Kamen
by Byakuya-boy
Summary: OC: Asami Arisa Párhuzamos sztori a Kawarival, csak épp a Hyoteiben játszódik.
1. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet**

**A szekrény**

Korán volt még, de arra ébredtem, ahogy két madár csiripel a szobám ablaka előtt álló fán. Ez a szép a tavaszban, a madarak. Ásítottam egy hatalmasat majd a másik oldalamra fordultam. Kezemmel kitapogattam az éjszaka folyamán földre került kispárnám, és teljes erőmből kivágtam a nyitott ablakon, hogy elzavarjam a hangoskodó madarakat. Boldogan nyugtáztam a puffanást és az azt követő szárnycsapásokat, majd egy halk „au"-t és az ezek után beálló csendet.

Néhány percnyi ébredezés után végül kimásztam az ágyamból és a tükör elé léptem. A szokásos arc nézett szembe velem. Hosszú barna haj, pisze nozi, karikás kék szemek.

- Üdvözöllek Asami Risa! – integettünk egymásnak a tükörképemmel

Kopogtattak.

- Tessék? – fordultam az ajtó felé

- Jó reggelt, Ojo-sama. Ez a párna az pár perce a fejemen landolt és nem mellékesen az édesanyja virágain. – mutatta fel a párnát, amit az imént hajítottam ki az ablakon

- Ó elnézést Alastor! Kiraktam az ablakba szellőzni és nem vettem észre, hogy kiesett. Tényleg sajnálom! – vágtam angyalian bűnbánó arcot

Alastor a tökéletes lakáj. Mindenről tud, de semmit sem mond ki. Emellett pedig az egyik legjobb barátom. Az ötvenes évei végén járhat, őszes haja és komoly arcvonásai bölcsességet sugároznak. Mindig is felnéztem rá. Minden értelemben. Igazából ő nevelt fel, mivel a szüleim túl elfoglaltak voltak hozzá.

- Semmi probléma Ojo-sama. Ez, a héten még csak amúgy is a harmadik alkalom volt.

- Mindig elfelejtem milyen vékony a párkányom. – mosolyodtam el szégyenlősen

- Majd felhívom erre a kedves édesapja figyelmét. – mondta miközben már ágyazott utánam

- Alastor!

- Igen Ojo-sama?

- Apám még itthon van?

- Nem, már korán elment dolgozni.

- Értem… Alastor?

- Igen Ojo-sama?

- Mi történne, ha ma nem mennék be az iskolába?

- Az édesapja, minden bizonnyal valahogy értesülne róla.

- Akkor kérem, készítse elő az egyenruhám!

- Igenis Ojo-sama!

Míg Alastor összeválogatta a ruháimat én elmentem lezuhanyozni. Általában nem volt semmi bajom az iskolával, sőt szerettem bejárni, de az első nap mindig dög unalom. Új szemeszter, új osztály, új megpróbáltatások, és ezt úgy érzi a Sensei, hogy szavakba kell öntenie. Nekünk meg persze végig kell hallgatni.

Mire végeztem a fürdőben Alastor már nem volt a szobámba, de a ruhám ki volt készítve az ágyra. Felöltöztem és lementem reggelizni. Mire ezzel végeztem a kocsi már készen állt, hogy elvigyen az iskolába. Alastor lehozta az iskolatáskámat és útra bocsátott.

Ahogy beléptem az iskola kapuján egyből észrevettem azt a kisebb csoportosulást, ami az udvar egyik szegletében volt. Úgy kétszáz lány tolongott és sikítozott egymást túlharsogva. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy valamilyen hatalmas leárazás van, de mivel végigfutott az agyamon, hogy egy iskolában erre nem sok esély van, rájöttem, hogy csak a másik ok lehet.

- Mi ez a nagy tömeg? – lépett mellém balról Yui

- Valami leárazás? – jelent meg a jobbomon Reika

Yui és Reika a legjobb barátaim voltak. Két éve ismertem őket többé-kevésbé. Reikát többé, Yuit kevésbé. Ő nem kifejezetten az a nyílt típus. Az a fajta, aki mindent tud és lát, de semmit sem mond. Csak mint Alastor. Reika pont az ellentéte. Semmit sem vesz észre, de mindet elmond. A semmit mondjuk kicsit túlzás, mert a szerelmi ügyekben és a szaftos pletykákban olyan tájékozott, mint talán senki más. Külsejüket tekintve Yuit angyali arccal és hozzá rövid aranyszőke hajjal áldotta meg az ég. Mondanom se kell, hogy az iskola férfi tanulóinak egynegyede róla álmodozott. A másik negyed pedig Reikáról, akinek hosszú, göndör barna haja, tengerkék szeme és bájos pofija volt. Egyszóval benne voltak az iskolai top 10-ben. A tavalyi és tavalyelőtti szavazás szerint a második és harmadik helyeken, felváltva.

- Vagy csak a teniszcsapat parádézik.

- Hát ez logikusabb. – húzta el a száját Reika

- Nézzük meg melyik osztályba kerültünk, amíg nincs nagy tömeg! – vetette fel Yui

- Menjünk! – egyeztünk bele

Odasétáltunk a hirdetőtáblához, ahol természetellenesen kevés ember lézengett. Ez a néhány egyed is mind hímnemű volt. Elkezdtük tanulmányozni az osztályokat.

- Itt vagyunk! – kiáltott fel néhány másodperc után Reika – Mind a hárman egy osztályba kerültünk.

- Igen így van. – erősítette meg Yui is az osztálynévsort nézve

- És itt van a barátod neve is.

- A barátomé? – léptem én is melléjük

- Aha. Oshitari Yushi. – bökött a nevére

- Yushi nem a barátom. – ráztam a fejem

- Mióta?

- Még karácsony előtt szakítottunk.

- Ezt nem is mondtad. – nézett rám Reika döbbenten

- Azt hittem tudjátok. Sajnálom.

- Így végiggondolva, tényleg egyértelmű. – töprengett el, majd visszatért az osztálynévsorhoz – A cuki tenisz Boucho is nálunk van! – kiáltott fel hirtelen

- Végre egy osztályba kerültél a szív szerelmeddel. Ezért megérte ennyit tanulni, mi?

- Még szép, hogy meg. – válaszolta vigyorogva

- Csak azt nem értem, ha annyira odavagy érte, most mért nem ujjongasz ott a többi lánnyal együtt?

- Azért kérlek szépen, mert én nem vagyok annyira sekélyes, mint azok.

- Hűha, Reika tényleg szerelmes.

- Csak kíváncsiságból. Mely nemesi vonása Atobénak az, amely ennyire elcsavarta a fejed?

- Ezt így nem lehet lebontani. Nem egy tulajdonság teszi. Úgy az egész egyben.

- Ez olyan gyönyörű Reika!

- Mondj csak amit akarsz, de majd akkor fogok én nevetni, ha majd te is szerelmes leszel. – bökött felém az ujjával

- Igen? – mosolyogtam kedvesen

- Lassan tova kéne állnunk, mert vége a felvonulásnak és elindult erre a csőcselék. – hívta fel a figyelmünk Yui a közeledő tömegre

- Egyetértek!

Gyorsan megindultunk, hogy elkerülhessük a tömeget, akinek az élén a teniszcsapat regulárjai közeledtek. Sikerül is volna kijutnom, ha valaki nem szólít a nevemen, és reflexből nem állok meg hátra nézni.

Yushi integetett már messziről.

- Ez meg mit akar? – morogtam magamnak

Yushi magas volt és amúgy észbontóan nézett ki. Bár az engem nem nyűgözött le annyira, mint a lány iskolatársaim nagy részét. Valószínűleg, mert ismertem kiskora óta.

Kedves mosollyal az arcomon bevártam még odaér.

- Szia! – köszöntem neki

- Szia Risa-chan!

Hű de rühellem, ha valaki így hív.

- Miben segíthetek Yushi?

- Csak gondoltam köszönök. – mosolygott ő is vissza, bár szerintem cseppet sem kedvesen

- Akkor örültem. – mondtam és fordultam volna meg, hogy csatlakozzak Reikáékhoz, de addigra már akkora tömeg gyűlt a hirdetőtábla köré, hogy egyszerűen lehetetlen volt átjutni rajtuk

Visszanéztem Yushi felé, aki kaján vigyorral az arcán fordult az osztálynévsorok irányába.

- Rohadék! – motyogtam szívből, majd nekiestem a tömegnek

Jó negyedórás küzdelem árán eljutottam a két barátnőmig. Miután kellően kicikiztek, hogy Yushi első szavára, hogy pattanok, elindultunk a termünkbe. Majdnem elsőként értünk oda – hálás köszönet érte a teniszcsapatnak – így szinte szabadon választhattunk magunknak helyet. Én beültem az utolsó előtti sor középső padjába, Reika és Yui pedig a két oldalamra. A mögöttem lévő padba már sajnos beült egy srác, aki amikor meglátta hogy ránézek, vadul vigyorogni kezdett. Taro-kun immáron második éve próbált levenni a lábamról. Nem sok sikerrel. Bár ez még nem tűnt fel neki. Megkockáztathattam volna, hogy szép szavakkal és egy mosollyal rávegyem a helycserére, de az sajnos további gondokkal is járt volna. Úgyhogy inkább nem tettem.

Ahogy telt-múlt az idő egyre több diák jelent meg a teremben. Mire Yushi és Atobe is feltűnt már csak a legelső sorban maradt két hely. Felmérték a számukra nem túl kedvező helyzetet, majd egymásra néztek és elindultak hátrafelé. Yushi célirányosan jött felém majd megállt a padom előtt.

- Risa-chan. – mosolygott rám

- Yushi. – mosolyogtam vissza

- Nincs kedved helyet cserélni velem?

- És mégis melyik pontosan a te helyed? – kérdeztem kedvesen, mire Reika és Yui is mindent tudó arcot vágtak

- Ott elől! – bökött hátrafelé a hüvelykujjával

Kihajoltam oldalra és megnéztem a padot. Nem tetszett.

- Sajnálom Yushi, de tudod te is jól, hogy nem látok közelre jól és onnan, túl közel lenne a tábla.

- Ah! – fagyott le némiképp a mosoly az arcáról

Atobe eddig csak állt és várta, hogy mi lesz a vége a beszélgetésünknek, de most már úgy döntött tesz valamit a helyéért.

- Ore-sama helyén ülsz! – förmedt rá a mögöttem ülő Taro-kunre

Hát igen. Ez az a lebonthatatlan modor, ami elcsavarta Reika fejét. Teljes mértékig meg tudom érteni. Erre ki ne bukna? Nevetséges kérdés, mert az iskola lány tanulóinak, több mint kilencven százaléka oda van érte. Nagyon sokat tesz hozzá az esztétikai megjelenése. El kell ismerjem tényleg nagyon jól néz ki, de sokakkal ellentétben nekem ennyi még nem elég. Nem mintha ez érdekelné őt. Ahogy én sem érdeklem. Ellenben másokat sajnos igen. Például Taro-kunt.

- De én… – nézett rám

- Hogy mondod? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét és ő is rám pillantott

- Innen nem hallom a Senseit, inkább előre ülök. – horgasztotta le a fejét, majd előre battyogott

Atobe leült, majd a tőle, jobbra ülő srácra nézett.

- Te nem tévedtél el?

Látszott a srác arcán, hogy válaszolni akart, de végül meggondolta magát és összeszedve cuccait, Taro-kun mellé telepedett az első sorba. Yushi nem várt Atobe helykínálására, inkább leült az imént megüresedett helyre.

Reika arca sugárzott a boldogságtól, Yuié pedig semmilyen érzelmet sem tükrözött, mint általában. Én az utóbbival értettem egyet. Kit érdekel, mit csinálnak ezek ketten? Csak engem hagyjanak békén.

Időközben becsöngettek és Kagawa-sensei is megjelent. Tipikus tanárkinézete volt. Középkorú, középmagas és barna hajú volt. Kék szemeit egy szarukeretes szemüveg takarta. Diákéveiben biztos egy pedáns kölyök volt. Nem ápoltam vele túl jó kapcsolatot. Eddig igazából még nem tanított, de ahányszor összefutottam vele a folyosón vagy a tanáriban mindig úgy nézett rám, hogy éreztesse az ellenszenvét.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit! – tette le a jegyzeteit az asztalra, majd egy rövidebb szónoklatba kezdett az idei tanévvel kapcsolatban

Már majdnem sikerült nyitott szemmel elaludnom, amikor valaki elkezdte suttogni a nevem hátulról.

- Risa-chan!

Égnek emeltem a tekintetem és úgy tettem, mintha nem hallanám.

- Risa-chan! – ismételte valamivel hangosabban

Ráerőltettem az arcomra egy kedves mosolyszerűt és hátrafordultam.

- Tessék?

- Akarsz osztályelnök lenni?

- Tessék?

- Azt kérdeztem akarsz-e osztályelnök lenni?

- Gondolom, Asami-san arról társalog épp, hogy mennyire szeretne osztályelnök lenni! – emelte fel a hangját a Sensei

- Én… – fordultam felé megszeppenve

- Köszönjük, hogy elvállaltad. – kezdett jegyzetelni az egyik lapjára

Hátrafordultam Yushi felé, aki kedvesen rám mosolygott. Hogy szakadna rá egy felhőkarcoló. Egész évben velem fog szórakozni?

- Már csak egy helyettest kell találnunk mellé. Van, aki elvállalja?

Senki sem jelentkezett.

- Legyen Atobe-kun! – szólalt meg egy lány

Atobe felkapta a fejét és körbepislogott. Olyan arcot vágott, mint aki épp akkor ébredt.

- Igen! Legyen Atobe-sama! – helyeseltek többen is

- Rendben. – egyezett bele igencsak könnyen a Sensei – Akkor Asami-san helyettese Atobe-kun lesz.

Jó, hogy idén ennyire önkéntes alapon választottuk ki az osztályelnököt és helyettesét.

Óra után a Sensei odahívott magához mind a kettőnket és tartott egy rövidebb eligazítást a jövőbeni teendőinkről.

- Risa! – intett magához Reika, amikor végeztünk

A terem ajtajában állt Yuival és igencsak gondterhelt arcot vágott.

- Mi a baj? – tudakoltam odaérve

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Oshitari-kun rád szállt.

- És erre mégis miből jöttél rá? – kérdezte Yui gúnyosan

- Lehetőleg most ne kezdjetek el veszekedni. – fojtottam bele a kitörni készülő szót Reikába

- Akarod, hogy megszívassuk neked?

- Kedves vagy, de nem kell. Majd megoldom valahogy.

- Az a baj veled Risa, hogy mindenkivel túl kedves vagy. Egyszer se emelnéd fel a hangod, hogy megvédd magad. Erre kellünk mi neked. Igaz Yui?

- Nem igazán. – válaszolta a megkérdezett

- Tényleg meg tudom…

- Kell neked egy kis lélektréning. – vágta csípőre a kezét Reika

- Hogy mondod? – pislogtam rá

- Gyere velem!

Megragadta a kezem és vonszolni kezdett maga után a folyosókon. Végül a férfi teniszcsapat öltözője előtt állt meg.

- Mit akarsz csinálni? – kérdeztem gyanakodva

- Meg akarom szerezni Atobe számát. – felelte magabiztosan

- De hogyan?

Kezdtem félni.

- Szerinted mégis hogyan? – körülnézett, majd a kilincsre tette a kezét

- Én ide nem megyek be! – ráztam a fejem

- Jaj Risa! Ne csináld már! Kell egy kis izgalom az életedbe. – tárta ki az ajtót

- Óh, már így is épp elég izgalom van benne. Egy teniszcsapat Bouchoja vagyok. – kezdtem el hátrálni

- Hidd el, hálás leszel. – lökött be az ajtón

Hálás? Hálás, ha kijutok innen! De akkor se neki, hanem egy magasabb erőnek. Mégha csak pár centivel is vagyok nagyobb nála.

Körülnéztem a szobában. Ez még nem az igazi öltöző volt, hanem egy kisebb előcsarnok kényelmes fotelekkel és egy tévével.

- Bajba fogunk kerülni.

- Dehogy fogunk. Te menj be oda, és ott keress! – mutatott egy ajtóra

- Honnan tudod, hogy nem fog senki idejönni? – aggodalmaskodtam tovább

- Nem tudom! Pont ezért siess!

- Remek! – nyitottam be zsörtölődve az igazi öltöző részbe

Egy csomó pad és szekrény volt a helyiségbe. Nem volt nehéz megtalálni, hogy ezek közül melyiknek a tulajdonosa Atobe. Az volt a legnagyobb és legcsicsásabb. Az egész lila volt és arany mintával volt díszítve. Egy aránylag egyszerű zár volt rajta, amit körülbelül két perc alatt sikerült kinyitnom. A zárak feltörésére még Alastor tanított meg, amikor hat éves voltam. Az akkori nevelőnőm egy zsarnok volt és mindig bezárta egy szekrénybe a kedvenc babámat, ha nem viselkedtem épp illően. Kisgyerekként elég gyakran nem viselkedtem túl illően.

Kinyitottam a szekrényajtót és elkezdtem kutatni a polcokon. Nagyrészt könyvek és ruhák voltak benne, de hátul találtam egy kisebb dobozt is.

Amikor kinyitottam először egy fényképet pillantottam meg benne. Két kisgyerek volt rajta, feltehetőleg az egyik Atobe, a másik pedig egy szemüveges srác. Mögöttük állt két idősebb ember és a gyerekek vállára rakták a kezüket. Szép családi idill. Bár igazából nem tudom, hogy egy család-e, de nagyon kételkedek.

- Risa! – szólt be halkan Reika, mire én ijedtemben bevágtam a fejem az egyik polcba

- Mi az? – kérdeztem miközben csillagokat láttam a fájdalomtól

- Valaki jön. Bújj el!

Kétségbeesetten körülnéztem az öltözőben, de nem találtam se menekülési útvonalat, se egy rendesebb helyet, ahol elbújhattam volna. Más választásom nem lévén bevettetem magam Atobe szekrényébe. Ahogy magamra húztam az ajtaját, hallottam, ahogy valaki lenyomja a kilincset és belép az előtérbe. Ezzel egy időben becsapódott egy ablak is, a keletkezett huzattól. Bárhogy törtem a fejem nem emlékeztem arra, hogy bármelyik ablak is nyitva lett volna, amikor bejöttünk. Komoly eszmefuttatás után, rájöttem az egyetlen logikus magyarázatra. Valószínűleg Reika azon az ablakon keresztül távozott.

- Megmondtam reggel Takinak, hogyha végez, csukja be az ablakot. – hallottam Atobe zsörtölődését

- Biztos elfelejtette. – felelte Yushi

- Hol is tartottunk az előbb?

- Épp témát akartunk váltani.

- Már emlékszem. Épp azt akartad elmondani, hogy mi bajod van azzal a lánnyal?

- Nincs vele semmi bajom.

- Akkor mégis mi volt ma az a két jelenet?

- Csak beképzeled.

- Engem akarsz átverni?

Yushi sóhajtott egyet. Remélem, nem most kezdenek el lelkizni.

- Nincs semmi bajom Risával, csak…

Leesett az állam. Ezek most rólam beszélnek?

- Csak?

- Csak tökéletes alany. Kedves és halk szavú. Soha nem áll ki magáért.

- Bocsáss meg barátom, de szerintem elég gyáva dolog egy ilyen emberrel így viselkedni.

- Már csak egy liba, mint az összes többi. Rámosolyog az ember és minden rendben.

- Hülye barom! – jött ki belőlem véletlenül hangosan

- Ezt hallottad? – kérdezte Yushi

- Igen. És az a véleményem, hogy vagy Isten ítélkezett feletted, vagy van valaki a szekrényemben.

Hallottam, ahogy lépések közelednek és egyszer csak kinyílt a szekrény ajtaja. A két srác nézett le rám. Ledobtam a szokásos álarcom és felvettem egy fapofát. Most úgyse lesz szükségem arra, hogy megjátsszam magam. Jelenleg nem is biztos, hogy meg tudnám tenni az imént hallottak után.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

**Az edzés**

- Pontosan mit is mondtál az előbb a csúnya szavakról? – nézett Atobe Yushira

- Meggondoltam magam. – válaszolta döbbenten

Atobe ismét felém fordult.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mit keresel Ore-sama szekrényében?

- Ez egy igen jó kérdés, de most inkább nem válaszolnék rá.

- Nem? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Nem szívesen.

- És azt megkérdezhetem, hogy mért?

- Mivel az igazat nem szeretném elmondani, és jelenleg nem tudnék olyan hazugsággal előállni, amit elhinnétek.

- Visszavonnék mindent, amit az imént mondtam. – szólalt meg Yushi is

Atobe odasétált a legcsicsásabb fotelhez, ami leginkább egy trónra hasonlított és leült. Yushi kisegített a szekrényből és leült egy Atobéjénél jóval kisebb székbe. Én pedig csak álltam velük szemben és fapofával tűrtem a mustráló tekintetüket.

- Elmehetek? – kérdeztem, amikor már kezdett tele lenni a hócipőm

- Előbb még válaszolj néhány kérdésre.

- Milyen kérdésekre?

- Például, hogy hogyan sikerült kinyitnod a szekrényem.

- A szuperképességeimmel.

- Aha. És mért bújtál el benne?

- Bújócskáztunk néhány lánnyal és ez egy tökéletes búvóhelynek tűnt.

- Igazad volt. Tényleg nem tudsz hihető hazugságokat kitalálni.

- Sosem voltam jó a rögtönzésben. – vontam vállat

- Mi is a neved?

- Asami Risa. Pontosabban Asami Arisa.

- Asami? – tűnődött el

- Japán harmadik leggazdagabb családja. Asami Genjiro az Asami Corporation feje. – kezdte darálni Yushi

- A kedves papa? – kérdezte tőlem Atobe

- Eltaláltad.

- Ötvennégy különböző országban vannak üzleteik. – folytatta a bemutatást – És nem mellékesen, Risa-chan a Hyotei női teniszcsapatának a Bouchoja.

- Utálom, ha így hívnak. – néztem Yushira még mindig rezzenéstelen arccal

- Bocsánat Risa. Eddig nem mondtad, hogy nem szereted.

- Nem, mivel te is jól tudtad.

- Nem tagadom. – jelent meg egy halvány mosoly a szája szegletében

- Most már mehetek? – néztem ismét Atobéra

- Menj! – adta meg némi hatásszünet után az engedélyt

Méltóságteljesen megfordultam és kivonultam az öltözőből. Persze az relatív dolog, hogy egy férfiöltözőből lányként mennyire lehet méltóságteljesen kivonulni. Ahogy az előtérbe értem majdnem sikkantottam egyet annyira megijedtem az ajtó mögött álló Kabajitól. Vagy én mentem össze a nyáron vagy már megint ő nőtt vagy tíz centit. Szerintem a két métert már nagyon rég elhagyta. Az arca sem volt túl barátságos, de szerencsére még csak egy kis ijedség sem ült ki az arcomra. Ahhoz túl dühös voltam, hogy ilyen gyorsan reagáljanak az arcizmaim, de azért a szívem vadul kalapált. Vettem egy nagy levegőt és sietve eljutottam a következő sarokig. Ott kifújtam és próbáltam kicsit megnyugodni. Amikor már úgy éreztem, hogy nem fog, lyukat verni a szívem a mellkasomon, felvettem a szokásos kedves szerű arcomat és visszaindultam az osztályterembe.

- Risa! – fogadott izgatottan az ajtóban Reika – Mi történt?

- Lebuktam. – válaszoltam tárgyilagosan

- Komolyan? – hűlt ki teljesen az arca

- Igen. – bólintottam

- És most mi lesz? Kapsz valamilyen büntetést?

- Nem tudom.

- Nem tudod? Mi történt pontosan?

- Megtaláltak, beszélgettünk egy kicsit, aztán eljöttem.

- Ennyi?

- Ennyi. Mért nyilvános kivégzésre vártál?

- Nem dehogy. Örülök, hogy nem lett komolyabb következménye. És tényleg nagyon sajnálom, hogy miattam kerültél bajba.

- Oh, felejtsd el! – legyintettem

Ezt még úgyis behajtom rajta.

A nap további része unalmasan telt. Szerencsére Yushi ráérzett arra, hogy innentől kezdve már nem biztos, hogy túl jól fogadnám az apró kis tréfáit, úgyhogy leszállt rólam.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami még tartotta bennem a lelket, és nem lettem öngyilkos az unalomtól, az a délutáni edzés volt. Amikor végre eljött a pillanat és kicsöngettek az utolsó óráról én elindultam a tanári felé, Reika és Yui pedig az öltözőbe.

Bekopogtam és vártam, hogy valaki ajtót nyisson. Hamarosan meg is jelent Sekaki-sensei az ajtóban. Elmondtam neki kit keresek, majd egy halvány mosollyal visszahúzta magára az ajtót. Csak azt nem tudtam meg, hogy most szól-e a Senseinek vagy sem.

Néhány másodperc múlva megjelent Atobe is. Végigmért, majd kopogtatás nélkül benyitott a tanáriba és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Megdöbbeni sem volt időm, mert végre megérkezett Hitomi-sensei. Idegesen jött ki a tanáriból és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Risa. Ha legközelebb jössz, nem kell kopogtatnod, gyere be te is nyugodtan.

- Hai!

- Sekaki-sensei azt hiszi, csak ő tehet ilyen engedményeket. – zsörtölődött magában, majd benyitott a tanáriba és be is ment

Követtem. Ahogy végigsétáltunk a szobán láttam, ahogy Atobe, Sekaki-sensei mellett ült és még az edzője magyarázott neki valamit, ő engem nézett. Egy pillanatra kiült a nihil akaratlanul is az arcomra, de inkább gyorsan elfordultam és visszavarázsoltam a szokásos mosolyt.

A következő egy óra azzal telt, hogy a Senseijel megbeszéltük az idei edzéstervet, hogy milyen versenyekre jelentkezünk majd, azok mikor lesznek és így tovább. Egyszóval a sportág legunalmasabb dolgait. A többiek eközben pedig már rég játszhattak. Ezt utáltam a Bouchoságban. Tele van kötöttségekkel. Míg mások élvezhetik a játékot nekem taktikáznom és tervezgetnem kell.

Az idén is, mint minden évben rengeteg elsős csatlakozott a klubunkhoz. A lányok általában két ok miatt választják a teniszt. Az egyik, hogy azt remélik, így közelebb kerülhetek a teniszes fiukhoz, akiknek mondanom sem kell, hogy nagy renoméjuk van ebben az iskolában. A másik pedig, hogy szeretik a sportágat. Na, ez a ritkábbik. Az első kategóriát általában egy hónap alatt kiszűröm. Olyan edzést tartok, hogy általában inkább ideje korán feladják a pályafutásukat. Az a kevés, aki pedig kibírja, megérdemli hogy az én csapatomban játszhasson. Bár hozzá teszem, velem még mindig sokkal jobban járnak, mint az elődömmel. Ő a maga idejében sokkal keményebb szórást tartott. Amikor én voltam ichinen két hét alatt elérte, hogy csak öten maradjunk. Sajnos csak félévig tanulhattam tőle ezt a magas szintű szadizmust, mivel utána elment az iskolából. Ekkor lettem én a Boucho. Ritka, hogy valaki elsősként már Boucho lesz, de nem ez volt az első alkalom. Annak ellenére, hogy Atobéval egy évfolyamra járunk, ő már félévvel előbb jutott el erre a posztra, mint én. De hát mégis mit vár az ember Atobétől?

- Üdvözlök mindenkit! – kezdtem meg az év eleji beszédemet – Asami Risa vagyok, a Bouchotok. Remélem eredményes évünk lesz. Most pedig kezdhetjük a belemelegítést. Mivel ez az első edzés ichineneknek tíz kör, a többieknek tizenöt. Kezdjétek!

A másod és harmadévesek egyből futásnak eredtek az ichinenek pedig utánuk.

- Ti meg mit csináltok? – kérdezte Reika a rookie-któl, amikor befordultak utánuk a pálya mellett

- Hát… – szólalt meg az egyik bárgyú képű

- Az elsősöknek az egész udvart körbe kell futniuk. – fordult vissza Yui is

- Tessék? – néztek rájuk döbbenten

- Nem hallottátok, hogy mit mondott a Fukuboucho? – förmedt rájuk Reika

- Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot a helyettesem

Az egyik ichinen egyből futásnak is eredt. Hamarosan a többiek is követték. Voltak ugyan, akik indulás előtt még összenéztek, de végül úgy döntöttek nem feleselnek. A tavalyi évben volt, aki ezen a ponton adta fel. Ezek már most kitartóbbak.

Itt jött a Bouchoság pozitívabb része. Amíg az ichinenek rótták a köreiket, addig én a többieket kínoztam.

- Tudod Risa, – lihegett a vállamba kapaszkodva Reika, mikor végeztünk – ahogy a pálya közelébe kerülsz, elveszik az a bájos kislányos éned és jön ez a szadista megalomániás kínzógép.

- Ne kritizáld a Bouchodat. Fuss még öt kört. – néztem rá rezzenéstelen arccal

- Hai! – indult el

Ezt szeretem Reikában. El tudja választani a barátságot az edzéstől. Itt a pályán én inkább a Bouchoja vagyok, és tudja, hogy amit mondok az véresen komoly. Erre akkor jött rá, amikor még ichinenek voltunk. Miután az első öt kört nem akarta teljesíteni, rájött, hogy mégiscsak jobb az, mint az ötven, ami ezért járt.

A másod- és harmadévesek már a pályán voltak és játszottak, mire az ichinenek végeztek a futással. Mindegyik a földön feküdt lihegve, azt az egyet kivéve, aki már az elején is minden szó nélkül belekezdett a futásba. Ugyan látszott, hogy ő is elfáradt, mégis talpon maradt és keményen állta a tekintetem. Ha ezzel azt akarta elérni, hogy felfigyeljek rá, akkor sikerült.

- Rendben! – szólaltam meg végül – Folytassuk a bemelegítést.

- Folytassuk? – fakadt ki az egyik

- Mért, netán úgy érzed, készen állsz már magára az edzésre?

- Hát már igencsak bemelegedtem. Legalább egy órát futottunk.

- Van más is, aki így gondolja? – néztem körül

Egy-két bátrabb ichinen feltette a kezét.

- Remek. Akkor ti keressétek meg a Fukubouchot és mondjátok meg neki, hogy készen álltok az edzésre. Én a többiekkel folytatom a bemelegítést.

Az a néhány önbizalom teljes elsős, akik úgy érezték, hogy elég erősek ahhoz, hogy Yui felügyelete alatt elkezdjék az általam kidolgozott gyakorlat sort, az edzés végére már mozogni is alig tudtak. Mindegyikük egytől-egyig közölte, hogy holnaptól már nem jönnek le edzésre. Mínusz hat. Már csak alig negyven-ötven főt kell leaprítani.

Épp azt néztem, ahogy a kezem alatt dolgozó ichinenek bekúsznak az öltözőbe, amikor mögém lépett valaki. Gondoltam, ha nem figyelek rá, megszólít vagy esetleg még jobb, hogy elmegy.

- Már kezdem érteni, hogy mért alig húsztagú a Hyotei női teniszcsapata. – szólalt meg végül Atobe – Eddig ez rejtély volt számomra.

- Eddig szerencsére annyira nem érdekelt, hogy ledugd ide a képed. – reagáltam hátra sem nézve

- Én tényleg nem értem, hogy Oshitari miből gondolta, hogy te kedves vagy.

- Mégis minek köszönhetem, hogy két év után úgy döntöttél, hogy megvillantod nemes arcod a mi szerény létszámú edzésünkön? – fordultam hátra egy fagyos mosollyal

- Sőt én pont az ellenkezőjéről vagyok meggyőződve. Nálad mogorvább emberrel talán még soha nem találkoztam.

- Azért jöttél ide, hogy a modorom elemezd? – fordítottam neki ismét hátat és írogatni kezdtem a papíromra – Az elmúlt két évben hidegen hagyott.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem kedvelsz.

- Paranoiás vagy.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Hidd el Atobe, nincs veled semmi bajom.

- Akkor kivel van bajod?

- Neked nincsenek olyan barátaid, akik szívesen beszélgetnek veled, hogy engem találtál meg? – fordultam ismét felé

- Mért van az, hogy másokkal olyan kedves vagy, velem meg nem?

- Mért van az, hogy másokkal nem beszélgetsz, velem meg igen?

Erre nem válaszolt. A vállam fölött átnézve fixírozott valamit. Én is hátrafordultam. Reika az öltöző ajtajában állt és minket nézett.

- Jössz Risa? – törte meg végül a csendet

- Igen megyek. Egy másodperc. – mosolyogtam rá

Ismét eltűnt az ajtó mögött én pedig elindultam, hogy összeszedjem a maradék cuccomat.

- Pont erről beszéltem.

- Megkérhetlek rá, hogy ne zaklass többé?

- Már megbocsáss, de te kezdted.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Te másztál bele az én szekrényembe és nem fordítva.

- Rendben. Ez igaz! – álltam meg vele szemben – De mi lenne, ha elfelejtenénk a mai napot és holnaptól ugyanott folytatnánk mindent, ahol tegnap abbahagytuk? És megígérem, hogy többé nem mászok bele a szekrényedbe. Megegyeztünk?

Egy percig farkasszemet néztünk, azután elindultam az öltöző felé. Félúton járhattam, amikor Atobe megszólalt.

- Nem.

- Tessék? – fordultam vissza

- Nem. – ismételte meg, majd ő is elindult az ellenkező irányba

- Ez hülye. – csóváltam meg a fejem, majd besétáltam az épületbe

- Mit akart? – támadt le izgatottan Reika, amikor beléptem az ajtón

- Semmi különöset.

- Ne csináld már Risa! Miről beszélgettetek?

- Csak a csapat létszámára tett megjegyzést.

- Rólam nem kérdezett? – nézett reménykedve

- Nem.

- És a délelőttöt sem említette? – váltott át bűntudatos arcra

- Nem igazán.

- És…

- Csak néhány szót váltottunk egymással, – vágtam közbe – mint két Boucho. – zártam rövidre a témát

- Értem.

Az iskola kapuja előtt elváltam Yuitól és Reikától, majd hazaindultam. Az első sarok után Yushi köszönt rám.

- Szia Risa! – mondta a falnak dőlve

- Yushi! – biccentettem meg sem állva. De nem adta fel és utánam jött.

- Gondoltam mehetnénk együtt haza. Úgy, mint régen.

- Akkoriban még igencsak más volt a kapcsolatunk.

- Azóta sokat változtál.

- Semmit sem változtam azóta.

- Furcsa dolgokat éltünk meg AZ óta.

- Lehet. Viszont most el kell búcsúznom, mert én arra megyek. – mutattam egy irányba

- Ne kísérjelek el?

- Kösz, de inkább ne.

- Ahogy gondolod. – vont vállat – Akkor holnap Risa.

- Viszlát Yushi. – indultam meg gyorsan az általam imént kijelölt irányba

A kisebb kerülőút miatt jó húsz perccel értem később haza, mint általában. Ezt annak is köszönhettem, hogy félúton eltévedtem. Viszont senki nem izgulta magát halálra értem az ajtóban. Valószínűleg apám dolgozott, anyám pedig valamelyik barátnőjénél teázgatott.

- Alastor! – kiabáltam, amikor beléptem a ház ajtaján

- Igen Ojo-sama? – jelent meg pár pillanat múlva

- Holnaptól jöjjön autó elém az iskolába!

- Igenis Ojo-sama.

Eddig szerettem sétálva hazajönni, mert egyedül tehettem. Viszont attól félek mostantól Yushi mindennap megpróbálja majd magát rám erőltetni. Kemény munka volt kiválasztani azt a néhány embert, aki érdemes arra, hogy figyelemre méltassam. Attól, mert most Yushi és Atobe úgy érzik, hogy bele kell pofátlankodniuk az életembe, én még nem fogom hagyni. Olyan jól megvoltunk az elmúlt két évben. Minek kellett Reikára hallgatnom?

- A vacsora hamarosan kész van.

- Köszönöm Alastor. A szüleim?

- Azt üzenték, hogy nem vacsoráznak ma sem itthon.

Értem. A szobámban leszek.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

**A meghívás**

- Jó reggelt Ojo-sama! – húzta el a függönyt Alastor

- Jó reggelt Alastor! – mondtam ásítva – Mért kellett ilyen korán felébresztenie?

- Gondoltam még szeretne elbúcsúzni az édesapjától, mielőtt elutazna.

- Nem utazom sehová.

- Viszont az édesapja igen.

- Ma utazik?

- Igen. Nemsokára indul a repülőtérre.

- Köszönöm Alastor. – másztam ki az ágyból

Bevonultam a fürdőszobába, de menet közben még összeszedtem a ruhámat, amit Alastor, már az előtt kikészített, hogy felébresztett volna. Gyorsan felöltöztem, és rendbe szedtem magamat. Felpróbáltam a kedves arcomat és mivel elég meggyőzőnek tűnt magamon is hagytam. Mire készen lettem Alastor már nem volt a szobámban. Az ágyamat bevetette és az összes ablakot teljesen kitárta.

Levonultam az étkezőbe. Apám még ott ült az asztalnál és a félig elfogyasztott reggelije felett újságot olvasott. Minden reggel ezt csinálja. Így nem kell beszélgetnie a családjával. Nagyi sokszor mondja, hogy hasonlítok rá. A különbség csak az, hogy én azért kerülöm őket, mert így kisebb a lebukásveszély, ő pedig azért minket, mert… mert… Nem tudom mért jó neki, de csak csinálja. Még a külsőmet tekintve sem igazán hasonlítok rá.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem, hogy felhívjam magamra a figyelmét

- Jó reggelt Arisa!

Leültem a helyemre és elvettem egy pirítóst az asztal közepéről.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – lépett be anyám is az étkezőbe

Lekvárt kentem a kenyeremre és ráraktam néhány szelet tojást és némi uborkát.

- Ezt fogod megenni? – kérdezte miközben leült a helyére

Ránéztem a kezemben tartott kenyérre, majd vissza anyámra.

- Igen ezt.

- De hát ez undorító. Rosszul fogsz lenni tőle.

- Hagyd már Asano. Mindig ilyeneket eszik.

- De ez akkor sem természetes. – akadékoskodott tovább

Beleharaptam a pirítósba és jóízűen rágni kezdtem. Anyám arcára kiült az undor és az émelygés keveréke. Azért kezdtem el kiskoromban ilyen érdekesen étkezni, mert bosszantotta őt. Most meg már ezt szeretem. Bár még az is szórakoztat, ahogy anyám ehhez hozzááll.

- Na jó, nekem indulnom kell. – nézett az órájára apám – Néhány nap múlva jövök, addig remélem nem lesz semmi probléma.

- Ne aggódj! Megleszünk valahogy nélküled is. – búcsúzott kedvesen tőle anyám

- Arisa. – biccentett

- Jó utat. – mosolyogtam rá

Kisétált az étkezőből. Még megvártam, ahogy becsukódik mögötte a bejárati ajtó, majd folytattam a reggelimet.

- Risa!

- Igen anya?

- A nagyi hívott. Kérte, hogy hétvégén menj át hozzá.

- Miért?

- Azt nem mondta. Csak azt, hogy menj át, te egyedül.

- Ez érdekes.

- Az.

- A kocsi készen áll Ojo-sama! – jelent meg Alastor az ajtóban

- Köszönöm Alastor. Máris megyek.

- Alastor! – szólalt meg anyám

- Igen Asami-sama?

- Nem tudja véletlenül, hogy mi történt a jázminjaimmal a ház előtt. Legalább négynek-ötnek eltörött a szára.

- Tegnap reggel leesett egy-két cserép a tetőről. – hazudta és közben rám sandított. Én a lehető leghálásabb szemekkel néztem vissza rá.

- És már kijavították?

- Természetesen Asami-sama.

- Most ültethetek újakat. – mérgelődött magában

- Én megyek anya. – álltam fel gyorsan

- Rendben! Szép napot! – intett rám se figyelve

Gyorsan kimenekültem az étkezőből, átvettem Alastortól az iskolatáskám és kiléptem az ajtón. Gyönyörű napfényes reggel volt. Vétek ilyenkor iskolába menni. Inkább egész nap edzést kéne tartani.

Az iskola kapujában már várt Reika és Yui.

- Ma hányra tippeltek? – kérdezte Reika mikor már úton voltunk az öltöző felé

- Én úgy tízre. – válaszolta Yui

- Reggel négy, délután öt. – feleltem én is

Beértünk az öltözőbe és épp elkezdtünk vetkőzni, amikor az egyik elsős odajött hozzánk.

- Boucho!

- Igen? – néztem rá kedvesen

- Sajnos ezentúl nem tudok lejönni, mert… – kezdett bele, de félbeszakítottam

- Nem számít mért. Az a te magánügyed. Köszönöm, hogy szóltál. – mondtam, majd visszafordultam a táskámhoz, az ichinen pedig lelépett

- Láttátok milyen boldog volt? – kuncogott Reika

- Ki ne lenne boldog, ha ilyen könnyen megszökhetne egy kínzótáborból? – tette fel a logikus kérdést Yui

- Mi. – válaszoltam meg a költői kérdést

- Ez igaz. Bár voltak napok a te kezed alatt, amikor megbántam, hogy nem menekültem el már elsőben.

- Ezt bóknak veszem. – mosolyogtam rá

- Olyan vagy, mint egy skizofrén.

- Mire gondolsz? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Úgy értem általában van az igazi Risa a kedves és visszahúzódó, de ha a pálya közelébe mész előkerül a kegyetlen éned.

- Szeretnétek, ha kedvesebb Boucho lennék? – kérdeztem tőlük fennhangon, így egy-két ichinen is meghallotta és reménykedve felkapták a fejüket

- Isten ments! Nyerni akarunk. – válaszolta Reika

- Valaki szeretné, ha kevésbé lennék könyörtelen? – néztem körül kedves arccal

Láttam, ahogy mögöttem Reika vadul mutogat, hogy senki ne tegye fel a kezét, de a tapasztalatlan elsősök nem hallgattak rá, mert hárman feltették a kezüket.

- Remek, akkor ti ma reggel öt körrel többet futtok, mint a többiek.

- Mi tizenöt kör? – akadt ki az összes

- Nem tizenöt. Húsz. Mondtam tegnap, hogy csak azért ilyen kevés, mert első nap.

- Tessék?

- Ha szeretnétek végezni az első óra előtt, akkor szerintem már most kezdjetek neki. – mondtam még mindig kedvesen

Az ichinenek nem tehettek sokat, úgyhogy elindultak, hogy teljesítsék a reggeli kvótájukat. Nem sokkal később azok is nekikezdtek, akiknek állítólag tetszett a kínzási stílusom. Az edzés végén a három ichinen, akik plusz köröket kaptak, közölték, hogy ez volt az utolsó edzésük a Hyotei női teniszcsapatában. Szomorúan fogadtam a hírt.

- Egyszer úgyis rájövök, hogy hogyan csinálod. – zsörtölődött Reika már a terem felé menet

- Egyszerűen csak tehetségem van hozzá. – vontam vállat

- Ez nem egyszerű tehetség. Ez boszorkányság.

- Ő találja ki a gyakorlatokat. Nagyjából ebből ki lehet számolni, hogy hányan fogják feladni. – érvelt a boszorkányság ellen Yui

- Jól mondod. Nagyjából. De ha csak egyetlen ichinennel több teszi fel a kezét reggel, akkor már az egész bukott. Az emberek gondolkodását logikával nem tudja kiszámolni. Ennyire még ő sem okos.

- Tényleg ezen akarsz lovagolni egész nap? Egyszerűen csak szerencsém van és kész.

- Neked mindenben szerencséd van. – zsörtölődött tovább

- És ezért is engem akarsz hibáztatni?

- Dehogy akarlak hibáztatni. Csak egy kicsit bosszantó. Fogadjunk, ha én buktam volna le tegnap, akkor az igazgatói irodában kötöttem volna ki.

- Lassan üldözési mániád lesz. – szólt közbe Yui

Beértünk a terembe és Reika egészen a csengőig folytatta a zsörtölődést. Az első órán sem Yushi, sem Atobe nem jelent meg.

- Undorító, hogy egyesek mit meg nem tehetnek. – adott hangot a véleményének Yui az óra után

- Ne idegeskedj ezen Yui. – csitítottam – El kell fogadnunk, hogy a férfi teniszcsapatnak olyan jogaik vannak, amik még a legtöbb tanárnak sem.

- Te ezzel egyetértesz? – nézett rám elképedve

- Nem. Nem értek egyet, de beletörődöm. Az első dolog, amit megtanultam Ishikawa Bouchotól, az az, hogy sose azt nézzem, mi van a fiuk csapatával, hanem csak arra összpontosítsak, hogy a lehető legtöbbet hozzam ki a saját érdekünkben.

- Ez szép, de én akkor sem tudok ilyen egyszerűen beletörődni.

- Szerintem… – kezdett bele Reika, de egy hatalmas árnyék belé fojtotta a szót

Felnéztem a mellettem álló emberre. Kabaji volt az.

- Miben segíthetek? – kérdeztem kedvesen

- Gyere velem! – nézett rám, majd hozzátette – Senpai!

- Hova? – kérdeztem vissza, de nem felelt

Yuira néztem, aki vállat vont. Majd Reikára.

- Szerintem menj vele, hátha a tegnappal kapcsolatban találtak ki valamit. – mondta aggodalmas arccal

- Rendben! – álltam fel – Menjünk Kabaji!

A másodikos srác elindult én pedig követtem. Ahogy sejtettem az öltözőjükhöz vezetett, majd megállt az ajtó előtt és hozzám fordult.

- Várj itt! – mondta majd belépett

Nem nagyon tehettem mást, minthogy vártam. Néhány másodperc múlva újra megjelent. Kitárta az ajtót és ellépett az útból. Besétáltam. Atobe az előtérben ült, a kis trónján, ami ez esetben egy bőrfotel volt.

- Mit akarsz? – váltottam át a kevésbé kedves Risára

- Beszélni.

- Nem érek rá.

- Akkor lehet, hogy az igazgatóval kéne beszélgetnem arról, hogy mit találtam tegnap a szekrényemben? – kérdezte gonosz vigyorral

- Mit akarsz?

- Gyere el velem vacsorázni.

- Mi van?

- Őszinte leszek. Megfogott az a néhány személyiséged, ami van.

- És elemezni akarsz?

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen helyzetben hogy reagálsz.

- Nem vagyok kísérleti alany.

- Csak egy perverz lány, aki elbújik a fiuk öltözőjében. Címlapsztori.

- Mikor?

- Helyes hozzáállás. Mondjuk szombat?

- Nem érek rá.

- Mégis milyen program miatt?

- A nagymamámhoz megyek.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy csak le akarsz koptatni Piroska.

- A nagymamámat nem használom ál alibinek. Ha le akarnálak koptatni, akkor azt mondtam volna, hogy elutazok.

- Rendben akkor vasárnap?

- Nem jó.

- Mért?

- Mert elutazok.

- Akkor hétre érted megyek. Öltözz ki, mert sok gazdag üzletember lesz a társaságunk.

- Remek. – forgattam a szemeimet – Ennyi, Fenség?

- Oshitarival mért randiztál?

- Mert járni akartam vele. – feleltem őszintén, bár a kérdés némiképp meglepett

- Most mehetsz.

- Igenis Fenség! – hajoltam meg mélyen egy kisebb pukedlivel meghintve

Visszamentem a terembe és óvatosan beadtam Reikának a dolgot. Persze úgy, hogy Atobe nem azért hívott el, mert elemezni akar, hanem mert egy üzleti vacsorához kellett partner. Ez így nagyjából még igaz is. Nagyjából. Szerencsére nyugodtan fogadta a dolgot és nem volt sem dühös, sem féltékeny. Bűntudata volt, mert ez az egész miatta történt. Szerintem azt is bánta kicsit, hogy nem ő maradt végül a szekrényben. Pontosabban a szobában, mert azt azóta sem árultam el neki, hogy bejutottam a szekrénybe. Bár ha logikusan végiggondoljuk, nem valószínű, hogy az én sorsomra jutott volna. Egyrészt, mert kinyitni sem tudta volna, másrészt pedig nem hiszem, hogy olyan ostoba lett volna, hogy hangosan elkáromkodja magát bujkálás közben.

A délutáni edzésre vonatkozó jóslatom is beteljesült. Öt ichinen adta fel a teniszt. Reika végig emiatt zsörtölődött miközben öltöztük vissza. Mielőtt a kapu előtt elváltunk volna, komoly képpel hozzám fordult.

- Risa. Tényleg sajnálom a tegnapit. Ha gondolod, én szívesen átvállalom a büntetésed.

- Azt nem kétlem. – vigyorodtam el – De nem hiszem, hogy Atobe-kun belemenne.

- Valahogy sejtettem. – horgasztotta le a fejét – Akkor remélem, majd legalább olyan jól szórakozol, mint én tenném.

Ebben már nem vagyok olyan biztos.

Megpróbálok. – mosolyogtam rá szerényen


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet**

**A nagyi bejelentése**

Szombaton délután elindultam a nagymamámhoz. Általában havonta egyszer-kétszer megyek el hozzá. Most azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy egyedül menjek. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mért. Általában nem szokott ilyen titokzatos lenni.

Mikor befordultunk a villa kertjébe megláttam Nisirát, a nagyi lakáját, ahogy a bejárati lépcső tetején áll. Valószínűleg rám várt. Ez egyre érdekesebb lesz.

- Ojo-sama! – hajolt meg, amikor kiszálltam a kocsiból

- Örvendek Nisira! – biccentettem

- A nagymamája már várja! – engedett utat

- Köszönöm.

Megindultam a házba. A halból megszokásból a nappali felé indultam volna, de Nisira megállított.

- Ojo-sama! Asszonyom a szobájában kívánja fogadni ma.

- A szobájában? – lepődtem meg

- Igen.

Vállat vontam és megindultam a lakáj után a lépcsőn. Amikor a szobához értünk bekopogtatott és vártunk a válaszra. Nem kellett túl sokáig várnunk. Nisira kinyitotta nekem az ajtót és odébb állt.

Beléptem a szobába és körülnéztem. Még soha nem jártam a nagyi szobájában. A ház minden helyiségét kívülről-belülről ismertem ezt a szobát kivéve. Hangulatos halványbarack színűek voltak a falak, az ablakok pedig hatalmasak. A szoba közepén egy óriási baldachinos ágy volt, egy antik íróasztal az egyik fal mellett és vele szemben egy kisasztal két székkel. Az egyiken ült a nagymamám és épp teázott.

- Szia! – köszöntem mosolyogva

- Szervusz Arisa. Örülök, hogy eljöttél. – mosolygott vissza

- Ojo-sama! Hozhatok önnek is egy csésze teát? – kérdezte Nisira

- Igen, köszönöm.

- Ülj le Arisa! – kínált hellyel a nagyi, amit el is fogadtam – Tudod jól, hogy nem vagyok híve a mellébeszélésnek és a sallangoknak, úgyhogy bele is vágnék abba, amiért idehívtalak.

- Rendben. – válaszoltam fészkelődve a széken

- Meg fogok halni.

- Egyszer mindannyian. – mosolyodtam el

- Nem viccelek. Az orvos azt mondta már csak egy-két hónapom van hátra.

- Tessék? – fagyott le a mosoly az arcomról

- Beteg vagyok és már nincs sok hátra.

- Én…

- Nem kell semmit sem mondanod. Nem azért hívtalak ide, hogy sajnálni kezdj. Azt szeretném, hogy amíg élek minden héten legalább egyszer meglátogass. Megteszed nekem?

- Ezt kérni se kell nagyi. Ha akarod, minden nap eljövök. – válaszoltam kétségbeesett hangon

- Azért túlzásokba ne essünk. – húzta össze a szemöldökét – Bőven elég belőled a heti egy alkalom.

- Ahogy kívánod. – mosolyodtam el halványan, majd újra komolyra váltottam – És anya tudja már?

- Nem. Rajtad és Nisirán kívül senkinek nem mondtam el. És nem is akarom, hogy más tudomást szerezzen róla. Értetted?

- Ha tényleg ezt akarod.

- Ezt akarom. Amúgy pedig már ezerszer megmondtam, hogy előttem nem kell megjátszanod ezt a bájolgós jókislányt. Nem is értem, hogy egyáltalán ki veszi azt be, hogy te ilyen vagy. – forgatta a szemeit

Nagyi mindig is tudta, hogy egy cseppet sem változtam. Ö volt az egyetlen, akit nem tudtam átverni. Mindig, amikor megpróbáltam adni a jókislányt rám szólt, hogy ne bohóckodjak és viselkedjek normálisan. Azt hiszem ezért szeretem ennyire. Ő soha nem kérte, hogy viselkedjek illemtudóan.

- A környezetemben szinte mindenki. – válaszoltam vigyorogva – Gondolkodtam már rajta, hogy milyen jó színésznő lehetnék.

- Egyszer ebbe bele fogsz őrülni. Ha rajtam kívül valaki más is rájön, hogy milyen az igazi éned nehéz lesz majd tovább játszani. – mondta fejcsóválva

Egy pillanatra arcomra fagyott a vigyor, de gyorsan összeszedtem magam. A baj csak az volt, hogy nem olyan gyorsan.

- Szóval ki tudta meg? – olvasott le mindent az arcomról

- Két srác az osztályomból. – mondtam halkan

- És hogyan?

- Véletlenül.

- Akkor itt az ideje, hogy elmeséld ezt a véletlent.

Sok választásom nem lévén előadtam az egész sztorit neki. Yushit és Atobét az egyszerűség kedvéért "srác 1"-nek és "srác 2"-nek neveztem el. Amikor végeztem, nagyi csak bólogatott majd végül megszólalt.

- Kíváncsi voltam már, hogy mikor jutsz el abba a korba, hogy elbújj egy fiú szekrényébe.

- Hahaha.

- Komolyra fordítva a szót. Nem mondom, hogy megmondtam, de erről beszéltem. A megjátszott személyiséged miatt rángattak bele ebbe a helyzetbe. És persze, mert annyi eszed sincs, hogy befog a szád, ha már bujkálsz.

- Én csak megvédtem magam.

- Na igen. Itt felmerül egy újabb kérdés. Ez a fiú, aki így lehordott, honnan is ismert téged?

- Húha. Nekem már mennem kell. Nagyon elszaladt az idő. – próbáltam menekülőre fogni

- Arisa! Ülj vissza és válaszolj!

Visszahuppantam a székre és lehajtott fejjel válaszoltam.

- Onnan, hogy együtt jártunk, amúgy pedig gyerekkori barátok voltunk.

- Így már értem, hogy mért hagytak csak úgy elmenni. Szerencséd, hogy nem használták ki a helyzetet, hogy megzsaroljanak.

Egy enyhe grimasz ült ki az arcomra, amiből egyből felfogta, hogy tévedett.

- Mit akartak tőled a hallgatásért cserébe?

- Egy randit.

- Az exed mégis csak érdekesnek talált téged? – szaladtak a szemöldökei a homloka közepéig

- Nem ő hívott el. – válaszoltam lehunyt szemmel

- A másik?

- Igen.

- Hogy tudod ennyire megbonyolítani a saját életed?

- Nem magamnak bonyolítom.

- Dehogynem. Ha nem hazudoznál állandóan, nem kerültél volna ilyen helyzetbe.

- Már megint kezdjük elölről? Arról volt szó, hogy nem mondod azt, hogy megmondtad.

- Nem is mondtam.

- Szőrszálhasogatás.

- Akkor már csak egy kérdést engedj meg. Melyik családból származik ez a két fiú?

- Ez tényleg olyan fontos?

- Nekem nem mindegy, hogy ki csapja a szelet az unokámnak. Ott van példának a nagynénéd. Hozzáment egy szegény emberhez. Azóta sem láttam. Ha jól tudom már nem is Japánban él.

- Nekem van nagynéném? – esett le az állam

- Anyád soha nem említette?

- Nem. – ráztam a fejem még mindig döbbenten

- Már úgyis mindegy. Megtagadta a családját és a származását. Szóval ki ez a két fiú?

- Az egyik Oshitari.

- Mármint az az Oshitari, akivel kiskorotokban…

- Az.

- És ki a másik fiú? Akivel randizni fogsz?

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd kimondtam.

- Atobe.

Nagyi egy pár percig némán ült, majd rám nézett és megszólalt.

- Értem. – vigyorodott el. Nagyon tetszett neki a hangzatos családnév.

- Nagyi ez nevetséges. – tört ki belőlem – Ha egy csóróhoz mennék hozzá, már nem szeretnél?

- Szeretnélek, de nem akarnálak többé látni.

- De hát ez oltári nagy baromság.

- Te baromságnak hívod, én életszemléletnek. Amúgy pedig nem beszélj így.

- Nem mindegy mennyi pénze van annak a szerencsétlennek, ha szeret?

- Nem.

- Szóval ezért nem ismerem a nagynéném. – húztam el a szám

- Gyönyörű vagy és okos. Használd ki és szerezz egy hülye, de gazdag férjet. Ahogy én is tettem annak idején.

- Szerintem ebben a témában nagyon nem egy nézetet vallunk. És Nagyapa amúgy sem volt hülye.

- Meglátod majd te is, hogy nekem van igazam.

- Én ezt nem hiszem.

Beszélgetésünket kopogtatás szakította félbe.

- Tessék!

- Elnézést asszonyom, hogy zavarom önöket, de megérkezett az orvos.

- Köszönöm Nisira. Arisa! – fordult felém – Akkor a jövő héten is várlak.

- Rendben! Szia! – búcsúztam el

Zaklatottan tértem vissza a kocsihoz. Tudtam, hogy a nagyi sok témában igencsak vaskalapos, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy a saját lányát megtagadja, csak mert, egy rangban és vagyonban nem hozzáillő férfit választott. Mindig is azt hittem, hogy anyám ezt a nézetét a nagyapámtól örökölte. Annak azért örülök, hogy ezek a gének kimaradtak belőlem. Nem biztos, hogy kedvelném magam, ha ennyire beképzelt lennék.

Alig léptem be az ajtót, amikor anyám megjelent velem szemben. Meglepő volt számomra, főleg mivel soha nem szokott itthon lenni, de még ha véletlenül nincs is épp semmi programja, akkor is inkább bevonul a könyvtárba és olvas.

- Szia Risa! – köszöntött mosolyogva

- Szia! – köszöntem én is a kedves arcommal

- Milyen volt a nagyinál?

Áhá!

- Kellemes. Beszélgettünk kicsit.

- Miről?

- Semmi különös. Kérdezgetett az iskoláról, a barátaimról és ilyesmik.

- Ezért kellett egyedül menned?

- Azért, mert Nisirának épp valami dolga volt és addig nem szeretett volna egyedül lenni. De kiszolgálást nem tudott biztosítani, ezért mondta, hogy te inkább ne gyere. - hazudtam

- Értem. – mondta szórakozottan, majd faképnél hagyott

- Amúgy igen, én remekül vagyok. – morogtam már magányomban

Felvonultam a szobámba és eldőltem az ágyon. Kezdett megérni bennem, amit a nagyi mondott. Eddig is értettem, de úgy igazán nem fogtam fel. Meg fog halni. A hasamra fordultam és az arcom az illatos ágytakaróba nyomtam. Már majdnem engedtem a sírás kényszerének, amikor valaki kopogtatott az ajtón. Felültem az ágyon és gyorsan rendbe szedtem a hajam.

- Igen?

Alastor lépett be.

- Elnézést Ojo-sama a zavarásért, de egy üzenetet kell átadnom önnek.

- Kitől?

- Atobe Keigo-donotól.

Uh. Az meg mit akar?

- Mit?

- Azt üzeni, hogy ne felejtse el a holnap estét.

Nehéz lenne elfelejteni.

- Köszönöm.

- Jól sejtem, hogy holnap este nem vacsorázik itthon?

- Igen Alastor.

- Akkor szólok a szakácsnőnek. Engedelmével! – meghajolt és kihátrált

- Hogy a fenébe lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen? – morogtam az arcomra szorított párnába

- Csak magadat okolhatod! – szólalt meg valaki az ajtóban, amitől majdnem a szívem is megállt

Összekócolt hajjal odakaptam a tekintetemet a hang irányába.

- Yushi, te mit keresel itt?

- Igazából én nem vagyok itt, csak képzelsz. A vágy, amit érzel, hogy láthass, elhiteti az agyaddal, hogy tényleg itt vagyok.

- Yushi! Nem nézz hülyének! Ki engedett be?

- Anyukád. Azt mondta nyugodtan jöjjek fel.

- De szerintem arra gondolt, hogy azért kopogtass, mielőtt benyitsz.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem lehetsz túl alulöltözött, hiszen alig tíz másodperccel ezelőtt lépett ki a lakáj a szobádból.

- Attól még be lehet tartani egy-két udvariassági normát.

- Bocsáss meg. – hajolt meg könnyedén

- Mit akarsz?

- Gondoltam megkérdezem, holnap nem érsz-e rá.

- Atobe már lefoglalt, és ha jól gondolom, te ezt pontosan tudod. Szóval ismét megkérdezem. Mit akarsz?

- Atobe csak tesztelni akar, azért hívott el, de én…

- Yushi! – szakítottam félbe – Már egyszer kértelek, hogy ne nézz hülyének. Eddig a naivságommal próbáltál szívatni, most pedig azt hiszed bedőlök a szépfiús sármodnak. Ennyire nincs semmi más dolgod?

- Attól tartok el kell ismernem, hogy veszítettem. – igazította meg a szemüvegét – Legyünk barátok. Újra. – nyújtotta a kezét

- Kösz, de nekem már épp elég barátom van.

- Azt hiszed egyedül is sikerülhet minden, de tévedsz. Kellenek olyan barátok, akik az ember mellé állnak a nehéz időkben.

- Mint te? Hát kösz ebből inkább nem kérek. Vannak barátaim.

- Hikoto-sanra és Fukatsu-sanra gondolsz?

- Például.

- A barátaid, akik nem is ismernek? Szép kis barátság.

- Azért jöttél ide, hogy bíráld a kapcsolatomat Reikával és Yuival?

- Nem. Azért, hogy fogadd el, hogy szükséged van olyan barátokra is, akik tudják, hogy adott helyzetben milyen vagy. Akik meg tudnak védeni.

- Nem hiszel magadról kicsit túl sokat?

- Nem. Gondold meg, amit mondtam.

- Meggondolom. – egyeztem bele a nyugalmam érdekében

- Akkor holnap! – búcsúzott

Holnap! – intettem, mire kilépett – Holnap? – esett le kicsit későn a tantusz


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

**A randi**

Vasárnap reggel ismét fülsiketítő madárcsiripelésre ébredtem. A párnámat megküldtem az ablak irányába, csak sajnos a csukott felé. A ház többi lakója a hangos üvegcsörömpölésre riadt fel. Gyorsan eltüntettem a paplan alatt a gyilkos fegyvert és az ágyamban fogadtam a szobámba berontó embereket.

- Mi történt? – mérte fel a helyzetet gyorsan anyám

- Nem tudom. Én is a csörömpölésre ébredtem. – hazudtam – Biztos egy nagyobb madár, esetleg egy galamb repülhetett neki az ablaknak.

Közben megjelent Alastor is a szobám ajtajában.

- Alastor! Kérem, takarítsák össze ezt és hívjon fel egy üvegest.

- Igenis asszonyom!

Azzal anyám kiviharzott a szobából. Alastor követte, de ő egy perc múlva visszatért kezében egy lapáttal és egy kissöprűvel. Majd munkához látott.

- Érdekesen repült ez a madár. – szólalt meg már takarítás közben.

- Mire gondol? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Úgy neki tudott repülni kívülről az ablaknak, hogy a legtöbb üvegcserép kifelé esett. Minden elismerésem a mi kis galambunknak.

- A reggeli kész van már? – váltottam gyorsan témát

- Természetesen Ojo-sama! – állt fel kezében az összetakarított üvegdarabkákkal

Okaa-san oda és vissza volt a boldogságtól, hogy randevúzni megyek. Főleg, hogy egy Atobéval. A kis naiv. Ha tudná mért mentem bele, nem örülne ennyire. Én például tudom, és nem is örülök. De valahogy még úgyis megfizetek neki. Legalábbis megpróbálok.

- Ennél jobban nem is választhattál volna! – áradozott az ágyamon ülve, miközben én készülődtem

- Örülök, hogy örülsz. – forgattam a szemeimet

- Pont Atobe Keigo. El sem hiszem.

Bárcsak vége lenne már ennek a napnak.

- És hová mentek? – vont be engem is a beszélgetésbe

- Nem tudom. Valahová vacsorázni.

- Csengettek! – pattant fel boldogan, amikor megszólalt a csengő, majd kiszaladt a szobámból

- Hurrá! – lelkesedtem én is

Mikor leértem, anyám Kabajival „beszélgetett" az előtérben.

- Hello! – léptem be a szobába

- Risa! Mielőtt elmentek még beszélhetnénk egy percet? – támadt le

- Persze. – válaszoltam meglepetten

Kivonult a folyosóra én pedig utána.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem

- Amikor legutoljára láttam ezt a fiút, igaz hogy még csak öt éves volt, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy így fog kinézni. Olyan helyes pofija volt. Jaj istenem! De legalább gazdag az is valami… – kezdett el hadarni

- Anya! – próbáltam félbeszakítani

- Ja Risa ne rontsd el. Hidd el sokkal jobb egy kevésbé sármos fiú, mint egy szegény.

- Anya! Ő nem Atobe-kun!

- Nem?

- Nem. Ő Kabaji valami. Nem emlékszem a keresztnevére.

- Ismerem a szüleit. – gondolkozott el – Hasonlít is rájuk. De mit keres akkor itt?

- Ő Atobe-kun – csicskása – barátja. És valószínűleg – lusta volt arra, hogy elsétáljon az ajtóig – őt küldte értem.

- Ó! És az igazi udvarlód néz ki úgy legalább, mint az apja?

Uh! Anyámnak bejön Atobe apja?!

- Maradjuk annyiban, hogy nem néz ki rosszul.

- Nagyon helyes! Akkor tényleg ne szúrd el.

- Megpróbálom… – „legalább annyira elszúrni, hogy többé még csak a közelembe se jöjjön" tettem hozzá magamban

- Jó szórakozást! – búcsúzott anyám az ajtóban

- Kösz. – futott végig a hideg a hátamon

Kabaji elindult a ház előtt álló limuzin felé, én pedig követtem. Amikor odaértünk kinyitotta nekem a hátsó ajtót. Hát nem tök udvarias?

- Kösz! – köszöntem meg illedelmesen majd beszálltam

- Jó estét Risa! – mosolygott rám Yushi

- Dupla randi? – kérdeztem Atobétól

- Véletlenül pont egy helyre megyünk. Ezért jön velünk.

- Véletlenül mi? – zsörtölődtem – „Holnap találkozunk." – imitáltam Yushi hangját

- Véletlenül már tegnap is tudtam.

- Fogadj meg egy jó tanácsot Yushi. És hidd el, ez tényleg szívből jön.

- Hallgatlak. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

- Rohadj meg!

Yushinak lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly és elkerekedtek a szemei. Vele ellentétben viszont Atobe nevetni kezdett.

- Már megbocsáss Atobe, de te most kinevetsz engem? – fordult barátjához

- Yushi! Helyet cserélhetnénk?

- És mégis mért? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Mert jobban szeretek háttal ülni.

Vállat vont, majd átült mellém én pedig az ő helyére Atobe mellé.

- Úgy örülök, hogy végre elhívtál randira. – sipítoztam a legmagasabb hangomon a fülébe és közben a karjába kapaszkodtam

- Most mi bajod van? – kezelte le póriasan a helyzetet

- Mi az, hogy mi bajom van? Édesem tudhatnád jól, hogy a Hyoteiben minden lány majd megveszik azért, hogy veled randizhasson.

- Pontosan. Minden lány. Ezért nem értem, hogy neked mi bajod van.

- Ez nagyon nem volt szép. – mondtam felháborodást színlelve – De tudod mit? – enyhült meg ismét az arcom – Nem számít, mit mondasz, mert tudom, hogy úgyis szeretsz.

- Remélem, a vacsorán nem akarod ezt folytatni.

- Csak nem zavarna, ha hülyének néznék a partnered?

- De. És pont ezért, ha ezt folytatod, véletlenül kiderül a suliban, hogy mit találtam néhány napja a szekrényemben.

- Már megint zsarolsz.

- Sajnálom, de ma este egy normális lányra van szükségem. Ezért hívtalak téged.

- Szóval most már lány vagyok. – húztam el a szám

- Nos, akkor mit válaszolsz?

- Nem kell aggódnod. A családom megölne, ha ennyi befolyásos ember előtt hülyét csinálnék az Asami névből. Emellett pedig, az önbecsülésem sem bírná elviselni, ha azt hinnék, hogy oda vagyok egy ekkora tuskóért.

- 1-1 – szólt közbe Yushi

- Nehogy már! Egyrészt nem versengek. Másrészt pedig az a beszólás, hogy nem vagyok lány, túl gyerekes volt. Úgyhogy nem ér.

- Ha nem versengesz nem mindegy?

- Nem, mert egy egoista mű-Beckham ellen nem fogok veszíteni.

- 2-1.

- Ez legalább olyan gyerekes volt. – mondat fancsali arccal Atobe

- A te pontod se lett eltörölve.

- Megérkeztünk Atobe-dono. – szakította félbe a veszekedésünk a sofőr

Atobéval farkasszemet néztünk. Közben Kabaji kinyitotta az ajtót, Yushi pedig kihasználva a helyzetet egyből menekülőre fogta.

- Hölgyem! – mosolyodott el Atobe

Kiszálltam, a város egyik legpuccosabb étterme előtt. Már jó néhányszor jártam itt a családommal. Sok felhajtás és ehetetlen étel.

Atobe mellém sétált és a karját nyújtotta. Belekaroltam és felvettem egy nagyon bájos mosolyt.

- Ha most tükörbe néznél rosszul lennél magadtól. – mondta halkan

- Tudom. – préseltem ki a fogaim között

- 2-2 – tűnt fel Yushi is

- Neked nincs máshol dolgod? Vagy egész este minket akarsz kommentálni?

- Mehetünk Kedvesem? – kérdezte Atobe egy széles mosollyal az arcán

- Hát persze Édesem!

A vacsora részvevőit nagyrészt ismertem. Néhányan voltak, akiket Atobénak kellett bemutatnia. Egy tízfős társaság ült az asztalnál hármunkat is belevéve. Rajtam kívül egyetlen nő volt, Madame Rosell, akivel édesanyám révén már néhányszor találkoztam. Én Yushi és Atobe között kaptam helyet. Most mondja valaki, hogy nem nekem a legjobb a világon! Az asztaltéma nagyrészt üzlet volt. Mondanom se kell, hogy ez engem mennyire hidegen hagyott. A kaja is elég rossz volt, úgyhogy a dögunalom és a teljes depresszió határán egyensúlyoztam. Ebből az állapotból Madame Rosell zökkentett ki.

- Mi beszélgessünk valami izgalmasabb témáról. – szólt nekem Yushin keresztül – Mesélj! Mióta vagytok együtt az ifjú Atobéval?

Atobéra sandítottam. Látszólag teljesen lekötötte a másik téma, de bármiben lefogadtam volna, hogy mindent hall, ami itt folyik.

- Néhány hete. – válaszoltam kedvesen

- És hogyan történt? – kérdezte olyan arcmimikával, mintha valami hátsóértelmet észre kellett volna vennem

- Osztálytársak lettünk az idén. – válaszoltam kissé zavartan, nem értettem mit akar tőlem

- Ó. – reagált némiképp csalódottan – Lehetek őszinte?

Nagyon hálás lennék már érte.

- Természetesen.

- Én mindig is tudtam, hogy végül egymás mellett köttök majd ki.

- Parancsol? – kérdeztem, ha lehet még zavartabban

- Ó. Én… Én azt hittem ti tudjátok.

- Mit?

Most már Atobe is teljes figyelmét nekünk szentelte.

- Hogy a szüleitek már gyerekkorotokban el akartak jegyezni titeket, de a nagymamád végül megakadályozta.

- Tessék?

- Erről a mi köreinkben mindenki tud, ezért gondoltam… gondoltam ti is tudjátok. – kezdett ő is kicsit zavarba jönni

- Te ezt tudtad? – fordultam Atobéhoz

- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét

- Én tudtam. – szólalt meg Yushi, mire mind a ketten ránéztünk – Ahogy Madame Rosell is mondta a mi köreinkben ez nyílt titok. – váltott gyorsan védekező állásba

- Ne bosszantsd magad ilyenek miatt Kicsim. – mindjárt hányok – A lényeg, hogy mi választottunk. – ölelte át a vállam Atobe

- Igazad van! – mosolyogtam rá, majd az asszony felé fordultam – Látja, ezt szeretem benne. Keigo mindig tudja, hogy mit mondjon.

- Hallod Drágám? – nézett kicsit dühösen a férjére

- Igen és igazad van! – válaszolta rá sem figyelve

Na ilyen férjet soha nem akarok magamnak.

- Bocsássanak meg egy percre! – álltam fel az asztaltól

Illemtudóan Atobe is felállt. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetünk, majd elindultam a mosdó felé.

Kicsit gondolkodni akartam és könnyíteni magamon. Egyszerűen nem tudtam elhinni, hogy anyámék ezt akarták tenni. Engem eljegyezni? És főleg Atobéval. A legrosszabb pedig az, hogy még csak el se merték mondani. Bár az is furcsa, hogy a nagyi akadályozta meg ezt az egészet. Pedig ő lenne a legboldogabb, ha egy olyan gazdag férjet találnék, mint Atobe. Hisz kitagadta a saját lányát, csak mert egy olyan férfit választott, aki neki nem felelt meg.

Rendbetettem gyorsan az arcvonásaimat a tükör előtt, majd visszaindultam. Ahogy kiléptem a női mosdó ajtaján Yushival találtam szembe magam.

- Mit akarsz? – vettem elő a kedves modorom

- Csak gondoltam megnézem jól vagy-e.

- Köszönöm az aggódásod Yushi, de hidd el nem török össze teljesen lelkileg csak, mert megtudom, hogy majdnem Atobe mennyasszonya lettem.

Ezt még kimondani is borzalmas volt.

- Pedig én azt hittem a Hyoteiben minden lány arról álmodozik, hogy majdnem Atobe menyasszonya lehessen. – vigyorodott el

- Húzz a búsba Yushi! – hagytam faképnél

Madame Rosell gyorsan kihasználva Yushi távollétét átült mellém, hogy tovább zaklathasson.

- Ti szerencsések vagytok. Én és a férjem érdekházasságot kötöttünk.

- Ez szörnyű. Mi Keigoval még csak nem is randevúznánk soha senkivel érdekből.

- 3-2. – szólalt meg halkan az időközben visszatérő Yushi

- Imádom benne, hogy mindig ilyen őszinte. – fogta meg Atobe az asztalon tartott kezemet

Yushi a nő háta mögül mutatta, hogy 3-3.

- Te pedig olyan önzetlen vagy. Mindig csak másokra gondolsz.

Yushi az egyik kezén kinyújtotta a kisujját is.

- Annyira kedves vagy.

A másik kisujj is kiegyenesedett. Rohadék!

- Ha megbocsát, még egy percre elrabolnánk Atobe-san figyelmét. – mosolygott rám az egyik kopaszodó férfi

Visszamosolyogtam. Vissza se adjátok!

Még Atobe újra a fejesekkel tárgyalt én Madame Rosellel csevegtem. Yushi felváltva szólt hozzá mindkét társaság témájához.

További másfél órás szenvedés után végre sikerült elszabadulnunk. Atobe bevetette a kiskorúaknak tízkor takarodó fegyvert, úgyhogy tizenegykor már el is jöttünk.

Az autónál Kabaji várt ránk.

- Szegény egész este itt állt? – kérdeztem felháborodva

- Dehogy! – legyintett Atobe – Az autóban ült.

- Egy szemét dög vagy.

- Imádom, amikor egy lány bókol. – vigyorgott a képembe, miközben félreállt, hogy beszállhassak az autóba

- Yushi, ha megszólalsz, megöllek. – fojtottam belé a szót

Nem sokáig tartott a némasága, mert ahogy beültem csak kibökte amit akart.

- 5-4. Atobe javára.

- Rohadék. – morogtam magam elé

- Azt hittem a nyávogásoddal akarsz megőrjíteni. – szólalt meg Atobe negyed óra néma utazás után – Vagy úgy döntöttél taktikát váltasz, és a hallgatásoddal támadsz?

- Nem, de rájöttem, hogy az első fegyver haszontalan nálad. Már annyira hozzászoktál ehhez, hogy hidegen hagy.

- Milyen gyors észjárás.

- 6-4.

- Bár jobban végiggondolva nem csak megszoktad, de szereted is az ilyen lányokat. Ők legalább nem látják milyen sekélyes vagy.

- 6-5. Az első veszekedés, ah? – tette hozzá Yushi érzelgős hangon

- És egyben az utolsó is, mert az életben többé nem szólok ehhez a némberhez. – durcáskodott Atobe

- A gond csak az, – kezdett bele Yushi szinte nevetve – hogy ma este beadtátok egy rakat fontos embernek, hogy együtt jártok. És a múltatok miatt ez nem egy ki semmiség.

- Dögölj meg Yushi!

- Majd bejelentem, hogy szakítottunk, mert kiderült, hogy veled is randizgat.

- Engem ne keverj bele! Nem én szúrtam el, hanem ti. Én csak a tényeket közöltem.

- Viszont igazán megemlíthetted volna azt a kis apróságot, amit mind a kettőnknek ma este kellett megtudnunk. – támadtam le

- Azt hittem tudjátok.

- Dehogy hitted. Tudtad jól, hogy alig egy hete Atobe még azt sem tudta ki vagyok. Te mondtad el neki.

- Lehet. De engem akkor is hagyjatok ki.

- Valamit csak kitalálunk. – gondolkodtam el

- Hát akkor törjétek csak a fejeteket. Viszont én most kiszállok. Elnézést itt megállhatnánk? – szólt előre a sofőrnek

- Hát jó éjszakát mind a kettőtöknek – vigyorgott ránk visszahajolva az autóba – és jó szórakozást az út hátralevő részéhez. – csapta ránk az ajtót

Ma már sokadszorra gondoltam Yushi nevére jó pár szitokszó társaságában.

- Meg van a megoldás! – dőlt hátra Atobe

- Igen? És mi? – tettem karba a kezem

- Legyél a barátnőm.

- Tessék? – kapkodtam levegő után

- Ez a legegyszerűbb. Nem kell senkinek magyarázkodnunk. Nekem pedig úgyis mindegy épp kivel járok.

- Azt elhiszem, viszont nekem nem mindegy.

- Mért?

- Mert nem akarom veled rontani a renomém.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Mit?

- Te szakítottál Oshitarival vagy ő veled?

- Ő szakított velem. De ez most, hogy jön ide? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Ne aggódj, ő tudni fogja, hogy nem engem szeretsz.

- Azt hiszem félreértesz. Engem nem érdekel se Yushi, se az hogy mit gondol.

- Na persze.

- Nekem az is tök mindegy, hogy te mit gondolsz, de akkor sem fogok járni veled.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Most szórakozol?

- Ore-samával beszélsz.

- Olyan mélyre akarsz süllyedni, hogy megint megzsarolsz?

- Ore-sama nem szerez barátnőt zsarolással. – húzta össze a szemöldökét felháborodva

- Már megbocsáss, de ma este pont ezt tetted. És mond meg majd Yushi barátodnak, hogy 6-6.

- Ore-sama szándékosan soha nem szerezne barátnőt magának zsarolással. – helyesbített

- Akkor mégis, hogy képzeled a dolgot? – kérdeztem miközben a kiszállással küszködtem. Ki szór fel egy kocsibejárót kavicsokkal. A magas sarkú cipő nem értékeli. És én sem.

- Majd meglátod. – vigyorgott rám – Majd holnap az iskolában Kedvesem. – lehelt egy csókot a kézfejemre. Minden izmom megfeszült, de végül visszafogtam magam és nem ütöttem meg.

A limuzin távozása után még jó fél percig álltam a ház előtt és próbáltam megnyugodni. Nem lett volna túl ésszerű, úgy bemenni, hogy bármelyik percben hozzácsaphatok valamit a falhoz. Még gyanút fognának.

Mikor már végképp úgy éreztem, hogy a zen elöntötte a lelkem, vettem egy nagy levegőt és beléptem az ajtón.

- Jó estét Ojo-sama! – köszöntött Alastor

- Jó estét Alastor. Édesanyám?

- Már lefeküdt aludni. Holnap reggel korán megy el itthonról.

- Köszönöm. Most már nyugodtan mehet ön is aludni.

- Köszönöm Ojo-sama! – hajolt meg majd magamra hagyott

Felsétáltam a szobámba és nagy küzdelem árán kikászálódtam a ruhámból. Majd bedőltem az ágyba. Míg el nem aludtam csak azon járt az eszem, hogy Atobe mit találhatott ki. Ránézésre nagyon biztos volt a dolgában.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

**Atobe terve**

Hétfőn rossz érzéssel és iszonyú fáradtan ébredtem. Először nem tudtam mitől tartok annyira, de azután beugrott Atobe és a fenyegetőzése.

Kimásztam az ágyból és felvettem az egyenruhámat. Egy gyors reggeli után pedig iskolába indultam.

Elsőként értem az öltözőbe, úgyhogy ki is használtam az alkalmat. Gyorsan átöltöztem és kisétáltam a pályákhoz, majd elkezdtem bemelegíteni. Ahogy reméltem és sejtettem pár perccel utánam megérkezett Yui is, aki csatlakozott hozzám.

- Játszunk egyet? – kérdeztem, amikor végeztünk

Vállat vont és felsétáltunk a pályára. Nem kellett sok hozzá és úgy belemerültem a játékba, hogy észre sem vettem mi folyik körülöttem.

- Örülök, hogy jól szórakozol Boucho, de lassan jó lenne elkezdeni az edzést. – szólalt meg 2-2-nél Reika

Körülnéztem. Nem csak Reika érkezett meg idő közben, hanem mindenki más is és mind minket néztek. Vállat vontam és szerváltam.

Tíz perc múlva már végeztünk is. 6-2-re vertem Yuit.

- Rendben. Akkor fussatok két kört. Ha végeztetek folytatjuk.

- Kettőt? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten egyikük

- Netán többet szeretnél? – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Dehogy! – eredt gyorsan futásnak

- Csak két kör? – lépett hátulról mögém Reika

- Igen. Melegítsetek be ti is, Yuit pedig küld be az irodámba.

Bementem az irodává kinevezett régi öltözőbe és nekiláttam a papírmunkának. Néhány perc múlva kopogtattak az ajtón és Yui jelent meg.

- Mit parancsolsz? – ült le velem szemben

- Lassan szerét kéne ejteni a ranking meccseknek. Szerintem egy délután alatt simán végezhetünk velük.

- Ahogy gondolod. A ma délutánra gondoltál?

- Nem. Inkább holnapra. Ma még csak bejelentem. A másik pedig, hogy melyik az az ichinen, amelyik mindent egy szó nélkül csinál?

- Arra a barnára gondolsz?

- Igen azt hiszem.

- Sato valami.

- Köszi. – írtam fel a nevét magamnak

- Ennyi?

- Ennyi. – mondtam, mire megindult – Várj még egy percet. – állítottam meg az ajtóban

- Igen? – fordult vissza kezét a kilincsen tartva

- Reika nem dühös a tegnapi miatt?

- Első alkalom, hogy teniszpálya közelében előkerül az érző Risa.

- Lehet. – hagytam rá – Szóval dühös?

- Szerintem inkább vele kéne beszélned erről.

- Igazad van. – sóhajtottam egy nagyot – Szólnál neki?

- Persze! – lépett ki az ajtón

Pár pillanat múlva már újra kopogtattak. Reika lépett be.

- Mi a helyzet Boucho? – vágódott le velem szembe

Letettem a tollat a kezemből és a szemébe néztem.

- Gondoltam talán érdekel a tegnap este.

- Talán? Ne őrjíts meg Risa!

- Bocsánat.

- Nos, mi volt?

- Nem történt semmi különös. Egy egyszerű üzleti vacsora volt. Csak…

- Csak? – kérdezte kíváncsian

- Csak történt egy kis félreértés. Néhányan most azt hiszik, hogy Atobéval járok. – Reikának elkerekedtek a szemei, úgyhogy gyorsan hozzátettem – De ez nem igaz. Semmi közünk sincs egymáshoz.

- És hogy lehet ezt félreérteni?

- Ezt magam sem tudom. Észre se vettük és már mindenki ezt gondolta.

Ez egy hatalmas hazugság volt. Egyetlen célunk az volt Atobéval, hogy egymást szívassuk és ez annyira lefoglalt mind a kettőnket, hogy észre se vettük mibe keveredünk bele. A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy én kezdtem az egészet. De Atobe ha nagyon akar, leállíthatott volna már az elején.

- Még mindig nem… – kezdett volna bele Reika, de valaki kopogtatással félbeszakította

- Igen? – szóltam ki

Yui dugta be a fejét az ajtón.

- Bocsássatok meg a zavarásért, de végeztek az ichinenek.

- Akkor megyek! – intettem neki, majd Reikához fordultam – Gyere te is, mert feladatom van számodra.

- Már beváltottál a Boucho módba vagy megkérdezhetem mi?

- Ne faggasd a Bouchod! – válaszoltam mosolyogva

Kisétáltunk az ichinenekhez.

- Remek. Akkor most egy rövid bemelegítés azután kezdhetjük.

Kivételesen tényleg egy rövid bemelegítést tartottam.

- Na, akkor most megnézzük, ki mit tud! – futattam végig a tekintetem a szokatlanul fitt elsősökön – Minden elsős játszik majd egy-egy szettet valamelyik felsőbb évessel. Akire most reggel nem jut idő, az délután játszik Egyébként pedig holnap délután játsszuk a ranking meccseket. Ez leginkább a másod, harmadéveseknek szól. Valami kérdés? – néztem körbe, semmi – Helyes! Akkor az első három páros: Fukatsu-Shindo, Makoto-Hijikata és Hikoto-Sato. Ja és az ichinenek szerválnak.

Reikával egy fél percig farkasszemet néztünk, de végül vállat vont és felvette az ütőjét.

Ahogy számítottam rá a legtöbb ichinen életében talán először fogott teniszütőt a kezében. Még két pályán lejátszottak három-három meccset, addig a harmadikon Reikáék még csak 30-30-nál tartottak. Pont ahogy vártam.

Reika kezdett egyre dühösebb lenni és egyre többet rontani. Ez a legnagyobb baj vele, ahogy valami nem úgy megy, ahogy ő szeretné, elkezd kapkodni és dühöngeni és még rosszabb helyzetbe kerül. Ha ehhez a meccshez nem úgy állt volna hozzá, hogy fél perc alatt végez, már rég legyőzhette volna az elsőst. Viszont azt el kell ismerni, hogy nem volt olyan rossz Sato sem. Még fél év és akár regulár is lehet.

40-40-nél jártak, amikor meguntam a dolgot.

- Jól van, most már elég volt! – léptem be a pályára

- De már épp nyertem volna. – fakadt ki Reika – Mért kellett leállítani?

- Mert ha hagynám, hogy tovább folytassátok, mindannyian elkésnénk óráról.

- De Boucho… – kezdett volna bele Sato, de Reika leállította

- Ha a Boucho azt mondja vége, akkor vége.

- Hai! – hajtotta le csalódottan a fejét az ichinen

- Irány az öltöző! – adtam ki a parancsot

- Hai!

Amikor beértünk az öltözőbe a tekintetem véletlenül rátévedt a terem végében lévő két üres helyre. Újra elfogott az a szorongás, amit ébredésnél is éreztem. Nagyon rossz előérzetem volt Atobéval kapcsolatban.

Inkább leültem a helyemre és úgy döntöttem a szünet utolsó pár percét meditálással töltöm. Lehunytam a szemem és koncentráltam a lassan hullámzó tengerre. Szinte hallottam, ahogy a víz neki csapódik a távoli sziklafalnak, és ahogy közben több száz lány sikítozik. Persze hamar rájöttem, hogy ez utóbbi nem a képzeletemből jön, hanem a folyosóról. Sőt egyre hangosabb lett. Bármiben lemertem volna fogadni, hogy Atobe és Yushi közeledik a terem felé. Ez akkor vált biztossá, amikor egy percre megnőtt a hangszint, majd újra elhalkult. A szememet már csak azért se nyitottam ki. Az csak jobb nekem, ha nem kell látnom egyiket sem. Éreztem a szelét annak, hogy egy ember elsétál mellettem. Épp azon gondolkoztam, hogy hol marad a másik, amikor hirtelen valami meleget éreztem az arcomnál. Kipattantak a szemeim. Atobe hajolt le hozzám úgy, hogy az arca csak néhány milliméterre volt az enyémtől.

- Jó reggelt Kedves! – vigyorgott önelégülten

- Hagyj békén! – suttogtam olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallja

- És mi van, ha nem hagylak? Itt úgysem tehetsz semmit. Lebuknál ÉDESEM! – hangsúlyozta ki az általam korábban többször alkalmazott becézést

Rohadék.

- Khöm! – jött egy finom célzás a terem másik feléből

Atobe odafordult és így végre kimászott a képemből. A Sensei állt az asztala mögött kezében a könyveivel és minket nézett.

- Megtennéd Atobe-kun, hogy leülsz a helyedre? – kérdezte kissé türelmetlenül

- Persze Sensei. – válaszolta flegmán

Reikára néztem. Igencsak dühösnek látszott és tüntetőleg a Sensei felé fordult. Esküszöm, kicsinállak Atobe Keigo!

Ahogy vége lett az órának a két fiú jó szokásához híven elhagyta a termet. De azért kifelé menet Atobe még rám vigyorgott. Kihasználtam az alkalmat és odahúztam a székem Reikához, de mielőtt még belekezdhettem volna a magyarázkodásba kifakadt.

- Hogy lehet valaki ekkora szemét? – nézett rám dühösen

- Én nagyon sajnálom Reika, de tényleg…

- Nem te! – fojtotta belém a szót – Hanem Atobe. És persze Oshitari is. Mind a ketten azzal szívóznak, aki nem tudja megvédeni magát. Mért nem tudsz mindig úgy viselkedni, mint edzésen. Akkor nem mernének kikezdeni veled az ilyen taplók. Pedig azt hittem Ő más. Azt hittem egy rendes fickó, aki csak azért tűnik egy egoista taplónak, mert a külvilág annak látatja.

- Akkor elhiszed nekem, hogy tényleg semmi közöm nincs hozzá? – kérdeztem megkönnyebbülten

- Persze. Már megmondtad reggel és te nem szoktál hazudni.

Ettől a mondattól olyan bűntudatom lett, mint még soha. Még akkor sem, amikor kiskoromban véletlenül felgyújtottam az alvó Alastor alatt egy széket.

Yui mögém lépett és a vállamra tette a kezét.

- Ne aggódj, valahogy megfizetünk neki ezért.

- Jól mondod Yui. – helyeselt Reika

- Jaj lányok. Szerintem nem kéne.

- Ne félj Risa! Mi megvédünk.

- Nem az. Csak…

Csak mit csinálok akkor, ha Atobe úgy gondolja, elmeséli a kis titkomat az osztálynak?

- Túl sokat aggodalmaskodsz. Majd mi elintézzük.

Na pont ettől félek.

- De nem szeretném, hogy ti bajba kerüljetek miattam. – próbálkoztam tovább

- Ezen ne fájjon a fejed. Megmondtuk, hogy mindent elintézünk. – tekintette lezártnak a témát Reika

- Most bocsássatok meg, de ki kell mennem a mosdóba – hagytam ott őket gyorsan, nehogy valamelyiknek még eszébe jusson elkísérni

Végigsiettem a folyosón, majd le a lépcsőn egészen a fiúöltöző ajtajáig. Ott teljes erőmből dörömbölni kezdtem. Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig koptatnom az öklöm, mert pár másodperc alatt megjelent Yushi az ajtóban.

- Szervusz Risa. Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Hol van az az aljas szemét dög? – tértem a tárgyra

- Atobe látogatód van. – hajtotta vissza rám az ajtót

- Jöjjön be! – hallottam Atobe hangját

Nem vártam meg, hogy Yushi újra feltűnjön, inkább belöktem az ajtót.

- Mit képzelsz te magadról? – támadtam el egyből a fotelében trónoló Atobét

- Valami problémád van?

- Igen. Te!

- Nem értem mért vagy ennyire felháborodva.

- Nem? Akkor had elevenítsem fel benned az alig egy órája lezajlott eseményeket. Csendesen meditálok a helyemen, amikor is TE – szegeztem rá az ujjam indulatosan – belepofátlankodsz a személyes terembe, és ezért, most az osztály nagy része azt hiszi, van köztünk valami.

- Emlékszem. És?

- És? – már hajtépés közeli állapotban voltam

- Már tegnap megmondtam, hogy úgyis én nyerek. Pont az volt a célom, hogy az osztály ezt higgye.

- Fogd már fel, hogy nem kényszerítheted rá más emberekre az akaratod.

- Még nem ismered eléggé Ore-samát.

- Ne legyél már ennyire gyerekes. Nem fogod fel, hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe hozol a barátaim előtt? Vagy érdekel téged egyáltalán valami magadon kívül? – már inkább fáradt voltam, mint dühös

- Nem kerülnél kellemetlen helyzetbe, ha beleegyeztél volna az ajánlatomba.

- Mármint arra gondolsz, hogy legyek a barátnőd? – kérdeztem, mire bólintott – Mért nem tudod felfogni, hogy nem akarok veled járni. Neked se kellek, csak az üzlet miatt.

- És?

- Te tényleg ki akarsz készíteni? – huppantam le egy székre

- Én… – kezdett volna bele, de ekkor kinyílt az ajtó

Mind a hárman odakaptuk a fejünket. Sekaki-sensei lépett be.

A franc!

- Asami-san mit keres itt? – szúrt ki egyből. Nem mintha nehéz lett volna, mivel egy fiúöltözőben elég feltűnő egyenruha egy szoknya és egy blúz

- Elnézést Sensei, csak beszélgettünk.

- A férfiöltözőben?

- Kint túl nagy volt a hangzavar. – mosolyogtam kedvesen

- Elnézést Sensei! – szólt közbe Atobe is – Egy példát próbáltam elmagyarázni Asami-sannak, de olyan hangzavarban, ami a folyosón van egy szót sem értett.

- Viszont most már mennem kell! – pattantam fel gyorsan mielőtt kitalálna valamit

- Risa! – szólt utánam még Atobe, mikor már az ajtóban voltam – Én nem adom fel!

Vágtam egy sokat mondó grimaszt, majd behúztam magam mögött az ajtót.

- Merre jártál? Nem találtalak a mosdóban. – támadt le Reika mikor beléptem a terembe

- Beszéltem Atobe-kunnel.

- Komolyan? – kerekedtek el a szemei

- Igen.

- És mi volt?

- Közölte, hogy most járunk, mert neki sokkal egyszerűbb ez, mint megmondani az üzleti partnereinek, hogy nem így van.

- Ez most komoly?

- Ha mondom.

- Ez nem normális.

- Már megbocsáss Reika, de ha jól emlékszem két napja még oda és vissza voltál ezért az emberért.

- De akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ilyen egoista tapló.

- Ez eddig is látszott rajta. – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Yui is – Erről híres.

- Én reménykedtem benne, hogy ezt csak a külvilágnak mutatja, de a magánéletben kedves.

- Ez elég rövidtávú szerelem volt. – vontam le a konfúziót

- Nem is volt igazán szerelem.

- Na ne mond! –gúnyolódott Yui

- Egyre hagy kérjelek meg titeket. Ne tegyetek keresztbe Atobénak. Majd én elintézem a dolgot. Yushival is megoldottam.

- És mégis hogy?

- Beszéltem vele.

- És ez hatott?

- Képzeld, vannak olyan emberek, akik még használják a józan eszük.

Na ez a típus biztos nem Yushi.

- Ha te mondod. – vont vállat – Akkor beszéljünk másról. Mi volt ez ma reggel?

- Mármint mi?

- Általában három hónapig még labdaszedőnek sem engeded a pálya közelébe őket, nemhogy játszani.

- Most ilyen kedvem volt.

- Ne etess. Te semmit nem csinálsz azért, csak mert olyan kedved van.

- Rendben. Gondoltam idén kicsit kevesebb ichinent űzök el, mert lassan már annyi ember sem lesz, ami kiadja a regulárok számát.

- Mi meg már azt hittük azért van ez az egész, hogy leteszteld Satot.

- Az is egy ok.

- Milyen dörzsölt a mi Bouchonk!

- Csak sajnos nem tud kifogni rajtunk.

Szerencsére a csengő kimentett a beszélgetésből. Utálom, ha a kedves Risa módban kérdezgetnek ilyen dolgokat. Ha a Boucho módban vagyok, egyszerűen csak nem válaszolok.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet**

**Az egyetlen ichinen**

- Milyen volt ma az iskola Ojo-sama? – vette el a táskám Alastor

- Pompás! Merre van édesanyám?

- A társalgóban.

- Köszönöm.

Célirányosan elindultam a társalgó felé. Anyám az egyik fotelben ült és olvasott.

- Beszélhetnénk?

- Már itthon is vagy? – tette le a könyvét

- Igen és beszélni akarok veled.

- Tényleg. Milyen volt a tegnap este? – kérdezte mosolyogva

Mint egy kivégzés.

- Remek. És képzeld ki volt még ott…

- Ki?

- Madame Rosell.

- Mit keresett Madame Rosell a ti randitokon.

- Igazából egy üzleti vacsorára mentünk, de nem ez a lényeg.

- Hát mi a lényeg, ha nem ez?

- Az, amit Madame Rosell mondott rólam és Atobe-kunről.

- Mit mondott? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Szerintem pontosan tudod. – kezdett kicsit elönteni a düh, még mindig játssza az eszét

- Ha az eljegyzésről van szó…

- Pontosan arról van szó.

- Nem tudom mért vagy ilyen dühös, hisz nem lettetek jegyesek.

- Nem rajtatok múlott.

- Mi van veled Risa? Nem szoktál így viselkedni.

- Sajnálom. – masszíroztam meg a homlokom

- Nyugodj meg és felejtsd el az egészet. Hisz végülis nem történt semmi.

- Igazad van.

Elvesztettem a fejem. Nem kellett volna. Az utóbbi időben egyre többször előfordul.

- Most inkább felmegyek a szobámba és ledőlök kicsit. – mentettem ki magam

- Tedd azt! – intett anyám már rám se figyelve

- Ojo-sama kész az ebéd. – mondat Alastor, amikor kiléptem a társalgóból

- Köszönöm, de most nem vagyok éhes.

Feldúltan szaladtam fel a lépcsőn. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy így kiborultam anyám előtt. Azt pedig még kevésbé, hogy el akartak adni. Főleg Atobénak. Egy estén keresztül is nehéz volt elviselni, nemhogy egy életet kibírjak mellette. A nagyinak hála nem is kell. Már a gondolattól is a hideg futkározik a hátamon.

A következő napokban esélyt sem adtam Atobénak arra, hogy a közelembe tudjon férkőzni. Viszont sajnos voltak olyan helyzetek, amikor már én sem tudtam mit tenni. Ilyen volt például a testnevelés óra, ahol minden lánynak kellett egy fiú párt választani a gyakorlatokhoz. Akkor is résen voltam és gyorsan odasiettem Taro-kunhöz, aki igent is mondott nekem, de hamarosan megjelent Atobe és a fenyítés erejével megszerzett tőle.

Mondanom se kell, hogy Atobénak hála elkezdtem kiharcolni egy igen magas szintű ellenszenvet az iskola nő nemű diákjai körében.

Ezzel ellentétben szerencsére az edzések elég jól mentek. A ranking meccs nem hozott sok változást. A regulárok maradtak. Reika várakozásával szemben nem hagytam Satonak, hogy megpróbálkozzon bejutni. Majd talán legközelebb. Most még nem elég felkészült.

Péntek reggelre már alig húsz ichinen maradt. Úgy nézett ki egyéni rekordot döntök a szanálási időben. Erre Reika volt szíves felhívni a figyelmemet. Ebben a gyors selejtezésben szintén Atobe keze volt nagyrészt. Ahányszor napközben felidegesített, lementem edzésre és az ichineneken töltöttem ki a dühöm. Valamiért ők ennek nem igazán örültek.

Mint az utóbbi napokban általában péntek reggel is, pont csöngőre értem a terem elé, hogy Atobét elkerülhessem. Szerencsémre Kagawa-sensei is épp ekkor jött.

- Asami-san. Késtél és beszélnünk kell! – támadt le a mikor meglátott

- Igen Sensei?

- Meg kéne tárgyalnia az osztálynak, hogy hova menjünk osztálykirándulásra. Hétfőre tudni akarom a választ és utána el is kezdheted megszervezni.

- De mért…

- Mért te? – bólintottam – Mert beszélgetsz órán és feledékeny vagy. Amúgy pedig mert te lettél az osztályelnök.

Tényleg!

- Lassan elkezdhetnél felelősségteljesebben viselkedni. – mondat aztán faképnél hagyott

Döbbenten követtem a tanterembe.

- Ez nem normális. – konstatálta Reika mikor leültem

- Osztály! – kezdett bele a Sensei – Két hét múlva osztálykirándulásra megyünk és meg kéne beszélnetek a helyszínt, Asami-san irányításával. Persze ha csak nem túl megerőltető feladat ez az ő számára.

- Megoldom valahogy Sensei. – mondtam kedvesen

- Én ebben igencsak kételkedem. – mondta rám se nézve

Vajon mért utál ez engem ennyire?

- A Senseinek van netán valami problémája Risával? – állt fel mögöttem Atobe

Hátrafordultam és halkan odaszóltam neki:

- Mi a fenét csinálsz? Ülj már le te marha!

Nem figyelt rám, inkább farkasszemet nézett a Senseijel.

- Nincs. – adta fel végül a tanerő

- Akkor bocsánatot kéne kérnie tőle.

- Bocsánatot? – kérdezte undorodva

- Igen. Nem igaz osztály?

- De! – jött az egybehangzó válasz

A Sensei még habozott pár másodpercig végül undorodva rám nézett.

- Elnézést kérek Asami-san. Biztosan képes leszel rá. – préselte ki a fogai között

Remek! Pont ez hiányzott.

Miután kicsöngettek én a lehető leggyorsabban elhagytam az osztálytermet. Még Reikáéknak sem szóltam. Jobb is volt most egy kis magány. Úgy döntöttem a tető az a hely, ahol most elbújhatok, mindenki elöl. Sajnos a folyosó közepéig sem jutottam, amikor Atobe utánam szólt.

- Állj már meg Risa!

Nem álltam. Sajnos fél perc múlva utolért és elkapta a karom, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal maga felé fordított.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem dühösen

- Egy köszönömöt hallani.

- Azt akarod, hogy ezt még megköszönjem? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve, mire bólintott – Köszönöm Atobe, hogy ezzel a kis jeleneteddel még inkább ellenem hangoltad a Senseit.

- Nincs benned semmi hála. – húzta el a száját

- Már megbocsáss, de mért legyek hálás. Magyarázd már el, kérlek, hogy én is értsem.

Kezdtem igencsak kiakadni.

- Baka-omna.

Megcsóváltam a fejem és Atobét megkerülve elindultam volna a folyosón. Ha hagyja. De nem hagyta azt sem, hogy elmenjek mellette.

- Most már megint mi van? – néztem fel rá dühösen

Nem válaszolt, csak elkapta az állam és megcsókolt.

Ellöktem magamtól és teljes erőmből pofon vágtam. Hatalmasat csattant. Gyorsan körülnéztem, hogy látott-e valaki minket. Nem volt szerencsém, mert Reika és Yui az osztályterem ajtajából nézték végig a jelenetet.

- Mit képzelsz? – kérdeztem halkan, de roppant dühösen

Az arca teljesen bevörösödött, de nem nyúlt oda. Ahhoz túl büszke volt. Inkább dühösen nézett vissza rám.

- Eszement nőszemély! – mondta majd faképnél hagyott

A következő pillanatban Reika csapódott a nyakamba.

- Nagyszerű voltál Risa. Végre kiálltál magadért. Büszke vagyok rád. Ez egy komoly lépés afelé, hogy végre megvédd magad.

Inkább nem válaszoltam. Olyan dühös voltam, hogy féltem még olyat mondok, amitől lebukhatok. A nap további részében is némaságba burkolózva lepleztem a mérhetetlen dühömet. Végül, mint általában most is az ichinenek jártak a legrosszabbul. Olyan feladatokat osztottam ki rájuk, amiket már Yui sem tűrhetett némán. Amikor kimondtam az ötven iskolakört, mint levezető edzést odalépett hozzám.

- Ez egy kicsit túlzás nem? – kérdezte szigorúan

- Én vagyok a Boucho és nem tartom annak. – válaszoltam eltökélten, mire egy-két elsősnek teljesen kiment a szín az arcából

- Szerintem viszont az.

- Ellentmondasz nekem?

- Tudom, hogy dühös vagy, de ne rajtuk töltsd ki.

- Nem vagyok dühös és nem töltöm ki senkin. Fél óra múlva visszajövök, addigra készen legyenek a körök. – mondtam és bevonultam az irodámba

Az első tárgy, ami a kezem ügyébe került a falnak csapódott. Ezzel egy időben kopogtattak.

- Tessék? – szóltam ki nyugalmat erőltetve a hangomra

- Mi vagyunk. Bejöhetünk? – halottam Reika hangját

- Gyertek. – ültem el a székembe – Miben segíthetek? – kérdeztem miután becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót

- Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit túlzás volt? – kérdezte ismét Yui

- De. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Viszont sikerült az új rekord. – szólalt meg vidáman Reika

- Hányan mentek el? – kérdeztem félve

- Az összes. – válaszolta vigyorogva

- Az összes? – kerekedtek el a szemeim

- Majdnem az összes. A kis kedvenced, Sato maradt. Ő még most is fut.

- Azt hiszem ezt most nagyon elszúrtam.

- Igazából egyik sem volt az a „hű de nagy" tehetség, úgyhogy annyira azért nem.

- Jövőre nem lesz meg egy csapatnyi ember.

- Annyi még pont meglesz. – nyugtatott Yui

- Ez gyönyörű. A Hyoteinek van egy kétszáz tagú fiú csapata és egy nyolctagú lány. Tényleg pont ilyen hírnevet akartam szerezni a csapatomnak utolsó évben.

- Ne rágódj ezen. Se Atobén.

- Nem rágódok Atobén.

- Dehogynem.

Már épp válaszoltam volna, mikor újra kopogtattak.

- Tessék. – szóltam ki

Atobe nyitott be az ajtón.

- Nem érek rá.

- Beszélhetnénk? – engedte el a füle mellett

- Mi most inkább megyünk. – mondta gyorsan Yui

- De…

- Gyere Reika! – vonszolta ki a karjánál fogva

- Várj egy percet Yui!

- Igen? – fordult vissza az ajtóból miután kilökte Reikát

- Kérlek, szólj Satonak, hogy befejezheti a futást.

- És ha nem akarja?

- Mond meg neki, hogy ez inkább a hűség próbája volt, sem mint kitartásé.

- Rendben.

- És ha gondolod, játszhat is ma veletek.

- Értettem. – húzta be maga után az ajtót

- Rendezzük le gyorsan ezt a bocsánatkérést, mert még rengeted dolgom van. – fordultam Atobéhoz, majd intettem, hogy üljön le

- Én is így gondoltam. – foglalt helyet

- Nos? – néztem rá, mivel még egy perc várakozás után sem kezdett bele

- Mi nos?

- Mire vársz még?

- Arra, hogy végre belekezdj a bocsánatkérésbe.

- Én? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve

- Te vágtál pofon.

- Megvolt rá az okom.

- Okod? Az egyetlen okod az, hogy egy hisztérikus nőszemély vagy.

- Hisztérikus? Én? – kérdeztem nyugodtan – Akkor te mi vagy? Idejössz csak azért, hogy bocsánatot kérjek tőled. Ennyire megbántotta az a pofon a férfiúi önbecsülésed?

- Itt nem az én önbecsülésemről van szó, hanem arról, hogy minden ok nélkül megütöttél. Egyszerűen hisztiből.

- Atobe te vagy, aki most egyszerűen hisztizik.

- Te vagy az, aki egész nap hisztizett egyetlen csók miatt. – állt fel és indult meg az ajtó felé – Kicsit nézz önmagadba. – hagyta el az irodám ezekkel a szavakkal

Alig fél perc múlva már meg is jelent Reika, hogy megkérdezze mi történt. Nagyjából elmeséltem neki.

- Abban igaza van, hogy tényleg egész nap hisztiztél és ok nélkül. Bár a pofont megérdemelte.

- Mi az, hogy ok nélkül?

- Risa ez csak egy csók volt.

- De… Reika! Arról te tudtál, hogy minket majdnem eljegyeztek egymással kiskorunkban?

- Igen, és?

- És arról tudtál, hogy erről se én, se Atobe nem tudtunk egészen szombatig.

- Ez most komoly? De hisz ezt mindenki tudja.

- Minket kivéve.

- Szóval azért zavar annyira ez a csók, mert félsz, hogy ha a szüleitek fülébe jut, még a végén megint úgy döntenek, hogy össze kell házasodnotok.

Ez jó!

- Pontosan!

- Ez hülyeség.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Ha megmondod a szüleidnek, hogy nem akarod, úgyse erőszakolják rád.

Mégse volt ez olyan jó.

- Igazad van. Nem idegeskedek emiatt többet.

Emiatt eddig sem idegeskedtem.

- Na látod. Akkor jössz játszani?

- Kicsit később. Most meg kell mondanom a Senseinek, hogy mit csináltam.

- És mikor jön majd le végre az edzésre.

- Idén az átlagosnál is több papírmunkája van, de igyekszik, ahogy tud.

- Még jó, hogy benned megbízhat. – vigyorgott

- Köszi. Amúgy sincs eléggé bűntudatom.

- Bocs. Na menj és siess, mert szerintem Satonak annyira kinyílt a csipája, hogy ki fog hívni téged egy meccsre.

- Erről jut eszembe. Se te, se Yui ne játszatok Satoval. Rendben?

- Rendben. – felelte kicsit durcásan

A Sensei kicsit meglepetten fogadta, hogy egyetlen ichinen maradt alig két hét után, de már kezdte megszokni a kemény rostát.

Ahogy sétáltam vissza a folyosón kinéztem az ablakon és megláttam Atobét, ahogy támasztja a kerítést a teniszpálya mellett.

- Lehet, hogy tényleg csak hisztiztem? – tűnődtem el hangosan, miközben őt néztem

- Lehet. – szólalt meg a hátam mögött Yushi, amivel halálra rémített

- Neked mindig fel kell tűnnöd?

- Én vagyok a lelkiismereted. Mellesleg pedig lenyűgöző a látvány, ahogy Atobe után sóvárogsz az ablakból. – pillantott ki ő is

- A lelkiismeretek általában nem ilyen idegesítőek. – vettem le gyorsan a kezem az üvegről, amivel amúgy csak megtámaszkodtam, amikor Yushi rám hozta a frászt

- Honnan tudod? Tapasztalat?

- Mit szeretnél tőlem Yushi? – váltottam inkább témát mielőtt analizálni kezd

- Segíteni.

- Segíteni? És mégis hogyan?

- Tanácsot adok.

- És mi lenne az a nagy bölcselet? Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, hogy az én helyzetemben mit tennél te. – gúnyolódtam

- Kérj tőle bocsánatot.

- Mármint Atobétól? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve

- Ah! – bólintott

- És mégis mért tenném?

- Mert mindenkinek jobb lenne. Atobe végre megnyugszik, neked pedig igazából semmibe se kerül.

- És nekem az mért lenne jó, ha az ő lelke megnyugodna.

- Hidd el, neked is jobb lenne úgy.

- Ez most valami közvetített fenyegetés akart lenni? – húztam fel a fél szemöldököm

- Távol álljon tőlem. Én csak egy tanácsot adtam. Atobe nem valószínű, hogy bosszúhadjáratba kezd majd ellened, viszont amikor dühös nem a legjobb társaság.

- Nem igazán izgat, mert nem nekem kell eltűrnöm.

- Rendben. Akkor átfogalmazom a dolgot. Kérlek, kérj tőle bocsánatot, mert már nem bírom tovább elviselni.

- Szóval Oshitari Yushi azért jött, hogy könyörögjön nekem? – vigyorodtam el gonoszan

- Feltétlenül szükséges még meg is aláznod? – kérdezte szomorúan

- Ne akard elvenni minden örömöm.

- Egyezzünk meg. Ha te most megteszed ezt a kis szívességet nekem, akkor leszállok rólad és segíteni fogok az Atobéval kapcsolatos kérdésekben.

- Én szívből remélem, hogy nem lesznek többé olyan kérdések az életemben, amiknek bármi köze is lenne hozzá.

- Na persze. – mondta olyan arccal, mint mikor egy gyerek badarságot mond és az okos felnőtt nem töri inkább össze az álmát az igazság súlyával – Szóval áll az alku?

- Tudod mit? Ma jó kedvemben találsz. Megteszem. De jönni fogsz egy szívességgel.

- Ez már kicsit túlzás.

- Hát ha nem akkor nem. – fordultam vissza színpadiasan az ablak felé

- Legyen. – horgasztotta le a fejét

- Helyes döntés. – nyújtottam felé a kezem mosolyogva

- De legalább egy rendes és hihető bocsánatkérés legyen.

Ne aggódj. Az lesz. – vigyorodtam el


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

**A bocsánatkérés**

- Jó reggelt Ojo-sama! – ébresztett Alastor egy csésze, gőzölgő teával a kezében

- Jó reggelt Alastor! – ültem fel mosolyogva és átvettem a teát

- Feltűnően jó kedve van ma reggel, ha szabad megjegyeznem.

- Hisz ez egy szép nap Alastor.

- Igen Ojo-sama. A madarak is így érzik.

- Alastor! Reggeli után elmegyek, úgyhogy készítsék elő az autót számomra.

- A nagymamájához megy.

- Oda is. – mondtam elgondolkodva

- Akkor megkérdezhetem még hová?

- Nem. De elkísérhet.

- Igenis Ojo-sama.

Reggelire zabkását ettem ecetes hagymával, aminek hatására anyám az étkezés közepén enyhén zöldes árnyalatú arccal elhagyta az étkezőt és gyors léptekkel megindult a mosdó irányába. Az apró bosszúk színesítik az életemet.

- Mehetünk Alastor. Végeztem. – mondtam nem sokkal anyám távozása után

- Igenis Ojo-sama! Szólok a sofőrnek.

Mire kiértem a ház elé a kocsi már várt.

- Jó reggelt Ojo-sama! – hajolt meg a sofőr

- Jó reggelt Sebastian! – mosolyogtam rá

Ő volt a kedvenc sofőröm. Ebben legnagyobb szerepe az esztétikai adottságainak volt. Nagyon magas, nagyon szőke és nagyon helyes. Észvesztően mélyzöld szemekkel.

Kinyitotta az ajtót előttem.

- Hova megyünk Ojo-sama? – kérdezte mikor beszálltam

- A legközelebbi állatmenhelyre. – mondtam mosolyogva, bár legbelül inkább vihogtam volna

Kicsit megdöbbent az úti célon, de csak biccentett egyet és becsukta az ajtót.

- Ez biztos jó ötlet Ojo-sama? – kérdezte Alastor mikor elindultunk – A szülei nem fognak örülni, ha a tudtuk nélkül hazaállít egy állattal.

- Ne aggódjon Alastor, nem nekem lesz. Ajándékba adom.

A menhelyen rengeteg aranyos háziállat volt. Elfogott a kísértés, hogy magamnak is válasszak egyet, de igaza volt Alastornak, a szüleim nem örülnének neki. És amúgy sem azért jöttem ma. Atobénak kellett kiválasztanom egy kutyát. Hosszú és nehéz feladat volt, de végül rátaláltam egy pár hetes retrievere. Az Atobe rezidenciáig vezető utat végig játszottam vele. Belegondolva, hogy ott kell hagynom ezt a kiskutyát neki, már nem volt olyan édes a bosszúm. Nem pont így terveztem.

- Megérkeztünk Ojo-sama! – szólt hátra Sebastian, mikor megálltunk az Atobe háza előtti kaviccsal felszórt úton

- Csak ne legyél majd olyan, mint Ő. – simogattam meg a kutya buksiját majd kiszálltam

Alastorral a nyomomban felsétáltam a márványlépcsőn. Ahogy az ajtó elé értünk az kitárult és egy inas állt mögötte.

- Jó napot. Miben segíthetek? – időzött el a tekintete a kezemben tartott kutyán

- Az ifjú Atobe-donohoz jöttünk. – válaszolta neki Alastor

- Fáradjanak be, kérem. – állt félre az útból – Itt várjanak, még szólok az úrfinak.

- Megfogjam a kutyát Ojo-sama? – kérdezte Alastor miután ellépett az inas

- Igen, kérem. – adtam át neki a vadul lihegő ebet

Még Atobéra vártunk kicsit körülnéztem a halban. Elég flancos volt. Olyan igazi Atobés. Bár a mi házunk se sokban maradt el ettől, de nem is szerettem. Ha nekem egyszer saját házam lesz akkor sem fogom telezsúfolni régi kacatokkal. Jobb szeretem az egyszerű dolgokat és azt, ha nem kell egy gyerek kezére csapnom csak azért, mert véletlenül hozzáér egy Ming dinasztia korabeli, több millió yen értékű vázához. Azóta is fáj a kézfejem.

- Csak nem az én hercegnőm van itt személyesen? – jelent meg Atobe egy lila köntösben

Körülnéztem a teremben, és ha nem Alastorra gondolt, akkor csak rólam beszélhetett.

- Szervusz. – vettem fel a legártatlanabb mosolyomat

- Minek köszönhetem ezt a megtiszteltetést? – kérdezte még mindig igen jókedvűen

- Beszélhetnénk valahol négyszemközt? – néztem rá az időközben ismét visszatérő inasra

Alastor még nem zavart volna annyira, de ez a férfi valahogy nem tűnt túl szimpatikusnak.

- Kérlek, kövess! – szólt Atobe majd elindult

Követtem. Egy dolgozószobába vezetett. Alastor az ajtó előtt megállt és átadta a kutyát. Ahogy becsukódott mögöttünk az ajtót Atobénak és nekem is eltűnt a tetetett derű az arcunkról. Még én érzelemmentesen körülpillantottam a helyiségben, addig ő igencsak dühös szemeket meresztgetett az irányomba.

- Szóval mit akarsz? – kérdezte mikor megunta a hallgatásom

- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. – mondtam egy színpadias sóhajjal kisérve

- Bocsánatot? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten

- Igen. Tegnap igazságtalan voltam. És neked volt igazad, tényleg hisztiztem. – ezzel még mindig nem értettem száz százalékosan egyet – Ezért kérek bocsánatot tőled.

- Ez meglep. – vallotta be őszintén

- Tudom, hogy nem látszik rajtam, de be tudom vallani, ha nincs igazam. Még béke ajándékot is hoztam.

- Igazán? – szaladt a homloka közepéig a szemöldöke

- Igen. – mosolyodtam el és felé nyújtottam a kiskutyát

- Ezt? – kérdezte fancsali arccal

- Igen. – adtam a kezébe

Végigszaglászta Atobét, majd elégedetten vakkantott egyet és ismét lihegni kezdett. Pedig én azt hittem a kutyák jó emberismerők. Atobe farkasszemet nézett vele egy pár másodpercig majd rám emelte a tekintetét.

- És mi a neve? – kérdezte végül

- Még nincs neki.

- És kisfiú vagy kislány?

- Ööö… Nem tudom.

Atobe az égnek emelte a tekintetét majd felemelte a kutyát és megszemlélte a lába között. Elég abszurd jelenet volt.

- Legyen Risa. – engedte le végül

- Tessék?

- Risának neveztem el. Illik rá ez a név.

- Tégy, ahogy akarsz. – vontam vállat

- Ne aggódj, úgy teszek. Van még valami, mert dolgom lenne?

Kicsit meglepődtem az udvariatlanságán, de igazából nem bántott meg vele.

- Nem nincs. Csak ennyit akartam mondani. Köszönöm, hogy fogadtál.

- Ah!

Ennek meg most mi baja?

- Atobe. Kérdezhetek valamit? – vállrántás – Mi most végülis hányadán állunk?

- Se hányadán. Kitaláltok?

- Igen. – válaszoltam kissé durcásan, egyszerűen nem tudtam felfogni most mi baja velem. Hisz bocsánatot kértem. – Légy jó kislány. – simogattam meg búcsúzóul a kutyus fejét

- Fiú.

- Parancsolsz?

- A kutya fiú.

- Ó. – néztem rá a rólam elnevezett állatra – Hát akkor, viszlát. – léptem ki kissé döbbenten a szobából

Atobééktól egyenesen a nagyihoz mentünk. Itt Alastor közölte, hogy haza kéne mennie, mert rengeteg dolga van még otthon. A nagyi felajánlotta, hogy nyugodtan hazaviheti Sebastian, engem pedig majd az ő sofőrje visz. Hagy ne mondjam milyen hálás voltam a nagylelkűségéért.

- És mit csináltál ezen a héten? – kérdezte Nagyi mikor már a társalgóban ültünk

- Nagyrészt menekültem.

- Menekültél? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten – Ki elől?

- Atobe Keigo.

- Csak nem üldöz a szerelmével?

- Hát nem egészen, de mielőtt elmesélném a teljes sztorit, feltehetnék egy kérdést?

- Attól függ mi az.

- Mért akadályoztad meg az eljegyzésünk?

- Miért? Örülnél neki, ha most jegyesek lennétek.

- Isten ments. Csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy mért tetted. Hisz pont egy hete azt mondtad, hogy azt akarod gazdag férjem legyen. És ezzel az eljegyzéssel az lett volna.

- Igen legyen gazdag férjed, de azért te válaszd meg, ki legyen az. Anyád azért ment bele olyan könnyen az eljegyzésbe, mert az ifjú Atobe apja külsőre igencsak jól nézett ki és ezért reménykedett benne, hogy a fia se lesz különb. De mi van, ha nem? Ha egy olyan emberrel kell majd leélned az életed, akire rá se tudsz nézni?

- Csak ezért? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve – Hogy ne legyen ronda férjem. Legyen gazdag, nézzen ki jól és gondolom, még okos is legyen. Kicsit sokat vársz el tőlem.

- Szóval akkor várom a történetet. – váltott inkább témát bölcsen

- Erre még visszatérünk, ha olyan korba kerülök. – mondtam szigorúan

- Azt már nem valószínű, hogy megérem.

- A lényeg az, – váltottam most én gyorsan témát – hogy a múlt heti vacsorán véletlenül úgy jöttek ki a dolgok, hogy néhány befolyásosabb ember azt hiszi, járunk Atobéval.

- Véletlenül?!

- És hát Atobe úgy döntött könnyebb a dolgot úgy kezelni, ha tényleg járni kezdünk. – hagytam figyelmen kívül a megjegyzést

- Tehát most udvarol neked.

- Nem.

- Hát akkor?

- Elhiteti mindenkivel, hogy járunk. De a te verziód lehet, hogy célravezetőbb lenne.

- Érdekes fiú.

- Inkább egy elkényeztetett egoista marha. De ezzel még nincs vége.

- Kíváncsian hallgatlak.

- Tegnap kicsit összevesztünk. És ezért…

- Min? – vágott közbe

- Azon, hogy megcsókolt. – mondtam alig hallhatóan

- Aha. Szóval azon, hogy mennyire prűd vagy.

- Nem vagyok prűd. – csattantam fel

- Igazán?

- Csak egy kicsit.

- Folytasd, kérlek.

- Tehát ma elmentem bocsánatot kérni tőle.

- Nocsak?

- De nem azért, mert hibásnak éreztem magam, hanem mert Yushi megkért rá, hogy tegyem meg.

Hát ez se hangzott sokkal jobban.

- Tehát Yushi. – hümmögött

- Szóval ma elmentem bocsánatot kérni tőle és vittem neki ajándékot is.

- Ajándékot? – húzta fel a szemöldökét

- Igen. Egy kiskutyát.

- Elnézést a zavarásért asszonyom, – jelent meg az ajtóban Nisira – de az ifjú Atobe-dono kér bebocsátatást.

- Valóban? – nézett rám a nagyi, mire én vállat vontam – Küldje csak be!

- Igenis asszonyom.

Nisira néhány másodperc múlva tért vissza Atobe kíséretében.

- Szép napot asszonyom. Atobe Keigo vagyok. Risa barátja. – mutatkozott be

- Te mi a fenét keresel itt? És egyáltalán honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdeztem dühösen

- Beszélnünk kell. Amúgy pedig Alastor mondta, hogy itt talállak, amikor otthon kerestelek. – válaszolta meglepetten. Nem számított arra, hogy a Nagyi előtt majd így beszélek vele.

- Tűnj innen!

- Kérlek!

Atobe azt mondta kérlek?

- Mit akarsz?

- Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

- Nem.

- Mintha itt se lennék. – emelte fel a kezeit nagyi

- Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy sajnálom, amit mondtam, és nem fogom rólad elnevezni a kutyát.

- Azért kérsz bocsánatot, mert róla nevezted el a tőle kapott kutyát? – szólt közbe naivan a nagyi

- A kutya hímnemű. – világosítottam fel

- Ó.

- Egyet mondj csak meg Atobe. Mi bajod volt ma? Hisz bocsánatot kértem.

- Saját szabad elhatározásodból. – kotyogott közbe ismét nagyi

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy mintha itt sem lennél? – néztem rá mérgesen

- Ha zavarok ott a dolgozószoba vagy a te szobád.

- Rendben! Menjünk oda! – fordultam Atobéhoz, mire nagyinak elkerekedtek a szemei

Végigsétáltam a folyosón a dolgozószobához. Benyitottam és besétáltam. Atobe követett és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Szóval ez a te szobád? – nézett körül – Nem így képzeltem.

- Rettentően vicces.

- Mért van az, hogy a nagymamád előtt normálisan viselkedsz?

- Mert hidegrázást kap a másik énemtől. – vontam vállat

- Nincs vele egyedül.

- Tehát azt mondod, hogy idegesít, ha úgy viselkedek? – vigyorodtam el

- Attól, mert megtanultam elviselni az olyan lányokat, még nem szeretem őket. – mondta egykedvűen miközben a nagyapám régi földgömbjét tanulmányozta szórakozottan

Odaléptem mellé.

- Kiskoromban mindig azt tervezgettük nagyapámmal, hogy rengeteg helyre elutazunk majd, ha végzek a középiskolával. – néztem szomorúan a földgömbre – Miután meghalt, a nagyi azzal vigasztalt, hogy majd ő jön el velem világot látni.

- Akkor már nagyon várhatjátok a tanév végét.

- Nem igazán. – sétáltam az asztalhoz – Szóval elmondod, hogy mi bajod volt?

- Igazából csak azt hittem át akarsz verni az egésszel.

- Ó.

Hát mintha az is lett volna benne.

- De akkor most szent a béke?

- A részemről igen. Amúgy mi lesz a neve a kutyának?

- A Lassien gondolkoztam.

- Ugye ezt most nem gondolod komolyan?

- Nem. Amúgy még nem találtam ki neki nevet.

- Engem nem zavar, ha Risának hívod. Sokkal jobb, mint a Lassie vagy a Beethoven.

- Nekem Wagner szimpatikusabb, mint Beethoven.

- Tudod Atobe nem is vagy annyira kiállhatatlan, mint amennyire az elmúlt két évben hittelek.

- Te pedig nem vagy olyan idegesítő.

- Vissza kéne menni mielőtt a nagyi még rosszra gondol.

- Még egy kérdés.

- Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Te balkezes vagy?

- Igen. – válaszoltam homlokráncolva

Atobe állandóan a legfurcsább pillanatokban jön elő a legfurcsább kérdéseivel.

Csak utánad. – nyitotta ki előttem az ajtót


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet**

**A sorsolás**

Hétfő reggel úgy döntöttem nem sok értelme van Satot a többiek közé engedni, mert úgyis csak bizonyítani akar. Egy külön edzéstervet állítottam össze neki. Majd ha már úgy érzem, hogy mentálisan fejlődik, akkor talán elgondolkozom azon, hogy emberek közé engedjem, de egyelőre még veszélyes lenne rá nézve.

- Rendben vége az edzésnek. – mondtam harminc perccel az első óra kezdete előtt

- De még van egy csomó idő. – nézte meglepetten az óráját Kuroji, az egyik másodikos

- Lehet, de nekem még dolgom van, úgyhogy most befejezzük.

- Hai! – adta meg magát

Miután átöltöztem a könyvtárba mentem. Gyorsan összegyűjtöttem néhány lehetséges úti célt, ahová az osztály elmehet kirándulni. Mindegyik dög unalmasnak ígérkezett. Valamelyiket majd megszavazzák és a fél osztály inkább el sem jön betegségre hivatkozva. Erős a kísértés, hogy én is köztük legyek. Az egyik útikönyv tanulmányozása közben találtam egy cetlit két lap között. Egy diák feljegyzése volt, amiben egy a könyvtárban lévő könyvre utalt. Félretettem a cetlit és tovább lapoztam a könyvben, de valahogy sehogy sem hagyott nyugodnia dolog. Újra a kezembe vettem a papír fecnit és ismét elolvastam. Leírta melyik szekciót, melyik sort, melyik polcot és azon belül melyik könyvet kell keresnem.

Felálltam és a cetli utasításait követve eljutottam egy nálamnál jó egy méterrel magasabb szekrényhez, aminek elméletileg a legfelső polcán kellett lennie a kérdéses könyvnek. Körülnéztem. Senki sem volt a közelben. Lábujjhegyre álltam és úgy ágaskodva próbáltam levenni a könyveket, hogy legalább lássam a címüket. Nagy nehezes sikerült egy könyvet leszenvednem a polcról és szerencsémre pont az volt a leltári száma, amire a papír utalt. Goethe verseskötete volt. Gyorsan végiglapoztam, de semmit sem találtam. Valószínűleg valaki felírta magának, hogy mit akar legközelebb kivenni és véletlenül benne felejtette ebben a könyvben. Túl sokat képzeltem a dolog mögé.

Csalódottan ismét lábujjhegyre álltam megpróbáltam visszajuttatni a könyvet a helyére, de sehogy se sikerült betuszkolnom a két másik közé. Fél kézzel megkapaszkodtam a szekrénybe teljes súlyomat odahelyezve, hogy kicsit magasabbra tudjak nyúlni. A következő percben elveszítettem az egyensúlyom, mivel a polc elvárásaimmal ellentétben nem volt rögzítve a falhoz és így simán megadta magát. Gyorsan hátraugrottam egyet, de már nem segített.

A könyvek hullani kezdtek körülöttem. Lehunytam a szemem és tehetetlenül vártam, hogy a polc is kövesse néhány könyv sorsát és a fejemen landoljon. Miután ez az elkövetkezendő pár másodpercben nem következett be úgy döntöttem kinyitom résnyire az egyiket, hogy felmérjem a helyzetet.

Kabaji állt velem szemben hátával tartva a veszélyes szögben álló szekrényt. Még fel se ocsúdtam megdöbbenésemből, amikor Atobe besétált a képbe és pont a fejére esett még egy eltévedt könyv. Visszatartottam a nevetésem és rezzenéstelen arccal néztem rá.

- Csak nem akadt némi problémád? – kérdezte

- Ááá, dehogy. Csak gondoltam kipróbálom milyen érzés, amikor 10 kiló könyv potyog a fejemre.

- És milyen?

- Nem túl kellemes, mint ahogy te is tapasztalhattad.

- Na, igen. – simított végig a haján

- És amúgy mit kerestél?

- Semmit. Igazából ezt akartam visszarakni. – mutattam fel a kezemben lévő kötetet

- Goethe. Dicséretes.

- Igazából. Nem ez kellett. – vallottam be kissé vonakodva

- Kezdelek igazán nem érteni.

Átadtam neki a papírt, gyorsan átfutotta majd körbenézett. A szeme a Kabaji által tartott polcon állapodott meg.

- És ez volna az a könyv? – bökött a kezembe lévő kötet felé

- Ez. Legalábbis a leltári szám alapján.

- Érdekes. – tűnődött el

- Kabaji állítsd fel a szekrényt. – adta ki az utasítást

- Usu!

Kabajinak megfeszültek az izmai és kidagadt egy ér a homlokán. Viszont erőfeszítése nem volt hiábavaló. Hamarosan megmozdult a szekrény, aminek köszönhetően újra potyogni kezdtek a még benne maradt könyvek és ismét telibe találta egy Atobét. Itt már nem bírtam tovább és elmosolyodtam. Közben a szekrény visszakerült eredeti állapotába.

- Ha ezt meglátja a könyvtáros, akkor megöl. – néztem végig a földön heverő irodalmi halmon

- Hát akkor takarítsunk fel. – mondta Atobe

Hitetlenkedve néztem rá. Még a végén elhiszem, hogy Atobe egy rendes srác.

Nekiláttunk a könyvek visszapakolásának. Ezerszer köszönetet mondtam az égieknek, hogy ide a könyvtár leghátuljába nem jár senki és nem is nagyon hallani elől, hogy itt mi történik. Viszont ha nem jár itt senki, akkor…

- Atobe?

- Hm?

- Hogy kerültök ti ide?

- A könyvtárba jöttünk.

- Úgy értem a könyvtár ezen részébe. Senki nem szokott erre járni.

- Ezért jöttem. – emelte fel a Goethe kötetett, amit még mindig a fél kezében szorongatott

- Ez most komoly?

- Szeretem a műveit. – nézett rám komolyan

- Ti meg mit műveltek itt? – jelent meg Yushi Atobe mögött

- Leltározunk. – tértem vissza könyvpakolgatáshoz

- Mit csinálsz itt Oshitari?

- Csak azt ne mond, hogy a Goethe kötetért jöttél. – szóltam közbe

- Atobe után jöttem. Ezt ott felejtetted az öltözőben. – nyújtott át neki egy piros hosszúkás dobozt. Általában ilyenben szoktak órát vagy nyakláncot ajándékozni másoknak. Csak nem talált Atobe magának egy új áldozatot?

- Köszi. – vette át

- Bocsáss meg, de belenéztem és szerintem ez egy elég durva ajándék. – mondta sokatmondó pillantással Yushi, viszont azt nem tudom kinek mondott sokat, mert Atobe is meglepve pillantott fel rá

- Szerinted is durva? – nyújtotta át nekem

Kíváncsiságtól hajtva gyorsan átvettem és belenéztem. Egy kék nyakörv volt benne és egy csont alakú aranyozott lapocska, amibe a Risa név volt gravíroztatva.

- Szerintem ez aranyos. – néztem fel Yushira, akinek elkerekedtek a szemei

- Add csak oda Kabajinak, majd ő elrakja. – címezte nekem Atobe a könyveket pakolva

Átadtam az említettnek és beraktam egy kupac sorba rakott könyvet az egyik alsó polcra

- Ne állj itt tátott szájjal Oshitari! Inkább segíts, mert sosem leszünk készen!

Yushi is letérdelt és elkezdte pakolni a köteteket.

- Valamelyikből kiesett ez a lap. – emelt fel egy az útmutatóhoz hasonló cetlit

- Add ezt ide. – kaptam ki gyorsan a kezéből

Atobe is felnézett és egyből feltűnt neki is, ami nekem.

- Ez volna az? – kérdezte érdektelen hangon

- Még nem tudom. – mondtam miközben szétnyitottam a lapot

- Nos? – kérdezte miután végeztem

Átnyújtottam neki a cetlit és újra pakolni kezdtem

- Pontosan melyik könyvben találtad ezt. – vette elő a zsebéből az előző cetlit

- Amiben a lehetséges osztálykirándulások helyszínéről írnak.

- Ott akartál ötleteket keresni? Azok dög unalmasak. – szólt közbe Yushi, mire kapott egy csúnya pillantást

- Hát más is így gondolta, így hagyott egy üzenetet. Ez egy két napos hegyi túra ismertetője.

- Én is olvastam. De nem hiszem, hogy ezt a Sensei engedélyezné, még ha meg is szavazná az osztály.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a Senseinek túl nagy beleszólása lenne.

- Atobe mostanság nagyon pikkel rá. – magyarázta Yushi döbbent fejem láttán

- De ugye nem miattad van rám ennyire kiélezve?

- Nem valószínű. – válaszolt ismét Yushi Atobe helyett

Miután az utolsó könyv is a helyére került alig egy percünk maradt a becsöngőig. Amikor a két fiúval az oldalamon léptem be az osztályterembe Reikának elkerekedtek a szemei. Nemcsak, hogy együtt jöttünk be, de jól el is beszélgettünk. Valószínűleg ez volt, ami betett neki. Alig néhány pillanattal utánunk érkezett meg a Sensei, úgyhogy nem is volt ideje felhoznia a témát. Valószínűleg egész órán ezen rágódott, mert ahogy kicsöngettek letámadott.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte szinte felháborodva

- Mármint mi? – adtam az ártatlant

- Ez a jelenet. Ahogy bevonultatok hárman a terembe.

- Csak beszélgettünk.

- Azzal a két emberrel, akiknek minden vágya, hogy megkeserítsék az életed.

- Nem vagyok én ennyire fontos Reika.

- Akkor mért cseszegetnek folyton folyvást?

- Ne aggódj. Hétvégén tisztáztam Atobéval a helyzetet és békét kötöttünk.

- Békét?

- Igen, és ha most megbocsátasz, lenne egy kis dolgom. – mondtam azzal felálltam és kisétáltam a tanári asztalhoz

Vázoltam a helyzetet és egyik úti célom sem tetszett az osztálynak. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetünk Atobéval.

- Van még egy hely. – sóhajtottam végül – Egy két napos hegyi túra hálózsákkal, sátorral és mindenféle nomád körülménnyel, amit el tudtok képzelni.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre ez az osztály nagy részének tetszett. Nem gondoltam, hogy ez a sok gazdag ficsúr bevállal egy ilyen hétvégét. Persze volt néhány lány, akikben nem csalódtam, mert igencsak húzták a szájukat, Reikával az élen.

- Mond el a többit is. – szólalt meg Atobe

- Akitől ezt a forrást kaptam, azt is ajánlotta, hogy alkossunk kétfős csapatokat és úgy vágjunk neki.

- Ez így még jobb! – lelkesedett az osztály

- Szerintem úgy lenne a legjobb, ha a csapatok egy lányból és egy fiúból állnának. – szólt közbe Taro-kun

Ennél jobb ötletet még nem hallottam. És ezt most gúnyosan értem.

Természetesen ez az elképzelés rajtam kívül mindenki másnak a tetszését elnyerte. Miközben az osztály már azt tervezgette, hogy kivel játszik dzsungeleset, Atobe felállt és kisétált mellém. Milyen kis türelmetlen.

- Van, aki nem akar jönni? – kérdezte az osztálytól

Bátortalanul felemeltem a kezem, mire az osztály elhallgatott, Atobe pedig rám nézett, majd visszafordult a többiek felé.

- Szóval mindenki jönni akar.

Szemét. Érzéssel bokán rúgtam az asztal mögött, amivel elértem, hogy ismét rám nézzen.

- Csak nem félsz? – kérdezte hangosan

De. Rettenetesen.

- Nem, csak…

- Ne aggódj, majd velem leszel párban. Mellettem nem kell félned. – vigyorodott el

Ez akkora öröm volt számomra, hogy csak tátogni tudtam. Egy olyan visszavágás sem jutott eszembe, amit az osztály előtt elsüthetnék. Már az elején sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a dolog vége, de azt nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen gyorsan eléri a célját. Arról meg főként nem álmodtam, hogy mindezt az én segítségemmel. Semmit sem tehettem ekkorra közönséggel és ezt ő is nagyon jól tudta. Kiolvastam a szeméből az önelégültséget.

- Akkor most osszuk be a csoportokat. – fordult az osztály felé

- Ez igazságtalan. – találta meg a hangját Taro-kun – Én akartam Asami-sannal menni.

- Én is őt akartam. – szólalt meg még valaki, majd a többiek is követték a példájukat

- Én is!

- Én is!

- Na ezért nem akartam menni. – dörmögtem alig hallhatóan

- Risa az én párom lesz. – jelentette ki Atobe ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon

- És mégis mért? – tett magasról a hangjára Taro-kun

- Mert Ore-sama ezt mondta. – nézett a fiúra tömény undorral

Ez Atobe és a világszeretete.

Taro-kun rám nézett segítségért. Mégis miben reménykedik? Gyorsan lesütöttem a szemem és csöndben maradtam. Ebből a helyzetből én úgysem jöhetek ki jól. Taro-kunnel se játszanék szívesebben Dzsungel Jane-esdit, mint Atobéval.

- Ki megy Fukatsu-sannal? – folytatta Atobe, mintha mi se történt volna. Tartás az van benne, meg kell hagyni.

Legalább öten feltették a kezüket.

- Ez így nem fog működni. – mondtam fejcsóválva – Sorsot húzunk. Minden lány felírja egy lapra a nevét, a fiuk pedig húznak.

- Asami-san is felírja? – kérdezte az egyik fiú

- Igen, én is.

- Már csak egy problémánk maradt. – szólalt meg Atobe

- Mi? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Az, hogy eggyel több lány van, mint fiú.

Osztottam, szoroztam és rájöttem, hogy igaza van. Vagy mégsem?

- És a Sensei?

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy valamelyikünket összezárnád egy egész hétvégére azzal az… emberrel. – kérdezte megbotránkozva az egyik lány

- Risának igaza van. Ő is fog jönni. Ez ellen nem sokat tehetünk. – védett meg hű fegyverhordozóm

Ezzel egy időben az emlegetett belépett a terembe. Körülnézett majd hozzám fordult.

- Még mindig nem sikerült megbeszélni egy egyszerű kirándulást? Mondtam, hogy ma már választ akarok.

Csalódtam volna benne, ha nem talál meg valamiért.

- Már csak a részleteket kell megbeszélni, amihez sajnos az ön jelenléte is kell. – mondta Atobe élesen

- Én? Nekem nincs időm ilyen pitiáner feladatokra. Megmondtam, hogy a szervezés Asami-san feladata.

- Ne aggódjon, nem kap olyan megerőltető feladatot. Csak egy darab papírt kell kihúznia egy zacskóból. Ez még menni fog?

A Sensei arcán látszott, ahogy viaskodik benne a büszkeség és a józanész. Az önbecsülése nem tűrhette, hogy Atobe így beszéljen vele, viszont ha meg akarta tartani az állását nem volt ajánlatos megfenyítenie a srácot. Annak ellenére, hogy ő itt Sensei Atobe pedig „csak" egy diák mégis az utóbbinak van jóval nagyobb befolyása ebben az iskolában.

- Menni fog. – préselte ki a szavakat nagy nehezen

Minden lány, beleértve engem is, felírta a nevét egy papírra majd egy közös zacskóba dobta, amit én vittem körbe. Közben Atobe kedvesen felvilágosította a Senseit a kirándulás részleteiről. Mondanom se kell, hogy nem igazán tetszett neki, de mivel neki Atobe mellett döntése nem volt, így ez senkit sem érdekelt. Még engem sem.

- Ki akar először húzni? – kérdeztem mikor már minden név a tarsolyomban volt

- Majd én! – vállalkozott Taro-kun

Odasétáltam hozzá és felé nyújtottam a zacskót. Ő felnézett rám és elmosolyodott. Kedvesen visszamosolyogtam és imádkoztam, hogy ne engem húzzon. Lehunyta a szemét koncentrálásképp és kihúzott egy papírt középtájról. Lassan kihajtogatta majd leolvadt az arcáról a mosoly. Én már itt tudtam, hogy megmenekültem.

- Hano Ruriko! – olvasta fel a nevet

Hano-san némiképp csalódott, némiképp megkönnyebbült arcot vágott. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy az osztály nő nemű tagjainak igen jelentős hányada azt szeretné, ha Atobe őt húzná, viszont azt nagyon nem szeretné, ha a Sensei. Remélem valamelyiknek szerencséje lesz Atobéval és kevésbé szerencséje a Sensei-jel.

A fiuk sorra kihúzták a neveket. Ki boldogabb volt, ki kevésbé. Az ő nyomoruk nem hatott meg annyira, mint a sajátom. Végül csak két papír maradt. Az enyém és Reikáé. Természetesen a két ember, aki maradt rájuk Atobe és a Sensei volt. Nehogy jól járjak. Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy kivel lenne rosszabb a kettő közül, de a szívem mélyén nagyon is tudtam, hogy bár kis különbséggel, de Atobe javára döntene a mérleg. De hangsúlyozom, ennek se örültem. Reika számára egyértelműen ő lett volna a jobb, de azért az ő arcára is kiült a kétségbeesés.

Atobe csigalassúsággal húzta ki az egyik cetlit. És ugyan ilyen sebességgel kezdte el bontogatni is. Az egész osztály szeme rászegeződött.

Egy fél percig csak nézte a lapot. Vagy analfabéta, vagy nem merte elhinni, hogy mi van rajta, de végül halványan elmosolyodott.

- Asami Risa. – olvasta fel. Valószínűleg mégsem analfabéta.

Reika hangosan felnyögött és elterült a padján. A Sensei felé nyújtottam a zacskót.

- Felesleges. – intett fennkölten

Vállat vontam és visszafordultam az osztályhoz. Atobe közben kivette a kezemből a zacskót.

- Te addig írd össze a párokat! – adta ki az ukázt

Beledobta a saját papírját is, majd elkezdte összegyűjteni a többiekét. Én pedig ahogy tanácsolta nekiálltam összeírni a párokat.

Szünetben gondolataimba mélyedve ültem és fél füllel azt hallgattam, ahogy Reika panaszkodik.

- Nem hiszem el. Tizenöt lányból, pont engem kellett kihúznia. Olyan kicsi volt rá az esély és mégis. Mondjuk Risa se járt jobban Atobéval. Yui még te vagy a legszerencsésebb. Oshitari-kun se az álompár, de még mindig ő a legjobb a három közül.

- Személy szerint én őt is legalább olyan rossznak tartom. – szólaltam meg

- Persze, mert te Taro-kunnel mentél volna legszívesebben. – mondta vigyorogva, mire vállat vontam – Hát akkor?

- Olyat nem tudok mondani, akivel szívesen mennék, csak olyat, akivel nem.

- Ez elég kegyetlen volt. – mondat elismerően

- Sajnálom, csak…

- Jaj, nehogy bocsánatot kérj. Ezért a hozzáállásért könyörgök neked évek óta.

- Hölgyeim megbocsátanának? – jelent meg mögöttem Atobe – Egy percre elrabolnám Risát.

Reika már válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, de finoman megráztam a fejem, mire be is csukta. Felálltam és követtem Atobét a folyosóra.

- Miben segíthetek Atobe?

- Pont ezt akartam kérdezni én is. Segítsek valamit a szervezésben?

- Mire fel ez a nagy előzékenység? – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Gondoltam, ha már én rángattalak bele, legalább segítek és amúgy is, én vagyok a helyettesed.

- Kedves tőled Atobe és emellett nagyon szokatlan is, de inkább egyedül csinálnám.

- Ahogy gondolod, de a helyedben engem nem érdekelne túlzottan, amit a Sensei mond.

- Nem is érdekel.

- Na persze. – indult vissza a terembe

- Atobe! – szóltam utána, mire visszanézett – Mit tettél volna, ha a Sensei mégis megnézi az utolsó lapot?

- Nem értem miről beszélsz. – válaszolta egy halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában, majd zsebre dugott kézzel tovább indult.

Tudtam!


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet**

**Atobe barátja**

A nap hátralévő részében mindig kajánul vigyorogtam Atobéra, ha épp nem látott senki. Ezzel a tevékenységemmel kis híján az őrületbe kergettem. Vadul tagadta, hogy csalt volna, de én biztos voltam benne. Ügyes volt és eltüntette a nyomát, de én akkor is tudtam. És már csak azt kellett elérnem, hogy bevallja. Az elmúlt két évben nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen szórakoztató Atobe társasága. Belső gonosz kacaj.

A sorozatos támadásaim leperegtek Atobéról. Tartotta magát és nem vallotta be, hogy nem is engem húzott. De én sem adtam fel. Szerdán pár perccel korábban leléptem edzésről, hogy elkaphassam Atobét. Nem nagyon örült a feltűnésemnek.

- Szervusz Édesem! – köszöntöttem vigyorogva, amikor kilépett az öltözőből

- Mit akarsz?

- Hogy beszélhetsz így velem? – kérdeztem döbbenten – Azt hittem, hogy szeretnél minél több időt velem tölteni. Hagy ne mondjam mire alapozom. És ezért úgy gondoltam megvárlak ma. Gondoltam sétálhatnánk kicsit ezért szóltam Matsuyamának, hogy nyugodtan hazamehet.

- Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten és gyorsan megindult a kijárat felé

Követtem a kapuig és kaján örömmel fogadtam, ahogy kigúvadt szemekkel néz körbe az autóját keresve.

- Én mondtam, hogy elment.

- Hogyan vetted rá és egyáltalán honnan tudod a nevét?

- Beszélgettünk egy kicsit. – mondtam mosolyogva

Atobéban láthatólag gyűlt a feszültség én pedig ezt örömmel nyugtáztam.

- Szép délutánnak nézünk elébe. – nem tudtam elfojtani egy vigyort

- Szép? – horkantott fel, majd elindult

- Hova megyünk? – zárkóztam fel

- Én a dolgomra, te pedig az idegeimre.

- Tényleg? Ennek örülök. Reméltem, hogy egyszer megtalálom a módját, hogy visszaadjam azt, amit tőled minden nap el kell szenvednem. – belecsimpaszkodtam a karjába, hogy véletlenül se tudjon lerázni és úgy mentünk tovább. Meglepő módon nem próbált meg megszabadulni a kezemtől. Kabaji, mint a hűséges kiskutya követett minket. – Lehet, hogy tévedek, de nem erre van a vityillótok. – mondtam mikor számomra ismeretlen utcákon haladtunk át

- Na ne mond.

- Jaj, olyan undok vagy. – sipítottam a fülébe, amitől egy percre fájdalmas grimaszba váltott át az arca

Imádom amikor az élet elhalmoz ezekkel az apró örömökkel.

Mikor már Atobe tűrőképességének határán jártunk, ezt onnan sejtettem, hogy rángatózott az egyik szeme és néha groteszk arckifejezés jelent meg, az amúgy kisfiús képén, hirtelen megállt és szembefordult velem. Kitűnő reflexeimnek hála még pont sikerült megállnom, de csak néhány centiméterre tőle. A szemem a nyakával volt egyvonalban, úgyhogy egy leheletnyit felfelé fordítottam az arcom és úgy néztem vele farkasszemet.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte kissé idegesen

- Azt, hogy valld be, nem az én nevem volt a papíron.

- Badarságokat beszélsz. Sajnos téged húztalak, bár sokkal jobban örültem volna Hikoto-sannak.

- Na ne mond. – húztam össze a szemem

- Khöm… – köhécselt egy srác tőlünk jobbra

Elfordítottam a tekintetem és hátraléptem egyet.

- Te mit akarsz? – kérdeztem gorombán

- Tezuka! – fordult Atobe a sráchoz – Sajnálom, hogy késtem, de valaki tönkretette a fuvarom

Hoppá. Matsumaya nem mondta, hogy nem haza megy. Most legyen bűntudatom?

- Semmi gond. – fogtak kezet

Hát nem lesz.

- Hello! Asami Risa vagyok. – váltottam kedves üzemmódba és kezet nyújtottam

- Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- Atobe egyik barátja vagy?

- Ah!

- Hát. Nagyon örültem. Én akkor nem is zavarok tovább. – gondoltam lelépek, mielőtt ők közölnék, hogy felesleges vagyok. Az ciki, ezért nem szeretem.

- Várj Risa! – szólt utánam Atobe – Hazatalálsz egyáltalán?

- Hát persze. Tudom, hogy… – körülnéztem – Arra kell menni. – mutattam az egyik szimpatikusabb utca felé

- Inkább várj meg, mert nem akarom legközelebb az újság halálozási rovatában olvasni a neved. Csúnya vég az éhhalál.

Jó. Lehet hogy ezt most megérdemeltem.

Négyszemközt beszélgettek én néhány méterrel arrébb karba tett kézzel vártam és néztem, ahogy megy le a nap. Előbb végeztek, mint gondoltam. Igazából alig három percig beszélgettek és utána el is búcsúztak. Én is odaintettem Tezukának, mielőtt elment. Ő pedig visszabiccentett. Nem az a szószátyárfajta így első ránézésre.

- Mehetünk? – lépett oda hozzám Atobe

Ellöktem magam a villanyoszloptól.

- Mehetünk.

Elindultunk az egyik utcán.

- Hé! Ez az, amelyiket én is választottam. – emlékeztem vissza

- Igen. De nem lehet mindig szerencséd. Valószínű, hogy a következő útkereszteződésben, már nem működik az „ecc-pecc" módszer.

- Atobe.

- Hm?

- Bocs. Nem tudtam, hogy találkozód lesz.

- Már mindegy.

Két percig csak csöndben sétáltunk egymás mellett, majd Atobe nyitotta a száját, de be is csukta. Ez nem kerülte el a figyelmem és szóvá is tettem.

- Mit akartál mondani? – néztem rá

- Semmit.

- Szóval mit?

- Van köztetek valami Taro-val?

- Féltékeny vagy? – vigyorodtam el

- Jó lenne tudni, ha már a befolyásosabb emberek azt hiszik, hogy az én barátnőm vagy.

Ebbe nem tudtam belekötni. Túl logikus volt.

- Nincs. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Akkor mért flörtölsz vele állandóan?

- Én nem flörtölök vele. Csak játszom a szerepem.

- És ezt ő is tudja?

- Magánügy. – vontam vállat – Soha nem ígértem neki semmit. Egyszer kétszer rámosolyogtam és kész. Ez nem flörtölés.

- Az olyanoknál, mint Taro, az. Annyira gyáva, hogy már egy ilyen kis gesztus is sokat jelent neki.

- Te, mint a párkapcsolatok szakértője már csak tudod.

- Attól, mert te még az elkötelezettség leghalványabb szikrájától is sikító frászt kapsz, nem kell másokat is érzelmileg nullának nézni.

- Nem kapok sikító frászt és nem vagyok érzelmileg nulla. Lefogadom, hogy több kapcsolatom volt eddig, mint neked.

- Attól nem leszel jobb, csak mert járni kezdesz bárkivel, aki elhív randizni. Amúgy pedig nem hiszem, hogy több volt.

- Át akarsz menni személyeskedésbe?

- Még csak nem is úgy nézel az emberekre, mint potenciális társakra. Egyszerűen érdekből teszel mindent.

- Pont te beszélsz az érdekről?

- Vegyük például Tezukát. – folytatta zavartalanul – Mit gondolsz róla?

- Tüneményes.

- Egy pillanatra se fordult meg a fejedben, hogy úgy nézz rá, mint egy férfira.

- Mi vagy te egy pszichológus? – kezdtem úgy érezni magam, mint egy nyúl a róka barlangjában – Amúgy is múltkor még azt próbáltad elhitetni velem, hogy mennyire szerelmes vagyok Yushiba.

- És igaz?

- Dehogy.

- Látod. Jártál vele négy hónapot és úgy tagadod, hogy érzel iránta bármit is, mintha valami undok dolgot próbálnál levakarni magadról.

- Félremagyarázol mindent, és nem vagyok érzelmileg nulla. – kezdtem igazán dühös lenni

- Hát akkor fogadjunk.

- Tessék? – lepődtem meg

- Ha nyár végig találsz valakit, akibe tényleg szerelmes vagy, nyertél. Ha nem én nyerek.

- És mi a tét?

- Ha én nyerek, akkor a barátnőm leszel addig, amíg én úgy akarom. Ha viszont te nyersz, akkor békén hagylak és bejelentem a szakítást.

- És addig?

- Formálisan járunk. Ha olyan esemény van, akkor közösen jelenük meg és ennyi. Mind két család renoméjának jót tesz.

- Legyen. – nyújtottam a kezem

Kezet fogtunk. Lehet, hogy ezt még nagyon meg fogom bánni, de egyelőre a büszkeségem legyőzte a józan észem.

- Még valami.

- Mi? – húzta fel a szemöldökét

- Nem engem húztál ugye. – vigyorodtam el

Válasz helyett megcsóválta a fejét és tovább indult.

- Akkor sem rázol le. – követtem mosolyogva

Atobe hazáig kísért. Hát nem rendes tőle? Mondjuk ez elvárható egy formális baráttól. Vagy nem? Az igazat megvallva még sosem volt formális kapcsolatom, úgyhogy nem nagyon vagyok jártas az ilyesmikben.

- Jó estét Ojo-sama! – nyitott ajtót Alastor

- Jó estét Alastor. – adtam oda neki a táskám

- Az édesapja hazaért és a dolgozószobájában várja.

- Ez remek. Köszönöm.

Elindultam a folyosón apám dolgozószobája felé. Meglepő fordulat, hogy vár engem. Általában, amikor hazaér inkább bemegy az irodába, vagy egyszerűen elvonul dolgozni. Most viszont engem akar látni. Vajon mi történhetett? Abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem azért hívat, mert annyira hiányoztam neki.

Kopogtattam, majd benyitottam.

- Szia! Alastor azt mondta kerestél.

- Igen. Gyere be és ülj le!

Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót és leültem vele szembe.

- Van barátod Arisa?

Hú! Ez meglepett. A választ se nagyon tudtam rá.

- Talán. – válaszoltam kitérően

- Talán?

- Hát mondhatni van.

- Az a fiú, akivel ma láttalak?

Majdnem elkerekedett a szemem, de a sok éves tapasztalatnak hála nem estem ki a szerepemből.

- Valószínűleg. – bólintottam

- Valószínűleg? Hány fiúval járkálsz karon fogva, ha szabad kérdeznem?

- Karonfogva csak eggyel, de ezt eddig nem mondtad.

- Nem? – gondolkodott el – Mindegy. Mesélj róla!

- Mit meséljek róla?

- Milyen családból származik? Mennyi pénzük van?

Erre a két kérdésre egyetlen szóval tudtam válaszolni, nem kellett nagyon mesélni.

- Atobe.

Apám nem volt olyan jó az érzelmei leplezésében, mint én, mert a név hallatán elkerekedtek a szemei és még a száját is elfelejtette becsukni.

- Mármint Atobe Keigoval jársz? – nyögte ki végül

Elméletileg.

- Igen.

- Anyád tud erről?

- Nagyjából.

- Értem. Akkor elmehetsz.

Én is örülök, hogy újra látlak.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet**

**Kazuma-kun**

A következő napokban minden energiámat elszívta a tanulás, az edzések és a kirándulás szervezése. A nagyi se vidított fel túlzottan, mert amikor elmeséltem neki miben fogadtunk Atobéval, meg volt győződve róla, hogy veszíteni fogok. Legalábbis azt mondta, hogy „csak egy bolond fogad, úgy hogy esélye sincs nyerni". Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés, hogy a saját családom ilyen véleménnyel van az életemről. Lassan már én is kezdem elhinni, hogy tényleg egy nagy nulla vagyok. Persze csak érzelmileg.

Hamar megbántam, hogy nem hagytam Atobénak, hogy segítsen. Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyi problémával jár egy kirándulás megszervezése. Alastor volt az egyetlen, aki tartotta bennem a lelket, ezekben a napokban. Ha épp nagyon fáradt voltam és ettől lehangolt, énekelt nekem valamit, vagy egy-egy vicces mutatvánnyal szórakoztatott.

A kirándulás előtti pénteken fáradt boldogságomba burkolózva ültem a teremben, tudván, hogy sikerült mindent elintéznem a másnapi úttal kapcsolatban. Reika azt elemezte nekem és Yuinak, hogy milyen nehéz lesz kétnapi ruháját úgy összepakolni, hogy még cipelni is tudja.

- Ugye azzal tisztában vagy, hogy ruhán kívül még mást is hoznod kell majd? – kérdezte tőle Yui

- Mi mást?

- Például valami ennivalót és egy hálózsák se ártana, hogy csak a legfontosabbakat említsem. – szóltam közbe én is

Reika elsápadt ezek hallatán. Az egyik belső kis ördögöm röhögésben tört ki ennek láttán. De persze én nem nevettem rajta. Inkább csöndben maradtam. Összekulcsoltam a kezeimet és azon pihentettem a fejem. Néztem, ahogy az osztálytársaim aktív társadalmi életük élik egymással. Legtöbbjük, csak mint Reika, azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy részletezze mit hoz a kirándulásra. Épp az ajtót bámultam, amikor Atobe belépett rajta. Az osztály egy része, azaz a lányok, rögtön elhallgattak, és feszült figyelemmel nézték. Akaratom ellenére én is követtem a tekintetemmel, ahogy végigsétál a padok között és megáll előttem. Felnéztem rá, de azért annyi erőm nem volt, hogy fel is emeljem a fejem.

- A Sensei hívat. – mondta kissé dühösen

- Engem?

- Ki mást?

Valamiért nincs túl jó kedve.

Felálltam és követtem ki a teremből, miközben a hátamon éreztem jó néhány perzselő szempárt.

- Valami gond van? – kérdeztem az egyik üres folyosón mögötte lépdelve

- Nekem nem mondta mit akar.

- Én nem rá gondoltam, hanem rád.

- Nem tudsz vigyázni? – kiáltott fel Atobe, ahogy a sarkon összeütközött egy sráccal

- Te közlekedsz itt úgy mit egy őrült. Vigyázz inkább te!

- Tudod, te ki vagyok én? – csattant fel dühösen Atobe

Én a srác helyében megijedtem volna, de ő inkább leporolta a ruháját és kihúzta magát. Akármennyire is bájos pofija van, Atobe nem sajnálja betörni az orrát. Amúgy ténylég nem volt rossz látvány a srác, bár nem az én esetem. Magas és barna. Túl egyszerű. Na jó a vállig érő összefogott haj nem olyan egyszerű, de nekem akkor sem jött be. Valamiért nem szimpatikus. Inkább Reika típusa. Bár neki minden helyes srác a típusa.

- Atobe Keigo a Hyotei teniszcsapatának nagy csillaga és egyben a Bouchoja. Ezen kívül az iskola férfi ideálja és japán egyik legbefolyásosabb egoista ficsúrja.

- Szerintem elég jól ismer. – kotyogtam közbe, amiért egy nagyon csúnya pillantást kaptam Atobétől

- És téged is ismerlek. – fordult felém, amin nagyon meglepődtem – Asami Arisa. A női teniszcsapat legtehetségesebb tagja és egyben Bouchoja. Amúgy pedig az iskola női idolja, minden japán férfiú álma.

- Ez kedves. – mosolyodtam el

- Okos, szép, piszkosul gazdag. – a végén még elpirulok – Már-már elviselhetetlenül jámbor, nyájas és tehetetlen.

- Így gondolod? – kérdeztem még mindig a kedves üzemmódban

- Így. – válaszolta eltökélten

- Nem illik így beszélni egy hölgyről. – szólt közbe Atobe somolyogva

- Főleg ha jelen is van.

- Nem érdekel, mit gondoltok. Nem vagytok mások csak két kirakati bábú. Az egész életetek egy színház. Az egyetlen célotok, hogy mindenki utánatok loholjon. Mint a tökéletes férfi és a tökéletes nő. – mutatott ránk undorodva

- Ez nagyon elgondolkodtató monológ volt. – mondtam komoly képpel – Te nem így látod Atobe?

- Igazad lehet. Talán most az egyszer összeszedhetnéd a bátorságod, és hallgathatnál… Hogy is hívnak?

- Kazuma Gin.

- Szóval hallgathatnál Kazuma-kunre?

- Rendben. – dobtam le a kedves álarcom

A srác arcára egy pillanatra kiült a meglepetés, de hamar tova is szállt. Ebben nagy szerepe volt annak, hogy a bal egyenesemtől kiterült a földön és már inkább erős döbbenetet tükrözött az arcának azon kis része, amit nem takart el a kezével. Úgy látszik engem se érdekel, hogy mennyire bájos a pofi, ha betörhetek egy orrot.

- És még én vagyok tehetetlen? – néztem le rá megvetően

- Ez jó volt. – jegyezte meg Atobe

- Viszont most két napig görcsölni fog a csuklóm. – fordultam felé fájdalmas képpel

- Még szerencse, hogy a másik kezeddel szoktál játszani.

- Na igen, de… Várjunk csak! Honnan tudod, hogy melyik kezemmel szoktam játszani? Még soha nem láttál játszani.

- Inkább, menjünk, mert a Sensei már vár. – indult el

- Atobe várj! – siettem utána

A Sensei azért hivatott, hogy megérdeklődje sikerült-e mindent elintéznem. Amikor közöltem, hogy igen látszott az arcán, hogy nem nagyon van ettől elragadtatva.

A terem felé visszamenet már nem volt olyan rossz kedve Atobénak. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy bátorkodom ismét feltenni a kérdést, hogy mi baja volt.

- Atobe megkérdezhetem, hogy mi bajod volt az előbb?

- Nem volt semmi bajom.

- Rossz kedved volt.

- Nem volt.

- De volt.

- De…

- Nézd már! Csak nem Kazuma-kun? – vettem észre a folyosón álldogáló fiút

- Nem volt elég? – kérdezte unottan Atobe

- Az iménti kis jelenetedtől nem változott sokat a véleményem rólad. Potom annyit, hogy még álszent is vagy.

- Ez most nagyon szíven ütött. Pedig nagyra tartom azt, hogy te mit gondolsz. – válaszoltam gúnyosan

- Jobban tennéd, ha békén hagynál minket. Naa Risa?

Nem válaszoltam. Atobe várakozóan rám nézett.

- Mi van? – kérdeztem, mire összehúzta a szemöldökét – Usu! – adtam meg magam végül, mire elégedetten visszafordult

- Azt hiszitek, csak mert gazdagok vagytok és jól néztek ki, mindenki felett van hatalmatok? Az embereknek igenis van saját akaratuk és nem csak a ti játékszereitek.

- Csak azért, mert gazdagok vagyunk… – ránéztem Atobéra és inkább meggondoltam magam – Szóval csak azért, mert gazdag vagyok még nem tartok minden embert alsóbbrendűnek. Te viszont egyből ítélkezel, pedig az se tudod, milyen vagyok valójában. Tehetetlenek hittél és mi lett a vége?

- Ne hidd, hogy csak azért, mert egyszer dühből megütöttél majd más lesz a véleményem.

- Szerintem Kazuma-kun nem érti a lényeget. – szólalt meg Atobe

- Szerintem se, de lehet, hogy jobb is így. Hibát követtem el az előbb.

- És ugyan mért? Mért akkora gond, ha az emberek megtudják milyen vagy?

- Ti most miről beszéltek?

- Semmiről. – fordultam a fiú felé – Sajnálom Kazuma-kun, hogy megütöttelek. Kiengesztelhetlek valamivel?

Szegény srác már azt se tudta hol van a gyors változásaim miatt.

- M-most mi van?

- Jaj Risa, hagyd már ezt a… – kezdett bele Atobe, de a szájára tettem a kezem

- Menjünk, mert mindjárt becsöngetnek. – mondtam és elengedtem

- Nem értem, hogy mért zavar, ha…

- Atobe! – emeltem fel a hangom

- Szerintem ez akkor is hülyeség.

- Mért célod tönkretenni azt az erődöt, amit a hosszú évek során magam köré emeltem? – kérdeztem már szinte kiabálva

- Ez nem erőd. Ez egy légvár.

- Lehet, de akkor is én építettem, és ha már egyszer porrá akarom zúzni, hagy tegyem ezt meg én. Hidd el a segítséged nélkül is sikerülni fog. – ezt már tényleg kiabáltam

- Azt nem kétlem.

- Ti most miről beszéltek? – próbálkozott újra Kazuma-kun

- Én akkor is elmondom neki. – mondta dacosan Atobe és mielőtt még megállíthattam volna belekezdett – Risa évekig szerelmes volt beléd. – lefagytam, az Atobét megállítani készülő mozdulatom közben

- Tessék? – kerekedtek el Kazuma-kun szemei

Én is ezt akartam kérdezni.

- Mióta ide jár mindig is arról álmodozott, hogy veled lehet, de a viselkedésed miatt, soha nem mert megszólítani. – azt se tudtam, hogy eddig ide járt – És azok után, amiket ma mondtál neki, teljesen összetört a szíve. Ezért is ütött meg.

- Én még csak két hete járok ide. – szólalt meg Kazuma-kun sokkoltan

- Hoppá.

- Kazuma-kun? Mi lenne, ha mindent elfelejtenél, amit ma beszéltünk. Nyugodt szívvel utálj továbbra is. Rendben?

- Asszem. – válaszolta már teljesen kiakadva

- Akkor, szervusz. – intettem majd magammal vonszolva Atobét ott hagytam magára megrökönyödésével

- Nem értelek. – mondta Atobe néhány sarokkal később

- Én se téged, úgyhogy kvittek vagyunk. – engedtem el a kezét

- De…

- Fontos erről beszélgetni? – fojtottam belé a szót – Én így döntöttem és kész. Az én életem.

Zsebre dugta a kezét és vállat vont.

- Még van egy kis dolgom. – hagyott magamra az egyik folyosón

- De becsöngettek. – szóltam utána feleslegesen

Atobe leginkább egy duzzogó kisgyerekre emlékeztetett.

- Risa! – zökkentett ki gondolataimból a felém rohanó Reika

- Tessék? – néztem fel pislogva

- El kell mesélnem mit hallottunk az előbb Yuival.

- Hol van Yui? – néztem körül

- Mindjárt jön ő is. Képzeld az egyik folyosón sétáltunk, amikor hallottuk, ahogy egy lány kiabál Atobéval.

- Egy lány? – kérdeztem idegesen

- Igen. Azt nem tudom ki volt, mert nem mertünk közelebb menni. De jól szórakoztam rajta így távolról is. Ha egyszer megismerhetném ezt a lányt. Lehet mégis csak be kellett volna kukkantani arra a folyosóra, hogy meg tudjam ki bátorkodott így beszélni Atobéval.

Megnyugtatott a tény, hogy Reika nem ismert fel. Bár furcsa volt. Lehet, hogy ilyenkor jóval magasabb hangon beszélek, mint ha normál módban vagyok, de szerintem akkor is fel lehet ismerni. Mindemellett lenyűgözött az, ahogy Reika hatalmas szerelemből égető gyűlöletre változtatta az Atobe iránti érzelmeit.

- Ha tudnám ki volt az, – folytatta Reika – megkérném, hogy eddzen téged. Ez az. Rá fogok jönni, hogy ki volt. – döntötte el

- És hogyan? – kérdeztem

- Azt még nem tudom. De majd rá fogok jönni. Lehet, hogy megkérdezem Atobét, hogy még bele is rúgjak egyet.

- Nem kéne szembeszállnod vele. Még a Sensei sem mer packázni vele. Ahhoz túl nagy a befolyása az iskolában.

- A Sensei nem. De van egy bátor diák, sőt diáklány, aki meg meri tenni. Ezentúl ő lesz a példaképem.

Ha nem lennék jó kislány üzemmódban, most biztos egy cifrát káromkodta volna. Helyette csak idegesen elmosolyodtam.

- És mi volt a Senseinél? – váltott témát Reika

- Semmi fontos. Csak érdeklődött a kirándulás felől.

Ügyesen megtalálta a másik témát, amit még igencsak szép szavakkal jellemeztem volna. Szerencsémre a csengő megmentett attól, hogy tovább részletezzem a beszélgetést.

Reika a nap további részében is eltökélten arról ábrándozott, hogy megtudja, ki az a rejtélyes lány, aki képes volt arra, hogy üvöltözzön Atobéval. A második és harmadik elmesélésére már olyan szavakat hallottam tőle, ami legjobb tudomásom szerint soha életemben nem szaladt ki a számon, nemhogy azon a folyosón. Még akkor is beszélt, amikor edzésre öltöztünk át. Az idegességem kezdett elmúlni. Egyrészt, mert már lassan teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy Reika soha nem fog rájönni, hogy én voltam az, akit úgy csodál, másrészt pedig azért, mert ahogy betettem a lábam az öltözőben átváltottam Bouchoba és ilyenkor a magabiztosságom igencsak megemelkedik, annak ellenére is, hogy kicsit megritkítottam a csapatom. Azt hittem, hogy ezután ferde szemmel fognak rám nézni a többiek, de ehelyett csak még jobban csodáltak. Ahogy ültem és a cipőmet kötöttem hallottam – Reika hangerejének ellenére – ahogy valaki mögém lép. Nem fordultam meg. Vártam, hogy eldöntse, mit akar.

- Boucho! – szólított meg végül, mire mindenki elhallgatott és rám nézett

Sóhajtottam egyet majd megszólaltam, de még mindig nem fordultam hátra.

- Mi az Sato?

- Nem játszanál velem egy meccset?

Csak kinyögte azt, amit Reika már napokkal ez előtt megjósolt.

- Rendben. – mondtam mire valaki döbbenten felnyögött.

Ha jól tippelek Reika volt az. Viszont a többiek arcára is kiült a meglepettség. Senki sem gondolta, hogy játszani fogok Satoval. Hát tévedtek.

- Köszönöm Boucho! – mondta, majd kiment az öltözőből

- Risa. – kezdett bele félénken Reika – Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Hijikata! – álltam fel

- Hai! – húzta ki magát az egyik másodikos lány

- Menj, segíts bemelegíteni Satonak!

- Hai! – válaszolta és le is lépett

- Most majd kiderül mennyire gondolja komolyan. – válaszoltam Reikának

- Ő az utolsó elsős. Mért kell elvenni a kedvét a játéktól?

- Ő nem azért van itt, hogy játsszon, hanem hogy vigye valamire. Rá kell jönnie, milyen szinten van. – lépett be a beszélgetésbe Yui is

- Inkább gyere és segíts bemelegíteni!

- Szerintem ez így akkor sem jó. – szögezte le, de többet nem ellenkezett

Satot kicsit megrendítette a 6-0-s veresége, de ahogy én előre sejtettem ez nem vetette vissza a lelkesedését, hanem pont ellenkezőleg még keményebben edzett. Amikor elsős voltam Ishikawa Boucho ugyanezt tette velem is azzal a kis különbséggel, hogy nem én hívtam ki és nem edzés keretében játszottunk. Így erről a meccsről egyedül Yui tudott. Reika szerint csak a szerencsének köszönhetem, hogy nem hagyta ott az utolsó elsős is a csapatomat. Lehet, hogy igaza van, de a lényegen akkor sem változtat. Sato maradt és még jobb akart lenni. Hát még van hova fejlődnie.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet**

**A kirándulás**

Másnap reggel Alastor ébresztett. Ez először meglepett. Majd rájöttem, hogy hajnali ötkor még a madarak is békés álmukat alusszák és nem az én ablakom előtt koncerteznek. Kikászálódtam az ágyból, és tudatosult bennem, hogy mért is keltem ilyen korán. Majd ismét eszembe jutott, amit napok óta próbálok elfelejteni. Az, hogy az egész hétvégémet Atobéval kell töltenem. Miután egy hangos „Mért?" kiszaladt a számon még az is halványan derengett, hogy ezt a megtiszteltetést Atobe nem igazán becsületesen szerezte. Annyi dolgom volt az utóbbi napokban, hogy már erről az apróságról el is feledkeztem.

Kivettem a szekrényből egy bájosan csábos, de mégis sportos és ezzel együtt nagyon kényelmetlen ruhát. Mivel a ruhatáramat sem legjobb belátásom szerint, hanem az elvárásoknak megfelelően frissítem, így kényelmeset nem is nagyon találni benne. Álmosan lebotorkáltam az étkezőig majd egy boldog és friss arccal léptem be.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem az asztalnál épp újságot olvasó apámnak

- Jó reggelt Arisa! – köszönt, fel sem nézve

Már jó öt perce hozzáláttam az evéshez, amikor hirtelen leengedte az újságot és rám nézett.

- Mit csinálsz te szombaton ilyen korán itt?

- Reggelizek. – válaszoltam ártatlanul – Ma megyünk osztálykirándulásra.

- Áh. – temetkezett újra az újságba

Igen, alig várom már. Persze nagyon izgalmas lesz. Igen egy fiúval kettesben töltöm az erdő közepén az éjszakát.

Még jó, hogy ilyen kíváncsi típus az apám. Érdekelne, mit mondanak otthon azok, akiket még meg is kérdeznek a szülei.

Reggeli után Alastor kivitte a kocsiba a csomagjaim.

- Köszönöm Alastor! – mosolyogtam rá hálásan

- Jó szórakozást Ojo-sama. – hajolt meg

- Ahhoz itthon kéne maradnom. – morogtam az orrom alatt, mikor beszálltam az autóba

- Nagyon izgul már a kirándulás miatt Ojo-sama? – kérdezte Sebastian már útközben

- Nem igazán. – feleltem őszintén

- Hogy-hogy?

- Jobb szeretnék a nagyihoz menni. – füllentettem. Nem mintha nem mennék szívesen a nagyihoz, de nem ez az igazi indok.

- A nagymamája ott lesz a jövő héten is. Viszont osztálykirándulás csak egyszer van egy évben.

- Igazad van Sebastian. – hagytam rá kedvesen

- És hova mennek?

- Mori Extreme Campaign.

- Uha! Ott én is voltam régen.

- Komolyan?

- Elég régi vállalkozás. Mi úgy csináltuk, hogy minden csapat egy fiúból és egy lányból állt. Bár mi már pár évvel idősebbek voltunk.

- Mi is így fogjuk csinálni. – mondtam szégyenlősen

- Nocsak? – nézett rám a visszapillantó tükörben – Ha bármi gond lenne Ojo-sama csak hívjon és én az erdő közepére is önért megyek.

- Köszönöm Sebastian! – mosolyogtam rá

Ha találnék egy olyan fiút, mint Sebastian csak pár évvel fiatalabban, valószínű, hogy Atobe elveszítené a fogadást.

Elsőként értem az iskola elé. Sebastian felajánlotta, hogy vár velem, – biztos, hogy veszítene – de kedvesen visszautasítottam az ajánlatát és inkább úgy döntöttem azt a néhány percet, amíg nem jön valaki, inkább egyedül töltöm.

- Hát jó szórakozást Ojo-sama.

- Köszönöm Sebastian.

- Holnap este itt várom. – búcsúzott

- Csak lenne már holnap este. – sóhajtottam, miközben néztem, ahogy eltűnik a következő sarkon

Fáradt arcizmaim végre ledobhatták a görcsös mosolyt. Körülnéztem az utcán. Senki nem volt a közelben. Ásítottam egy embereset, majd ledobtam magam a csomagjaimra. Alig néhány percet ülhettem ilyen nyugalomban, amikor valaki megszólított.

- Csak nem a tökéletes lány ül itt a fal tövében?

- Csak nem a tökéletes fiú áll itt előttem hűséges fegyverhordozója nélkül. – néztem fel Atobéra – Mit keresel itt ilyen korán? – álltam fel

- Valamiből sejtettem, hogy már te is itt leszel és gondoltam, hogy ne kelljen egyedül várnod én is korábban jövök.

- Hogy te milyen udvarias vagy. – húztam el a szám – És hogy bírsz ki egy egész hétvégét Kabaji nélkül?

- Nem tűnsz túl kipihentnek. – utalt a karikákra a szemem alatt

- Egész éjjel forgolódtam, mert csak rád bírtam gondolni.

- Ne aggódj, ma éjjel ott leszek veled.

Már épp válaszoltam volna, amikor egy kocsi állt meg mellettünk. Gyorsan magamra öltöttem a mosolyom.

- Mintha tíz évet fiatalodtál volna. – jegyezte meg kedvesen Atobe

- Te viszont még mindig csúnya vagy! – mondtam és az autóból épp kiszálló Reika felé fordultam

- Mit csináltok itt kettesben? – kérdezte tőlünk miközben a sofőrje három hatalmas táskát pakolt ki az autó mellé

- Ezeket mind a két napra hoztad? – kérdeztem döbbenten

Hátrafordult, hogy leellenőrizze a csomagjait.

- Igen. – válaszolta végül

- És hoztál egy hadsereget is, aki majd cipeli őket? – szólt közbe Atobe is

- Mi van bennük? – kérdeztem

- Abban a kettőben ruhák. – mutatott két nagyobb táskára – A harmadikban pedig, amiket mondtál, hogy hozzak. – mutatott a harmadik, fele akkorára

- Ezt le kell csökkenteni Reika. Ennyit nem tudsz elcipelni.

- Hát nem is én fogom.

- Hanem ki?

- Nestor! – mondta és abban a pillanatban kiszállt az autóból a komornyikuk

Nestor már önmagában is érdekes ember volt, de abban a ruhában, amiben most megjelent a furcsa jelzőt jóval felülmúlta. Egy rövid bermuda nadrágot viselt, hozzá egy terepszínű felsőt és egy szafari kalapot. Látszólag eléggé szégyellte magát az öltözete miatt

- Reika! Ugye ezt most nem gondoltad komolyan? – kérdeztem, mire Nestor reménykedve felkapta a fejét

- De. – jelentette ki

- Ez nem így működik. Ez egy osztálykirándulás. Nestor szépen hazamegy.

- De egyedül nem bírom el mind. – mutatott a csomagokra

- Pont ezért csökkentjük le egyetlen táskára.

- Legyen kettő és akkor ezt itt hagyom. – mutatott a kicsire

- Egyet viszel és az pont a kicsi lesz. – mondtam ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon

- De…

- Válassz ki egy pulóvert, egy nadrágot és egy felsőt. Addig mi Atobéval átnézzük a kistáskát.

- Amikor azt mondtad, hogy egyet, ugye úgy értetted, hogy egy szettet?

- Nem. Úgy, hogy egy darabot.

- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan? – háborodott fel

Pár perc múlva Reika duzzogva nézte végig fél ruhatárát, hogy kiválassza azt, amit elhoz végül magával. mi pedig Atobéval kidobáltuk a harmadik zsákból a felesleges dolgokat.

- Meg vagy? – fordultam Reikához, mikor mi már végeztünk

- Nehéz. Szerinted melyik legyen? – emelt fel két szoknyát. Az egyik rövidebb volt, mint a másik.

- Szerintem azt. – mutattam az egyik táska tetején heverő rövidnadrágra

- Ezt? – emelte fel két újjal

- Pontosan! – kaptam ki a kezéből és beletettem a kistáskába

Újabb tíz percbe telt, mire kiválasztotta a másik két ruhadarabot is. Ahogy végzett gyorsan hazaküldtem Nestor, aki boldogan ment, nehogy Reika meggondolhassa magát. Közben több osztálytársunk is megérkezett. A legtöbbjük ugyanazzal a problémával küszködött, mint Reika. Atobéval ketten járkáltunk körbe, hogy segítsünk lecsökkenteni a táskák méretét.

Alig egy óra múlva már a buszon ellenőriztem a névsort. Valamelyik nagy elme ötlete volt, hogy már az út alatt is párunk mellett üljünk. Ennek nálam jobban már csak Reika örült, aki kétségbeesetten nézett rám, azt várva, hogy valami csodát tegyek. Csalódnia kellett, ugyanis nem tettem semmit. Miután leellenőriztem, hogy mindenki megvan-e elindultam a helyemre, ami Atobe mellett volt a busz hátsó felében.

- Hello Drágám! Megjöttem! – mondtam halkan, miközben leültem

- Tessék? – fordult hátra meglepetten Taro-kun

Hopika! Nem gondoltam, hogy hallani fogja bárki más Atobén kívül. Bár valószínűleg pont azért ült elénk, hogy hallgatózhasson.

- Csak vicceltem. – próbáltam menteni a menthetetlent – Egy tévéműsorban hallottam tegnap.

Taro-kunt látszólag megnyugtatta a válaszom és valamivel nyugodtabban fordult vissza. Atobénak viszont kiült az arcára az „Ugye én megmondtam." kifejezés. Kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem és tüntetőleg előre fordultam.

- Egész úton hallgatni akarsz? – kérdezte jó negyedóra után Atobe

- Miről szeretnél beszélgetni Atobe-kun? – vettem elő a kedves énem

- Mondjuk rólad. Biztos érdekelnék Taro-kunt bizonyos részletek.

Abban a pillanatban megjelent az említett arca a két ülés között.

- Mesélj, van barátod?

Ja, egy kretén, akit szívesen bokán rúgnék, ha nem látná Taro-kun.

- Van.

- Ó. – szontyolodott el Taro-kun

- Bár most nem vagyunk jóban.

- Nem? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Atobe

- Nem. – feleltem a szemébe nézve

Közelebb hajolt hozzám és a fülembe suttogott, hogy más ne hallja.

- De azért annak örülsz, hogy velem leszel hétvégén.

Taro-kun elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a jelenetet.

- Mért tenném?

- Több okod is van rá.

- Igazán? Mondj egyet!

- A barátoddal lehetsz.

- Nem győztél meg.

- Miről susmorogtok?

- Nem hiszem, hogy közöd lenne hozzá. – nézett rá Atobe

Én bocsánatkérően rámosolyogtam és folytattam a csevegésünket.

- Szóval? Mi okom lenne még?

- Nem kell ezt a hülye vigyort magadon hagynod egész hétvégén.

- Látod ez az egyetlen ok, amiért nem köptelek be, hogy nem is engem húztál.

- Ki mondta, hogy nem téged húztalak? – adta az ártatlant

- Ne nézz hülyének!

- Bizonyítsd be, hogy nem így történt.

- Azt nem tudom. De azt meg tudom tenni, hogy addig üldözlek, míg be nem vallod.

- Fel fogod adni.

- Nem ismersz még eléggé.

- Mit csináltok? – jelent meg mellettem Yui

- Beszélgetünk. – válaszolt Atobe

- Ja. Én is így szoktam. – utalt arra a néhány milliméterre, ami Atobe és köztem volt

- Miben segíthetünk?

- Gondoltam, egyrészt megnézem Risa él-e még, másrészt pedig megkérdezem nem-e akarsz véletlenül helyet cserélni.

Atobe rám nézett, majd vissza Yuira.

- Nem.

- Az előző jelenet után valahogy sejtettem. – vont vállat és hagyott ismét magunkra minket

- Mért nem? – fordultam Atobéhoz

- Nem élvezed a társaságom?

- Annyira nem, mint Yuiét.

Atobe az út hátralevő részében durcásan üldögélt mellettem. Mivel mások füle hallatára nem volt kedvem vele beszélgetni és a sugdolózást sem akartam folytatni, így nem próbáltam meg kibékíteni.

Mikor odaértünk mindenki leszállt a buszról és megvárták, míg én és a Sensei bemegyünk egy kőépületbe, ahol bejelentkezhettünk. A tanerő nagyot csalódott, amikor kiderült, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben van, és amit kiosztották a sátrakat kezdhetjük is a kirándulást. Alig várta, hogy elbukjak, de pofára esett. Én akkor estem pofára, amikor a túra szervezője közölte, hogy minden csapatnak fejenként egy sátor jut csak. Bár hozzátette, hogy mindegyik két személyes és a belső tér kettéválasztható. Hát engem nem nyugtatott meg. Az általános rosszkedvemen nem mondhatnám, hogy segített az a tény, hogy Atobéval egy sátorban kell töltenem az éjszakát. Abba már bele sem mertem gondolni, hogy Reika mit érezhet. Mondjuk nem is kellett, mert minden az arcára volt írva. A sátor mellett minden csapat kapott egy iránytűt és egy térképet, amin fel voltak tüntetve azon „checkpoint"ok helyei, amit érinteni kellett a hétvége során. Szinte minden csapatnak máshol voltak, tehát találkozásra is elég kicsi volt a lehetőség. Miután minden fiú felnyalábolta a sátrakat elindultunk az erdőbe. Az elején még minden csapat egy felé ment, majd szép lassan le-lekanyarodtak a különböző ösvények felé, követve a térkép útmutatásait. Mi Atobéval, úgy a hatodik leágazásnál váltunk ki a többiek közül. Búcsúzóul még Reika megölelt és azt mondogatta, hogy „Csak tartsak ki!". Ahogy eltűntek a többiek a szemünk elől végre levakarhattam az arcomról az émelyítő mosolyomat és átadhattam magam az őszinte szenvedésnek.

- Még mindig morcos vagy? – kérdeztem jó negyedórányi néma sétálgatás után

- Nem vagyok morcos. – válaszolta morcosan

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy gondoltam. Imádom a társaságodat. – hazudtam

- Che!

- Tényleg nem akarsz megbocsátani? Mert így nagyon unalmas lesz az út. – semmi válasz – Most tényleg azt várod, hogy könyörögjek?

- Ha nincs jobb ötleted. – vont vállat

- Mért csináltad? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva

- Mit?

- Mért engem választottál?

- Nem választottalak. Kihúztalak.

- Mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy nem így volt. Minek tagadod? Senki nincs itt. Ha bevallod, akkor sem tudom bizonyítani. Esküszöm, hogy nincs nálam se diktafon, se semmilyen hanganyagot rögzítő szerkezet. Nos?

- Mért vagy biztos abban, hogy nem téged húztalak. Ötven százalék esélyem volt rá.

- De mégsem sikerült.

- Honnan veszed?

- Női megérzés.

- Azért, amit már mondtam.

- Tessék?

- Azt kérdezted mért csináltam.

- És mit mondtál már?

Megforgatta a szemeit, de végül válaszolt.

- Azt, hogy így nem kell jópofiznod senkivel hétvégén.

- Ez sántít. Maximum a Senseijel mehettem volna. Vele meg amúgy se kéne jópofiznom, mert nem szólt volna hozzám.

- Na tessék. Még egy ok, hogy mért jobb neked velem.

- Eddig se az volt a kérdés, hogy nekem mért jó, hanem hogy neked.

- Nem kell attól félnem, hogy bármelyik percben rám vetheti magát egy őrült lány az erdő közepén?

- Még mindig nem tudtál meggyőzni. Hiszen Reika maradt a másik és ő nem vetné rád magát. Ezt te is tudod.

- Fel is tűnt, hogy mostanság már nem kedvel annyira. – gondolkozott el

- Szóval? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül

- Szeretek veled lenni.

- Tényleg nem fogsz normálisan válaszolni?

Vállat vont a térképet nézegetve.

- Mindegy. Már az is valami, hogy ennyit elmondtál. – emelkedtem felül a problémán

- Erre kell menni. – mutatott egy sűrű aljnövényzettel benőtt rész felé

- Hurrá! – értékeltem

Az utunk nagyrész jó hangulatban telt. Végre kiadhattam magamból mindent és ez nagyon jól esett. Atobe mellett végre megint úgy érezhettem magamat, mint kiskoromban. Semmi titkolni valóm nem volt. Nem kellett megjátszanom semmilyen valótlan érzelmet. És a legjobb az volt az egészben, hogy nem úgy kezelt, mint a többi fiú, hanem úgy, mint egy embert és ez üdítő volt számomra.

Egészen addig békésen, néha még nevetgélve is haladtunk, míg Atobe hirtelen megállt.

- Hallottad ezt? – kérdezte fülelve

- Nem. – feleslegesnek éreztem a mit kérdést

- Valami motoszkál arra a fák között. – mutatott az erdő egy sötétebb pontja felé

Mind a ketten hunyorogva néztünk a fák közé. Hamarosan én is meghallottam a hangot.

- Valószínűleg egy állat. – vontam le a gyors következtetést – A baj csak az, hogy nem hallatszik túl kicsinek.

- Ha szerencsénk van csak egy nagyobb szarvas.

- Ha nincs, akkor pedig egy elefánt.

Még pár percig álltunk és néztük a fákat. A hang egyre erősödött és már a lábam is elkezdett remegni. Nem a félelemtől, hanem a görcstől. Nem akartam megmozdulni, mert a bokáig érő avarban elég zajos lett volna.

- Én már látok valamit. – mondtam egy kisebb barna foltra mutatva

- Én is látom. Nem tűnik nagy… – Atobe elharapta a mondatot ugyanis a kis barna folt kijött a takarásból és már nem is volt olyan kicsit, sőt…

- Atobe? – kezdtem már kicsit idegesen – Ez szerinted is egy medve?

- Minden bizonysággal.

- Az viszont nem jó.

- Nem bizony. Tudsz futni ezzel a táskával?

- Nem tudom. Nem vagyok benne biztos.

- Hát akkor most ki kell próbálnod. Gyerünk! – adta meg a kezdő lökést és futni kezdtünk

Úgy tíz perccel később egy fának támaszkodva lihegtem és idegesen pillantgattam körbe, attól rettegve, hogy újra feltűnik a medve. Egy kis tisztás húzódott mellettünk. A nap már a horizont alján járt aranysárga fényárban fürdette a fákat. Még le is lettem volna nyűgözve a látványtól, ha kaptam volna épp levegőt.

- Ezt… nem írták… a… prospektusban. – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen

- Nincs is prospektusuk. – zihált Atobe is

- Attól még szólhattak volna.

- Igazad van. – vette elő a telefonját

- Most mit csinálsz? Felhívod a céget?

- Nem küldök a többi csapatnak üzenetet, hogy legyenek óvatosak.

- Nem rossz ötlet. – vettem elő én is a mobilom

Minden csapatnak küldtünk üzenetet. Amikor végeztünk Atobe hozzám fordult.

- Nincs értelme továbbmennünk, mindjárt lemegy a nap. Amondó vagyok, hogy itt táborozzunk le. Ahogy látom, ott van néhány ág és ki is égett a fű, úgyhogy más is használta már ezt a tisztást éjszakai pihenőnek.

Lepakoltuk a csomagokat és még Atobe felállította a sátrat én gyűjtöttem még ágakat, hogy sötétbe ne kellejen az erdőben kóborolnunk.

- Takaros kis házat építettél Tarzan. – mondtam elismerően, amikor visszaértem. Már csak a kikötésre szolgáló zsinórokkal szenvedett.

- Akkor főzhetsz valami vacsorát Jane. – jegyezte meg munka közben

- Modern nő vagyok. Nem hiszek ebben a „nő helye a konyhában" dumában.

- Mert nem is így van. – törölt le egy izzadságcseppet a homlokáról – A nő helye a férje mellett van. És ha olyan szerencsés, hogy az adott férfi gazdag akkor még csak a lábát sem kell a konyhába beraknia.

- Tehát akkor, ha hagyjuk az általánosításokat, – mondtam miközben megpróbáltam tüzet gyújtani – te egy olyan lányra vágysz, aki mindig ott van, ha szükség van rá?

- Pontosan. – válaszolta az erőlködéstől eltorzult hangon

- Hát ez elég hím soviniszta szöveg.

- Nem egyoldalúan gondolkozom. – mondta már közvetlenül a hátam mögül, majd kivette a kezemből a gyufát és fél másodperc alatt sikerült meggyújtania azt az ágat, amivel én már jó öt perce szenvedtem – A férfi is mindig ott van, ha szükség van rá.

- Gyönyörű kis családi idillt képzelsz el magadnak. – néztem fel rá, mire vállat vont – Bár van elég jelentkező, hogy megtaláld a tökéletes lányt, aki talán ugyanígy gondolkodik. – bámultam a lassan élénkülő tűzbe

- Akárcsak nálad. – ült le mellém – Neked mi az elképzelésed a tökéletes családról?

- Én egy olyan férjre vágyom, aki nem tölt napi húsz órát az irodájában, nem lép le a lánya születésnapi bulijáról csak, mert nyélbe tud ütni egy üzletet és nem fenyegeti a gyerekét azzal, hogy ha nem viselkedik illemtudóan bentlakásos iskolába küldi. Én pedig nem akarok olyan lenni, mint az anyám, aki egész nap a barátnőivel ül és pletykál. Én foglalkozni fogok a gyerekeimmel. – mondtam le nem véve a szemem a tűzről, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudtam, hogy Atobe engem néz

- Az én szüleim a mai napig nem vették észre, hogy elköltöztem a házból.

- Komolyan? – néztem rá elkerekedett szemekkel

- Délutánonként benézek, de már rég nem ott alszom.

- Hanem?

- Vettem magamnak egy saját házat.

- Én nem akarok ilyen szülő lenni. – ráztam a fejem csüggedten

- Te nem vagy éhes? – zárta le a témát Atobe

- De.

Atobéval az este hátralevő részében már sokkal kellemesebb témákról beszélgettünk, igen jó hangulatban. Végül tizenegy óra tájt adtuk fel és úgy döntöttünk, hogy ideje aludni, ha holnap estig ki akarunk jutni ebből az erdőből. Bemásztunk a sátorba és behúztam az elválasztó fal cipzárját. Némiképp megnyugodva könyveltem, hogy csak az egyik oldalról működik.

Szomorúan érzékeltem, hogy ha nem ülünk a tűz mellett igencsak hideg van. A nyakamig felhúztam a takarót, amit magammal hoztam, de egy így is remegtem a hidegtől.

- Mi ez a hang? – kérdezte végül Atobe

- Ahogy a fogaim időnként összeütköznek. – préseltem ki magamból két vacogás között

- Ha elhúzod a falat, én tudok segíteni.

- Gondolom. Ilyenkor jön a klasszikus „melegítsük egymást" szöveg.

- Ez se rossz ötlet, de én most a klasszikus „van egy plusz pokrócom" szövegre gondoltam.

- Oh. – mondtam és kislányos zavaromban leengedtem a válaszfalat

Atobe átnyújtotta a pokrócot.

- Köszönöm. – vettem át, majd visszahúztam a cipzárt

- Remélem a medve nem jelenik meg az éjszaka közepén.

- Azt én is. – mondtam már kicsit jobban érezve magam – Én csak arra lennék kíváncsi, hogyan került ebbe az erdőben egy medve. Még csak nem is honos ezen a tájon.

- Biztos régen élt itt, aztán elpusztult és most egy zombi medve járja búsan az erdőt.

- Tessék? – kérdeztem akaratlanul is kissé idegesen

- Most mitől ijedtél meg?

- Nem ijedtem meg. – mondtam volna bátran, ha a hangom hagyja

- Azt hallom.

- Nem szeretem a zombikat. – vallottam be végül

- Kitalálom még kiskorodban egy sötét utcában összefutottál egy öreg bácsival és zombinak nézted. Azóta halálosan rettegsz tőlük.

- Nem teljesen. Úgy négy-öt éves lehettem. Anyám egyik barátnője szervezett egy beöltözős halloween-i partit.

- És minek öltöztél be?

- Hamupipőkének, de nem ez a fontos

- Egy halloween partira?

- Nem mindegy? – kérdeztem durcásan – Érdekel a sztori vagy sem?

- Kérlek, folytasd. Már az eleje is lenyűgöző volt, alig várom a többit.

- Szóval én épp Yushival táncoltam…

- Aki pedig Supermannek volt öltözve. – vágott közbe

- Ha épp tudni akarod kalóznak, de most tényleg nem ez a lényeg. – kezdtem kijönni a béketűrésemből

- Igazad van. Sajnálom. Szóval Oshitarival táncoltatok…

- Igen és akkor megjelent a semmiből egy hatalmas ember zombinak öltözve. Jó nem volt az átlagosnál nagyobb, de akkor még jóval kisebb voltam és minden nagyobbnak tűnt. Szóval megjelent és dőlni kezdett. Nagyon megijedtem. Felsikoltottam és a következő pillanatban maga alá temetett. Innentől kezdve csak arra emlékszem, hogy sikítok és zokogok teljes erőmből. Majd ezt addig folytattam, amíg minden erőm elhagyott és elájultam. Addigra már rég leszedték rólam, de nem bírtam abbahagyni.

- És mi történt azzal az emberrel?

- Meghalt. Szívrohamot kapott és ezért esett rám.

- Uh. Hát ez elég durva.

- Viszont apám nagyon boldog volt utána, mert az a férfi valami nagy riválisa volt és fiú utód nélkül halt meg. A rokonság, aki örökölte a vagyonát, az egész céget eladta apámnak.

- Visszatérve az eredeti témára. Mit csinálunk, ha ez tényleg egy zombi medve? Akkor több kilométerről is kiszagol minket.

- Atobe kérlek, fejezd be! – kértem vékony hangon

- Rendben. Várj csak! Hallottad ezt a szörcsögést?

- Atobeee!!!

- Rendben abbahagytam. De ez szórakoztató volt. – mondta nevetve

Tíz percig csak forgolódtam, de nem tudtam elaludni. Akárhányszor lehunytam a szemem egy zombit láttam. Végül nem bírtam tovább. Reménykedve, hogy Atobe már alszik leeresztettem a válaszfalat és úgy feküdtem, hogy lássam.

- És ez így mitől jobb? – kérdezte elég éber hangon

- Miután megtörtént ez az incidens minden éjszaka rémálmaim voltak. Alastor pedig mindig beült egy székkel az ágyam mellé és ott aludt egész éjszaka. Csak így tudtam elaludni.

- Alastor?

- A szüleimnek nem volt rá ideje.

Atobe átnyúlt és végigsimított az arcomon.

- Aludj! Én végig itt leszek.

Lehunytam a szemem és néhány másodperc múlva már aludtam is.

Friss péksütemény illata járta be a szobát. Kinyitottam a szemem. Egy tálca volt előttem és rajta a reggelim. Gondolom az én reggelim, mivel senki más nem volt a szobában. Felültem és magam elé húztam a tálcát. Beleszippantottam a levegőbe és nyugodt melegség töltött el a szívem.

- Jó reggelt kedvesem! – jelent meg Sebastian az ajtóban

- Jó reggelt! – mosolyogtam rá

Bekentem fokhagymával és lekvárral az egyik félbevágott zsemlét és beleharaptam. Közben Sebastian az ágyamhoz sétált és leült mellém. A tökéletes férfi. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy felhívom Atobét és közlöm, hogy elbukta a fogadást, amikor a folyosóról gyerekhangok szűrődtek be, majd egyre hangosabbak lettek. Végül két fiú jelent meg az ajtóba és nekifutásból ráugrottak az ágyra.

- Szia anya! – vigyorgott rám mind a kettő Atobe arcával

Ugrottam egyet ijedtemben és felrúgtam a narancslevemet, majd hangos madárcsicsergés ütötte meg a fülem és kinyitottam a szemem. A sátorban feküdtem. Bal oldalamon Atobe ült és épp egy almába harapott bele. A jobb oldalon pedig egy tányérszerűségen gőzölgő rántotta volt.

- Te még tojást is hoztál? – ültem fel én is

- Egyél, de ha utána vissza akarsz feküdni, megteheted. Elég korán van még.

- Inkább nem alszom. – mondtam gyorsan, miközben a hideg is kirázott

- Én közben összepakoltam a te cuccaidat is. Már csak a sátrat kell elraknunk.

- Mikor keltél te? – néztem rá hitetlenkedve – Vagy egyáltalán hány óra?

- Reggel hat van. És már egy órája fent vagyok. – nézett rám hatalmas karikákkal a szeme alatt

- Inkább úgy nézel ki, mint aki egész éjjel fent volt.

- Ha megteszed, hogy kimászol, a sátrat is lebontom.

Kimásztam és egy kövön ülve fejeztem be a reggelim. Addigra Atobe már a fél sátorral végzett. A másikfelénél segítettem neki. Azért én is csináljak már valamit. Nehogy már Tarzan dolgozzon és vezesse a konyhát egyszerre és mind ezt tök egyedül.

- Atobe! – szólaltam meg mikor épp indulni készültünk

- Hm? – kérdezte a táska pántjával szenvedve

Megfogtam neki és belebújt.

- Köszönöm a reggelit.

- Nincs mit.

A maradék checkpointot kisebb üggyel-bajjal, de megtaláltuk és kijutottunk délután öt körül az erdőből. Bár nem elsőként, de az első ötbe benne voltunk. Mint később kiderült elsőnek Reika és a Sensei értek ki, mivel Reika közölte, hogy nem hajlandó egy sátorban aludni vele és ezért egész éjjel meneteltek. Délre már kint is voltak. A következő néhány órában az ő panaszait hallgattam.

Szerencsére ezalatt a két nap alatt annyira elegük lett egymásból a pároknak, hogy hazafelé már egyikük sem akart egymás mellé ülni, így kimentve magam Reika előtt, azzal az indokkal, hogy tárgyalni valónk van a csapattal kapcsolatban Yui mellé ültem. Élveztem a csendes és eseménytelen haza utat. Szép lassan be is sötétedet.

Sebastian ígéretéhez híven az iskola előtt várt rám, amikor megérkeztünk. Beültem a kocsiba és hálával adóztam a komfortos hátsó ülésnek. Míg hű sofőröm elment a csomagokért, Atobe kopogtatott be az ablakomon. Lehúztam az ablakot, ő pedig bedugta a fejét.

- Fuvar kéne szépfiú? – mosolyogtam rá

- Kösz, de Matsuyama már vár rám.

- De ugye a múltkoriért nem bűntetted meg? – tűnt el a derű az arcomról

- Nem, mert a te hibád volt.

- Kösz. – húztam el a szám

- Jó éjszakát! – egyenesedett fel

- Ennyi? – kérdeztem felháborodva

- Mért mit szeretnél még?

- Nem tudom. Don Quan mondjuk lopott volna egy csókot, Batman pedig beszólt volna valamit. De ennél azért jóval többet.

- Batman?

- Nem mindegy? Akkor is alul múltad a nagy hősöket.

- Szeretnéd, ha lopnék egy csókot? – hajolt vissza vigyorogva

- Ezek után? Álmodban. – húztam fel az ablakot, de Atobe nem mozdult a kocsi mellől

Néhány pillanattal később Sebastian beszállt az autóba.

- Min mosolyog Ojo-sama? – kérdezte kíváncsian

- Semmin. Menjünk haza!

Értettem. – indította be a motort


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet**

**Reika megtudja**

Hétfőn reggel Reika részletesen elmesélte a kirándulása minden egyes percét. Yui csak annyit mondott, hogy érdekes volt. Legszívesebben én se mondtam volna többet, de Reika hajthatatlan volt. Végül, hogy megnyugtassam a kíváncsiságát a medvés sztorit adtam elő.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte, amikor végeztem

- Ennyi.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy semmi más nem történt?

Publikus nem is.

- Túráztunk és beszélgettünk.

- Miről? – csillant fel a szeme

- Család meg hasonlók. – vontam vállat és közben azt néztem, ahogy az aktuális témánk épp bejön a terembe. Mögötte Yushi baktatott gondterhelt arccal. Valami problémája van. Hehe.

- És pontosabban? – kérdezte Reika, mire elkaptam a tekintetem Yushiról és zavartan ránéztem. Természetesen ez egyből feltűnt neki és ő is odanézett, ahová eddig én. – Még mindig nem tudtad túltenni magad rajta? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Miről beszélsz? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Azt pletykálják, hogy Oshitari dobott téged.

- Kik pletykálnak ilyeneket?

- A kérdés, hogy igaz-e? Tényleg Oshitari szakított? – nézett rám leplezetlen kíváncsisággal

- Igen. Bár ma már nem tenném meg. – szólalt meg az időközben mögénk kerülő Yushi

Mind a hárman felé fordultunk, ő pedig rám kacsintott. Blöe.

- Nagy kár Yushi, mert engem már más érdekel. – mondtam kedvesen

A bejelentésem hallatán három döbbent arc nézett rám. Yui pedig fürkészve vizsgálta az arcvonásaimat. Remélem nem tűnt fel neki az a sátáni kifejezés, ami egy tizedmásodpercre megjelent rajta.

- Ki? – kérdezte végül Reika

- Az titok. – válaszoltam pironkodva

Most legalább két hétig el lesznek foglalva azzal, hogy kitalálják kiről beszéltem. Viszont most már legalább békén hagynak Yushival. Vagy ez a világ legjobb ötlete vagy pont az ellenkezője. Majd kiderül. Bár szerintem annál úgy sem lehet rosszabb, hogy Yushival akarnak egy lapon emlegetni. Már a gondolattól is kiver a víz.

A következő pár napban az első variáció látszott beigazolódni. Reika ugyan néha rákérdezett, hogy ki az a másik, de nagyrész inkább önmagában próbált megoldást találni. Atobe amennyire tudott került. Ebben nem is volt nehéz dolga, mert én sem éreztem szükségét, hogy beszélgessek vele. Yushival ha összefutottunk mindig gondterhelt arccal nézett rám. Ezt egészen péntekig bírta, amikor is kihívott a teremből, hogy beszélhessünk. Nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel követtem a folyosóra, ahol aztán komoly képpel rám nézett és belekezdett a mondandójába.

- Nem akarok beleszólni…

- Akkor ne tedd! – szakítottam félbe, amiért csúnyán rám nézett

- Szóval nem akarok beleszólni a kapcsolatotokba Atobéval…

- A kapcsolatunkba? Atobéval? – vágtam közbe megint némi iróniával

- Igen!

- Ah! – bólogatni kezdtem, mint aki érti miről beszél – Folytasd, kérlek! – tettem karba a kezem

- Szóval mond meg, ha nincs közöm hozzá, – valószínűleg nincs – de téged nem zavar, ahogy Atobe bánik veled?

- Attól függ, ezzel most mire gondolsz.

Végigfuttattam gyorsan az agyamon az utóbbi napok eseményeit, de egy olyan momentum nem jutott eszembe, amiért neheztelnem kéne Atobéra. Sőt ha lehet ilyet mondani mostanság a vártnál normálisabban viselkedett.

- Az „ajándékokra", amiket neked vesz. – mutatta a levegőben a macskakörmöket, majd mivel még mindig értetlenül néztem rá, úgy döntött kifejti kicsit jobban. – A nyakörv, a póráz, a jutalomfalatok. Az hogy úgy tekint rád, mint egy kutyára.

- Te elkíséred Atobét még az állatkereskedésbe is? – ez elég szánalmas

- Néha. De most nem ez a lényeg.

- Csak nem aggódsz miattam Yushi? Ez nagyon édes!

- Nem aggódtam. – felelte sértődötten – Csak tettem egy ígéretet, amit most be is tartok.

- Ha arra gondolsz, hogy hat éves korunkban azt mondtad, majd feleségül veszel, ne félj, mert már nem is emlékszem erre az ajánlatra.

- Nem is mondtam ilyet.

- Majd kérdezd meg Gakutot. Ő is tanúsíthatja. Ha jól emlékszem még össze is vesztetek rajtam.

- Megteszem. – mondta majd sértődötten tovább állt

Még néztem Yushi hátát, ahogy eltűnik a sarkon és azon gondolkoztam milyen jó érzés végre szívatni, amikor valaki hátulról mellém lépett.

- Csak nem megjött a hős lovag? – néztem a mellettem álló Atobéra

- Azt hittem most ment el.

- Tessék? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Szóval mért is vagyok hős lovag? – terelte a témát

- Élvezed, ahogy Yushit bosszanthatod?

- Nem bosszantom.

- Dehogynem.

- Jó bosszantom, de nem élvezem.

- Akkor mért csinálod?

- Kíváncsiságból.

- Kíváncsiságból?

- Igen.

- És mégis mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Ideje bemenni a terembe.

- De… – kezdtem volna bele, de időközben faképnél hagyott – Úgy utálom ezt benned. – mondtam mikor utolértem

- Rossz lehet.

- Most mégis mi bajod van?

- Nincs semmi bajom. – válaszolt kissé ingerülten

- Most komolyan Atobe. Valami baj van? – eleinte nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire komoly a dolog – Összevesztetek Yushival?

- Nem! És nincs semmi bajom. Inkább hagyj békén. Ore-sama nem ér rá veled beszélgetni. – váltott kicsit gyorsabb tempóra és elment a terem mellett. Nem hagytam magam és követtem.

- Ho-ho! Nagyon ingerült vagy. Csak nem én tettem valamit, amivel az önérzetedbe tapostam?

- Nem vagyok ingerült és főleg nem miattad.

- Akkor ki miatt?

- Senki miatt sem. – válaszolta már szinte kiabálva

- Hát nekem nem úgy tűnik.

Megtorpant és felém fordult.

- Mért nem hagysz már békén? – folytatta a kiabálást, úgyhogy én is hasonló hangnemben válaszoltam

- Te jöttél oda hozzám!

- Hatalmas hiba volt.

- Hát nekem is úgy tűnik.

- Ti mit csináltok? – zökkentett ki Reika hangja a hirtelen támadt dühömből

Körülnéztem. Egy kihalt folyosón álltunk. Én és Atobe az egyik végén egymással szemben, míg Reika a másik végén minket nézve.

- Semmit. – válaszoltam gyorsan a magasabb hangszínemre váltva

- Mi volt ez az előbb?

- Az előbb? – kérdeztem vissza ártatlanul

- Ne szórakozz velem Risa! – emelte fel a hangját

Ilyenkor nagyon dühös. Meg is tudom érteni.

- Én…

- Te voltál az múltkor is, aki Atobéval kiabált. – vonta le gyorsan a logikus következtetést

- Én. – sütöttem le a szemem és visszaváltottam a normál hangfrekvenciámra

- De… Miért?

- Mármint mért veszekedtem vele?

- Azt hiszem jobb, ha én most elmegyek. – lépett a bátrak mezejére Atobe

- Nem mész te sehová!

- Le kéne nyugodnod kicsit Reika. – próbálkoztam

Nagyon csúnyán nézett rám.

- Most meséljétek el, mi folyik itt!

- Veszekedtünk. – egyszerűsítette le Atobe

- Na ne mond! Te nem szoktál veszekedni. – fordult inkább felém

- Hát…izé… – tettem hozzá nagyon okosan

- Három lehetséges magyarázatot látok erre. Az első, hogy Atobénak valamivel sikerült annyira felidegesítenie mind két alkalommal, hogy kifordultál önmagadból. A második, hogy nagyon félreismertelek az elmúlt két évben. A harmadik pedig, hogy nem az igazi énedet mutattad felém eddig. Reménykedem, hogy az első lesz a helyes tipp, de mindenekelőtt az igazságot szeretném hallani.

- És nekem mért kell itt lennem? – szólt közbe megint a bátor hős lovag

- Az utolsó. – válaszoltam őszintén a szemébe nézve. Szörnyű volt látni, ahogy a következő néhány másodpercben a felháborodás helyét átveszi az őszinte csalódottság – Sajnálom. – tettem még hozzá

Szelíden megrázta a fejét, majd sarkon fordult és otthagyott.

- Sajnálom. – szólalt meg Atobe

- Mit sajnálsz? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve – Hisz év eleje óta ez a célod. Az hogy mindenki megtudja.

- Ez nem igaz. Én csak azt mondtam mond el, mielőtt így derülne ki.

Ránéztem könnybe lábadt szemekkel, amitől kicsit meglepődött.

- Most nincs kedvem veled beszélgetni. – indultam meg a Reikával ellenkező irányba

Hogy lehettem ennyire felelőtlen? Évekig sikerült fenntartanom a látszatott mindenki előtt, azután elrontottam. Atobéék előtt lebuktam és onnantól csak sodortak a lezúduló kövek. Számíthattam volna rá, hogy ahogy egy valaki megtudja, már visszafordíthatatlan lesz a folyamat. A Nagyi is megmondta. Ha Atobe nem szállt volna rám…

A következő tíz percben gondolataimba mélyedve járkáltam céltalanul a folyosókon. Nem éreztem magam elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy bemenjek órára, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem bevetem magam az irodámba és ott várom meg a tanítás végét.

Alighogy leültem a székembe valaki kopogtatott az ajtón. Lévén hogy nem kéne a szobában lennem, úgy döntöttem, hogy nem válaszolok, de miután nem adta fel a továbbiakban sem, úgy döntöttem én teszem meg.

- Tessék?

Atobe nyitott be.

- Mondtam, hogy nem akarok veled beszélni. Sőt ha jól emlékszem alig negyed órája, még te üvöltöztél velem, azért, hogy hagyjalak békén. Hát megkaptad. Kérlek, csukd be magad után majd az ajtót, mert rengeteg dolgom van. – nyitottam ki a legfelső fiókomat és látványosan rendezgetni kezdtem a papírjaimat

- Nem túl igazságos, hogy engem hibáztatsz. – csukta be maga mögött az ajtót. Csak éppen rossz oldalról.

- Mért kit hibáztassak?

- Csakis magadat. Ha akkor békén hagysz, amikor mondom ez nem történt volna meg.

- Jó. Tényleg az én hibám volt, de akkor sem akarok veled beszélni.

- Szóval még mindig engem hibáztatsz. – ült le velem szemben

- Nem hibáztatlak, csak rettentően dühös vagyok rád.

- És ugyan miért?

- Emlékeztetnélek rá Atobe, hogy épp magunkból kikelve üvöltöztünk egymással, amikor Reika megjelent.

A probléma felelevenítésétől újra összeszorult a szívem.

- Elfogadsz egy jó tanácsot?

- Köszi, de azokkal tele van a padlás.

- Beszélj vele.

- Azt hiszed az olyan könnyű?

- Nem. Nem hiszem, de a nehéz dolgokat is meg kell oldanod az életben.

- Köszönöm a kéretlen tanácsot, de most már tényleg dolgom lenne.

- Ahogy gondolod. – állt fel – Hisztizz csak itt tovább nyugodtan.

Miután Atobe kiment legszívesebben valamit hozzávágtam volna a falhoz. De nem tettem. A legfőbb oka, hogy már nem nagyon volt mit. A legutóbb elhasználtam mindent Atobe miatt. Inkább lehunytam a szemem és hátradőltem. Próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat, de az indulat és a kétségbeesés eluralkodott rajtam és csak a nagy káosz maradt.

Vagy fél óráig próbálkoztam még ezzel a teljesen felesleges tervvel, amikor is ismét kopogtattak. Végig sem gondolva mit teszek, automatikusan kiszóltam.

- Tessék?

Reika lépett be a szobába, mire hirtelen felpattantam.

- Zavarok? – kérdezte még mindig igencsak dühösnek tűnve

- Nem dehogy. – ráztam a fejem

- Atobe kért meg rá, hogy beszéljek veled. Pontosabban fogalmazva már szinte könyörgött. Bár kérte, hogy ezt nem hangoztassam, de nem ígértem neki semmit.

- Atobe? – kérdeztem vissza meglepetten

- Igen. – bólintott

Halványan elmosolyodtam és megráztam a fejem. Már megint elmehetek hozzá bocsánatot kérni.

- Leülsz?

- Szerintem szerelmes beléd. – mondta miközben ledobta magát az egyik székre

- Atobe? – ismét bólintott – Azt kétlem, de gondolom most nem is emiatt vagy itt.

- Eltaláltad.

- Elkezdem a dolgot az elejétől, hogy megértsd mért tettem, amit tettem.

- Halljuk. – tette karba a kezét és várakozóan nézett rám

- Kiskoromban egy elég kezelhetetlen gyerek voltam. Nem érdekelt az illem és semmi, ami a mi köreinkben „elengedhetetlenek" mondható. Egyszóval nagyon rossz gyerek voltam. Egy napon, mikor apámnak már nagyon elege lett ebből, közölte hogy vagy rendesen viselkedek, ahogy egy rangban hozzám illő lányhoz illik, vagy elküld egy külföldi bentlakásos iskolába. – Reikának egy pillanatra kiült az arcára a felháborodás, de utána ráeszmélt, hogy még mindig dühös rám – Mivel nagyon megijedtem, úgy döntöttem, hogy megteszem, amit elvárnak tőlem. Ezért vagyok most olyan, amilyen vagyok. Bármennyire is úrilánnyá faragott Alastor az igazi énemet nem lehetett eltüntetni.

- De mért nem mondtad el előbb?

- Egy életen át hazudtam mindenkinek. Már néha azt sem tudom, ki vagyok. Egyszerűen nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy mikor van a megfelelő pillanat. Már csak azt vettem észre, hogy elmúlt.

- És most azt várod, hogy minden úgy folytatódjon, mint eddig?

- Kicsit hülyén hangzik, de leszámítva, hogy veletek hogy viselkedek, igen, azt szeretném.

- Részemről semmi akadálya.

- Tessék? – néztem rá meglepetten

- Remélem magad sem gondoltad komolyan, hogy huzamosabb ideig tudok rád haragudni.

Köszönöm Reika. – vetettem a nyakába magam az asztalon keresztül


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet**

**Yui már tudja**

Reikával már nem mentünk vissza az óra maradék részére, inkább úgy döntöttünk, hogy játszunk kicsit, mielőtt elkezdődne az edzés.

- Atobe mióta tudja? – kérdezte már játék közben

- Év eleje óta.

- Neki mért mondtad el?

- Nem mondtam el. Rájött, amikor megtalált a szekrényében. Vagyis hát inkább elszóltam magam.

- De mit kerestél a szekrényében? – kérdezte döbbenten, miközben elszáguldott mellette a labda

- 15:0. És amúgy a telefonszámát.

- Ó.

- Na igen. – vigyorogtam

- Azt mondtad, hogy lebuktál, de azt nem hogy a szekrényben találtak rád.

- Érdekes lett volna megmagyarázni, hogy hogyan jutottam be a kulcsra zárt szekrényébe. Hál' isten, ő se forszírozta nagyon a témát.

- Nem is értem. – csóválta a fejét miközben szervált – És van még valami, amiről tudnom kéne?

- Hm… – gondolkodtam el – A szüleim soha nem jöhetnek rá és amúgy Yushi is tudja.

- Yushi? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Mért beszél mindenki így róla? – kérdeztem kissé dühösen, aminek az lett a vége, hogy outot ütöttem

- 15:15. – mondta vigyorogva – Le se tagadhatnád.

- De mit?

- Jaj, ne mond már, hogy nem érdekel. Nem veszem be, hogy már más valaki tetszik.

- Annyiban igazad van, hogy nincs senki más, de ő sem. Jelenleg senki sem érdekel. Szerválj! – dobtam oda neki a labdát

- És Atobe?

Ászt nyitott.

- Mit akarsz Atobéval?

- Komolyan gondoltam, hogy szerintem beléd esett.

- Ezt nagyon gyorsan felejtsd el Reika! Atobéhoz még annyi közöm sincs, mint… - elharaptam a mondatot – Na jó van közöm hozzá, de nem érzek iránta semmit.

- Olyan nincs, hogy semmit. Közömbös olyan ember lehet, akit nem ismersz, de olyan biztos nem, akivel jársz.

- Nem járunk. Vagyis járunk, de… Egyszóval nincs köztünk semmi Atobéval, ami érzelmeken alapulna. Ő se szeret és én se őt. Ez így megfelel?

- Nekem vagy neki? – szervált – 40:15. Neked ez ma nagyon nem megy.

- Menni fog, csak szálljunk le a magánéletemről. Oké?

- Jelenleg a magánéleted boncolgatása az egyetlen bosszúm, úgyhogy sajnálom, de nem fogok leszállni róla. Plusz az sem hátrány, hogy így van esélyem megnyerni ellened az első meccsem. Sőt ez lesz az első olyan meccs, mióta ismerlek, amit nem te nyersz meg.

- Örülök, hogy amellett, hogy lelkileg kínzol még a teljes megaláztatásomat is simán végignéznéd. Amúgy pedig nem hallottál még a fairplayről?

- Ellened nem. Szóval mit érzel Atobe iránt? – szervált megint – 1:0. Kezdem egyre jobban érezni magam. – mondta vigyorogva miközben térfelet cseréltünk

- Még nem válaszoltál. – szólalt meg újra mikor épp szerváltam

- Őszintén? Nem szeretem, de rájöttem, hogy nem is olyan amilyennek eddig gondoltam. – küldtem meg a jobb sarokba a labdát teljes erőmből

- Szép volt. – nézett a hálóról visszapattanó labda után Reika – 15:0. És amúgy mit gondoltál eddig?

- Azt, hogy egy beképzelt szájhős, akinek van egy kis tehetsége a teniszhez és egy rakat pénze, ezért a világ közepének érzi magát.

- És nem ilyen? 30:0. Ha Atobéról beszélsz, egyből milyen jól megy. Uh. Fault. Ne a hálót célozd!

- De ilyen. Néztem rá csúnyán. De emellett van egy olyan énje is, ami…

- …szeretetreméltó? Kettős hiba. 30:15.

- Nem ezt akartam mondani.

- De ezt gondoltad. Amúgy pedig ilyen szemszögből nézve, tökéletesen összeilletek. Ezek a kettős személyiségek, ha egyszer összetalálkoznak…

- Reika befejeznéd?

- Szerválj! – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit

Megcsóváltam a fejem, majd feldobtam a labdát és átütöttem. Hehe!

- Fault.

- Tessék?

- Kicsit elfogtak az érzelmeid és hosszút nyitottál.

- Grrr…

- Ne mérgelődj! Lesz ez még rosszabb is. Majd amikor meglátod, hogy mással randizik.

- Nem fog mással randizni. Úgy értem nem érdekel, ha mással randizik. Teljesen megőrjítesz Reika.

- Nem én. Hanem a szerelem. Out. Már megint. De kár. 30:30.

Ezután végre sikerült egy érvényes szervát összehoznom.

- Akkor csak egyet mondj meg. Ha nem szeret, most mért néz minket?

- Tessék? – kaptam a fejem az iskola irányába, de sehol sem láttam Atobét

- 40:30. Nem tudsz gondolkodni. Az érzelmeid elvonják a figyelmed.

Dühösen visszafordultam felé.

- Az egyetlen, ami elvonja a figyelmem a játékról az te vagy.

- Én nem csak a játékra gondoltam. Az utóbbi napokban igencsak frusztrált vagy.

- Tudjátok ildomos lenne bejárni órákra. – jelent meg Yui a pálya mellett – Játékra az edzés idő van kitalálva.

- A fiúk minden második héten ellógnak egy órát a tenisz miatt. – hisztizett Reika – Nekik bezzeg nem rovod fel.

- Mi ennyivel is jobbak vagyunk náluk.

- Na persze.

- Ti meg mit csináltok itt lányok? – hozta rám a frászt Hitomi-sensei – Nektek nincs órátok?

- De van. – válaszoltuk egyszerre mind a hárman és lesütöttük a szemünket

- És mért nem vagytok ott? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel

- …

- Tudjátok mit? – gondolkodott el – Nem baj. Majd én igazolom nektek. Maradjatok csak itt nyugodtan. Ha Sekaki-sensei megteheti, akkor én is. – motyogta alig hallhatóan, de győzedelmes vigyorral az arcán, majd magunkra hagyott minket

- Mit szólnátok egy rendes meccshez? – kérdeztem, miután a Sensei eltűnt az bejárati ajtó mögött

- Megyek átöltözni.

Miután Yui is játékra kész állapotba került, úgy döntöttünk olyan felállásba játszunk ma is, mint amikor először egymás ellen játszottunk. Én egyedül kettejük ellen. Még javában tartott a meccsünk, amikor megjelentek edzésre a többiek. Szerencsére, mivel a Sensei végre le tudott jönni, így nem kellett a felénél abbahagyni a meccset. Bár komoly küzdelmek árán, de sikerült a közönségünket rávennie arra, hogy kezdjenek el futni.

Csak mint legutóbb is, a meccsünk végeredménye 6:4 lett. Az én javamra.

- Szerintem Yuinak is el kéne mondanod. – szólalt meg Reika mikor már a kispadon ültünk

- Én már tudom.

- Mit? – kérdezte kíváncsian

- Azt, hogy a külvilág felé egy teljesen más énét mutatja, mint amilyen valójában.

- Neki már elmondtad? – nézett rám dühösen Reika

- Én nem. – ráztam a fejem

- Magamtól jöttem rá. Már régóta sejtem, hogy valami nem stimmel, de amikor múltkor hallottuk veszekedni a folyosón Atobéval biztos lettem benne.

- De…de. Te tudtad, hogy ő az, és nem szóltál?

Yui bólintott, Reika pedig csak hápogni tudott.

- Hallod ez… Mi a baj Risa? Elsápadtál. – nézett aggodalmasan

- Ha te sejtetted, akkor még hányan lehetnek, akik…

- Ne aggódj. – vágott közbe – Nagyon jól csinálod. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki más rájött volna.

- De te is rájöttél.

- Viszont Yuinak legalább kétszázas az IQ-ja. Igaza van. Ne aggódj! – legyintett Reika

Egyelőre félretettem a problémát, de így sem voltam túl nyugodt a témával kapcsolatban.

- Risa, ha kipihented magad, akkor beszélnünk kéne. – fordult felém a Sensei miután elindította a sprintre a többieket.

- Hai! – álltam fel

- Fukatsu-san, ha megtennéd, hogy ezt addig átveszed. – intett Yuinak a stopperrel

- Hai!

- És én addig mit csináljak? – morogta halkan Reika mögöttünk

- Pihenj! – vigyorogtam rá

- A jövő hétvégén lesz a kerületi bajnokság. Tudom, hogy kicsit későn szóltam, de hétfőn el kéne mennetek Fukatsu-sannal a csoportsorsolásra.

- Hai!

- A te dolgod lesz az is, hogy majd eldöntsd, ki melyik meccset játssza, mivel én még nem vagyok tisztában az idei teljesítményekkel. Persze csak ha elvállalod.

- Természetes összeállítom a csapatot Sensei.

- Akkor ennyi volna. Azt csinálsz, amit szeretnél.

- Köszönöm Sensei. – hajoltam meg, majd visszaindultam Reika felé, de félúton még utánam szólt

- Risa.

- Hai? – fordultam felé

- Szép meccs volt. Gratulálok.

- Köszönöm Sensei.

- Na, mit akart a kis kedvencétől?

- Fáj, hogy legyőztelek és még meg is dicsért érte? – kérdeztem fennkölt hangon

- Nem könnyű megszokni ezt az új arculatod.

- A régi arculatom. – mosolyodtam el

- Viszont azt nem tagadhatod, hogy tényleg a kis kedvence vagy.

- Nem. Azt tényleg nem.

A Sensei mindig is így működött. Kiválaszt valakit a csapatból – általában a Bouchot – akit a kedvencének tart és ő az egyetlen, akit a keresztnevén hív. Mindemellett a többiekkel sem viselkedik kifogásolhatóan, csak velem mindig közvetlenebb.

- Szóval mit akart? – kérdezte ismét Reika

- Jövő héten meccsünk lesz.

- Komolyan?

- Nem, most találtam ki.

- Tévedtem. Kérem vissza a jámbor Risát.

- Sajnálom, a garancia már lejárt. – vigyorodtam el gonoszan

- Nézd! Ott mennek a férjjelöltjeid. – bökött a fejével a kapu felé

A megadott irány felé fordítottam a fejem. Atobe és Yushi épp kifelé tartottak az iskolából.

- A francba. Máris vége az edzésüknek? – szaladt ki a számon – Ne mosolyogj! – mondtam Reikának – Nem az van, amit gondolsz.

- Na persze.

- Jut eszembe. Nem kéne neked a többiekkel bemelegíteni?

- Nem gondolod, hogy kihagyom a jelenetet, ahogy Oshitariék után rohansz.

- Nem rohanok utánuk. – mondtam dacosan és letettem a tervemről

- És melyikük? – kérdezte Reika miután eltűntek a szemünk elöl

- Mi melyikük?

- Melyikük után akartál szaladni.

- Én inkább megyek és csatlakozom a többiekhez. – hagytam faképnél

- Tudtam, hogy igazam van. – nyugtázta boldogan, de már nem reagáltam rá

- Miről folyt a vita? – kérdezte Yui, amikor csatlakoztam hozzá

- Reika meg van róla győződve, hogy szerelmes vagyok vagy Atobéba vagy Yushiba. – mondtam még mindig kissé indulatosan

- A naiv.

- Ezt most, hogy érted?

- Mért nem? – nézett rám rezzenéstelen arccal

- Persze, hogy nem.

- Aha. – nyugtázta minden meggyőződés nélkül

Úgy döntöttem nem pazarlom további mentegetőzésekre az időm és az erőm, úgyhogy ráhagytam és inkább beálltam a többiekhez, Sato nem kis örömére. Minden feladatnál az egyetlen célja az volt, hogy legyőzzön engem. Hát nem sikerült neki. De jól haladt és ezt értékeltem.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet**

**Egy újabb bocsánatkérés**

Másnap délelőtt meglátogattam a nagyit és töviről hegyire elmeséltem neki az utolsó két hetemet. Amikor közöltem vele, hogy újabb két fővel nőtt a titkom tudóinak száma nem mondott semmit, csak rosszallóan csóválta a fejét. Tudtam én is, hogy ez nem vezet jóra, mégis hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről azzal, hogy már ők is tudják és még csak nem is vesztünk össze tartósabban. Pedig azt hittem Reika ezért örökre megutál, de neki az a különleges tulajdonsága, hogy sohasem úgy reagál, ahogy az ember gondolja. Hiszem, hogy mindenkinek van egy különleges tulajdonsága, ami egyénibbé teszi az egyéniségét. Nekem például az, hogy egyből két egyéniséggel gazdagítom a világot. Büszke vagyok magamra, mert kevés olyan ember szaladgál a világban kényszerzubbony nélkül, mint én.

Miután a nagyinál végeztem megkértem Sebastiant, hogy vigyen az Atobe rezidenciához. Szerét kellett tennem még egy köszönetnyilvánításnak Atobe felé. És persze bocsánatot is kellett kérnem, azért ahogy előző nap viselkedtem.

- Sebastian? – kezdtem kikönyökölve a lehúzott ablakba

- Igen Ojo-sama?

- Neked van barátnőd?

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten

- Ha nem akarsz, nem kell válaszolnod. – mondtam gyorsan nehogy félreértse – Csak gondoltam beszélgetek. De ha kellemetlen a téma, akkor hagyjuk.

- Nem kellemetlen, csak meglepő. És amúgy igen, van barátnőm.

- Tényleg? Hogy-hogy eddig nem említetted? – néztem ki újra az ablakon kissé csalódottan

- Még soha nem beszélgetett velem ilyen témákról. – válaszolta kissé feszengve

- Logikus. Majd egyszer bemutathatnád.

- Igenis Ojo-sama!

- Ez nem utasítás volt, csak egy ötlet.

- Értettem Ojo-sama! Akkor, ha úgy hozza a sors, bemutatom.

- Állj! – kiáltottam fel egy park mellett

Sebastian rátaposott a fékre, én meg lefejeltem az ablakkeretet. Persze itt jöhet a logikus kérdés, hogy ha egyszer én mondom, hogy „Állj" és ezért tudom, hogy meg fogunk állni, minek hagyom kidugva a fejem a lehúzott ablakon. Azért, mert nem vagyok normális.

- Itt kiszállok. – mondtam és már nyitottam is az ajtót magamnak

Kipattant ő is az autóból.

- De Ojo-sama…

- Menj nyugodtan haza. – szakítottam félbe – Nem tudom meddig leszek el, de ha kelleni fogsz majd felhívlak.

- Igenis Ojo-sama.

Miután Sebastian visszaszállt a kocsiba körülnéztem, hogy újra beazonosítsam a célpontom. És igen. Atobe ott állt a park túloldalán álló bejáratnál és karba tett kézzel várt valakire. Onnan gondolom, hogy várt valakire, mert gyakran körülnézett vagy az órájára pillantott.

Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy odamenjek vagy ne. Mi van, ha épp egy lányra vár? Nem akartam megzavarni a randiját és elijeszteni a lányt.

Úgy döntöttem nem vállalom a kockázatot és ama remek terv mellett maradtam, hogy messziről megfigyelem, hogy ki jön hozzá és azután döntök arról, hogy mi legyen.

A következő tíz percben nem történt semmi, ezért valószínűsítettem, hogy tényleg az aktuális barátnőjére vár, mivel ennyit általában ők szoktak késni. Hogy elüssem az időt bele gondoltam abba, hogy milyen lehet Atobe jelenlegi barátnője és kis idő után rám tört a felismerés, hogy én vagyok az. Bár abban nem voltam biztos, hogy ez mégis milyen státuszt jelent nála, vagy egyáltalán, hogy érdekli-e, hogy egyszerre hány barátnője van. A problémát akkor tettem félre, amikor végre megjelent, akire várt. Tezuka volt az. Feltételeztem, hogy azért itt már nem randiról van szó. Hívjanak naivnak, de valahogy így éreztem.

Ezen se volt sok időm agyalni, mert elindultak, én pedig belejöttem a kémkedésbe, úgyhogy követem őket. Pár utcáig még élveztem is a dolgot, de aztán kezdtem elfáradni és már a nap is jócskán a horizont alá került, ezért úgy döntöttem ideje megejteni azt a beszélgetést és elkezdtem felzárkózni hozzájuk. Mivel elég erőltetett tempót diktáltak és nem süllyedtem odáig, hogy futásnak eredjek, beletelt volna néhány percbe még utolérjem őket, de szerencsére az egyik sarkon megálltak. Már közel jártam hozzájuk, de nem vettek észre, mert valami a sarkon túl nagyon lekötötte a figyelmüket.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, hogy rájuk köszönjek, és ezzel halálra rémisszem őket, de ehelyett engem rémisztett halálra az, hogy valaki hátulról befogta a szám. A szenvedésemet azért már ők is meghallották és mind ketten hátrafordultak.

- Te mit keresel itt…? – suttogta Atobe ingerülten – Mindegy, most nem is ez a fontos. Csak maradj csöndben! Kabaji te pedig enged el!

- Usu! – jött a hangos válasz

- Csssss! – nézett rá dühösen Atobe

Tezuka eddigre már visszafordult a látványosság felé. Én tettem, amit Atobe mondott és csöndben maradtam, de azért odaosontam melléjük és meglestem én is, hogy mit néznek. Az a része az utcának, ahol mi álltunk sötétbe burkolózott. Így csak mi láthattuk mi folyik ott, ők nem láthattak minket. Viszont, amit láttam nem tetszett. Egy középkorú férfi épp egy fiatal lányt molesztált. Nekem több se kellett megindultam, de Atobe elkapta a kezem és visszarántott.

- Várj még egy kicsit!

Nem értettem mire jó, de tettem, amit kér. Nyugton maradtam és elkezdtem hallgatni a beszélgetést.

- Beszélgetni? – kiabálta dühösen a lány – Miről akarsz Te velem beszélgetni? Az elmúlt 5 évben még látni sem akartál, nemhogy beszélgetni.

- Ugyan már Naru-chan! Hiszen az apád vagyok!

- Nem. Te nem vagy az apám! Soha nem viselkedtél úgy, mint egy apa. Úgyhogy most ne várd el, hogy annak tekintselek.

Csak nem egy családi veszekedésbe csöppentünk?

- Anyádék fordítottak, így ellenem?

- Nem! Te magad voltál, az. És amúgy se merd szidni Okaa-sant meg Oto-sant előttem.

- „Oto-san"? Ő nem az apád! – váltott dühös hangnemre a férfi is

- Az lehet, hogy vér szerint nem ő az apám, de ő nevelt fel és ezerszer többet foglalkozott velem az elmúlt hat évben, mint te egész életemben.

- Velem te így ne beszélj!

Elkapta a lány karját és ütésre emelte a kezét. Ennél a pontnál döntöttem úgy, hogy nem érdekel Atobe mit mondott, én kimegyek segíteni a lánynak. Viszont mielőtt megmozdulhattam volna ő már megindult.

- Én nem tenném meg a helyedben! – mondta még az utca sötét részéről

A tökéletes belépő. Megölöm hacsak erre várt eddig.

- Ki az? – próbált ránézni a férfi, de nem sok sikerrel – Mutasd magad te gyáva féreg!

- Ore-sama inkább az olyan embereket hívja gyáva féregnek, mint amilyen te vagy. Egy fiatal lányt megütni?! Ah! – csóválta a fejét Atobe miközben besétált a lámpa fénykörébe

- Öcsi szerintem törődj a magad dolgával és tűnj el innen.

Öcsi? Butaság volt ezt mondania.

- Szerintem nem ő az, akinek most el kéne tűnnie innen. – indult meg Tezuka is

- Hányan vagytok még? – kérdezte a férfi bosszúsan

Ketten maradtunk Kabajival, aki látszólag nem nagyon akart megmozdulni, se mondani semmit. Viszont nekem nagyon nem volt kedvem meghúzódni a sötétben, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem itt az ideje az én belépőmnek is. Sokkalta silányabbra sikerült, mint a két fiúé, de azért nekem sem volt okom panaszra.

- Ha már kérdezted, akkor négyen. – mondtam és én is besétáltam a fénybe

Bepróbálkoztam ezzel a gyenge kis IQ teszttel, de mivel látszólag nem fogta fel az ez említett és a jelenlévők száma közötti különbséget, úgy döntöttem megbukott.

Így közelebbről viszont már jobban meg tudtam nézni a lányt. Hosszú fekete haját copfba fogva tartotta. A szemeit a rossz fényviszonyok miatt nem igazán láttam, de valahogy furcsának tűntek. Különös érzésem támadt, ahogy néztem. Annak ellenére, hogy felettébb dühös volt látszott, hogy nagyon szép arca van. Feltűnően szép. És én még Yuit hasonlítottam egy angyalhoz. Ebben az esetben viszont nem tudom erre a lányra milyen jelző illene.

Közben Tezuka odasétált hozzá és megragadta a férfinak azt a kezét, amivel a lány karját fogta. Némi szempárbaj után végül elengedte a lányt, Tezuka pedig őt. Viszont ahogy hátat fordított neki és tett pár lépést a fiú, támadólag megindult felé.

- Te kis… – kezdett bele

Ekkor Atobe csettintett egyet és végre Kabaji is beszállt a lassan Oszkár díjat érdemlő jelenetbe. Belépett Tezuka és a férfi közé, mire az megtorpant.

- Gyerünk! – kezdte el Tezuka vonszolni a lányt

- Látom, legalább akkora szajha vagy, mint az anyád! – próbálkozott újra a férfi

- Ez durva volt! – szaladt ki a számon

A lány viszont nem reagált olyan nyugodtan, mint én, – ez valahogy nem is lepett meg – mert kitépte a kezét Tezukáéból és megindult a férfi felé.

- Megmondtam, hogy ne merészeld akár egy rossz szóval is illetni Okaa-sant. – a szavak mellé nyomatékként egy-két kemény ütést is bevitt az ép kezével. Megjegyzem ekkor tűnt fel egyáltalán, hogy a másik keze be van gipszelve.

Szerintem ha Tezuka nem fogja le, simán agyonveri az ipsét. Személy szerint nem sajnáltam volna. Utálom az ilyen embereket. Azt hiszik, csak mert volt némi közük a gyerek születéséhez egyből minden joguk megvan, hogy a szülei legyenek.

- Ezzel még koránt sincs vége! – mondta még a vérző szájával, majd bevágódott a kocsijába és hangos keréknyikorgások közepette elhajtott. Remélhetőleg felcsavarodik az első fára.

A lány egy kocsist meghazudtoló szavakkal illette még a már rég árkon-bokron túl lévő apját.

- Narumi most már nyugodj le! – elégelte meg Tezuka a dolgot

Valamiből sejtettem, hogy ismerte már korábbról is. Viszont elérte, amit akart, mivel a lány végre elcsendesült.

- Kösz Atobe! Most már szerintem magunk is elboldogulunk. – fordult barátjához Tezuka

Csak nem a barátnője?

- Csak nem a barátnőd Tez… – arcára őszinte döbbenet ült ki – Te? Ha Ore-sama tudja, hogy téged ment meg, meg se fordul a fejében. Naa Kabaji?

- Usu!

- Mekkora egy tuskó vagy. – ezt már nem hagyhattam szó nélkül

- Uh. Elnézést. Holnap első dolgom lesz venni egy fényreklámot és kiírok neked egy figyelmeztetést. Így megfelel? – vette fel a kesztyűt a lány. És én még féltettem.

- Inkább menjünk Kabaji! – túrt bele a hajába

- Usu!

- Én azért még előtte bemutatkozom, ha már Atobe annyira tuskó, hogy erre sem gondolt. – léptem a lány elé – Szia! Asami Risa vagyok.

- Sakamoto Narumi. – mutatkozott be ő is

- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhettem Tezuka barátnőjét.

- Nem vagyok Tezuka barátnője. – válaszolta gyorsan – És te és Atobe…? – kérdezte naivan

- Nem! – vágtam rá én is gyorsan

Igazából a válasz igen, de ezt bonyolult lenne megmagyarázni, úgyhogy döntöttem az egyszerűbb megoldás mellett. És még azóta sem tisztázódott bennem a státuszom tényleges értéke.

- Menjünk Kabaji!

- Úgysem fogsz lerázni. – indultam gyorsan a sértődött Atobe után – Tényleg örülök, hogy megismertelek. Majd még találkozunk. – búcsúztam sietve

- Hé Atobe! – szólt utána a lány

Megállt és hátrafordult haját dobálva. Csalódtam volna, ha nem így teszi.

- Eh?

- Kösz!

- Nézd Kabaji, mégis csak van benne némi hála!

Mondja ő!

- Usu!

Kösz Kabaji az egyetértést.

- Sötét van. Ilyenkor már otthon kéne lenned. – szólalt meg néhány perccel később Atobe is

- Csak nem aggódsz értem?

- Nem. Azokért aggódok, akik összefuthatnak veled ilyenkor az utcán.

Uh. Ez nagyon ütött.

- Annyira meg vagy sértve, hogy nem is érdekel mért jöttem?

- Annyira.

- Hülyeség volt megkérdeznem, mert úgyse érdekel. Így is-úgyis elmondom, amit szeretnék. De azért jó lenne, ha nem kéne közben utánad loholnom.

- Akkor állj meg és mond minél hangosabban, lehet hogy még hallani fogom.

- Fejezd már be Atobe! – fogtam meg a kezét és megállítottam, de továbbra sem engedtem el nehogy megszökjön – Azért loholok utánad már vagy egy órája, hogy bocsánatot kérhessek. Elismerem tegnap tényleg nagyon hülye voltam és teljesen alaptalan volt, hogy téged hibáztattalak az én hülyeségemért.

- Ezt eddig is tudtam. – mondta még mindig durcásan

- És kimondhatatlanul hálás vagyok azért, hogy megkérted Reikát, hogy beszéljen velem.

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz.

- Rendben. De azért köszönöm. – szorítottam meg gyengéden a kezét

- Na gyere! Hazaviszlek. – kezdett el húzni a kezemnél fogva

- Az jó, mert fogalmam sincs, most hol vagyunk.

- Lassan ideje lenne megtanulnod tájékozódni a városban.

- Minek? Egyedül sosem sétálgatok. Erre van Sebastian.

- Tipikus gazdag lány szöveg.

- Tipikus macsó férfi hozzáállás. Nektek mindenhez értenetek kell.

- Zavar, hogy tökéletes vagyok?

Nyitottam a számat, hogy valami epéset válaszoljak, de be is csuktam. Erre most mit mondjak? Ha nagyvonalakban nézzük tényleg az.

- Hízelgő a hallgatásod.

- Csak ne bízd el magad. Kérdezhetek valamit? – vállat vont, úgyhogy kérdeztem – Mostanság, ha Yushi szóba kerül mindig ingerült leszel. Összevesztetek? Vagy mi van?

- Azt mond meg nekem mért érdekel annyira, hogy mi van Oshitarival?

- Nem az érdekel, hogy mi van Yushival, hanem…

- Hanem?

- Mindegy. – ráztam meg a fejem. Ebből a beszélgetésből már úgysem tudok kijönni úgy, hogy ne értsen félre.

Több szó nem is esett köztünk az út alatt. Atobe visszaváltott a morci módba én pedig inkább hallgattam mielőtt újra összevesznénk.

- Megjöttünk. – mondta mikor a ház elé értünk. Megjegyezném nekem is feltűnt, mivel már a bejárati kaput vagy két perce elhagytuk

- Igen. – mondtam kedvesen és megálltam a háznak háttal Atobe felé fordulva

- Anyukád az ablakból néz minket.

- Igen. Szokása.

- Nem csinálja túl nagy tiktokban, mert integet. – mondta miközben visszaintegetet

- Szerintem most azt hiszi, hogy egy randi után kísértél haza.

- Akár az is lehetet volna.

- Az kizárt. Milyen randi az olyan, ahol a fiú úgy beszél a lánnyal, ahogy te velem.

- Meg volt rá az okom. – húzta fel az orrát

- Hisztiztél.

- Nem.

- De-de. Elismerem múltkor én hisztiztem, viszont most te.

- Ore-sama nem hisztizik.

- Akkor most épp mit csinálsz? „Okom volt rá." „Ore-sama nem hisztizik." – kezdtem jó pár oktávval magasabb hangon nyávogni

És immár második alkalommal, minden figyelmeztetés nélkül megcsókolt.

- Ez most mi volt? – kérdeztem kissé rekedten

- Csak, hogy anyukád is boldog legyen. Eddig ott drukkolt az ablakban, de ha jól láttam most sírva berohant.

Hátrafordultam és anyám már tényleg nem volt az ablakban. Persze azt se tudhatom biztosan, hogy eddig ott volt-e, mert ezt csak Atobe állította. Mire visszafordultam volna hozzá, hogy feltegyek még néhány kérdést és ezzel tisztázzam végre, most mi van, már a kert felénél járt.

- Hé! Most lelépsz? – kiabáltam utána felháborodva

- Batman is ezt tenné.

- Ez igaz, de te nem vagy Batman.

Erre már nem kaptam választ. Inkább megcsóváltam a fejem és besétáltam a házba.

Anyám nem sírt, pont ellenkezőleg. Egy hatalmas vigyorral az arcán járkált fel s alá egész este. Főleg miután biztosítottam arról – hogy az ő szavaival éljek – ez az ennivaló fiú Atobe Keigo volt. Ezt nem bírtam túl sokáig, úgyhogy inkább elvonultam a szobámba, hogy kidühönghessem magam. Ezzel a gond csak az volt, hogy egyáltalán nem voltam dühös.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. fejezet**

**Röplabda**

A következő napok eseménytelenül teltek. Yuival elmentünk a csapatsorsolásra és szerencsésen egy elég gyenge ellenféllel kerültünk össze első körben. Atobéval nem voltak komolyabb összetűzéseink. Reika pedig kezdte megszokni, hogy most már büntetlenül nem szólogathat be nekem.

A szombati meccsre nem volt nehéz összeállítanom a csapatot. Két másodikos lett a double2, a Kuro-Santoki páros, Yui és Reika a double1. Egy újabb másodikos, Hijikata a single3, egy harmadikos Moriyama a single2 és természetesen én a single1. De ha számításaim nem csalnak és általában nem szoktak, akkor nekem már nem is kell játszanom.

Szombaton rá kellett jönnöm, hogy kicsit alábecsültem ellenfeleinket, de azért annyira nem, hogy legyőzzenek. Sőt nem olyan pofon egyszerűen, de mind a három meccset megnyertük, így se nekem, se Moriyamának nem kellett játszanunk.

A következő csapat viszont már olyan szintű volt, mint ahogy előre sejtettem. Itt már adtam esélyt Moriyamának is a játékra, helyette Yui maradt ki velem. A Bouchonak mindig szenvednie kell.

Miután a napot teljes sikerként könyveltük el páran úgy döntöttünk, hogy átmegyünk a néhány sarokkal odébb lévő pályákhoz, ahol a fiuk játszottak. Amikor megérkeztünk nagy csalódás ért minket. Ugyanis kiderült, hogy a fiuk már régen kiestek. Ez a hír egyedül Hitomi-senseit boldogította, mert így végre elkönyvelhette az első győzelmét Sekaki-sensei-jel szemben.

A következő napokban megkegyelmeztem Atobénak és nem cseszegettem az elvesztett meccsek miatt. Amúgy sem volt valami fényes kedve, nem akartam még jobban felhúzni. Így hát ezekben a napokban szinte egymáshoz se szóltunk. Ha mégis, akkor pedig elég mogorva volt. Yushi viszont vele szembe egyre több szabadidejét szentelte rám. Sajnos. Minden harmadik szünetben megtalált és valami hülyeséggel zaklatott. Mindig mással. Volt, hogy egy feladat megoldásában kellett segítenem neki, de volt, hogy csak meg akart mutatni egy számot. A lényeg, hogy levakarhatatlan volt.

Pénteken mégsem kerülhettem el a sorsom. Atobéval közösen lettünk kiosztva terem takarításra. Mivel a pénteki utolsó óra után ismételten elég nehezen sikerült leráznom magamról Yushit mire a teremhez értem Atobe már javában takarított és még az átlagosnál is morcosabbnak tűnt. Mostani jó szokásunkhoz híven néma csöndben végeztünk a munkánkat egészen addig, amíg már nem bírtam tovább és úgy döntöttem beszélgetést kezdeményezek.

- Hogy van Risa? – tettem fel az első kérdést, ami eszembe jutott és még érdekelt is a válasz

- Remekül. Rengeteget nőtt. – válaszolta Atobe a várnál kicsit boldogabb hangszínen – Egyszer meg kéne nézned.

- Feltétlenül. – lelkesültem fel a barátságos hozzáállásától – És Yushi tudja már, hogy neki vetted a kiegészítőket?

- Nem. – váltatott ismét morcosra

Úgy néz ki a jobb nem felhozni a „Y" betűs témát a közelében.

- És mit tanítottál már meg Risának? – tértem vissza a biztos ponthoz

- Ismeri már az alap parancsszavakat. Ül, áll, stb. Ezenkívül pedig egy-két érdekességet. Majd ha meglátogatod ezeket is megmutatjuk. – tért vissza megint a kedves módba. Félelmetes. Kezd olyan lenni, mint én. Bár én kevésbé vagyok labilis. – Mit csinálsz a hétvégén, mert gondoltam akkor átjöhetnél.

- Hát vasárnap igazából semmit, szombaton viszont megyek a nagymamámhoz.

- Kár vasárnap le kell mennem a tengerpartra.

- Randid lesz? – kérdeztem egy álvigyorral az arcomon. Nem akartam számon kérőnek hangzani, mert még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy milyen határok között mozog a mi formális kapcsolatunk.

- Dehogy. – vágta rá gyorsan – Oshitarival találkozom. – tette hozzá, majd rám nézett

- Hát akkor majd máskor.

- De ha van kedved lejönni a partra…

- Mért is ne? Elég régen voltam már utoljára. Néha jól jön a kikapcsolódás. – éltem bele magam – Meg aztán nem árt néha együttmutatkoznunk, szívecském.

- Ah! – válaszolta egy fél mosollyal a száján, majd visszatért a sepregetéshez

Ahogy Atobét néztem az jutott eszembe, hogy napok óta nem láttam ennyire felszabadultnak senkivel. Örülök, hogy az utóbbi napokban nem rám volt dühös, hanem valaki másra.

Az Oshitarival való találkozás kábé két percet vett igénybe. A maradék időt kettesben töltöttük és legnagyobb félelmeim ellenére meglepően jól szórakoztunk. Egészen odáig még meg nem jelent Kabaji. Onnantól kezdve végig ott ült vagy állt harmadiknak és engem ez rendkívül feszélyezett. Szerencsémre Atobe észrevette Tezukát és a barátait.

- Nincs kedved beállni hozzájuk?

- Nekem nincs, de titeket szívesen nézlek.

- Nem hagyom, hogy egy hölgy egyedül üljön. – visszakozott

- De. Létszi. Úgy megnézném, ahogy játszotok.

Végül nagy nehezen rábólintott.

- Állj! – állította meg őket mielőtt elkezdhették volna

A jelenlevők közül csak Tezukát és Narut ismertem. Rajtuk kívül volt még egy kisgyerek és egy másik srác.

- Atobe? – nézett Tezuka a barátjára

- Beszállhatnánk? – kérdezte

Mind a hárman Narumi felé fordultak. Egyre inkább látszik, hogy nem egyszerű jelleme van ennek a lánynak.

- Így páratlanul vagyunk.

- Én nem játszok. – mondtam gyorsan – Nem tudok. De majd nézlek titeket.

- Tőlem. – vont vállat

- Kabaji, te menj abba a csapatba. – mutatott Atobe Naru és az ismeretlen barna hajú srác felé. Ő pedig beállt Tezuka és a kissrác csapatába.

Nem igazán tudtam, hogy pont ügyileg hogy álltunk, sokkal jobban lekötött maga a játék menet. Azt azért tudtam, hogy Atobéék jócskán vezetnek. Eddig nem igazán ismertem ezt a sportot, de tetszett. Látványos volt és legalább annyi technika kellett hozzá, mint a teniszhez.

Naru szenvedett a csapatával, mert Kabaji nem igazán volt hajlandó aktívan játszani, a másik srác pedig állandóan a vérét szívta. Ha velem szórakozott volna így már a halakkal tárgyalna a tartós lakhatásról. Narumi egy újabb bravúrral megmentette a labdát, de sajnos a második mentése már nem volt olyan tökéletese és Kabaji irányába szállt. Azt gondoltam, hogy ez már vesztett pont, amikor Naru kitört.

- Mozdulj már meg Kabaji! – üvöltött a szobor fiúra

- Usu! – válaszolta Kabaji és megmozdult egy pillanatra a szavam is elállt, de amikor Naru végül egy ponttal fejezte be a támadást tapsolni kezdtem. Nem maga az ütés nyűgözött le, amit Atobe simán megfogott volna, ha épp nincs sokkos állapotban, hanem az, hogy meg tudta mozdítani Kabajit. Én úgy hallottam, hogy Atobén kívül ez még senkinek sem sikerült. Persze ez azért sántít, mert biztos vannak szülei is ennek a szerencsétlen gyereknek.

- Szép volt Kabaji! – csapta hátba a nagydarab fiút

Ehhez tényleg kell egy stílus. Minden tiszteletem. Még én sem merek Kabajihoz hozzáérni, pedig nem vagyok épp egy anyám-asszony katonája.

- Usu – pirult is bele. Na ne! Kabaji szerelmes?

- 20:1 – szólalt meg Tezuka – Ügyes!

20:1? Az elég csúnya. Eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy egy pontot sem szereztek.

- Köszi.

Atobe további gyengélkedéseinek hála Naruéknak sikerült egy újabb pontot szerezniük, de végül Tezuka, úgy döntött, hogy nincs értelme tovább szenvedni és egy szép ütéssel pontot tett az „i"-re. Atobét sikerült végül magához térítenem azzal, hogy belevisítottam a fülébe. Esküszöm, hogy mindet megpróbáltam előtte, de egyikre sem reagált.

- Hova mész Echizen? – kérdezte a kölyöktől a másik ismeretlen srác, mikor az megpróbált észrevétlenül olajra lépni

- Inni. – válaszolta hátra sem fordulva

- Hol van Tezuka? – nézett körül Naru

- Atobével beszél. – intett a fejével az édes hármas felé, ahol természetesen Kabaji is ott volt

- Miről tudnak állandóan beszélgetni? – kérdezte kíváncsian

- Ti miről tudtok általában beszélgetni?

Én, mint külső szemlélő hallgattam csak inkább a beszélgetést. Se Tezukát, se Atobét, se Narut, se a hármuk között lévő kapcsolatot nem ismerem annyira, hogy ebbe beleszóljak.

- Mi inkább veszekszünk, sem minthogy beszélgetnénk.

- Tezuka tud veszekedni? – szaladt ki a számon

Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy a hűvös külső egy belsőt takar.

- Jó igazad van. Valamit beszól, én felhúzom magamat és nekiesem. Ő pedig hallgat, vagy nyugodtan válaszolgat.

- Tezuka egy kedves ember. – nyugtatta a srác

- Kedves? – ismételte hitetlenkedve – Inkább bosszantó.

- Kedvesen bosszantó.

- Hívd, ahogy akarod. A lényeg, hogy nehezen tudom elviselni.

- Mégis állandóan együtt vagytok.

- Ez nem igaz. Csak… Csak valahogy mindig úgy jönnek ki a dolgok, hogy összefutunk.

Milyen szép kapcsolat van itt kibontakozóban. Irigylem Narut. Az ő mentalitásával nem lehet nehéz megszerezni, amit akar.

- És ezek az összefutások egy barátságot alakítottak ki köztetek. – kezdett pszichológiai elemzésbe a srác

- Nem hívnám barátságnak azt a kapcsolatot, ahol a két fél között elhangzott tíz mondatból nyolc bosszantja valamilyen szinten a másikat.

- És ennek ellenére a kilencedik mondattal valami olyat mondotok, amitől elfelejthető lesz az előző nyolc.

Imádom a döntő érveket. Általában mindig ütősek.

- Most ezzel mire célzol?

- Arra, hogy sokkal jobban bosszant az, amit nem mond ki Tezuka, mint amit tényleg kimond. – vissza a Freudi kapcsolatelemzésbe

- Kezdem elveszíteni a fonalat. De tényleg. – esdeklően rám nézett. Már azt sem tudtam miről beszélnek. Hogy tudnék beleszólni, főleg úgy hogy az őt segítse.

- Nézzétek, jön Tezuka. – vettem észre a közeledő fiút

- Remek!

- Végeztetek? – kérdezte Fuji a közeledő Tezukától

- Nem mondhatni.

- Nekem mennem kell. Onee-chan mindjárt itt lesz értem. Majd hétfőn találkozunk.

- Hol van Echizen?

- Elment inni.

Ahogy beszélgettek Naru arcára tévedt a tekintetem és egy pillanatra olyan kifejezés ült ki az rá, ami valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt, de nem ugrott be honnan.

- Én megyek. Tovább kínzom Atobét. – tértem ismét magamhoz, majd búcsút intve a párnak elindultam Atobéék felé

- Beszélgettetek? – kérdezte, amikor odaértem, de engem lekötöttek a gondolataim. Próbáltam rájönni, hogy hol láttam már azt az arckifejezést – Risa!

- Tessék? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Mi történt?

- Semmi, csak elgondolkoztam. Egy pillanatra olyan ismerős volt Naru, de sehogysem bírok rájönni, hogy honnan. Pedig elég jó a memóriám.

- Ki az a Naru? – nézett rám értetlenül

- Tezuka barátnője. – mondtam szemrehányóan

- Ah!

- Nos? Van még valami dolgod itt, vagy meglátogatjuk Risát?

- Igazából mehetünk.

- Remek.

Elindultunk a sétányon. Kabaji jó pár méterrel lemaradva jött mögöttünk.

- Mi bánt? – kérdeztem Atobe gyötrődő arcát látva

- Kabaji. Mi üthetett belé? Eddig nem teljesítgette bárkinek a parancsait.

- Bántja az önérzeted?

- Nem. Na jó egy kicsit, de azért szeretném megérteni, hogy mért pont most és mért pont neki engedelmeskedik.

- Ennyire vak nem lehetsz. Kabaji szerelmes.

- Abba a nőszemélybe? – kérdezte felháborodva

- Nekem szimpatikusnak tűnt.

- Neked még a kaszás is szimpatikus lenne, ha beszólna nekem.

- Hű de egoisták vagyunk.

- Ne tagadd, hogy onnantól volt rokonszenves, hogy vitába szállt Ore-samával.

- Jó nem tagadom, de ez akkor sem igaz így. A kaszás már a kaszájával is elég szimpi. Nem kell, hogy beszóljon neked.

- Ez megnyugtató.

- Atobe? – szólaltam meg néhány percnyi hallgatás után

- Hm?

- Milyen keretek között mozog a kapcsolatunk?

- Hm? – nézett rám

- Úgy értem. Mi most végülis járunk? Vagy mi a fene van?

- Hát elméletileg igen.

- És ez mégis mit foglal magában?

- Hogy érted?

- Hát… – kezdtem kissé zavarba jönni – Úgy hogy ez milyen jogokkal és kötelezettségekkel jár?

- Még mindig nem értem mire akarsz kilyukadni.

Úgy döntöttem őszinte leszek a cél elérésének érdekében.

- Ezen akkor gondolkoztam el, amikor múltkor láttalak várni Tezukára. Azt hittem először, hogy egy lányra vársz és…

- Csak nem leskelődtél utánam? – kérdezte gonosz fél vigyorral az arcán

- De.

Mondtam, hogy őszinte leszek.

Egy kicsit ledöbbent, de azért összeszedte magát.

- Szóval hová akartál kilyukadni? – terelte vissza a társalgást az igazi témára

- Igen. Tehát azon gondolkodtam, hogy ugyan úgy randizgatunk, mint előtte vagy azért mégiscsak tiszteletben tartjuk a dolgot?

- Hm. – morfondírozott – Te mit szeretnél?

- Bevallom őszintén, én örülnék, ha használhatnálak téged, mint indokot, hogy lekoptathassam a srácokat.

- Hát akkor használj. Én se nagyon szándékozom a közeljövőben felszedni bárkit is. De persze ha közben úgy érzed, hogy megtalálod azt a bizonyos nagy „Ő"-t akkor a szabályok ugranak.

- Rendben.

- És féltékeny voltál, amikor még azt hitted, hogy egy lányra várok? – vigyorodott el újra

- Nem igazán. – mondtam elbambulva

- Megérkeztünk. – állt meg egy kisebb villa előtt

- Itt laksz most?

- Igen.

- Nagyon szép.

- Gyere! – indult meg befelé

Amint beléptünk a kapun egyből megjelent egy felénk száguldó kutya. Rózsaszín nyelve kajlán lógott ki a szájából és minden lépésnél vadul lebegtek a fülei. Feltételeztem Risa az. Amikor már csak alig három méterre volt tőlünk elrugaszkodott a földtől és repülve tette meg Atobe felé a maradék utat. A fiú gyorsan ledobta a táskáját és két kezével visszatartotta a kutyát. Bár azt így se kerülhette el, hogy az boldogan végignyalja a füleit.

- Mit csinálsz te ezzel a kutyával, hogy így szeret? – kérdeztem a jelenetet nézve

Hibának bizonyult megszólalnom, mert ahogy Risa meghallotta a hangom felém kapta a fejét majd nekem is nekem esett. De mivel én nem voltam úgy felkészülve a támadásra, mint Atobe a kutya súlyától és persze a lendületből szerzett erejétől elterültem a földön, így kedvére tisztára nyalhatta az egész arcomat.

- Risa! Vissza! – szólt rá Atobe, mire a kutya egyből lemászott rólam, majd odasétált a gazdája lábához

- Ül. – mondta miközben pont felültem – Ügyes. – mosolygott rám

- Hehe. – értékeltem kevésbé lelkesen

- Na, gyere! – nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítsen

Megfogtam ő pedig felhúzott, de olyan könnyedséggel, amire nem számítottam, így a felállás lendületétől megint elveszítettem az egyensúlyom és nekiestem Atobénak. Vagy egy percig csak álltuk egymással szemben. Maximum fél centi távolságra volt tőle az arcom és a derekamat karolta. Akaratlanul is beugrott az az este, amikor megcsókolt. Végül Risa ugatása térített magamhoz és hátraléptem.

- Kö…köszönöm. – mondtam égő arccal

- Khöm. Nincs mit. – húzta ki magát

- Azt mondtad megmutatod, mit tud Risa. – mondtam gyorsan

- Igen. Risa. – nézett rám – Szeress!

Egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzetem, azután pedig saját akaratomból tartottam vissza, mert Risa ismét rám vetette magát és össze-vissza nyalta az arcom. Most szerencsére azért sikerült talpon maradnom.

- Risa vissza! – állította le Atobe még pont időben

- Ezt melyik beteg pillanatodban tanítottad neki? – kérdeztem levegő után kapkodva

- Nem én voltam.

- Hanem?

- A szomszéd kisfiú néha átjön játszani vele. Elég magányos, mert a szülei nem igazán foglalkoznak vele. Ezért tanította ezt neki.

- Bemehetnék megmosakodni? – kérdeztem nyakig nyálasan

- Persze.

- Yushi még nem járt itt? – kérdeztem már a ház felé

- Mért kérdezed? – váltott megint a dühösebb hangnemére

A fenébe elfelejtettem.

- Csak mert nem tudja, hogy van kutyád.

- Tudja, hogy van.

- Akkor mért hiszi, hogy nekem veszed azokat a holmikat?

- A nevét még sosem kérdezte. – vont vállat

- Itt egy ilyen aranyos kutya és sosem kérdezi, hogy hívják?

- Ő nem szereti a kutyákat. Inkább macska párti.

- Érthetetlen, hogy nem lehet szeretni őket. – mondtam elgondolkodva

Atobe vállat vont és kicsit jobb kedvre derült. Félelmetes milyen hatással van rá már az is, hacsak Risáról beszélünk.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet**

**Fesztivál**

A következő hetem aránylag normálisan telt. Az a néhány alkalom, amikor beszélgettem Atobéval jó hangulatban zajlott. Ez leginkább annak volt köszönhető, hogy nagyon figyeltem arra, hogy Yushit nem hozzam fel, mint témát, ezzel szemben Risát igen gyakran.

Reika egész héten csak a vasárnapi fesztiválról tudott beszélni. Mivel őt egy fiú elhívta, mi úgy döntöttünk Yuival, hogy kettesben megyünk el.

- Yui! – integettem neki, mikor megláttam a megbeszélt helyen – Nagyon szép ez a kimonó. – néztem végig rajta

- Köszönöm. – bólintott kimérten – A tied is jól néz ki.

- Ugye? Nekem is nagyon tetszik. – húztam ki magamat

Halványan elmosolyodott majd elindultunk. Jó volt végre úgy elmenni egy fesztiválra, hogy magam lehettem. Kipróbálhattam egy csomó olyan dolgot, amit amúgy nem szoktam. Épp célba dobtam, amikor Yui megfogta a karom.

- Nézd csak! – mutatott az egyik bódé felé, aminek az oldalánál egy fiú aludt

- Mi van vele? – kérdeztem értetlenül

- Az ott Akutagawa Jirou. A teniszcsapat egyik regulárja.

- Tényleg? Pedig nem úgy néz ki. Odamenjünk hozzá? – néztem Yuira, mire bólintott

Eldobtam az utolsó labdámat, ami leborította az összes konzervet és odasétáltunk a fiúhoz.

- És most? – kérdeztem tanácstalanul

- Ébreszd fel!

- Mért én?

- Csináld már!

Megigazítottam a kimonómat és letérdeltem a fiúval szemben.

- Akutagawa-kun. – próbáltam lágy hangon – Semmi. – néztem fel Yuira

- Kicsit erősebben.

- Akutagawa-kun. – próbáltam megint több hangerőt beleadva, de most se történt semmi – Akutagawa-kun. – ráztam meg a vállát, mire végre magához tért

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte kábán

- A fesztiválon. Egy bódé tövében ülsz éppen.

- El kell jutnom Atobéhoz. – mondta és megint elaludt

- Gondolod megmérgezték? – néztem fel ismét

- Nem. Ő ilyen.

- És most mit csináljunk?

- Segítsünk neki célhoz érni.

- De…

- Jó móka lesz. – vigyorodott el

Nagyon megijedtem. Amikor utoljára vigyorogni láttam Yuit, Reika két hétre kórházba került. Végül nem sok választásom lévén beadtam a derekam és segítettem Yuinak két lábra állítani a fiút.

- És most hogyan tovább? Azt se tudjuk, hol keressük őt.

- Hunyd le a szemed!

- Minek?

- Csináld már!

- Rendben. – mondtam és lehunytam – És most?

- Nem érzed merre kell indulnunk?

- Nagyon nem. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Kár, mert nekem sincs ötletem.

- Tartsd egy kicsit. – mondtam Yuinak és kibújtam a fiú keze alól

Odasétáltam annak a bódénak a tulajdonosához, aminél a fiú aludt és megérdeklődtem tőle, hogy nem-e tudja véletlenül melyik irányból jött. Szerencsére tudta. Visszasétáltam és ismét a nyakamba vettem Akutagawa fél karját.

- Onnan jött. – böktem az egyik irány felé – Szóval arra megyünk tovább. – mutattam az ellenkezőbe

A terv addig tökéletes is volt, még el nem értünk egy kereszteződésbe.

- Merre? – nézett rám Yui

- Most komolyan? Jósnak nézel?

- Eddig is olyan ügyesen megoldottad.

- Te most szórakozol velem?

- Távol álljon tőlem. – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal

- Akutagawa-kun! – ráztam meg a fiút, mire álmosan rám pislogott – Merre van Atobe?

- Ne… ne… – próbálta kinyögni, de mielőtt még sikerült volna neki megint elaludt

- „Ne"? – vízhangoztam – Mi az a „ne"?

- Neko? – próbálkozott Yui

- Neko? Talán annál az árusnál, aki a Maneki Nekokat árulja.

- Ő merre van?

- Ha jól emlékszem arra szokott lenni. – mutattam az egyik irányba

Elindultunk arra, amerre sejtettük az árust. Szerencsére idén is annál a standnál volt, ahol az elmúlt években már megszokhattuk. Az egyetlen gikszer csak az volt, hogy Atobénak se híre se hamva nem volt még csak a közelben sem.

- Akutagawa-kun. – ráztam fel újra, most talán kicsit durvábban, mint előtte – Itt vagyunk a Maneki Neko árusnál. Hol van Atobe?

A fiú álmatagon körülnézett.

- Nem itt. – jegyezte meg a nyilvánvalót

- Akkor hol? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül

- Már… Már… – és ismét elaludt

- Esküszöm, hogy megölöm. – kaptam fel a vizet

- Nyugodj meg Risa! Gondolkozzunk, mi lehet az a „már".

- Te még mindig folytatni akarod? – néztem rá megütközve

- Mért mit gondoltál?

- Azt, hogy lerakjuk ide és elmegyünk a magunk dolgára. – mondtam magától értetődően

- Ő egy évfolyamtársunk, akinek segítenünk kell.

- Segítsen neki Atobe.

- Risa! – nézett rám üres tekintettel, mint általában

- Rendben. Mi lehet az a „már"? – forgattam a szemeim

- Mintha tavaly láttam volna egy árust, aki marionett bábukat árult.

- Hát akkor irány a marionett árus. – sóhajtottam lemondóan és vonszolni kezdtem a fiút – De ha itt se lesz, feladjuk!

- Nem, de más taktikát választunk.

- Mit?

- Majd akkor elmondom.

Alighogy megindultunk összefutottunk Reikával és a barátjával.

- Sziasztok! Ti mit csináltok? – nézett ránk meglepetten

- Ez Akutagawa-kun. – jelentette ki a fiú, hogy milyen éles elme – Egy osztályba járunk.

- Mit csináltok vele?

- Elraboltuk, hogy aztán váltságdíjat kérjünk érte. Amúgy nem láttátok véletlenül Atobét?

- Nem. Bár bevallom őszintén nem is nagyon kerestem.

- És legalább egy marionett bábust láttatok?

- Azt igen.

- Tényleg? – vidultam fel kissé – És merre?

- El akarjátok adni? – nézett rám gyanakodva

- Igen. – mondtam minden átélés nélkül

- Jó csak kérdeztem. Amúgy arra volt, amerre a sushis szokott lenni.

- Köszi Reika. További jó szórakozást. – mosolyogtam rájuk és továbbindultunk

- Ne segítsünk nekik? Nem lehet könnyű cipelniük. – hallottam még a fiú hangját

- Nem kell. Elbírják. – válaszolta Reika

Kétszer tévedtünk el, mire beugrott, hogy hol szokott lenni a sushi árus. Végül sikerült megtalálnunk a marionettest is, aki jó párszáz méterrel arrébb volt.

- Na itt vagyunk. – fújtam ki magam – Látsz valamit? – kérdeztem Yuit és én is körbe kémleltem, de semmi

- Nem. – felelte ő is

- Akkor most? – néztem rá várakozóan

- Próbáld meg még egyszer megkérdezni tőle.

- De eddig sem vált be.

- Azért próbáld meg, hátha.

Megcsóváltam a fejem, majd ismét Yuira bízva a súlyt kibújtam a fiú keze alól és szembeálltam vele. Megfogtam a gallérját és kedvesnek nem mondható mozdulatokkal rángatni kezdtem.

- Akutagawa-kun! – mondtam emelt hangon, mire talán kicsit éberebben, mint eddig rám pislogott

- Hol vagyok? – állt hirtelen a saját lábára

- A fesztiválon.

- Hol van Atobe? – nézett körül

- Nem tudjuk. Megpróbáltunk elvinni hozzá, de nem sikerült megtalálni. Sosem mondtad meg pontosan hol van. Csak szófoszlányokat tudtál kinyögni.

- Én? – gondolkozott el

- Igen te. – mondtam reménykedve

- Ja. Azt próbáltam elmondani, hogy már nem emlékszem mit beszéltünk meg, találkozóhelynek.

- Hát ez nagy kár. – mondtam mosolyogva, bár belül majdnem felrobbantam az idegtől

- Akkor itt lenne az ideje, hogy felhívjuk, és megkérdezzük, merre van. – szólalt meg Yui is

Némán ránéztem és azon járt az agyam, hogy ha megölöm a szüleim rájönnek-e, hogy milyen vagyok igazából.

- Mért nem így kezdtük? – kérdeztem végül

- Abban nincs se izgalom, se edzés.

- Yui?

- Igen?

- Szeretsz élni?

- Ha megölsz, tuti lebuksz. – tapintott a fájdalmas pontra

- Most az egyszer még megkíméllek, de ha még egyszer előfordul, esküszöm hogy bevetem a Bouchoi hatalmam és év végéig csak labdákat fogsz szedegetni.

- Hai Boucho! – húzta ki magát, bár nem hiszem, hogy komolyan vett. Igaza van. Úgyse tenném meg. Nem vagyok elég nyugodt, hogy ilyen módszerekhez nyúljak. Előbb megfojtom.

- Nincs nálam a telefonom. – szólalt meg Akutagawa-kun

- Neked megvan Atobe száma? – néztem Yuira

- Nincs.

Lehunytam a szemem és elszámoltam ötig.

- Remek. – mondtam mosolyogva mikor megint kinyitottam – Akkor most ugyan ott vagyunk, mint amikor elindultunk.

- Nem mert akkor legalább tudtuk, hogy merre induljunk. – mondta Yui, mire megremegett a kezem, de nagyon ügyesen türtőztettem magam

- És akkor most mihez kezdjek? – kérdezte szomorúan a fiú

- Ne aggódj! Segítünk neked megkeresni. – nyugtatta Yui, mire felkaptam a fejemet

- Tényleg? – nézett rá fellelkesülten Akutagawa-kun

- Persze.

Persze??? Na nem.

- Akutagawa Jirou! – hajolt meg előttem nagy lendülettel – Yorosku!

- Asami Arisa. Dozo!

- Asami? Valahol már hallottam ezt a nevet. – gondolkozott el, majd a következő pillanatban, mintha mi sem történt volna Yui felé fordult és megismételte a bemutatkozást

- Fukatsu Yui. – biccentett

- Gyerünk! – ragadta meg mind a kettőnk kezét és lelkesen húzni kezdett maga után

Alig tettünk meg tíz métert, amikor megtorpant és vadul integetni kezdett azzal a kezével, amelyikkel az enyémet fogta. Ennek köszönhetően elég labilisan álltam.

- Atobe! Atobe! – kiabálta a vad kapálódzás közben

- Jirou! Hol jártál már mindenütt kerestünk? – hallottam Atobe dühös hangját

- Elfelejtettem hol beszéltük meg a találkozót és nem volt nálam a telefonom.

- Nem elfelejtetted, hanem egyszerűen átaludtad.

- Lehet. – vakargatta meg a fejét, elengedve Yui kezét. A mázlista – Viszont, találkoztam ezzel a két lánnyal és segítettek megkeresni titeket.

Titeket? Körülnéztem. Atobe mögött ott sorakozott az egész teniszcsapat.

- Asami-san és Fukatsu-san. – mutatott be minket

Atobe meglepetten rám nézett és konstatálta, hogy tényleg az vagyok, akinek Akutagawa-kun állított.

- Ő Atobe. – mutatatta be nekünk kedvesen

- Ne fáraszd magad Jirou! – állította le a Bouchoja – Ismerjük egymást.

- Tényleg? Honnan? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Osztálytársak vagyunk. – válaszolta kissé idegesen Atobe

- Jé! Ti is a Hyoteibe jártok?

- Szerinted mégis honnan tudtuk a nevedet? – kérdeztem nyugodtan

- Nem tudom. – felelte vidáman

Yuira néztem, de mint általában az ő arcáról most sem lehetett semmit se leolvasni.

- Nem engednéd el végre? – kérdezte ingerülten Atobe

- Mit? – nézett körül a fiú, majd észbe kapott – Elnézést Asami-san! – mondat ismét a tarkóját vakargatva, de közben ezerrel vigyorgott

- Semmi gond. – masszíroztam meg a már jobbnapokat is látott csuklómat

- Nem tartotok velünk Risa, ah? – lépett elő Yushi a többiek közül

- Köszi Yushi, de…

- Nem jöhetnek. – vágott közbe Atobe – Dolgunk van. Csak útba lennének.

- Ne aggódj Atobe! Eszünk ágában sem volt egy ilyen tuskóval tölteni az estét. – néztem rá gyűlölködve

- Pedig már olyan jól ment a dühkezelő edzésünk. – sóhajtott fel Yui, mire odakaptam a fejem

- Ez az egész erre ment ki?

- Igen. És valljuk be eddig elég jól kezelted a dolgot.

Lehunytam a szemem, két ujjal megtámasztottam a homlokom és elszámoltam tízig. Nem segítet, úgyhogy még tízig. Ez elég volt, hogy kissé lenyugodjak és ismét Yuira néztem.

- Azt hiszem – kezdtem kimérten – én most hazamegyek.

- Csak nehogy eltévedj!

Eredetileg úgy terveztem felhívom Sebastiant, hogy jöjjön értem, de Atobe szavai úgy feldühítettek, hogy már csak dacból is gyalog indultam el hazafelé. Néhány sarok után rájöttem, hogy ez nem volt jó ötlet. Megfordult a fejemben, hogy felhívom Sebastiant, de nem veszíthettem Atobe ellen. Egyedül kellett megcsinálnom, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy egész éjszaka bolyongani fogok a városban. Úgy jó fél óra múlva már nem teljesen így láttam a helyzetet, de még tartottam magam. Épp egy sarkon fordultam be dühödt gondolataimba merülve, amikor valaki hirtelen belépett elém.

- Mit csinál egy kislány egyedül a sötétben egy ilyen környéken? – kérdezte cukros bácsi hangon

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem gorombán

Igaz, hogy Atobéra voltam dühös, de nekem nagyon mindegy volt, hogy kin adom ki.

- Hogy felvágták a nyelvedet, galambom. Nem találkoztunk mi már egyszer? – nézett rám elgondolkodva

- Biztos, hogy nem. Viszont most dolgom volna, úgyhogy mennék tovább. – indultam volna meg, de kirakta a kezét, hogy megállítson

- Ugye magad se gondolod komolyan, hogy elengedünk, amikor sötétedés után a mi területünkön kóborolsz?

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy erre a helyes válasz a „nem" lenne, de ha nem gond én mégis megpróbálkozom a másik variációval. Szeretnék hazamenni. Fárasztó délutánom volt.

- Tetszel nekem. Ha magadtól odaadsz minden pénzt és ékszert, ami nálad van, akkor épségben elmehetsz.

- Ezzel csak az a gond, hogy nincs nálam semmi. – tártam szét a kezeimet

- És az a nyaklánc? – mutatott a nyakamra

- Ó. Ezt el is fejeltettem.

Még délelőtt bejött hozzám anyám és a kezembe nyomta, hogy viseljem a fesztiválon, de ha elhagyom, akkor nagyon megbánom.

- Ezt megkaphatod. – kapcsoltam ki és ejtettem a kezébe az ékszert

Felemelte és megvizsgálta.

- Elég értékesnek tűnik.

- Az is.

- És te mégis ilyen könnyen ideadod?

- Mint már említettem fáradt vagyok és szeretnék minél hamarabb hazaérni.

- Merre laksz? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- A lakáskulcsomat nem akarod egyből elkérni?

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a családod dugig van tömve pénzzel. És mivel szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy így áll a helyzet, sajnos nem engedhetünk el ennyiért. – emelte fel újra a nyakláncot

- Állandóan többes számban beszélsz. Itt is vannak, a barátaid vagy csak felvágsz velük? – kérdeztem, mert jó lett volna tisztában lenni azzal, hogy hány emberrel állok szemben

- Gyertek elő fiúk! A kishölgy szeretne megismerkedni veletek.

Még két termetes fickó lépett elő két irányból. A helyzet az volt, hogy teljesen körülvettek és nem sok esélyt láttam a menekülésre. Eggyel még talán elbánnék valahogy szemtől szembe, de három az már sok. Elmenekülni sincs sok esélyem ebben a ruhában, úgyhogy nem maradt más fegyverem, mint a beszéd.

- Kössétek be a száját és vigyük a főhadiszállásra.

A francba!

- Egy ujjal se próbáljatok meg hozzáérni! – jött Atobe hangja a hátam mögül

Mind a négyen odafordultunk. Atobe komótosan zsebre dugott kézzel sétált felénk, majd néhány méterre tőlünk megállt, akár egy modell a bemutatón. Vajon mióta figyelhet minket?

- Húzz el innen Atobe és ne fenyegesd a barátaimat! – mondtam ismét feléledő dühvel, de mintha meg se hallottak volna

- Mért mit csinálsz kisfiú?

- Érdekelne? – húzódott lassan vigyorra a szája

- A nyakláncomat visszaadnád? – fordultam felé hirtelen

- Megvesztél kislány? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Nehéz bevallanom, de most hogy Atobe megjelent már esélyetek sincs. Viszont ilyen esetben nem szívesen hagynám itt a láncot, mert anyám megölne érte.

- Te tényleg megbolondultál. Hogy tudna egy ilyen kis vézna gyerek, akár csak hozzám érni. De még ha erre képes is lenne, akkor is, mi hárman vagyunk.

- Gyere Risa menjünk! – szólt Atobe

- De még nála van a nyakláncom! – mutattam a fickóra

- Minek adtad oda neki?

- Mert nem mondtad, hogy jössz.

Megcsóválta a fejét és elindult felénk. Amikor mellém ért megállt.

- Megtennéd, hogy visszaadod a hölgy nyakláncát? – kérdezte udvariasan

- Azt hiszitek, hogy majd szótlanul tűrjük, ahogy hülyét csináltok belőlünk?

- Félreértesz minket. Mi nem akarunk hülyét csinálni belőletek. Arról már rég lekéstünk.

- Te kis mocsok. – mondta és két kezével felénk kapott

Atobe hagyta, hogy az ő ingét megfogja, de a fickónak azt a kezét, amivel felém nyúlt már a mozdulat felénél megállította.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem döbbenten

- Őt hagyd ki ebből. – mondta nyugodtan – Rendezzük le ezt mi ketten, mint két férfi.

- Férfi? – nézett rá az erőlködéstől piros arccal, de csak nem tudta kiszabadítania kezét Atobe szorításából – Te csak egy gyerek vagy.

- Igazán? – kérdezte felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét, majd teljes erejéből behúzott neki és közben elengedte a másik kezét, így a fickó, vérző szájjal elfeküdt a földön

- Mért nem hittél nekem, amikor azt mondtam, hogy már nincs esélyetek, mert megjött Atobe? – néztem le rá lesajnálóan

- Ne bámuljatok! Kapjátok el őket. – szólt a másik két fickónak

Nem is késlekedetek sokáig. Elindultak felénk, mire Atobe csettintett egyet. Megjelent Kabaji a két fickó mögött és mindkettőt elkapta a gallérjánál fogva, aminek az lett a vége, hogy lilás arcszínnel a földre rogytak.

- Ne vegyetek fel ilyen szűknyakú pólókat, mert ha véletlenül beleakad valamibe, akár még meg is fojthat. – mondtam okosan

- Befejezted a divattanácsadást? – kérdezte Atobe

- Igen.

- Akkor mehetünk?

- A nyakláncom még mindig nála van. – mutattam a lábunk előtt fetrengő férfire

- El is fejeltettem.

- Megtennéd, hogy végre visszaadod? – nyújtotta a tenyerét a férfi felé, aki nagy nehezen átnyújtotta neki az ékszert

- De ha még egyszer meglátunk itt titeket nem fogunk ilyen kesztyűs kézzel bánni veletek. – tette hozzá

- Gondoltuk. – hagyta rá Atobe és megindult. Biztos, ami biztos alapon megfogta a kezem és magával húzott.

- Hogy gondoltad, hogy egy ilyen helyre jössz egyedül sötétben? – förmedt rám

- Azt se tudom, hol vagyok! – válaszoltam hasonlóan mogorva hangnemben

- Akkor minek kóborolsz el?

- Minek jöttél utánam?

- Jobb lett volna, ha nem jövök.

- Bármennyire is fáj, de nem tagadom, hogy megmentettél. Csak azt nem értem miért?

- Mért mentettelek meg?

- Mért jöttél utánam?

- Mert a többiek rávettek.

- Azért ez nem igazán így történt. – jelent meg Yushi oldalról. Atobe felé fordult, de nem láttam milyen arcot vág – De majdnem! – tette hozzá néhány másodpercnyi szünet után

- Hárman jöttetek? – néztem körül

- Nem. Igazából mindenki itt van. – válaszolta Yushi miközben a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzánk

- Nekem lett volna jobb dolgom is. – szólalt meg egy fakó barna hajú srác

Nem tudom rávenni magam, hogy megtanuljam a fiú regulárok neveit, mert náluk hetente van váltás. Nem is érdekelnek annyira.

- Elég legyen Hiyoshi! – dörrent rá Atobe

- Akkor mehetünk végre a pályára? – kérdezte egy baseball sapkás srác, ha jól emlékszem elsőben egy osztályba jártunk és Shishido a neve

- Már úgyis késő Shishido. – Bingó! – Inkább hazakísérjük Risát, hogy ne érje több atrocitás.

- Che!

Megnyerő látvány volt, ahogy hazáig vonultam a nyolc fiúval. Bár szerintem a legnagyobb látványosságnak az bizonyult, ahogy Kabaji a hátán cipelte az ismét alvó Akutagawa-kunt. Miután beléptem a házba anyám teljes extázisban volt, hogy ennyi fiú kísért haza. Gyorsan leráztam egy kamu történettel és végre megérdemelten bedőlhettem az ágyikómba.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet**

**Hyotei vs. Seigaku**

Következő szombaton a fiuk egy fontos meccset játszottak valamilyen Seigaku ellen. Reika addig nyavalygott nekünk Yuival még bele nem egyeztünk, hogy elmegyünk vele megnézni.

- Gondoljatok bele. Hány helyes korunkbeli srác lesz ott. – ábrándozott már azután, hogy megesküdtünk neki, hogy semmilyen indokkal nem mondjuk le

- Te komolyan ezért akarsz annyira kimenni?

- Még szép. Nem gondoltad, hogy a mi csapatunk érdekel. – mondta, mintha ez olyan nevetséges lenne

- Dehogy. Eszembe se jutott. Mekkora butaság is volna.

- Neked se ártana egy kis felejtés. – nézett rám

- Mit kéne elfelejtenem? – néztem vissza

- Jó reggelt! – jelent meg Yushi

- Hol hagytad Atobét? – néztem körül

- Csak nem hiányzik, ah? – vigyorgott rám

- Mint púp a hátamra.

- Csak arról érdeklődnék, hogy jöttök-e a holnapi meccsünkre?

- Már mért mennénk? – szólaltam meg mielőtt Reika megtehette volna

- Tehát akkor nem?

- Mit akarsz?

- Akkor a tárgyra térnék. Atobe meginvitálna a meccsre.

- Mért?

- Mért kérdezgetsz állandóan?

- Yushi, mi lenne ha rövidre fognánk? Mond el mit akarsz.

- Atobe szeretné, ha holnap eljönnél a meccsre.

- És mért szeretné?

- Ezt már tőle kéne megkérdezned.

- Akkor mért nem ő maga jött ide?

- Lent van a pályán és ma már nem is jön fel órákra. De ha szeretnéd megtudni, menj le hozzá!

- Nem fogok futni Atobe Keigo után.

- Annak ellenére, hogy ő ezt teszi?

- Ezt hogy érted? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Ne legyél már ilyen… buta! – kösz – Szerinted tényleg mi akartunk vasárnap utánad menni? Lett volna jobb dolgunk is, de Atobe dönt.

- Nem hittem, hogy ti akartatok. – vágtam rá – De azt se, hogy Atobe. – tettem hozzá halkan

- Akkor mégis ki?

De nem elég halkan.

- Nem akarsz békén hagyni?

- Addig nem, amíg le nem mész hozzá.

- Mért mennék le hozzá?

- Vasárnap…

- Megyek! – álltam fel gyorsan

- Csak szót értettünk. – mosolyodott el gonoszan

- Mivel úri lány vagyok, most nem mondok semmit. Pedig megtehetném. – néztem rá nagyon csúnyán

- Te most komolyan rohangálni akarsz Atobe után? – nézett rám megütközve Reika

- Sajnos adósa vagyok, úgyhogy meg kell tennem.

- Mi történt vasárnap? – kérdezte kíváncsian

- Ez egy hosszú történet, úgyhogy majd inkább később mesélném el.

Ahogy Yushi megmondta Atobe az egyik teniszpályán játszott egy automata ellen. A pálya bejáratánál tíz elsős lány, nyálcsorgatva nézte, ezért inkább úgy döntöttem nem próbálom meg magam átverekedni rajtuk, hanem megálltam a túloldalon és kerítésen keresztül szóltam oda neki.

- Egyedül jobban megy?

Atobe megállt és felém nézett. Két labda süvített el a füle mellett, de neki a szeme se rebbent. Ellenben az ichinenek hangosan felsikkantgattak. Nem mondom látványos volt, de azért annyira nem, hogy lereagáljam.

- Miért jöttél ide? – sétált oda hozzám

- Yushi azt mondta, hogy beszélni akarsz velem.

- Nem ez volt a terv.

- Hű te még tervezel is?

- Mit mondott pontosan?

- Olyasmit mondott, hogy szeretnéd, ha ott lennék a holnapi meccsen.

- Che! Én azt mondtam, hogy a saját nevében hívjon.

- Mért?

- Gondoltam annak jobban örülnél.

- Úgy értem mért akarod, hogy elmenjek?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy illő lenne megjelenned.

- Illő? – húztam fel a fél szemöldököm

- A látszat kedvéért.

- Értem. De akkor mért Yushit küldted?

- Dolgom van.

- Azt látom. – néztem az automatára – Senki sem akart játszani veled?

- Volt néhány jelentkező. – bökött fejével a lányok felé

- Akkor mért nem fogadtad el?

- Mit kezdjek én egy ilyennel?

- Ahogy nézem, nekik lenne ötletük. – húztam el a szám

- Csak nem féltékenységet hallok ki a hangodból?

- Maximum undort.

- Te is lehetsz még szerelmes. Legalábbis ha nyerni akarsz, akkor kéne.

- Ne aggódj! Nem szokásom veszíteni.

- Hát nekem sem.

- Látom, gyúrsz is rá rendesen.

- Le fogom győzni Tezukát.

- Tezuka ellen játszol holnap? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Nagyon úgy néz ki.

- Tudod mit? Erre kíváncsi vagyok. – vigyorodtam el – Elmegyek megnézni téged. Drágám. – tettem még hozzá nyájasan

- Megígérhetem látványosság az lesz.

- Akkor holnap. Epedve várom, hogy az én kis uracskám hogy teljesít. – küldtem neki egy csókot, majd hátat fordítottam és elsétáltam

Még egy ideig éreztem a hátamon a tekintetét, de aztán a kirobbanó női sikolyból feltételeztem, hogy visszatért ő is a pályára.

Reika addig nyaggatott még elő nem adtam neki a vasárnap estémet. Hát nem volt elragadtatva. Azt mondjuk nem tudtam eldönteni mi zavarta jobban. Az hogy odamentem vagy az, hogy Atobe mentett meg. Mind a kettő miatt elég felháborodottan kiabált.

Másnap reggel elég óvatlanul ébredtem. Ugyanis hozzávágtam szegény Alastorhoz az egyik párnám. Sajnos pont azt, amibe az esti olvasmányomat szoktam rakni. Hogy mért rakom bele a párnahuzatba? Egyértelmű. Babona. Ki ne olvasta volna azt a mesét, hogy ha éjszakára a párnád alá teszed, a leckét az reggelre bele megy a fejedbe? Nekem szerencsét hoz. Főleg mióta belerakom a huzatba. Azóta nem ébredek lila foltokkal, amiket a könyv sarka okoz.

- Sajnálom Alastor! – pattantam fel gyorsan – Esküszöm, hogy véletlen volt.

- Kérem Ojo-sama ne kérjen bocsánatot! – mosolygott rám elnézően – Kiskorában már durvább dolgokat is művelt velem.

- De egyik sem volt szándékos. Na jó talán az esernyős, de azzal is csak jót akartam.

- Ne aggódjon Ojo-sama! Már szinte teljesen eltűnt a heg. Viszont lassan készülődnie kéne, hogy kiérjen a teniszpályára.

- Tényleg. – csaptam a homlokomra – Már majdnem el is felejtettem.

Kapkodva felöltöztem és megreggeliztem. Bár nem voltam éhes, de nem hagyhattam ki anyám gyomrának felforgatását a mai napi menetrendemből sem.

- Mit csinálsz ma Risa? – kérdezte zöldes árnyaltú arccal

- Miután befejeztem a reggelim?

- Igen. – mondta elcsukló hangon

- Teniszmeccsre megyek.

- Ó. Biztos nyertek. – mondta a megszokott szöveget, de már nem igazán figyelt

- Nem én játszok.

- Nem?

- Nem. A barátom meccsére megyek.

- Igen? – tért vissza egyből az érdeklődése – Az Atobe fiú?

- Igen ő.

- Nagyon jó. A családja az egyik leggazdagabb, ha nem a leggazdagabb Japánban.

Én is pont ezt szeretem benne. Ha nem lenne ilyen gazdag nem is tudom mit kezdenék. Valószínűleg épp csomagolnék, mert páros lábbal rúgtak volna ki itthonról. Bár ebben az esetben bizonyára nem kényszerített volna arra, hogy járjunk.

Fél órával később már Reikára és Yuira vártam a verseny helyszínéül szolgáló park előtt.

- Csak nem engem vársz? – jelent meg Atobe

- Hogy találtad ki?

- Elég harapós vagy ma.

- Miattad fel kellett kelnem.

- Miattam?

- Te hívtál el ma ide, nem?

- Ha jól emlékszem tegnap valami olyat mondtál, hogy erre kíváncsi vagy és látnod kell. Tehát nem azért jöttél, mert hívtalak. Ettől kicsit meg is vagyok bántva.

- Nagyon remélem, most nem akarod előadni a mártírt.

- Megtehetném… de van jobb dolgom is. Ma még meg kell nyernem egy meccset, hogy bebizonyítsam Atobe Keigo sosem veszít.

- Azt hiszed mindent megkaphatsz, amit csak akarsz?

- Nem hiszem. Tudom.

- Egyszer még neked is fel kell ébredned Atobe. Az élet szigorú tanár.

- Neked pedig végre észre kéne venned azt, ami egyértelmű.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Állítólag nagyon okos vagy. Jöjj rá magadtól! – hagyott faképnél

- Atobe állj meg! – indultam utána. Felháborodásomban azt is elfelejtettem, hogy Reikáékra várok. – Mit akartál ezzel mondani? Utálom az utalgatásokat. Ha valami bajod van, mond ki.

- Elmondom, amit őszinte leszel végre magadhoz.

- Tényleg nem tudom miről beszélsz.

- Oshitariról beszélek. – fordult meg hirtelen

- Mi van Yushival? – kérdeztem értetlenül

- Na nézzétek már ki van itt a barátnőjével. – jelent meg néhány srác körülöttünk – Látom Tezukával nem tétlenkedtek. Csak kár, hogy egy gyáva féreg az, akit a hölgy választott. – lépett a szószoló mellénk, miközben a többiek nevetni kezdtek

- Tűnj el Keiichi!

- Vártunk rátok vasárnap, de nem jöttetek. Csak nem inába szállt a bátorsága a nagy Atobe Keigonak és csapatának.

- Más dolgunk volt.

- Na persze. Valld be, hogy gyáva vagy. Féltél, hogy lealázlak. Talán még így is elfogad a barátnőd. – utalt rám

- Titeket még a Hyotei női teniszcsapata is simán leverne.

- Hé! – kértem volna ki magamnak, ha a srác a nevetésével nem harsog túl

- Azt szeretném én látni! – mondta végül

- Rendben. Elfogadom a kihívást. – tettem karba kezem

- Ki vagy te? – nézett rám lenézően

- A Hyotei női teniszcsapatának Bouchoja! – húztam ki magamat, bár nem volt akkora látszata, mert még így is jó tíz centivel vert magasságban

- Azt hiszed egy lánynak van ellenem esélye? – kérdezte lesajnáló mosollyal

- Nem hiszem. Tudom. – vettem be Atobe szövegét

- Hát legyen. Megmutatjuk, hogy ti maximum a konyhába vagytok jók és takarítani.

- Az biztos. És veled fogom feltörölni a padlót. – jelent meg Reika és Yui

- Csak nem szintén csapattagok? – mérte végig a két lányt

- Fukatsu Yui, Fukuboucho. – hajtott fejet Yui

- Hikoto Reika, a rémálmod. – mutatkozott be ő is

- Már csak a te nevedet nem tudjuk. – fordult felém

- Asami Arisa. Dozo.

Füttyentett egyet.

- Hát nem adtad alá most sem Atobe.

- Gyere! – fogta meg Atobe a kezem – Menjünk! – indult meg és húzott magával

- Várj! – állítottam meg és visszafordultam – Jövő hét vasárnap!

- Már alig várom. A szabályok és a helyszín ugyan az lesz, mint a múlthéten lettek volna. – vigyorgott önelégülten

- Ezt minek kellett? – kérdezte Atobe, mikor már jócskán magunk mögött hagytuk Keiichiéket

- Mit minek kellett? – lépett mellénk Reika és Yui is

- Minek kellett kihívni őket?

- Egyrészt nem mi hívtuk ki őket, hanem ők minket. Másrészt, ha jól emlékszem te hoztad fel az egészet. Harmadrészt pedig miattam nem játszottatok velük, ha jól sejtem. Ezért az a minimum, hogy lealázom őket. Vagy azt hiszed nem nyerhetünk?

- Dehogy hiszem. Örülnek, ha megtalálják az ütő nyelét. – forgatta a szemeit

- Hát akkor kedvesem… Majd én kiállok érted. – mosolyodtam el gonoszan

- Én inkább visszamegyek a csapatomhoz. – lépett le durcásan Atobe

- Amúgy nem úgy volt, hogy a bejáratnál találkozunk? – pirított rám Reika

- De. De aztán jött Atobe és beszélnem kellett vele.

- Na igen. Azt láttuk hogy rohantál utána.

- Nem rohantam.

- Tényleg nem. – hagyta rám nem túl meggyőzően – Ami sokkal fontosabb. Kik ellen fogunk játszani jövő héten?

- Nem tudom. – biggyesztettem el a szám – Egy kicsit lehet, hogy tényleg meggondolatlan voltam, amikor belementem ebbe az egészbe.

- Ne aggódj! A csapat nem fog meghátrálni. A Hyotei hírneve áll rajta. Ezt megtesszük az iskolánkért és persze a Bouchonkért is. És persze az edzés sem árt. – mosolygott rám

- Köszi. Viszont ha látni akarjuk a meccseket és persze helyes srácokat, akkor ideje lenne elindulnunk.

- És merre?

- Hát… Arra! – mutattam hirtelen arrafelé, amerre megláttam Tezukát

- Honnan veszed?

- Megérzés. – füllentettem

Reika ámulattal nézett rám, amikor rátaláltunk a csapatunkra.

- Ezt hogyan…?

- Még éppen idejében. – jegyeztem meg sejtelmes mosollyal

Yui valószínűleg rájött, hogy ez nem megérzés volt, viszont Reikát már teljesen más foglalta le.

- Látjátok ott azt a srácot? Milyen helyes.

- Reika legalább húsz srác van arrafelé. Pontosítanál?

- A barna szemüveges.

- Foglalt.

- Kár. – biggyesztette le a száját – De várjunk csak! Te ezt honnan tudod?

- Rá van írva az arcára.

- Dehogy van. – nézte homlokráncolva

- De. Látszik, hogy fülig szerelmes.

- Ezt honnan…

- Honnan ismered? – tette tönkre Yui a játékom

- Atobe egyik barátja.

- Te ismered? – esett le Reikának is

- Aha.

- Szóval van barátnője.

- Igen. És… Ott ül szembe. – futottam végig gyorsan a másik csapat szurkolótáborán

- Melyik?

- A fekete hajú.

- Nagyon szép lány.

- Az.

- És annak a fura hajúnak van barátnője?

- Nem tudom Reika. A többieket nem ismerem. Vagyis még azt a kettőt. A fiatal fiút és a mosolygósat.

- Hát azoknál azért férfiasabbra vágyom.

- A többiekről mástól kell információt szerezned.

- Megkérdezhetnéd a barátod.

- Mint már említettem, Tezuka Atobe barátja, nem az enyém.

Ezzel le is zártuk a beszélgetést. Legalábbis én. Reika már épp válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor megszólalt Yui telefonja.

- Moshi moshi! – vette fel – Értem. Rendben.

- Valami gond van? – kérdeztem miután letette

- Nekem most mennem kell. Sajnálom, de családi problémák. – tette hozzá, amikor Reika meg akart szólalni

- Menj csak! – mosolyogtam rá

Miután Yui elment ránk szállt két srác. Természetesen ez Reikának nem nagyon volt ellenére, főleg mivel ezért jött ide. Hamarosan le is lépett az egyikkel én pedig szép kulturáltan lekoptattam a másikat. Nem adta könnyen magát, de végül úgy sikerült meggyőznöm, hogy megmutattam neki kivel járok. Amikor meglátta Atobét egyből lefagyott a bamba mosoly az arcáról és elhúzta a csíkot. Az én uracskám milyen híres ezekben a körökben.

Mivel nem volt kedvem egyedül maradni és további atrocitásokat is bevállalni ezért, úgy döntöttem csatlakozom Naruhoz. Milyen szép is, amikor a kapitányok asszonykái együtt nézik az élet-halál küzdelmüket.

A meccsek lenyűgözőek voltak, ahogy a Hyoteitől elvártam és ahogy Atobe megigérte. A gond csak az volt, hogy mire eljutottunk Atobe meccséig, már két vereséget elszenvedtünk, Kabaji pedig döntetlent játszott. Ez azt jelentette, hogy ha Tezuka nyer, itt a vége a Hyotei számára. Ha pedig Atobe, akkor döntetlen az állás.

- Hát ez érdekes volt. – jegyezte meg Reika, amikor összefutottunk a meccsek után

- Érdekes? – kérdeztem kétkedő hangon – Én ezt nem érdekesnek mondanám.

- Ne akadj ki ezen ennyire Risa.

- De ez… – nem találtam a megfelelő szavakat, ami kellően kifejezné azt a borzalmat, amit gondolok

- Na? – jelent meg a semmiből Atobe

- Nekem még van egy kis dolgom. – lépett olajra gyorsan Reika

- Győztem, ahogy előre megmondtam. Atobe Keigo nem veszít.

- De milyen áron?

- Hogy érted?

- Atobe sérült volt és te ezt használtad ki.

Nem elég, hogy kihasználta, hogy Tezuka válla nem volt egészséges, de még rá is rakott néhány lapáttal és teljesen leamortizálta szegény srácot.

- Igen. Ez volt a taktikám.

- És te erre még büszke is vagy? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve

- Mért ne lennék? Győztem.

- Tönkre tetted a barátod vállát. Talán az egész pályafutását.

- Che! – hagyott magamra sértődötten

- Na mi történt? – jelent meg újra Reika

- Semmi.

- Menjünk haza?

- Menjünk. – bólintottam

Ahogy kifelé tartottunk a parkból összefutottunk Tezukával.

- Szia. – köszöntem rá

- Ah! – viszonozta a maga módján

- Hogy vagy? – erre a hülye kérdésre már nem válaszolt – Nem tudom mi ütött belé. – csóváltam a fejem

- Megérdemelten győzött.

- Mi volt ezen megérdemelt? – fakadtam ki

- Megtalálta a játékomban a gyenge pontot és ezt kihasználva győzött.

- Szerintem ez így nem helyes. – ráztam a fejemet

- Mennem kell.

- Persze. Szia.

Egy percig még néztem utána elgondolkodva, majd Reika hangja térített magamhoz.

- Risa! Fel kéne hívnod Sebastiant.

- Tessék? – fordultam felé

- Hívd fel Sebastiant!

- Igazad van.

Ahogy Sebastianra vártam a kapuban megjelent Atobe és a csapata is. Rám nézett, majd sértődötten elfordította a fejét, és beszállt a kocsijába. Mikor már elment Yushi odajött hozzám.

- Már megint mi történt, ah?

- Hogy érted? – kérdeztem durcásan

- Mi bajod van Atobéval?

- Már mért nekem lenne bajom vele? Mi van, ha neki van velem?

- Azt nem hiszem. Szóval mit mondtál neki, amiért dühös?

- Yushi, te nem láttad mi történt ma a pályán? – akadtam ki megint

- Atobe győzött.

- De úgy, hogy közben tönkretett egy embert.

- Atobénak van egy olyan különleges képessége, hogy ki tudja szúrni, ha valakinek valahol nem 100%-os a játéka és erre alapozva győzi le.

- De ez embertelen.

- Ez maradjon köztünk, de Atobénak nagyon fontos volt ez a meccs. Egyrészt rengeteget veszthetett volna azzal, ha nem győz, másrészt pedig bizonyítani akart valakinek. – nézett rám sokatmondóan

- Mit vesztett volna vele?

- A csapatát és valószínűleg úgy érezte, hogy egy lányt is, aki fontos neki.

- Atobénak barátnője van? – zökkentett ki ez a tény a felháborodásomból

- Végülis… – gondolkodott el – Igen.

- Ezt nem mondta. – sütöttem le a szemem, mire Yushi elmosolyodott – De attól még helytelen volt, amit tett.

- Hidd el Risa, hogy egy szerelemes férfit nem mindig az esze vezet.

- Atobe szerelmes? – kérdeztem talán egy kicsit túl hevesen

- Talán. – gondolkodott el újra – Megjött a kocsid. – nézett mögém

Hátrafordultam. Tényleg ott állt Sebastian a kocsi mellett.

- Kösz Yushi a beszélgetést és sajnálom, hogy veszítettél.

- Rendes tőled, hogy felhoztad. – húzta el a száját

Hétfőn. – szálltam be a kocsiba


	19. Chapter 19

**19. fejezet**

**Kórház**

Atobe egész héten fújt rám. Én se éreztem nagy szükségét annak, hogy beszéljek vele. Főleg azok után, hogy nem mondta el nekem, hogy van egy barátnője mellettem.

- Rossz kedved van Arisa. – jegyezte meg szombaton Nagyi, amikor meglátogattam

- Nincs rossz kedvem.

- Ugye nem egy fiú.

- Nem. – mustrálóan nézett rám – Atobe. – vallottam be végül

- Ühüm. – mondta sokat sejtetően

- De nem az, amire gondolsz.

- Hát akkor mi?

- Múlthéten volt egy meccse…

- Igen már múlthéten is ilyen rossz kedved volt. – vágott közbe

- Szóval múlthéten volt egy meccse és kimentem rá.

- Nocsak.

Inkább szóra se méltattam az újabb megjegyzését.

- Megnyerte a meccsét, de szerintem nem a legtisztább módon. Ezen kicsit összekaptunk, majd odajött Yushi, hogy védje őt. Azt mondta, hogy Atobe sokat veszthetett volna ezzel a meccsel. A csapatát és egy lányt.

- Milyen lányt?

- Nem tudom, de úgy néz ki Atobénak van egy barátnője.

- Szóval letett a „kapcsolatotokról" – mutatta a levegőben a macskakörmöket a kapcsolat szónál

- Pont ez az, hogy nem. Nekem egy szót sem szólt és ez a legbosszantóbb.

- Szóval ez. – bólogatott mindentudóan

- Igen.

- Egyszóval féltékeny vagy.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny. Csak nagyon bánt, hogy nem mondta el. Hülyét csinál belőlem.

- Persze.

- Nagyi ne csináld! – álltam fel dühömben – Nem vagyok féltékeny.

- Persze, hogy nem.

- Mi a baj Nagyi? Elsápadtál.

- Semmi bajom. – mondta elfúló hangon

- Nisira! – kiabáltam ijedten – Jöjjön azonnal!

- Mi történt Ojo-sama? – jelent meg Nisira az ajtóban egy félig elmosott csészével a kezében

- A Nagyi nincs jól.

- Badarság. – hörögte holt sápadtan

- Máris hívom az orvost. – rohant ki Nisira

Fél óra múlva már egy mentőautóban robogtunk a kórház felé. Mire az orvos kiért a Nagyi már eszméletlen volt és úgy döntött azonnal be kell vinni a kórházba.

A doktor tíz perc után jött ki a Nagyitól, addig én a folyosón vártam.

- Mi történt Sensei?

- Nem tudom a nagymamája mit mondott az állapotáról.

- Annyit mondott, hogy haldoklik, és pár hónapja van hátra.

- Ez így igaz. Ezt a telet már nem fogja megélni. Ez a rosszullét egy figyelmeztetés volt neki. Nem szabad erőltetnie magát. Ágyban kell tartani.

- Nehéz őt megfékezni.

- Tudom, de így csak a saját életét rövidíti.

- Beszélni fogok vele. Megpróbálom jobb belátásra téríteni.

- Reméljük, magára hallgat majd.

- Bemehetek hozzá?

- Igen, de még eszméletlen. Ne ébressze fel. Nem árt neki a pihenés. Lehet, hogy bent is tartom a jövő hétre.

- Köszönöm Sensei.

Beléptem Nagyihoz a terembe. Volt ott néhány szék az ablak alatt. Egyiket odahúztam az ágy mellé és leültem rá. Csak néztem, ahogy ott fekszik tehetetlenül a legerősebb ember, akit valaha ismertem. A következő egy órában sem ébredt fel, de én végig mellette ültem.

- Asami-san! – nyitott be az egyik nővér – Keresik a folyosón.

- Köszönöm. Megyek. – álltam fel

- Szia Risa! – a folyosón Yushi várt – Hallottam mi történt. Hogy vagy?

- Honnan hallottad? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Apám mondta. Övé ez a kórház.

- Ó.

- Hogy vagy?

- Én jól. Köszönöm.

- És a nagymamád?

- Ő már kevésbé jól. – válaszoltam nyugodt hangon

- Segíthetek valamiben?

- Nem hiszem, de köszönöm Yushi. Rendes tőled, hogy bejöttél, de most visszamennék hozzá.

- Persze, de ha kell valami, hívj nyugodtan.

- Úgy lesz. – biccentettem majd visszamentem a kórterembe

A következő fél órában a széken ültem és meredten bámultam az egyik gép kijelzőjét, nehogy elsírjam magam. Voltak nehezebb és könnyebb pillanataim is. Többé-kevésbé sikerült is visszafognom a könnyeimet. Épp egy nehezebb pillanat közelébe kerültem, amikor hirtelen, de azért kulturáltan kivágódott az ajtó. Már épp leszúrtam volna anyámat, hogy ennyi időbe telt ideérnie, amikor rájöttem, hogy nem ő az.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte zihálva Atobe

- Te hogy kerülsz ide? – néztem rá döbbenten

- Oshitari hívott. – válaszolta már valamivel nyugodtabb hangon

- Yushi felhívott, hogy gyere be hozzám?

- Pontosan azt mondta, hogy ebben a kórházban vagy, de ő most nem tud bejönni, úgyhogy jöjjek be én.

- Yushi… – az órámra néztem – …alig fél órája ment el innen.

- Itt volt? – kérdezte félig csalódottan, félig döbbenten

- Igen. – bólintottam lassan

- Hát. Akkor én megyek. Nem zavarok tovább.

- Várj! – szóltam utána – Van most valami dolgod?

- Nincs. – válaszolta kíváncsi hangon

- Nem maradnál kicsit itt velem? Csak amíg anyámék megjönnek. – néztem fel rá esdeklően és éreztem, ahogy közben végiggurul egy újabb könnycsepp az arcomon

- De. – csukta be az ajtót, majd odasétált hozzám és leguggolt velem szembe – Ne aggódj! Minden rendben lesz.

- Semmi nem lesz rendben. – mondtam az újabb könnycseppeket letörölve

- Meg fog gyógyulni!

- Atobe. – nyeltem egyet – Haldoklik.

- Dehogy! Ne mondj ilyet!

- Néhány hónapja diagnosztizáltak nála egy gyors lefolyású halálos betegséget.

- Ó. Gyere! – ölelt magához

- Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy. – tört ki belőlem a zokogás

- A szüleidet valaki értesítette? – kérdezte miután már lenyugodtam

- A nővér elméletileg felhívta az anyám és állítólag ő azt mondta, hogy jön, amint tud. Ez már vagy másfél órája volt.

- Biztos nagyon elfoglalt.

- Anyám? – nevettem fel keserűen – A fenéket elfoglalt. Csak nem bírná ki, ha lemaradna valamilyen szaftos pletykáról, mert eljön a klubból.

- És apád?

- Ő maximum azért jönne be, hogy saját kezűleg kapcsolja le a gépeket. Nagyon utálja.

- Ez az érzés kölcsönös. – szólalt meg nagyi, amitől halálra rémültem

- Úristen. Jól vagy? – néztem rá Atobe válla felett

- Attól, mert felébredek, nem kell egyből az Úrhoz fohászkodnod.

- Jó napot asszonyom. – állt fel Atobe

- Nocsak. Az ifjú Atobe is meglátogatott.

- Hallottam mi történt és idejöttem, de ha zavarom elmegyek.

- Menj!

- De Nagyi!

- És kérlek vidd haza Arisát is.

- De Nagyi! – ismételtem önmagam

- Fáradt vagyok. Úgyis aludni fogok holnap reggelig. Nincs értelme itt maradnod.

- De…

- Gyere Risa! – fogta meg a karom Atobe

- Majd holnap látogass meg.

- Rendben. Majd holnap. – adtam meg magam végül

- Nagyon örültem Asszonyom.

Atobéval kisétáltunk az épületből. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a kórházi szag helyett friss levegőt éreztem, megszűnt a nyomás a mellkasomban és sokkal, de sokkal jobban éreztem magam.

- Szerezzek egy taxit? – kérdezte Atobe körülnézve

- Ne. – rázta a fejem – Most inkább sétálnék.

- Akkor menjünk.

- Elég, ha megmutatod az irányt. Nem kell állandóan pesztrálnod.

- Ne butáskodj! Menjünk!

- Köszönöm. – adtam egy hála puszit az arcára, amibe egy kicsit belevörösödött – Most mi bajod? Akkor bezzeg nem vörösödsz, amikor se szó, se beszéd megcsókolsz.

- Most se vörösödtem el. – mondta még vörösebben

Elmosolyodtam és megfogtam a kezét.

Menjünk!


	20. Chapter 20

**20. fejezet**

**Kakinoki**

Másnap reggel magamtól ébredtem. Annyira izgatott voltam, hogy nem bírtam aludni. Semmi másra nem vágytam csakhogy porig alázzam azt a néhány srácot. És erre elég sok esélyem is volt, mivel Atobe azt mondta semmi esélyük ellenünk. Hiszek neki. Az ilyet biztos kiszúrja. Reikának igaza volt abban, hogy a csapatból mindenki szívesen vállalta a mai játékot. Sajnos az egyik regulárom nem tudott jönni, mert lebetegedett, de helyette Sato nagyon boldogan elvállalta a szereplést. Neki mindegy mit csinál, csak bizonyíthasson. Én pedig megadom neki rá az esélyt.

A hét folyamán Yushi felvilágosított a szabályokról is. Semmi extra, nagyjából, mint egy hivatalos meccs. Két double, három single és aki a jobb az nyert. Utcai pályán játszunk, úgyhogy bíró sincs.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem rá Reikára, aki összefont karokkal állt a pályák mellett

- Szia! Ezt nézd. – mutatott az út túloldalára

Odanéztem. Yui és Yushi álltak a túloldalon és beszélgettek.

- Mi van vele? – kérdeztem értetlenül

- Téged nem zavar?

- Az, hogy beszélgetnek?

- Pontosan.

- Hmm. – gondolkodtam el – Nem.

- De…

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy? – mosolyodtam el gonoszan

- Én nem. Dehogy. – rázta a fejét hevesen

- Amúgy mit keres itt?

- Passz. – vont vállat

- Többiek? – váltottam témát

- Sato azt mondta sétál egyet kezdésig, Santoki és Kuro még nem jöttek meg. Moriyama meg ott flörtöl az egyik ellenféllel. – bökött egy pad felé

- Rossz kedved van ma. Csak nem szakítottál azzal a sráccal, akivel a teniszmeccsen ismerkedtél meg.

- Két napja.

- Ne volt túl hosszú kapcsolat.

- Na ne mond!

- Én megkeresem azt a Keiichit. – léptem le gyorsan

Nem volt nehéz megtalálnom, mivel ott állt a pálya mentén a barátaival és beszélgetett.

- Látom a Hyotei női teniszcsapatában több gerinc van, mint Atobéékben.

- Örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk. – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen – Egyezzünk meg. Ha mi nyerünk, nem teszel több negatív megjegyzést a Hyoteies fiukra.

- Téged küldtek, hogy megvédd a becsületüket?

- Miattam nem tudtak jönni legutóbb. Ezért kérlek meg erre én.

- Legyen. Ha ti nyertek többé egy rossz szót sem szólok sem Atobéra sem a csapatára. Bár ki kell ábrándítsalak, mert esélyetek sincs ellenünk. Ahogy Atobééknak sem lett volna.

Kezet ráztunk.

- Ti már mind megvagytok? – érdeklődtem

- Igen. Remélem azért meglesz a kellő fő. Ha mégsem láttam, hogy itt van Oshitari is. Azt az előnyt is megadjuk nektek, hogy beállhat.

- Ne aggódj! Nem lesz rá szükség. Megleszünk.

Még egy-két udvariaskodó mondat után ott hagytam és megnéztem, hogy megjöttek-e már Santokiék. Boldogan nyugtáztam, hogy igen. Mindenki megvolt a csapatból. Sőt. Közben befutott a fiú csapat maradék tagja is. Csalódottan konstatáltam, hogy azért egyikük mégis hiányzik. Atobe valószínűleg úgy döntött, hogy a tegnap délután nem feledtette azt a hatalmas sértést, amit tőlem kellett elszenvednie a múlthéten. Pedig reménykedtem, hogy ezzel végre megbékélt, de sajnos tévedtem.

- Risa! – zökkentett ki Reika bökdösődése a gondolataimból

- Mi az? – kérdeztem mire a fejével oldalra bökött

- Azt kérdeztem Asami-san, hogy kezdhetünk-e?

- Kezdhetünk. – vertem ki gyorsan Atobét a fejemből

- Ha nektek is megfelel, játszhatunk úgy, mint a Nationaleken. Egy single egy double.

- Legyen. – egyeztem bele, bár közben azon gondolkoztam, hogy egyáltalán játszottak-e már valaha egy nationalon

- Kase. – intett az egyiknek

- Reika te kezdesz. – adtam ki én is az utasítást

- Nagy szerencséd van. – sétált el Keiichi mellett

Még Reika és Kase-kun felkészültek a meccsre a csapat többi tagja elfoglalta helyét, a nézőtérként alkalmatos padokon, mi pedig Keiichivel az „edzőknek" fenntartott kispadokra ültünk le.

Sajnos Reika nem volt épp a legjobb formájában és amúgy is még elég frusztráltnak tűnt, így végül nem sokkal, de kikapott. Ha nem lennének lelki problémái simán nyerhetett volna. Ezért jó, ha az embernek több személyisége van. Mindig lehet cserélni. Egyszerre csak nincs az összesnek valamilyen problémája.

- Sajnálom. – hajolt meg előttem Reika a meccs után

- Ne butáskodj! Tudom, hogy csak izgalmat szerettél volna csinálni. – mosolyogtam rá bátorítóan

- Azt hiszem, én most hazamegyek.

- De…

- Bocsáss meg. – mondta majd faképnél hagyott

Nem volt időm sokáig tűnődni a problémán, mert következett a második meccs.

- Kuro, Santoki. – szóltam nekik hátrafordulva és egyben fel is mértem a helyzetet

Akutagawa-kun aludt. Hiyoshi, ha jól emlékszem a nevére és a baseball sapkás morcosan ültek egymás mellett, nem sokkal arrébb egy szürke hajú másodikos megszeppenve pislogott feléjük. Gakuto féltékenyen nézte, ahogy Yushi és Yui még mindig beszélgettek, Sato a teniszütőjével játszott, Moriyama pedig a pálya felé nézett. Legalább valaki. Végül pedig Kabaji meredten bámult maga elé. Kabaji? Már az előbb is feltűnt, hogy itt van, de akkor még végig se gondoltam. Mit keres itt Kabaji, ha Atobe nincs sehol? Ez egy olyan rejtély, amit valószínűleg nem fogok egyedül megoldani.

Időm se nagyon lett volna rá, mivel Keiichi is kiválasztotta az embereit.

- Marazawa, Kifura. Pályára!

- Hai! – állt fel két fiú

Ennek a meccsnek a Hyotei számára sokkal kedvezőbb lett a vége. Sok munkám volt abban, hogy Kuro és Santoki ilyen jó páros legyen, de megérte.

- Che! Kikapni két lánytól? – hallottam Keiichi hangját, miközben én a saját csapatom tagjait dicsértem – Ilyen hibát többé nem tűrök el. Az utolsó esélyetek volt.

- Yui! – mondtam hátra se nézve

- Taniishi!

Yui mesés játékot produkált nekünk, ami azt jelentette, hogy úgy verte meg ellenfelét, hogy az egy pontot se tudott szerezni. Keiichi kezdett kicsit idegbeteg lenni.

- Mi a fenét műveltek. Ez csak egy csapat lány.

- De erősek. – mentegetőzött Taniishi

- Mi vagy te? Egy lány erősebb nálad?

- Ez a lány igen. – mutatott Yui felé

- Akkor neked nincs helyed ebben a csapatban. Sőt a Kakinukiban sem. Aoki, Yamanashi pályára. Ha veszítetek végetek.

- Hai! – állt fel a maradék két fiú

- Sato, Moriyama!

- Hai! – álltak fel ők is

A meccsről csak annyit, hogy sajnos a két srácot nem érte el a vég. Sato és Moriyama nem volt igazán összhangban a pályán. Ez egy fontos információ a jövőre nézve. Ők ketten többé nem játszanak doublet.

Rossz bevallani, de egy kicsit örültem is neki, mert így én dönthettem el ezt a versenyt. Utálok úgy játszani, hogy már nincs értelme.

Míg Keiichi a csapatával veszekedett én ülve maradtam és kicsit nyújtottam.

- Bocsánat a késésért. – ült le mellém Atobe – Volt egy kis dolgom.

- Azt hittem nem jössz.

- Nem mondtam, hogy nem jövök.

- De azt se, hogy igen.

- Eljött az egész csapat. Mért ne jöttem volna?

- Ööö. Azt hittem még mérges vagy rám.

- Majd én megmutatom nektek, hogyan kell egy lányt legyőzni. Nem egy-két ponttal. – mondta Keiichi, mire mind a ketten odanéztünk. Épp a pálya felé tartott.

- Azt hiszem, most én jövök. – álltam fel

- Sok sikert. – nyújtotta át az ütőm Atobe

- Kösz. – mosolyogtam rá

- Itt az ideje, hogy lezárjuk ezt a nevetséges versengést. – mondta Keiichi, amikor kezet ráztunk a háló felett

- Szívemből szóltál. Ha gondolod, kapsz annyi előnyt, hogy te kezdhetsz.

- Inkább döntsön a sors. – vicsorgott rám

- Ahogy gondolod.

A kezdés az övé lett, viszont a győzelem az enyém. Méghozzá nagyon nagy fölényű győzelem. Sajnos olyan teljesítményt nem tudtam elérni, mint Yui, mert az első meccspontomnál megcsúsztam és így már nem értem el a labdát. De hát kit zavar ez a kis szépséghiba? Engem. Egy kicsit. Meg Atobét is, mert nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye szóvá.

- Majdnem tökéletes.

- Nyertem az a lényeg. – vontam vállat, mint akit nem érdekel az az egy pont

- Hát, ha neked ennyi is elég.

Égnek emeltem a tekintetem.

- Mond ki! Te nem adtad volna neki oda azt az egy pontot.

- Hát nem.

- Hát legszívesebben én sem. De elcsúsztam. Nem tehetek róla.

- Nem kellett volna a nézőteret fixírozni.

- Nem fixíroztam a nézőteret. – válaszoltam dühösen

Tényleg nem. Csak kinéztem, hogy itt van-e még és látja-e ahogy agyonalázom Keiichit.

- Na persze. – húzta el a száját

- Amúgy se tartozom neked elszámolni valóval. Itt most én vagyok a Boucho, és az én csapatom játszott. Te csak nézőként voltál jelen. – vállat vont – Nem láttad a telefonom? – néztem körül a padon – Valahol itt hagytam. Vagy a táskámban?

- Kell az enyém?

- Nem. Az enyém kell. Nem tudom fejből Sebastian számát.

- Itt van kint Matsuyama. Hazaviszünk, ha gondolod.

- Nem akarlak feltartani.

- Maximum tízpercnyire laksz tőlem.

- Rendben. – adtam meg magam végül

Azt reméltem, hogy ezt követően megint minden helyreáll Atobe és köztem, de sajnos tévedtem. Még Reikának hétfő reggelre eltűnt minden baja, addig Atobének napról-napra rosszabb lett a kedve. De ez nem csak velem szemben mutatkozott meg, mindenki mással is. Ha valaki úgy ment el mellette a folyosón, hogy véletlenül hozzáért, máris ráförmedt. Az a néhány kitartó lány, aki ilyen állapotban is követte az iskolában mindenhová, napi rendszerességgel lett alanya egy kisebb – esetleg egy nagyobb – dühkitörésnek. És hát Atobénal egy dühkitörés igencsak hangos és karikás jelenet.

Mivel a hétvégén se lett jobb kedve, sőt hétfőn reggel, ha lehet még dühösebben irtott mindenkit, aki szembe került vele a folyosón, Yushi úgy döntött tesz valamit.

Épp békésen fogyasztottam az ebédemet a teremben, amikor az ajtóból kézjelekkel próbált meg rávenni, hogy kimenjek. Csak akkor adtam be a derekamat, amikor összetett kézzel könyörögni kezdett.

- Mindjárt jövök. – álltam fel

- Beszélnünk kell! – fogadott az ajtóban

- Miről?

- Atobéről.

- Ki gondolta volna. Sajnálom Yushi, de most semmi közöm sincs a rossz kedvéhez

- Ebben nagyon tévedsz.

- Amikor utoljára elváltunk jó hangulatban tettük.

- Az lehet, de ez korábbi sérelem.

- Nincs kedvem Atobe lelkét állandóan pátyolgatni. Nőjön fel és próbálja egyedül helyrehozni a lelki töréseit. És most visszamennék ebédelni.

- Várj! – fogta meg a kezem, amiért egy nagyon csúnya pillantást kapott – Bocs! – engedett el gyorsan – Csak hallgass meg! – megforgattam a szemeimet, de maradtam – Emlékszel mit mondtál neki a Seigaku elleni meccs után?

- Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig azért van megsértődve. Azóta már tudott tök normálisan viselkedni. – fakadtam ki

- Nincs megsértődve miatta.

- Akkor mi a baja?

- Akkor igencsak elgondolkodtattad. És az se tett jót neki, hogy megtudta Tezuka Németországba utazik egy klinikára, hogy rendbe hozzák a vállát, amire voltál szíves rávilágítani, hogy ő tette tönkre. Ezért most egy kicsit ideges.

- És akkor mit vársz tőlem? Én csak igazat mondtam.

- Azt, hogy nyugtasd meg.

- De hogy? Hisz én úgy gondolom, hogy ez tényleg az ő hibája.

- Próbálkozz!

- Már megbocsáss Yushi, de ez mért lenne az én feladatom?

- Mert te vagy a barátnője.

- Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy ez így nem teljesen igaz.

- Lehet. Viszont te vagy az egyetlen, aki ebben a szituációban tudd tenni valamit.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen.

- Te hoztad ilyen helyzetbe.

- Pont ezért nem én vagyok rá a legalkalmasabb, hogy kirántsam a depresszióból.

- Rendben. Akkor más eszközökhöz kell nyúlnom. Eddig nem akartam idáig elmenni.

- Mit akarsz csinálni? – kérdeztem gyanakvóan

- Emlékszel még erre, ah? – húzott elő a zsebéből egy képet, ami jó néhány éve készült, és én voltam rajta, mint Hamupipőke

- Ezt honnan szerezted? – kaptam a kép után, de még idejében elrántotta előlem

- Vannak forrásaim. Szóval vagy beszélsz Atobéval vagy ez a kép egy kicsit nagyobb méretben kikerül az iskola összes folyosójára. Természetesen névvel ellátva.

- Szemét.

- Akkor majd várom a fejleményeket. – hagyott magamra

- Szemét.

- Mit akart Oshitari? – érdeklődött Reika, amikor visszaértem

- Megkért, hogy kicsit javítsam fel Atobe kedvét

- Mért te?

- Azért, mert miattam ilyen.

- És te nemet mondtál?

- Igen, bár nem nagyon használt.

- Jaj Risa, ennyire nem lehetsz elvakult.

- Elvakult? – lepődtem meg

- Nem kéne úgy táncolnod, ahogy Oshitari füttyül.

- Félreértesz Reika. Nem önszántamból teszem.

- Na persze.

Sajnos azt már nem tudtam elmondani, hogy akkor mégis mért, mert berontott a terembe a dühöngő Atobe, nyomában pedig Yushi, aki sokat mondó pillantással közölte, hogy ideje beszállnom a ringbe.

Lemondóan sóhajtottam egyet és elkönyveltem, hogy ma már nem fogom befejezni az ebédemet. Szerencsémre miután Atobe kiüvöltözte magát az egyik sráccal, aki ferdén nézett rá, kiviharzott a teremből és már fel se tűnt aznap.

- Ez tényleg egy kicsit idegesítő. – jegyezte meg Reika az ingyen mozi után

- Lehet, rá kéne szabadítanom Kazuma-kunre és az valamelyest megnyugtatná.

- Ki az a Kazuma-kun?

- Egy közös barátunk. Az évfolyamunkra jár. Idén jött ide.

- Az a helyes srác. – csillan fel a szeme – Te ismered?

- Mondhatjuk. Elbeszélgettünk egyszer-kétszer. – inkább másfélszer

- Be kell mutatnod neki. – pattant fel és rácsapott az asztalra, amitől megijedtem

Alkalomadtán megteszem. – nyugtattam meg


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet**

**Az első találkozás**

Kazuma-kun betegeskedése miatt sajnos nem sikerült teljesítenem Reika kívánságát, pedig minden percben ezért rágta a fülem. Szerdán viszont felragyogott a csillaga, mert ahogy a tanáriból tartottunk vissza a terem felé, megláttam őt az egyik folyosó végén.

- Kazuma-kun! – integettem neki messziről

Amikor meglátta, hogy neki csápolok idegesen körülnézett és menekülőre fogta volna, de én voltam a gyorsabb.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte idegesen

- Be szeretném mutatni neked a barátnőmet. Hikoto Reika. Kazuma… Ööö. Hogy is hívnak?

- Kazuma Gin. Yorosku! – mutatkozott be magától a fiú, bár még mindig tartott egy kicsit tőlünk

- Örvendek. – adta az udvariast Reika is

- Kazuma-kun esküdt gazdag gyűlölő. – hoztam fel a legjobb tulajdonságainak egyikét

- Tényleg? – nézett rá meglepetten a barátnőm

- Nem. Ez nem igaz.

- Jó akkor csak kettőnket utál Atobéval.

- Én… – próbált mentegetőzni. De minek?

- De mért? – kérdezte kíváncsiságot tettetve Reika

Szívesen hallgattam volna még a beszélgetést, de más kötötte le a figyelmemet. Atobe vonult végig az egyik közeli folyosón és menet közben fellökött mindenkit, aki csak az útjába került. Egyszóval, igen rossz kedve volt még mindig.

- Megbocsátanátok? – vágtam közbe Kazuma magyarázatába – Van egy kis elintéznivalóm. – hagytam őket magukra

Nem kis tömegen kellett átverekednem magam, hogy sikerüljön utolérnem, de megcsináltam.

- Atobe várj! – mondtam mikor már csak néhány méter volt közöttünk

Kicsit aggódtam egy esetleges dühkitöréstől, de szerencsére a félelmem alaptalan volt, mert normálisan szólt hozzám.

- Szia Risa. Mi az?

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze.

- Mi bajod van mostanság? – kezdtem óvatosan

- Semmi. – váltott morci üzemmódba

- Az zavar, hogy Tezuka elutazik?

- Elutazott. Tegnap. Amúgy pedig honnan tudod?

- Yushi mondta. De azt nem értem, hogy miért vagy ilyen morcos? Ahhoz egyet kéne értened velem, de nem így van. Vagy tévedek?

- Nem vagyok morcos.

- Ha nem akarod, nem kell beszélgetnünk. – vontam vállat – Csak gondoltam én is szívesen meghallgatlak és segítek, ha valami problémád van. Úgy, ahogy te tetted a legutóbb a kórházba.

- Menjünk be ide! – mutatott egy csukott ajtóra

Benyitottam. Egy tágasabb raktárhelyiség volt egy csomó felmosó vödörrel, seprűvel és hasonlókkal. Atobe lerakott egymás mellé két dobozt és leült az egyikre. Gondoltam a másik nekem van ott, úgyhogy követtem a példáját.

- Nos? – néztem rá

- 7 évesek sem voltunk, amikor először találkoztunk. – kezdett bele nagy nehezen – A nagyapám és az ő nagyapja nagyon jó barátok voltak, így gyakran összejártak. Egyik alkalommal úgy döntöttek, hogy ideje megismernünk egymást. Imádtak együtt tekézni, úgyhogy odavittek minket is. Gondolták, míg ők ketten játszanak, mi majd elbeszélgetünk. Tezuka meg is tette a kezdeményező lépést és odajött hozzám Kezet nyújtott és mosolyogva bemutatkozott. Azt hiszem ekkor láttam először és utoljára mosolyogni. – gondolkozott el egy pillanatra

- És te erre mit léptél?

- Közöltem, hogy holmi selejt pornéppel nem barátkozom, úgyhogy hagyjon békén.

- Na igen. Ez pont rád vall. És erre ő mit csinált? Kiosztott?

- Hagynád, hogy befejezem, anélkül, hogy mindig közbeszólsz?

- Persze. – emeltem fel a kezeim védekezően

- Szóval egyszerűen csak visszahúzta a kezét és komor arcot vágott hozzá. Ezek után úgy éreztem, hogy meg kell aláznom, hogy ő is tudja, mekkora különbség van kettőnk között. Az első dolog, amit megláttam egy sakktábla volt és mivel akkoriban minden kortársamat sikerült nagy fölénnyel legyőzöm, gondoltam egy szegény gyerek nem jelenthet akadályt.

- Már az is nagy szó, hogy egy hétéves tisztában van a sakk szabályaival. – kotyogtam közbe megint, amiért kaptam egy csúnya pillantást

- A vége az lett, hogy porig alázott.

- Hehe. – mondtam kárörvendően – És itt döntöttél úgy, hogy attól mert szegény még nem rossz ember?

- Nem. Itt döntöttem úgy, hogy ha sakkban nem is sikerült, de legyőzöm abban, amiben a legjobb vagyok.

- Tenisz!

Bólintott.

- Gondoltam ehhez már biztos nem ért egy olyan kocka gyerek, aki így sakkozik. Általában az ilyenek agyasok, de nem túl jók a fizikai sportokban. Hát tévedtem. Teniszben is simán lealázott.

- Szegény Atobe.

- Na ekkor döntöttem úgy, hogy nem minden szegény ember selejt. És életcélul azt választottam, hogy legyőzzem Tezukát teniszben. Bármi áron. Azért edzettem ennyit az utóbbi években.

- Szóval, ha jól értem, azért tetted tönkre Tezuka kezét, hogy ápolhasd az egód?

- Valahogy úgy.

- Már értem mért vagy morci.

- Nem morci vagyok. Csak rosszkedvű.

- Én megértelek Atobe, de attól mert belekötsz minden emberbe, aki az utadba kerül nem lesz semmi jobb.

- De. A közérzetem, valamivel.

- Jó. Újrafogalmazom. Attól mert így viselkedsz, még nem tudsz változtatni a korábbi tetteiden.

- Ha máshogy viselkedem, akkor sem.

- Egyáltalán mért akarsz változtatni rajta?

- Te kérdezed azok után, amit akkor mondtál nekem?

- Az pillanatnyi kitörés volt. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem gondoltam komolyan, mert tényleg hülyeség volt. Mindazonáltal már tényleg nincs értelme bosszankodni miatta. Tezuka nem haragszik. Legalábbis én ezt vettem ki abból, amit mondott nekem aznap.

- Te beszéltél vele?

- Összefutottunk.

- Nocsak. És mit mondott?

- Azt, hogy megérdemelten győztél.

- De te ezzel nem értesz egyet.

- Nem értettem, de felülkerekedtem rajta. Ha szerintetek ez macsós, akkor csak irtsátok egymást.

- Köszönjük.

- Jobb kedved van?

- Egy kicsit. – mondta durcásan

- Ilyenkor olyan vagy, mint egy gyerek. – túrtam a hajába, de megfogta a kezem és lassan lehúzta, azonban nem engedte el

- Mi az? – kérdeztem idegesen

- Risa!

- Tessék?

- Köszönöm. – nézett rám szomorúan

- Nincs mit. – mondtam és ezzel együtt kifújtam a levegőt is, amit eddig akaratlanul visszatartottam – Van valami más is? – simítottam végig az arcán a szabad kezemmel

- Nem. – mondta, de önmagát meghazudtolva lehunyta a szemét és hozzádörgölte az arcát a kezemhez

- Az a lány a baj, akiről Yushi beszélt?

- Mit mondott neked Oshitari? – kapta fel a fejét

- Azt mondta, hogy van egy lány, akibe szerelmes vagy.

- Megölöm. Nevet is mondott?

- Nem. – ráztam a fejem – Azt nem.

- Megyek és megölöm! – pattant fel, majd magamra hagyott

- Szóval igaz. – mondtam félhangosan az ajtót bámulva

Miután kicsit összeszedtem magamat és a gondolataimat, elhagytam én is a raktárhelyiséget. Üresek voltak a folyosók. Már régen becsöngettek órára, de valahogy nem éreztem túl nagy kedved bemenni rá. Főleg nem a felénél. Tuti, hogy akkor a másik felét úgyis a folyosón kéne eltöltenem. Úgy döntöttem az egyetlen csöndes és biztonságos helyre megyek, ami létezik. Az irodámba.

Nem tudtam megmagyarázni, hogy mért, de egy rossz érzés kerített hatalmába. Bármit csináltam a gyomromban ott maradt az a csomó, aminek okát sehogy se találtam.

- A fenébe! – vágtam egy dossziét az ajtóhoz, tehetetlen dühömben. A gond csak az volt, hogy az ajtót épp ki akarták nyitni

- Bejöhetek? – hallottam Reika felszeg hangját

- Bocsánat. Gyere csak. Épp rendet raktam.

- Ahogy látom elég drasztikusan. – nézett végig a földön szétszóródott lapokon

- Néha kell egy nagytakarítás. – mosolyogtam kedvesen

- Azt hittem végre felhagysz a hazudozással. – mondta fagyosan

- Sajnálom. – sóhajtottam – Néha kitör belőlem.

- Semmi gond. Nos minek köszönhető ez a tisztaságmánia?

- Nem tudom megmondani. – dobtam le magam kétségbeesetten a székembe – Egyszerűen beszéltünk Atobéval és utána kezdődött.

- Szóval odarohantál. – ült le ő is

- Itt volt már az ideje.

- Gondolom.

- Számomra érthetetlen negatívitással állsz hozzám. – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Sajnálom, de egyszerűen nem értelek. Minek futsz Atobe után?

- Nem futok Atobe után. Egyszerűen csak…

- Csak?

- Nem tudom. Pont ez az. – temettem a kezembe az arcom – Egyszerűen nem tudom kitisztítani az agyam.

- Hunyd le a szemed! – lehunytam – Kit látsz?

- Yushit. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Rendben. Most nem kell kimondanod, csak végig gondolnod. Milyen helyzetben?

Hagytam, hogy a képzeletem továbbindítsa a filmet. Azt a beszélgetést láttam, amit néhány hete folytattunk le a Seigaku elleni meccsük után. Kinyitottam a szemem.

- Nos, már tudod, mit kell tenned.

- Igen. Játszanom kell. Az majd segít kiverni minden mást a fejemből. Segítesz?

- Sajnálom, de ezt egyedül kell megoldanod. Nem lógok el a mai óráról.

- Rendben. Akkor majd keresek mást. – mondtam eltökélten

- Hát jó szórakozást. Viszont hamarosan rá fogsz jönni, hogy ez nem megoldás.

Miután Reika elment átöltöztem és kisétáltam az öltözőmből. Könnyű volt azt mondani, hogy keresek mást, de kivitelezni már sokkal nehezebb volt, ugyanis egy teremtő lelket sem láttam. Valószínűleg mindenki órán volt.

Sétálni kezdtem az udvaron hátha mégis szerencsém lesz. A fiuk pályáinak közelében mentem el, amikor meghallottam, hogy valaki játszik ott. Boldogan berohantam. Gakuto játszott Atobe automatája ellen. Ekkora mázlit.

- Na mi az Gakuto? A múltkori meccs ennyire beletaposott az önbizalmadba? – kérdeztem gúnyos mosollyal az arcomon

- Csak nem a kis Risa az? Régen beszéltünk már.

- Ha jól emlékszem az utolsó mondatod felém nem volt túl szalonképes.

- Sajnálom. De azóta már megbocsátottam.

- Akkor mit szólnál egy béke meccshez?

- Végre felkészültél rá, hogy agyonverjelek?

- Ismét csak a memóriámra kell hagyatkoznom, de úgy emlékszem, amikor utoljára játszottunk te sírva rohantál ki a pályáról.

- Azt se felejtsd el, hogy mért.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy az a kis sérülés annyira fájt.

- Két helyen törted el az orromat.

- De ennek is volt tanulsága.

- És mégis mi?

- Nem szabad lefejelni mások ütőjét.

- Na persze. – húzta el a száját

- Beszélgetünk még vagy végre játszunk?

- Készülj fel. Már nem vagyok olyan puhány, mint annak idején.

- Remélem is. – mosolyodtam el

- Nem volt rossz. – lihegtem a földön ülve

- Most elismerem a győzelmedet, úgyhogy nem kell eltörnöd semmimet. – mondta ő is a földön fekve

- Gakuto?

- Hm?

- Bocsánatot kértem már az orrodért?

- Nem.

- Akkor sajnálom. Az orrodat és a veszekedést is.

- Risa! Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Igen.

- Mért csináltad? Hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy nem szerelemből.

- Ezt nem szeretném most elmondani, de annyiról biztosíthatlak, hogy nem azért, hogy téged bosszantsalak.

- A vicces az, hogy pont aznap akartalak én is elhívni téged. De nem hülyéskedésből, mint Ő.

- Komolyan? – néztem rá meglepetten

- Igen. De már nem számít. – pattant fel a földről, majd felsegített engem is – Jobban fáj, hogy eltűnt az a barátság, ami gyerekkorunkban összekötött minket.

- Nekem is hiányoztál. – vigyorogtam rá – Viszont az orrplasztika előnyödre vált.

- Pukkadj meg.

- Ugyan az a gyerek vagy, mint akit hat évesen megismertem. Ellenben Yushi nagyon sokat változott.

- Nem annyit, mint elsőre gondolnád. Amúgy most mért is lógsz óráról?

- Volt egy kis lelki gondom, amin csak te segíthettél.

- Én?

- Más nem volt hajlandó játszani velem.

- A lelki gondodnak köze van Yushihoz?

- Nem igazán. Viszont, szórakoztató volt újra játszani veled.

- Ugyanúgy lealáztál, mint legutóbb. – húzta el a száját

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy egy istenadta tehetség vagyok.

- A szerénységed is a régi. Minek köszönhetjük, hogy visszatért a régi Risa?

- Nem tudom. Megláttalak és egyszerűen nem bírtam máshogy megszólalni.

- Helyes, mert én így szeretlek. Igaz, hogy állandóan bajba sodortál és valamimet eltörted, de azért szép idők voltak.

- Csak az orrodat törtem el én. A lábtörés az már rajtam kívülálló okokból esett meg.

- A szana-szét dobált dolgaid sem rajtad kívül álló okok.

- Hogy lehettél olyan béna, hogy átesel rajta. Hiszen tudtad, hogy az én szobámba csak a földet nézve szabad közlekedni.

Más kötött le. – vont vállat


	22. Chapter 22

**22. fejezet**

**Vigyázz! Dől!**

A következő napok már sokkal békésebben teltek a Hyotei Gakuen falai között. Atobe végre lenyugodott és régi önmagát adta. Úgy látszik Yushi kiiktatása elmaradt, de megoldódott a problémája a lánnyal is. Legalábbis látszatra úgy viselkedett, mint régen.

Egy újabb versenyen indult a csapatom, amit könnyedén megnyertünk. Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy az idei évben nincs nagy riválisunk. Aztán nem szeretném elkiabálni.

Apám ismét egy hosszabb utazásra indult néhány külföldi cégünk ügyében. A nagyi állapota láthatólag folyamatosan romlott. Nem tartotta be az orvos tanácsát, bárhogy könyörögtem neki. Azt mondta, hogy ha már úgyis csak napok vannak hátra, akkor azt nem fogja ágyhoz kötve leélni. Legbelül egyet értettem vele, de azért próbáltam lebeszélni róla.

Július első hetében az iskola vezetősége úgy döntött itt az ideje újrafesteni néhány folyosó falát, ezzel hatalmas felfordulást okozva a diákéletben. Az érintett folyosókról eltűnt minden kép és helyette plafonig érő vasállványok voltak a falak mentén.

Egyik szünetben, amikor az állványokat kerülgetve próbáltam visszajutni a terembe, az egyik általam kihaltnak hitt folyosón, valaki a nevemet kiáltotta.

- Asami!

- Tessék? – fordultam felé kedves mosollyal az arcomon

Kazuma-kun volt az. Érdekes jelenségnek bizonyult mivel a feje és felsőbb ruházata nagy részét rózsaszín festék borította.

- Hol van a barátod? – kérdezte dühösen

- Attól függ, kire gondolsz.

- Ki másra? Hát Atobéra.

- Na speciel, ő fogalmam sincs hol van. – mondtam ártatlanul

- Ha megtalálom, megölöm. – viharzott el mellettem minden hálálkodás nélkül. Ezt nem hagyhattam annyiban.

- Kazuma-kun! – szóltam utána, mire megállt és megfordult – Amúgy jól áll neked ez a szín. – mosolyogtam rá

Bár számomra az rejtély marad, hogy honnan szerzett rózsaszín festéket, amikor a falakat kékre és fehérre festik.

- Ezért még nagyon megfizet a barátod.

- Megint Atobéra gondolsz? – érdeklődtem kedvesen

- Ki másra?

- Tudom, hogy ez számodra hihetetlen, de nekem elég sok barátom van ebben az iskolában.

- Ő csinálta ezt velem. – dühöngött tovább

Mintha kérdeztem volna.

- Szörnyű! – adtam az együtt érzőt – Ilyet tenni?!

- Odajött és meglökte az egyik ilyen hülye állványt. – rúgott bele a mellette tornyosuló vasszerkezetbe, mire az erősen imbolyogni, majd végül dőlni kezdett. Felém.

Épp félreugrottam az útjából, amikor megjelent Kabaji és hátával megtámasztotta az állványt. Csak sajnos nem volt elég gyors, mert az már meglökte a következőt, ami szintén felém kezdett dőlni. Ezt már felfogni sem volt időm, nemhogy kivédeni. Viszont a jószerencse és Atobe mellém állt és még pont időben félre lökött előle. Hangos robajjal ért földet, ami mellett alig hallottam, ahogy Atobe a nevem kiálltja. Sajnos már ez sem segített kitérni a harmadik állvány útjából, ami maga alá temetett. Még egy pillanatra láttam, ahogy egy kétségbeesett arc rám néz, majd elsötétült minden.

Résnyire kinyitottam a szemem. Az első dolog, amit megláttam két arc volt. A problémát, amit először fel sem fogtam, az jelentette, hogy a két arc egy emberhez tartozott. Történetesen Atobéhoz.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, amivel egy olyan feladat elé állított, amivel még nem bírtam megbirkózni

- Hány van belőled a szobában?

Körülnézett.

- Egy.

- Én kettőt látok. – mutattam az ujjaimat is segítségül hívva – Bár nekem egy is elég lenne.

- Az orvos mondta, hogy valószínűleg agyrázkódást kaptál.

- Orvos? Mégis hol vagyok?

- Kórházban.

- Kórház? – ültem fel hirtelen, aminek következtében olyan érzésem támadt, mintha Hannibal Lecter bekapcsolt volna egy kézi mixert a koponyámban

- Ez nem jó ötlet. – tolt vissza gyengéden

- Na ne mond. Mióta vagyok itt?

- Néhány órája hoztak be, de az orvos szerint maradsz még egy darabig.

- Egy kis agyrázkódás miatt?

- Is. De hozzá tesz még az a pár öltés, amivel a homlokodon tátongó lyukat összevarrták. Megjegyzem, nem árt annak a folyosónak a festés, mert a véred nem néz ki jól a falon. Kicsit hátborzongató. És pont az én portrém helyén. Na mindegy. Amúgy pedig a jobb karoddal is lesznek problémáid.

- Milyen problémák?

Atobe biccentett, hogy nézzek a karomra. Először fel sem tudtam fogni mit látok, azután azt nem tudtam felfogni eddig, hogy nem tűnt fel. A jobb karomon ugyanis egy hatalmas gipsz éktelenkedett.

- Mi történt vele?

- Elrepedt. Valahol itt. – mutatta gipszen keresztül

- De mért pont a jobb? – tettem fel a költői kérdést

- Ismered a mondást. Isten nem ver bottal csak állvánnyal. Vagy inkább Kazumával. – gondolkozott el látványosan

- És te azt a versikét, hogy „Akinek sokat jár a szája, azt Risa jól arcon vágja."?

- Szép.

- És ez még a kulturáltabbik változat volt.

- Attól, mert engem fenyegetsz még nem lesz jobb neked.

- Igazad van. Ki kell jutnom innen.

- És ugyan minek?

- Hogy megöljem Kazumát. – válaszoltam fogcsikorgatva

- Ne aggódj! Vele majd én foglalkozom. – mondta sötét arckifejezéssel

- Ugye nem akarod bántani? Én csak vicceltem.

- Zavarna, ha baja esne?

- Nem. Az zavarna, ha neked lenne bajod miattam. – néztem komolyan mind a négy szemébe

- Risa! – csapódott ki az ajtó és megjelent Reika – Most hallottuk csak mi történt. Jól vagy?

Ismét ez a hülye kérdés.

- Nem igazán. – válaszoltam őszintén

Közben Yui is besétált egy csokor virággal a kezében

- Honnan hallottátok? – kérdeztem

- Kazuma mondta. Állítólag ő is ott volt, de elájult és nem rég tért csak magához. Fáj valamid?

- Ha nem gond most nem kezdeném el sorolni. A kétszázhat csontomból kétszázhetet érintene a lista.

Miközben Reikával beszéltünk Atobe elgondolkodva nézett rám. Egy kicsit kezdett zavaróvá válni, úgyhogy szóvá tettem.

- Mért nézel így?

Semmi reakció.

- Atobe! – emeltem fel kissé a hangom és még a bal kezemmel is integetni kezdtem

- Tessék? – pislogott egyet

- Mért néztél úgy rám az előbb?

- Csak elgondolkodtam azon, amit mondtál.

- Nem kell azon gondolkodni. Egyszerűen csak ne csinálj vele semmit!

- Majd meglátjuk. – állt fel a székéről

- Most hová mész?

- Szeretnéd, hogy maradjak? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Csak arra gondoltam, ha már úgyis kimész, felhívhatnád a szüleimet.

- Na igen. – fagyott le a mosoly az arcáról – Már hívtam őket. Édesapád azt üzente majd küldet egy csokor virágot, de most külföldön van.

- És anyám? – kérdeztem keserűen

- Ő azt mondta, majd beugrik hozzád, ha lesz egy kis szabadideje, de értesítsem, ha történik valami.

- Ne aggódj Risa! Mi itt maradunk veled! – ült le mellém Reika az ágyra és átölelte a vállam

- Köszönöm. – mosolyodtam el halványan

Atobe visszaült a helyére, mire mind a hárman ránéztünk.

- Nincs jobb dolgom. – vont vállat

- Nem kell sajnálnotok. Már megszoktam, hogy ilyenek.

- De ez így nem normális. – rázta a fejét Reika

- Lehet, de ez van. Nem tetszett nekik, amilyen kiskoromban voltam. Az új Risa pedig már annyira szürke, hogy néha azt is elfelejtik, hogy létezem. Mondjuk, mióta rákényszerítettek erre a változásra, azóta én se nagyon keresem a társaságuk. A Nagyi és Alastor lettek az igazi családom.

Ebbe a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és megjelent Alastor, nyomában Sebastiannal.

- Elnézést a késlekedésért Ojo-sama, de csak most tudtunk elszabadulni. – hajoltak meg egyszerre

- Ne fogadkozz! Már azért is hálás vagyok, hogy egyáltalán eljöttetek.

- A nagymamáját sajnos nem tudtuk értesíteni.

- Megyek és felhívom. – állt fel újra Atobe

- Ne! – állítottam meg az ingénél fogva – Ne hívd fel! Nem kell tudnia.

- Rendben. – ült vissza

- Miről beszélsz Risa? Biztos szeretné tudni, hogy…

- De én nem szeretném, ha tudná. – vágtam közbe

- De…

- Hagyd! Így döntött. – állította le Atobe

Reika egy ideig jártatta közöttünk a tekintetét, majd vállat vont és tovább lépett.

- Mi történt pontosan? Kazuma-kun nem fejtette ki túlzottan.

- Nem nagyon emlékszem. – vallottam be őszintén – Az utolsó, ami dereng, hogy kimentem a mosdóba.

- Ezt még mi is ismerjük. – bólintott Reika

- Risa épp a terem felé tartott vissza, amikor összefutott Kazumával. – kezdett bele Atobe

- Te honnan tudod?

- Láttam. Kazuma engem kereset Risán, aki azt válaszolta, hogy nem tudja, hol vagyok. Megjegyezném, így is volt. Azután, Kazuma dühöngeni kezdett és belerúgott az egyik állványba. Az pedig dőlni kezdett…

- És ráesett Risára? – kapta a szája elé a kezét Reika

- Nem. Kabaji idejében odaért és megtámasztotta, bár már Risa is arrébb ugrott. A gond csak az volt, hogy addigra már a mellette lévő is dőlni kezdett. Nem még ez nem esett rá. – mondta Atobe, amikor Reika megint közbe akart szólni – Ez elől félrelöktem. Viszont a harmadik az rádőlt. – fejezte be tárgyilagosan – Ja, és a vére telefröcskölte a folyosó falát, Kazuma pedig elájult a látványtól. Ennyi a történet.

- Így kívülről nézve elég szerencsétlen vagyok. – mondtam elismerő hangon

- Elég könnyen veszed a dolgot.

- Vagy negyven öltést érzek a fejemben és mindenkiből kettőt látok, esetenként hármat. Már annak is örülök, hogy egyáltalán felfogom. Amúgy pedig ha jól sejtem teel vagyok lőve fájdalomcsillapítókkal is.

- Pihenned kéne.

- Kéne. – mondtam fáradtan

- Akkor aludj!

Ahogy elhalkultak körülöttem az emberek megállíthatatlanul lecsukódtak a szemeim.

Amikor legközelebb felébredtem sötét volt és rajtam kívül senki sem volt a szobában. Úgy döntöttem még rám fér egy kis pihenés, úgyhogy visszacsuktam a szeme és ismét elaludtam.

Másnap reggel, amikor felébredtem Reika ült őrt az ágyamnál.

- Na mi történt még aludtam? – kérdeztem fáradtan

- Felébredtél? – mosolygott rám – Ha Atobe ezt megtudja, megöl engem. Nem rég sikerült kirugdosnom. Nagyon aggódik érted. Talán kicsit túlzottan is. – mosolygott sokat sejtetően, csak sajnos jelenleg a nevemet is inkább csak sejtettem, mint tudtam, így nem igazán jöttem rá miről beszél.

Egész délelőtt vizsgálatokat végeztek rajtam és az orvos felvilágosított a következő hetek teendőiről.

Délután Kazuma-kun tette tiszteletét nálam. Addigra már sokkal jobb szellemi állapotba kerültem. Azért jött, hogy bocsánatot kérjen és esküdözött, hogy nem direkt csinálta. Elhittem neki. Mért ne hinném. Arra sem emlékszem mi történt.

Edzés után Atobe, Yushi és Gakuto is benézett hozzám. El voltam kényeztetve látogatókkal.

A következő napokban nagy meglepetésemre egyszer még anyám is felbukkant, hogy megérdeklődje, hogy vagyok. Hát nem imádnivaló?

Természetesen vasárnap, amikor hazaengedtek a kórházból nem volt otthon, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem itt az ideje meglátogatni a nagyit. Az első reakcióért mindig érdemes dolgokat titokban tartani. Amikor meglátott begipszelt kézzel és összevarrt fejjel, először végigmért csak azután szólalt meg.

- Legalább valami kitüntetést is kaptál? Nagyapád legalább hárommal jött haza a háborúból. Mondanom se kell, hogy a mai napig nagy becsben őrizzük valamelyik cipős dobozban, a pincében.

- Köszönöm. Jól vagyok.

- Mesélj! Most kit fejeltél le?

- Azután az eset után megmondtam, hogy többé nem fejelek le senkit, mert nekem is fáj.

- Ahogy nézem ez is fájhatott.

- Az igazság, hogy arra már nem nagyon emlékszem.

- Egy ekkora sebhez legalább egy kamionnak kellett elütnie. – vette alaposabban szemügyre a homlokomat

- Nem. Sajnos ekkora mázlim nem volt. Viszont rám dőlt a fél iskola.

- Mondtam én, ha állandóan hazudsz egy idő után a fejedre fog szakadni a plafon.

- Nagyon vicces. Érdekel a sztori vagy sem?

- Ne fáradj már hallottam. – legyintett

- Tényleg? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Igen. Az egyik barátnőm, akinek az unokájával egy iskolába jársz volt, szíves tájékoztatni, ha már a saját unokám nem tette meg.

- Bocsáss meg, de mással voltam elfoglalva.

- Azt meghiszem. Azt is hallottam, hogy az ifjú Atobe mindennap bent volt nálad.

- És ezt honnan tudod?

- Aranyom. Ennyi idősen, már mindenhol vannak kapcsolataim.

- Akkor egyáltalán minek járok ide? – kérdeztem sértődötten

- Azért, hogy az ilyen kis kirohanásaiddal szórakoztass.

- Remek.

- Inkább mesélj! Hol tartotok?

- Erről nem értesítettek a forrásaid?

- Erről te vagy az egyetlen forrásom.

- Amúgy mivel? – kérdeztem valamelyest kiengesztelve

- Hát a fiatal Atobéval.

- Ó. Sehol. Barátok vagyunk. Viszont tudod kivel békültem ki?

- Az Oshitari fiúval?

- Nem dehogy. – legyintettem – Gakutoval. Tudod kiskorunkban rengeteget lógtam vele és Yushival.

- A kis sírós fiú? – kérdezte elgondolkodva

- Igen.

- Aranyos fiú volt. Bár kicsit naiv és szerencsétlen, de aranyos. És mit fogsz tenni az Atobe ügyben?

- Nagyi fontos ezt a témát feszengetni?

- Ha már nem szívesen beszélsz róla, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy van valami.

- Nem jelenti, mivel nincs semmi, csak…

- Csak?

- Magam sem tudom, mi van. Ez az agyrázkódás teljesen összezavart. Azt se tudom, mit gondolok. Az emlékeim is zavarosak és hiányosak. Kell még pár nap, hogy kitisztuljon a fejem. Majd jövő héten visszatérünk erre a témára és akkor nyíltan válaszolok. Rendben?

Rendben.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. fejezet**

**Atobénél**

Mikor végre visszamehettem az iskolába a fiú teniszcsapat felének el kellett mennie egy edzőtáborba. Ennek voltak előnyei és hátrányai is. Előny volt, hogy nem futottunk össze minden folyosón őket követő visongó lányokkal, nem zaklatott Yushi különböző zsarolásokkal, nem kapott hirtelen dührohamot Atobe, és nem ült mögöttem senki. Hátránya viszont az volt, hogy, aki amúgy velük foglalkozott volna, most mind engem faggatott a történtekről és a jelenlegi egészségügyi állapotomról. Aki túl nyuszi volt, hogy odajöjjön az csak messziről elborzadt arccal bámulta meg a fejemen éktelenkedő sérülést.

A hét közepén kiszedték ugyan belőle a varrást, de attól még ugyan olyan csúnya maradt. A gipszet is leszedték a kezemről, mondván, hogy ez csak egy repedés és attól még használhatom a kezemet. Reménykedve megkérdeztem az orvost, hogy akár játszhatok is vele, de azt mondta, hogy ha megpróbálom, visszarakja a gipszet a kezemre és még a lábaimra is tesz egyet-egyet. Úgy ítéltem meg, hogy ez nemet jelent.

Ahányszor összefutottam Kazuma-kunnel a folyosón, bűntudatos arcot vágott és inkább elfordult más irányba. Szegénynek nem jók az idegei. Pedig azt gondolná az ember, hogy boldog, hogy bosszút állhatott azért a múltkori kis kirohanásomért.

Az edzéseken ugyan ott voltam, de fájó szívvel néztem, ahogy a többiek játszhatnak. Ezt az érzést úgy küzdtem le, hogy extra bemelegítéseket és edzéseket tartottam nekik. Először volt egy kis bűntudatom miatta, de aztán azzal nyugtattam a lelkem, hogy úgysem árt meg nekik. Mivel én nem játszhatok az elkövetkezendő pár hétben, így valószínűleg meccset is ki kell hagynom, úgyhogy nekik kell szétzúzni az ellenfelet. Hát akkor eddzenek.

Szerintem Satoban van némi mazochizmus, mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki boldogan vetette bele magát bármilyen feladatba, amit felvázoltam nekik. Természetesen a többiek sem mertek ellenkezni, de azért nem voltak elragadtatva. Viszont ha Sato így folytatja, talán már idén bekerülhet a regulárok közé. Talán.

Keddtől Atobe parancsára az iskolában maradt fiú regulárok is az én kezem alatt edzettek. Mondanom se kell, hogy miután Gakutoval volt némi nézeteltérésem az edzéstervemmel kapcsolatban eltűnt egy órára – ekkor futotta le a rá kimért köröket – és utána már mindegyik teljesített nekem, mint a kisangyal. Sokban hozzásegített, hogy Atobe intézett Sekaki-sensei felé egy telefont, aki ezek után lejött az edzésünkre és azt ígérte, hogy ki lesznek rúgva a csapatból, ha nem teszik, amit mondok. Ez nagyon sokat segített.

A fiúk feltűnése viszont némiképp fellelkesítette a lányokat, ami azt jelentette, hogy mindig kaján örömmel az arcukon nézték, ahogy az edzések után hulla fáradtan kullognak vissza a saját öltözőjükbe. Be kell valljam, ez némiképp engem is szórakoztatott.

Szerintem még életükben nem voltak olyan boldogak, mint amikor megjelentek Atobéék a péntek délutáni edzés végén. Gakuto Yushi nyakába borult és vadul szidni kezdett, Akutagawa-kun Atobénak áradozott a szadizmusban elsajátított képességeimről, Hiyoshi pedig feltűnően megkönnyebbült arcot vágott, de azért zsebre dugott kézzel távol maradt a Bouchojától.

- Na hogy ment? – érdeklődött tőlem Atobe, mikor sikerült magáról leráznia a felélénkült fiút

- Ügyesek voltak és igen szófogadóak.

- Nagyon helyes. – nézett végig rajtuk – Remélem, előnyükre válik. Amúgy pedig köszönöm, hogy elvállaltad őket.

- Ne aggódj! Nem esett nehezemre. Most, hogy én nem játszhatok nagyobb örömem lelem abban, ha több embert ugráltathatok.

- Legalább egy kis örömet okoztak.

- És mesélj! Milyen volt a camp? Gratulálhatok?

- Igen.

- Öröm tölti el a lelkemet, hogy az uracskám kiállhat kicsiny nemzetünk becsületéért.

- Nagyon körülményes megfogalmazás, de a lényeget értem. Köszönöm.

- Nincs kedved ünnepelni? – kérdeztem hirtelen. Magam sem tudtam honnan jött, csak kicsúszott a számon.

- Sajnálom, de most van egy kis dolgom.

- Óh. – mondtam csalódottan, ismét nem szándékos reakció volt

- Tezuka hazajött és beszélnem kell vele.

- Akkor menj! – mosolyodtam el, majd a csapathoz fordultam – Pakoljatok össze, aztán mehettek öltözni!

- Hai!

- Risa!

- Tessék? – fordultam vissza hozzá mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra

- Holnap mit csinálsz?

- Valószínűleg otthon unatkozom. A nagyi nem akar látni.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Mivel ezen a héten nem nagyon volt mit csinálnom, átmentem hozzá egyszer-kétszer és azt mondta már sok vagyok, úgyhogy jövő hétig látni sem akar. Nem árt neki egy kis pihenés. – vontam vállat

- Akkor nincs kedved átugrani?

- Hová? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Hozzám. Ünnepelni.

- Mért is ne.

Végiggondolva már nem biztos, hogy olyan nagyon jó ötlet volt ez. Átmenni Atobe házába egyedül.

Másnap reggel gondosan felöltöztem és egy baseball sapkát húztam a fejembe, hogy takarja a sebemet. Jól bevált, úgyhogy boldogan indultam el reggelizni. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre, mire leértem anyám már ott ült és evett. Mióta apám elutazott vagy korán elment vagy délig fel sem kelt. Mióta hazajöttem a kórházból először találkoztunk.

- Jó reggelt Risa! – köszönt rám se nézve

- Jó reggelt. – ültem le az asztalhoz

- Milyen napod volt?

Pislogtam kettőt majd válaszoltam.

- Reggel nyolc óra van.

- Akkor milyen napod lesz?

- Jó. Keigoval találkozom. – mindig kiráz a hideg, ha így kell hívnom, de azért csak nem Atobézhatom le anyám előtt

- Az remek. – nézett végre fel rám – És ebben akarsz menni? Különben is, ha asztalhoz ülsz, vedd le azt az izét. – mutatott a sapkámra

- Ebben. – tettem le a tányérom mellé a sapkát

- Mi az a fejeden? – kérdezte elborzadva

- Ha visszaemlékszel egy hétig kórházban feküdtem.

- Igen, de azt mondták agyrázkódás

- Igen. Ettől volt. – mutattam a sebre

- Inkább vedd vissza, ez elveszi az étvágyamat.

Legalább ma nem kell túlerőltetnem magam. Visszavettem a sapkát és összeállítottam magamnak egy olyan reggelit, hogy anyám tuti a vécé felett kössön ki. Mikor végre sikerült elérnem, hogy zöldes árnyalatú arcszínnel elhagyja az étkezőt én is befejezettnek éreztem az étkezést.

Mire Atobéhez értem már igencsak magasan járt a nap. Amint betettem a kertbe a lábam, mintha Risa megérezte volna ezerrel futni kezdett felém. Megtámasztottam magam a bal lábammal és a jobb kezemet hátrahúztam. Volt annak már éppen elég baja.

- Risa! Állj! – próbálkoztam kétségbeesetten és legnagyobb meglepetésemre Risa meg is állt, nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy elért volna. Lihegve és farkcsóválva leült előttem. – Okos kutya. – simiztem meg a buksiját – Most bemegyek köszönöm a gazdinak, de utána játszom veled.

Morózus ugatással válaszolt.

Amíg az ajtóig eljutottam végig követett, és amikor beléptem a házba leült előtte és várt a visszatérésemre. Ha nem én adtam volna Atobénak tuti ellopnám tőle.

A lakáj elvezetett Atobéékhez. Többes számban, mivel nem egyedül volt. Ott állt vele Tezuka és Kabaji is.

- Megjöttél? – kérdezte mosolyogva, amikor meglátott

- Üdv! – köszöntem félszegen

Naivan azt hittem kettesben leszünk. De mégsem. Ennek örülnöm kéne.

Épp megkérdeztem volna, hogy mit csinálnak a folyosón álldogálva, amikor kinyílt a mellettünk lévő ajtó és Naru lépett ki rajta egy szolid teniszruhában. Mosolyogva odaintettem neki, miközben Atobe végigmérte.

- Máris jobb. – mondta színtelen hangon és elindult

A többiek egyből a nyomába eredtek, úgyhogy én is követtem. A hátsó ajtón keresztül mentünk ki. Szegény Risa. Az egyik teniszpályához mentünk. Ez az! Marjatok csak még jobban a szívembe. Hamar rájöttem, hogy itt most Tezuka és Naru fognak játszani. Csak tudnám, hogy nekem ehhez mi közöm. Atobe leült a barátja térfelén lévő kispadra, én pedig akkor úgy döntöttem, hogy Naru rajongótáborát bővítem. Rekord! Elértük az egy főt!

Amikor leültem Atobe rám nézett, de nem szólt semmit. Én se tettem másképp. Azért ideböföghetne már valamit. Ő hívott át vagy nem?

Tezuka elég keservesen kezdett. Látszatra nem igazán értékelte a karja a játékot. Atobe se úgy tűnt, mint akinek ettől túl jó kedve lenne. Gondoltam rá, hogy átülök mellé kicsit lelkizni, de aztán meggondoltam magam.

Úgy másfél órányi játék után adták fel és egyből el is búcsúztak. Hirtelen nem tudtam mit csináljak. Maradjak vagy én is menjek. Atobe nem mondott semmit. Se előző nap, se most. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy maradok. Még úgyse játszottam Risával. Amikor Tezukáék leléptek oda fordultam hozzá.

- Nos?

- Mi nos? – nézett ő is rám

- Csak azért hívtál át, hogy végignézzem, ahogy mások teniszezhetnek még én nem, vagy van más terved is mára?

- Sajnálom. Amikor hívtalak még nem tudtam, hogy ők is jönnek.

- Akkor csak van valami konkrét terved.

- Az épp volna. – mosolyodott el

- Mi? – kérdeztem kíváncsian

- Nem hiszem, hogy tudni szeretnéd. – indult meg

- Most szórakozol velem? – eredtem a nyomába

- Mit akarsz ebédre?

- Nekem teljesen mindegy. De mire…

- Ha gondolod, ebédig kimehetünk a medencéhez.

- Nem hoztam fürdőruhát.

- Találsz abban a szobában, ahonnan Tezuka barátnője kijött.

- Nőit?

- Igen.

- Furcsa egy hobbid van.

- Nem az enyémek.

- Gondolom.

- Menj, öltözz át! Kint találkozunk.

Némi rosszérzéssel elindultam Atobe privát gardróbjába, amiben a női ruháit tartotta. Tényleg rengeteg jó cucc volt ott. Esküszöm, ha legközelebb vásárolni akarok, nem boltba megyek, hanem átugrom Atobéhez. Szerintem a Sibuyában nincs annyi holmi, mint ebben az egy szobában volt. Fürdőruhából is hatalmas volt a választék. Végül egy nem túl szolid, viszont iszonyatosan kihívó bikinit választottam. Essen csak le az álla. Szereztem még hozzá, egy könnyű selyemből készült köntöst is és így indultam el a medencéhez.

Mire odaértem Atobe és Risa már ott voltak. Egy pillanatra elpirultam a ténytől, hogy Atobén csak egy rövidnadrág van, de be kellett ismernem, hogy ez az egy ruhadarab is nagyon jól állt neki.

- Megjöttem. – hívtam fel magamra a figyelmét

- Nagyon jól áll. – villantott rám egy ellenállhatatlan mosolyt, Risa pedig egyetértően vakkantott kettőt

- És most mi a terv? – sétáltam közelebb hozzájuk

- Risa? – nézett Atobe a kutya Risára, aki megint vakkantott egyet majd beleugrott a medencébe – Valami ilyesmit terveztünk.

- Ezzel az egyetlen gondom az, hogy nem nagyon érheti víz a sebemet, mert elfertőződhet. – mutattam a homlokomra

- Akkor óvatosak leszünk.

- Ennyire vízimádó? – kérdeztem a kutyára célozva, aki már legalább a negyedik hosszt úszta le egyhuzamban

- Melegít.

- Melegít?

- Igen. Versenyezni szoktunk.

- Be kell valljam, nagyon aranyosak vagytok így együtt.

- Aranyosak? – nézett rám megütközve

- Igen. – bólintottam

- Ezzel egyikünket sem veszed le a lábáról. – csóválta a fejét

- És ki mondta, hogy le akarlak venni a lábadról?

- Elsősorban a ruhád. – mért végig újra

- A te szekrényedben volt.

- Viszont voltak ott kevésbé kihívóak is.

- Szóval szerinted jól nézek ki? – fordultam körbe

- Eszméletlenül. – felelte nyíltan, amitől kicsit lefagytam

- Néha nem értelek.

- Pedig szerintem elég egyértelmű vagyok. – nézett a szemembe

- Obo-chama! Vendége érkezett. – törte meg a csendet Matsuyama

- Ki?

- Oshitari Yushi-dono.

Jippi!

- Küld csak ide!

- Gyakran rendeztek ilyen titkos randikat Yushival? – kérdeztem miközben összehúztam a köntösömet

- Féltékeny vagy?

- Rád vagy Yushira?

- Hello. Oh! Szia Risa! – látott meg engem is – Nem rossz. – vigyorodott el, miközben végigmustrálta a lábaimat

- Üdv! – intettem neki

- Megzavartam valamit, ah?

- Igen, de azért mond mért jöttél.

- Unatkoztam. Gondoltam benézek hozzád. – fordult vissza Atobéhoz

- Maradj csak nyugodtan! Engem nem zavarsz. – mondtam gyorsan. Nagyon nem akartam megint kettesben maradni Atobéval. Rossz érzésem volt. Annak ellenére, hogy tudom Atobénak van egy másik barátnője, mégis olyan fura volt az előbb. Bár ha van barátnője, akkor azt sem tudom mit keresek én itt egyáltalán. Gyávaság lenne most lelépni?

- Hát akkor maradj! – mondta Atobe kevésbé lelkesen – A ruhák tudod, hol vannak. Öltözz át te is!

- Mi lenne, ha hívnánk még pár embert? – kérdeztem miután elment Yushi. Közben felmerült bennem, hogy Atobéval kettesben lenni, lehet hogy jobb, mint Atobéval és Yushival hármasban.

- Ha szeretnél. – vont vállat

- Igazából, Kazuma-kunnek örülnék a legjobban. – próbáltam feldobni kicsit a hangulatot és szerencsére vette is a lapot

- Ha szeretnéd belefojtani a medencébe.

- Megfordult a fejembe.

- Inkább menj és telefonálj!

- Atobe?

- Hm?

- Dühös vagy?

- Mért lennék?

- Mert megkértem Yushit, hogy maradjon.

- Ha ez a vágyad.

- Nem ez a vágyam, csak…

- Csak?

- Megyek telefonálni. – siettem be gyorsan a házba

Délre már egy jó tízfős társaság gyűlt össze Atobe medencéje körül. Sajnos Kazuma-kun nem volt otthon, de isten lássa lelkem őt is felhívtam. Viszont helyette eljött Reika és Yui, Santoki, Moriyama, Akutagawa-kun és Gakuto.

Végül Atobe is feldolgozta a tényt, hogy rajtam kívül mást is el kell viselnie és még egész jókedve is lett.

Mindenki nagyon jól érezte magát. A lányok oda voltak Risáért, aki ki se akart mászni a vízből.

Miközben én néztem, ahogy a többiek lubickolnak Atobe leült mellém.

- Jól szórakoznak. – jegyeztem meg

- És te?

- Engem is mulattatnak.

- Még nem válaszoltál.

- Mire? – kérdeztem értetlenül

- Amikor azt kérdeztem féltékeny vagy-e, kitértél a válasz elől.

Yushira néztem, majd vissza rá.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny. – válaszoltam végül

- Mit szólnátok egy versenyhez? – állt fel hirtelen

- Milyen verseny? – kérdezte Gakuto

- Aki legyőzi úszásban a kutyámat, az kap egy csókot Risától.

- Hé! – háborodtam fel

- Engem ez a nyeremény nem nagyon ösztönöz. – ignorálta a felháborodásomat Reika

- Igaz. Akkor, ha valamelyik lány nyer, az választhat, hogy melyikünktől szeretné. – mutatott végig hímnemű társain – Így megfelel?

- Hát sokkal csábítóbb. Csapjunk bele!

- Atobe. Egy percre. – vontam félre – Én nem akarom egyiküket sem megcsókolni.

- Ne aggódj! Az én kutyám. Nem fog veszíteni.

- Ha mégis veszít halott vagy.

- Mondtam, ne aggódj! Akkor vegyétek fel a kezdőpozíciót. – fordult vissza a többiekhez

Mindenki úgy tett, ahogy Atobe mondta. Még Risa is. Azért még lehajolt és belesúgott valamit a gazdája a fülébe indulás előtt.

- Vigyázz! Kész! Rajt! – indította el a mezőnyt

Véres küzdelem volt, amit végül Yushi nyert meg. Atobe felé fordultam és könnyed kézmozdulatokkal jeleztem neki, hogy rebegjen el egy utolsó imát, mert eljött a vég. Miután mindenki kimászott a vízből Yushi kaján vigyorral indult el felém, hogy követelje jogos jussát. Még úgy jó két méterre lehetett tőlem, amikor Atobe megszólalt.

- Risa! – mindenki felé fordult – Szeress! – ült ki egyszerre egy gonosz vigyor mind a kettőnk arcára, Risa pedig Yushi felé kezdett szaladni

Örökre az agyamba vésem a képet, ahogy ledönti a lábáról, miközben az arcát nyalja és végül a medencébe zuhannak. Miután Risa kimászott a vízből odaügetett a gazdájához és leült a lába mellé. Atobe pedig megpaskolta a hátát.

- Ügyes fiú!

- Hé! Ez csalás. Én nyertem. – háborodott fel Yushi

- Meg is kaptad a beígért csókot Risától. – simogatta meg Atobe ismét a kutya fejét

Láttam Yushi arcán, ahogy szép lassan összerakja a kirakóst.

Én eddig azt hittem, hogy ez a kutya fiú! – mondta ki végül a legnagyobb problémáját


	24. Chapter 24

**24. fejezet**

**Japan vs. Amerika**

Szombaton játszott a Japán junior válogatott egy barátságos mérkőzést az amerikai csapattal. És hát mit ad isten én is meg lettem hívva rá. Kivételesen nem Atobe, sőt még csak nem is Yushi által. Gakuto volt, aki megkeresett, hogy nem lenne-e kedvem elmenni velük megnézni a meccset. Még szép, hogy igent mondtam. Egyrészt mert most élesztgetjük a barátságunkat, másrészt pedig mert érdekelt.

A meccs előtt egy nagyon izgalmas koncert volt. Sajnos látszatra élveznem kellett, de belül nagyon szenvedtem.

- Ugye milyen jók? – kérdezte két szám között Gakuto

- Azok. – mosolyogtam vissza

- Nem élvezed. – vonta le a következtetést

- Én most inkább kimegyek a mosdóba.

- Elkísérjelek? – kérdezte aggodalmas arccal

- Köszi Gakuto, de menni fog egyedül is.

Végül ő is belátta, hogy elég nagy hülyeség volt az ajánlata.

Kioldalaztam a sorból és elindultam a nézőtérről kivezető folyosó felé. Mire visszaértem már szerencsére elhagyta a „színpadot" a lány együttes.

Rögtön az első meccset játszotta Atobe egy roppant unszimpatikus sráccal. Az én kis uracskám nem is okozott csalódást egészen 4:0-ig. Azután elkezdtek szenvedni. Ha nyernek majd mindenképp meg kell említenem neki azokat a kis szépséghibákat, amiket a játékában véltem felfedezni. Ilyen volt például, amikor elnyalt a pályán, de még csak el sem érte a labdát. Viszont ha veszítenek, akkor megint ápolgatnom kell majd az egóját. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy az utóbbi variáció lesz a helytálló, mert az amerikai páros hamarosan 4:4-re felhozta magát. Ezután Atobéék feladták önbecsülésük nagy részét és megnyerték a meccset. Jöhet a cikizés!

A meccs utáni szünetben el is indultam, hogy porig romboljam a szeretett uracskám maradék büszkeségét.

- Risa! – talált meg Yushi félúton – Csak nem azért jöttél, hogy sok sikert kívánj, ah? – vigyorgott rám

- Nem. Atobéhoz jöttem. – mondtam fagyosan

- Na végre! – jegyezte meg epésen – Megyek és szólok neki. – indult el

- Várj Yushi!

- Ah? – fordult vissza

- Szeretném megkapni azt a képet.

- Azt sajnos nem adhatom oda.

- Ez szemétség Yushi. Én megtettem, amit kértél. Atobénak jobb a kedve, mint valaha. Ne zsarolj vele tovább!

- Sajnálom, de az a kép már nincs meg.

- Mi az, hogy nincs meg? – kérdeztem dühösen

- Az igazság az, hogy miután múltkor rám uszítottad Atobét, valamivel le kellett kenyereznem és mást nem nagyon tudtam felajánlani.

- Mikor uszítottam rád? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Amikor elmondtad neki, hogy azt mondtam, hogy szerelmes egy lányba.

- „Hogy azt mondtad"? Talán nem igaz?

- Talán de. – válaszolta flegmán – Csak a lány olyan hülye, hogy ezt észre sem veszi.

Most sajnáljam Atobét? Valahogy nem tudom.

- Akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy mért kéne Atobénak egy kompromittáló gyerekkori kép rólam?

- És te osztályelső vagy?

- A gúnyolódásod nem hat meg Yushi. Atobe pedig nem szerelmes belém, ha erre céloztál.

Már épp nyitotta volna válaszra a száját, amikor Atobe leállította.

- Most már elég legyen Oshitari!

- Bocsáss meg. – hajolt meg Yushi Atobe felé – A hölgy hozzád jött, úgyhogy én már megyek is. – mondta és le is lépett

- Szóval mit szeretnél? – fordult hozzám Atobe mérgesen

Úgy éreztem, ha ilyen kedve van, jobb nem hergelni tovább.

- Már semmit. – mondtam és el is indultam vissza a helyemre

- A semmiért jöttél idáig?

- Nem! – fordultam meg dühösen

- Miről beszéltetek Oshitarival?

- Hallottad te is.

- A legvégét.

- Mért kellett neked az a kép? – sétáltam közelebb hozzá

- Mert aranyos. – vont vállat

- Aranyos?

- Igen. – bólintott

- Ezzel nem veszel le a lábamról. – csóváltam a fejem mosolyogva

- És ki mondta, hogy le akarlak venni a lábadról?

Végigmértem a ruháját. Mivel egyszerű, bár már igen piszkos teniszruha volt azt mégse mondhattam.

- Yushi. – feleltem végül

- És te hiszel neki?

- Nem. – vallottam be őszintén

A közönség őrjöngeni kezdett.

- Kezdődik a meccs. – vonta le a logikus következtetést Atobe

- Igen. Akkor én vissza is megyek.

- Várj Risa! – állított meg ismét

- Mért jöttél?

- Gondolom gratulálni, meg hogy megjegyezzem, hogy a játékod majdnem tökéletes volt.

Gondolom?

- Köszönöm.

Mire visszaértem már elkezdődött Yushiék meccse. Annyira el voltam foglalva a gondolataimmal, hogy az sem tűnt fel, amikor vége lett.

- Kár, hogy veszítettek. – jegyezte meg Gakuto

- Tessék? – fordultam felé magamhoz térve

- Mondom kár, hogy veszítettek.

- Veszítettek? – néztem fel az eredményjelzőre

Gakutonak igaza volt. Yushiék tényleg kikaptak 7:6ra.

- Valami baj van Risa? – nézett rám aggodalmasan

- Igen. Vagyis nem.

- Most mi van? – veszítette el a fonalat

- Nem tudom.

- Mi a baj?

- Yushi mondott valamit az előbb és folyamatosan azon jár az agyam.

- Yushi? Mikor beszéltél vele?

- A meccs előtt lementem Atobéhoz és akkor futottunk össze.

- Szóval Atobéhoz mentél és Yushival futottál össze.

- Atobéval is beszéltem.

- Lehet, hogy nem ártana döntened végre.

- Döntenem?

- Atobe vagy Yushi.

- Egyik sem. – álltam fel hirtelen támadt dühömben – Engem nem érdekel egyikük sem.

- Ha te mondod. – hagyta rám

- Én most hazamegyek. – mondtam fáradtan

- De…

- Nincs értelme már maradnom. Figyelni úgysem tudok. A mieink pedig már úgyis lejátszották a meccseiket.

- Haza kísérjelek?

- Nem kell, köszi. Sebastian értem jön. További jó szórakozást. – léptem le gyorsan

Ahogy még mindig a gondolataimba mélyedve sétáltam kifelé az épületből, összefutottam Yuival.

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Találkozóm van. Te már mész is?

- Igen. Nem érzem magam túl jól.

- Akkor hétfőn. – búcsúzott

- Rendben. Yui! – állítottam meg hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve

- Igen?

- Múltkor, amikor a Kakinukisok ellen játszottunk a parkba, miről beszélgettél Yushival? Mármint úgy értem rólam?

Ez most elég hülyén hangzott, de egyszerűen eszembe jutott, hogy Yushi netán elhinti másfelé is a gondolatait. Tudni akartam miket terjeszt másoknak.

- Igen rólad. Nagyrészt. Bár eleinte az aznapi meccsről.

- És mit mondott? – kérdeztem nagyot félve

- Sztorizgatott.

- Sztorizgatott?

- Igen. Fény derült egy-két dologra.

- Milyen dologra? – kérdeztem már szinte rettegve

- Például, hogy mért hiányzik a fél keze a Gakutoék kertjében lévő szobornak.

- A fele se igaz annak, amit Yushi mondott. – nyugodtam meg – Csak azért lőttem mellé, mert ő meglökött. És a mai napig állítom, hogy direkt csinálta. Csak ilyeneket mesélt?

- Igen. Mért lett volna mást is?

- Nem. – ráztam gyorsan a fejem – Amúgy szerintem Reika féltékeny rád.

- Igen és mért?

- Yushi miatt.

- Szerintem nem.

- Úgy gondolod? – lepődtem meg

- Reikának egész mások az elképzelései Yushiról, mint neked.

- Ezt, hogy érted? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Most már mennem kell, mert elkések. – nézett az órájára

- Rendben. Akkor hétfőn.

Vajon mire gondolhatott ezzel Yui, és kivel találkozik? A legfontosabb pedig, hogy „Yushi"???


	25. Chapter 25

**25. fejezet**

**A döntés**

Hétfőn semmit sem tudtam már kiszedni Yuiból, sem arról, hogy milyen kapcsolat van közte és Yushi között, sem arról, hogy mire gondolt Reikával és velem kapcsolatban. Akkor adtam fel még a próbálkozást is, amikor közölte, hogy ha ennyire féltékeny vagyok, akkor menjek és beszéljek Yushival. Mivel féltékeny nem voltam és kedvem se volt vele beszélgetni, úgy döntöttem inkább, hogy megtanulok együtt élni ezzel a problémámmal.

Épp magamban puffogtam, amikor valaki megállt az asztalom előtt.

- Boucho!

Moriyama volt az.

- Miben segíthetek Moriyama?

- Hitomi-sensei hívat.

- Köszönöm. – álltam fel

Békésen elindultam a tanári felé a folyosón. Útközben összefutottam Kazuma-kunnel és kedvesen rámosolyogtam. Ő félénken, de viszonozta. Ettől lefagytam egy percre. Most vagy én kezdek begolyózni vagy az emberek körülöttem.

Amikor a tanári elé értem és épp kopogtattam volna, beugrott, amit év elején mondott a Sensei. Végül kicsit félve, de kopogtatás nélkül benyitottam és elindultam az asztala felé. Senkit sem érdekelt, hogy mit csinálok. Amikor kezdetem kicsit magabiztosabb lenni körülnéztem. Atobe is épp ott volt és Sekaki-senseijel beszélgetett. Amikor elmentem mellettük engem nézett, de nem szólalt meg.

- Sensei? – álltam meg Hitomi-sensei asztala előtt

- Kérlek, ülj le! – intett miközben az egyik fiókjában matatott

Lopva Atobe felé néztem. Ő elmélyülten beszélgetett a Senseijel, úgyhogy én is visszafordultam.

- Megvan! – ült fel győzedelmes mosollyal az arcán – Elküldtem a jelentkezési lapot, ők pedig visszaküldték a csoportbeosztást. A rossz hír viszont az, hogy a tavalyi legnagyobb ellenfelünk ellen kell játszani az első meccset.

- Tessék? – néztem rá értetlenül

- A hétvégi meccsről beszélek Risa! – homályosított fel

- Hétvégén lesz meccsünk? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Igen. A múlt héten szóltam.

- Teljesen kiment a fejemből. – kaptam a kezem a szám elé

- Nem baj. Van neked most más problémád. – tette az asztalon lévő kezemre a kezét nyugtatásként

- Figyelsz rám Atobe-kun? – hallatszott Sekaki-sensei hangja, mire odakaptam a fejem

Atobe a Senseit nézte, a Sensei pedig engem. Majd rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét és újra Atobéhez fordult, én pedig Hitomi-sensei felé, aki hamiskás mosollyal nézett vissza rám.

- Még valami Sensei? – kérdeztem kissé idegesen

- Nincs. Menj nyugodtan!

Felálltam és tettem egy fél lépést.

- Sensei! – fordultam vissza

- Tessék Risa?

- A hétvégén. Játszanék. – mondtam eltökélten

- És a karod?

- Már nem fáj. – hazudtam

- Az orvos mit mond?

- Hogy már szinte teljesen meggyógyult.

- Akkor még meggondolom.

- Köszönöm. – biccentettem és elindultam kifelé

A tanári folyosójának a feléig se jutottam, amikor Atobe utánam kiáltott.

- Várj Risa!

Megálltam és megfordultam.

- Tessék?

- Jól hallottam, hogy játszani akarsz a hétvégén?

- Nem kéne kihallgatnod mások beszélgetéseit. – néztem rá rosszallóan

- Én ezt nem tartom jó ötletnek. Még nem gyógyult meg a kezed.

- És te ezt mégis honnan veszed?

- Beszéltem az orvossal.

- Tessék?

- Oshitariék kórházába voltál, ne feledd!

- Igaz. – csóváltam meg a fejem – Viszont az is, hogy már nem fáj.

- Most nem. De ha megerőlteted.

- Pont te papolsz nekem, aki a…

- Tudom, hogy nincs jogom hozzá, de én csak jót akarok neked.

- Ha tényleg jót akarsz, akkor segíts!

- Mit?

- Segíts edzeni.

- Én tényleg…

- Ha te nem segítesz, majd segít más. – hagytam volna faképnél, de a kezemnél fogva megállított

- Rendben segítek. – egyezett bele lemondóan – Mikor?

- Mondjuk ma délután.

- Edzés után megvárlak, rendben?

- Köszönöm.

- De szerintem ez akkor sem jó ötlet.

Erre már nem reagáltam. Elindultunk vissza a terembe.

- Atobe? – szólaltam meg félúton

- Hm?

- Mért szólt rád Sekaki-sensei?

- Mert nem figyeltem.

- Mért mire figyeltél?

- Ez valami kihallgatás?

- Engem néztél? – kérdeztem vigyorogva

- És ha igen? – lépett be elém, mire megtorpantam

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy valami nyomja a szíved, velem kapcsolatban. – néztem fel rá

- Ne hidd, hogy olyan jól ismersz!

- Talán nincs igazam? – kérdeztem magabiztosan

- Ebben talán, de van amiben nincs.

- Mégis mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Mint már mondtam egyszer, ha olyan okos vagy jöjj rá magadtól.

Összehúztam a szemeimet és úgy fürkésztem az arcát. Így álltunk, farkasszemet nézve vagy két percig. Végül Atobe adta fel és továbbindult. Követtem.

- Mért nem nyögöd ki végre, hogy mi bajod van?

- Edzés után találkozunk. – indult el a lépcső felé

- Már megint ellógod az órát? – kiáltottam utána, de nem válaszolt.

A nap hátralévő részében azon járt az eszem, hogy vajon mi baja lehet velem Atobénak. Az ismeretségünk óta minden olyan szituációt végiggondoltam, amiben akár egy kicsit is megbánthattam, de semmi. Vagy mindegyikért bocsánatot kértem vagy máshogy rendeztük el. De mindegyik elvarrt szál volt. Akkor mi baja lehet. Épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy végre behajtom Yushin, amit ígért és tanácsot kérek tőle Atobéval kapcsolatban, amikor kicsöngettek az utolsó óráról. Mire észbe kaptam Yushi már nem volt a terembe. Úgy döntöttem, hogy holnapra halasztom a beszélgetést, hátha ma délután még ki tudok szedni valamit Atobéből.

Összeszedtem a cuccaimat és Reikáékkal lementem edzésre.

Bejelentettem a csapatnak, hogy ki lesz a szombati első ellenfelünk és még a szokásosnál is keményebb edzést tartottam. Most senki sem reklamált miatta. Tudták, hogy nem lesz egy sétagalopp a hétvége és ők még azt hitték én sem fogok játszani, tehát rajtuk múlik minden. Had higgyék. Így elszántabbak.

- Risa. Nincs kedved beülni valahová és beszélgetni? – kérdezte Reika mikor már öltöztünk vissza

- Sajnálom Reika, de most dolgom van.

- Figyelj! – tette a vállamra a kezét – Ne emészd magad a szombat miatt. Nélküled is meg fogjuk csinálni.

- Én elhiszem, és nem emésztem magam. – hazudtam hihetően

- Akkor gyere és igyunk meg valahol együtt egy teát.

- Sajnálom Reika, de tényleg nem érek rá.

- Na persze.

Akkor esett csak le igazán az álla, amikor az iskola kapuja előtt Atobe rám várt.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte ellökve magát a faltól

- Igen. – bólintottam

- Hova mentek? – kérdezte kíváncsian Reika

- Randizni. – válaszoltam mosolyogva

- Atobéval?

- Valami problémád van Ore-sama személyével? – kapcsolódott be a társalgásba Atobe is

- Nem kell a hülye szöveg. Tudod jól, hogy utállak.

- Év elején még igencsak másképp álltál hozzám. – hajolt az arcához

- Azóta megjött az eszem.

- Csakugyan?

- Gyere! – húztam el Atobét az ingénél fogva – Ma még dolgunk van.

- Csak nem féltékeny voltál? – kérdezte Atobe mikor már kettesben voltunk

- Ma feltűnően jó kedved van. – mondtam durcásan

- Az ilyen érzelmi kitöréseid felvidítanak.

- Nincsenek érzelmi kitöréseim. Csak játszani akarok.

- Aha. Akkor azt mond meg mért engem hívtál el ma?

- Mert te voltál éppen a közelben.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ennyi volna.

- Ne hidd, hogy mindennek te állsz a központjában. És tudom, nem hiszed, tudod. Blabla.

- Rossz kedved van. – állapította meg

- Igen.

- Azért, mert flörtöltem a barátnőddel?

- Igen. Vagyis nem. Egyértelmű, hogy nem érdekel, akkor minek cseszteted?

- Mert imponál, hogy ilyen féltékeny vagy miatta.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny.

- Tudom. – mondta önelégült mosollyal az arcán

Az út további részében durcás hallgatásba burkolóztam. Atobe se próbált meg beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de nem tűntette el az arcáról a boldog vigyort. Élvezi, ahogy kínoz.

Már rángatózott a bal szemem az idegtől, mire végre elértük a pályát.

- És most? – kérdezte Atobe miután felálltunk

- Szerválj! – dobtam oda neki a labdát

Feldobta és alsóval átütötte. Meg se mozdultam.

- Most mi van? – nézett rám kérdőn

- Most szórakozol velem? – kérdeztem nyugodt hangon

- Gondolom most arra célzol, hogy nyissak rendesen.

- Fején találtad a szöget.

Ismét feldobta a labdát és most felsővel nyitott át. Fogadtam, de olyan harmat gyenge volt, hogy jócskán outra ment.

- Ne viselkedj már úgy, mintha egy kétévessel játszanál. Nyiss egy rendeset! Ne bikaerőset, de azért rendeset.

Végre nyitott egy olyat, amit akár még szervának is lehet hívni, de amúgy úgy ütötte meg a labdákat, mint a hímes tojást. Már épp kiabálni kezdtem volna vele, amikor végre egy rendeset ütött.

- Atobe! – kiáltottam dühösen

- Tessék? – kérdezte ártatlanul

- Eddig mért nem tudtál normálisan játszani? Azt akarom, hogy komolyan csináld.

- Rendben, de csak miután beszéltem Tezukával. Addig pihenj!

- Tezukával? – pislogtam körbe meglepetten. Atobénak igaza volt tényleg ott volt Tezuka és Narumi is. – Sziasztok! – integetem

A két srác elvonultak a szokásos susmusra én pedig addig odasétáltam Narumihoz.

- Mit kerestek errefelé? – kérdeztem

- Állítólag Tezuka és Atobe megbeszéltek egy találkozót.

- Egy találkozót. És még csak nem is szólt az a… – inkább nem fejeztem be, hisz úrilány vagyok – Tudsz teniszezni? – váltottam inkább témát

- Valamennyire.

- Nincs kedved kicsit játszani, amíg ezek beszélgetnek? Létszi! – tettem hozzá könyörögve

- Rendben. – bólintott végül

Adtam neki egy ütőt majd felálltunk a pályára. Én szerváltam. Nem akartam hirtelen túlerőltetni a kezem, úgyhogy egy lightosabbat próbáltam. Talán kicsit túl könnyűt. Egyből vissza is ütötte. Én se voltam rest és pontot is szereztem.

- 15:0 – mondtam szégyenlős mosollyal

Újra nyitottam, de már nem annyira gyengét. Jó meccset játszottunk, de nem mertem 100%-osan használni a kezem. Féltem. Lehet, hogy Atobénak igaza van és még korai.

Végül nyertem 7:5-re, de rendesen kifáradtam a sok szaladgálástól. Narumi a földön feküdt, úgy próbálta kipihenni a meccset. Én is leültem és megmasszíroztam a sérült kezem. Fájt.

- Ez jó volt! – jegyeztem meg lihegve

- Az.

Öt perc múlva, amikor már mind a ketten kipihentük magunkat felálltunk és kezet ráztunk.

- Neked ez a „valamennyire"? – kérdeztem nevetve – Szívesen látnék ilyen tehetségeket a csapatomba.

- Csapatodba? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Én vagyok a Hyotei női teniszcsapatának a Bouchoja. – húztam ki magam. Olyan jó érzés kimondani.

- Oh!

- Szóval? Mit szólsz az ajánlathoz?

- Milyen ajánlathoz?

- Nincs kedved átjönni a Hyoteibe és csatlakozni a csapathoz? – kérdeztem félig viccesen

- Nem, de köszi.

- Mért? – kíváncsiskodtam

- Egyrészt mert a tenisz nem az én sportom, másrészt pedig mert a hétvégén Európába költözöm.

Én meg már azt hittem Tezuka miatt.

- A fenébe. Előbb kellett volna felfedezzelek. Ilyen tehetségek mellett a női teniszcsapat is híres lehetne.

Így sem panaszkodhattam a csapatomra, de azért jól mutatott volna még egy ilyen ember közöttük. Nem számít! A mostaniból is ki fogom hozni a maximumot és megnyerjük a nationalt.

- Kész vagytok? – kérdezte Narumi Tezukától

- Egy pillanat. – mondta majd Atobéra nézett, az gondolkozott egy ideig, mondott valamit végül kezet fogtak – Mehetünk.

- Mire hazaértek meglesz. – szólt még Atobe utánuk

- Miről beszéltetek? – kérdeztem kíváncsian

- Naru elutazik Olaszországba, mert az apját áthelyezik és mivel a mi egyik cégünknek dolgozik, Tezuka kért egy kis szívességet.

- Milyen szívességet?

- Azt, hogy Németországba találjak neki inkább munkát.

- Az mért jobb?

- Mert Tezuka is elköltözik.

- Kitalálom. Németországba.

Bólintott.

- És te annyira jószívű vagy, hogy csak úgy meg is teszed neki?

- Cserébe játszik ellenem egy rendes meccset. Ahol már egyenlő esélyekkel játszunk, sérülések nélkül.

- Tudom, hogy egoistán hangzik, de ezt miattam csinálod?

- Félig, de félig magamnak is bizonyítani akarok.

- És mikor játsszátok?

- Majd csak nyár végén.

- És ezt tartott olyan sokáig megbeszélni?

- Nem. Ez kábé másfél perc volt. Amúgy titeket néztünk. Mondani is akartam, hogy nem ment túl jól a játék.

- Igazad volt. Ez még korai.

- Nélküled is meglesznek.

- Tudom. Én tanítottam őket. – mondtam szomorúan

- Gyere! Meghívlak egy hangulatjavító fagyira. – ölelte át a vállam

- De legalább három gombócot kérek.

- Te sem félsz a plusz kilóktól. – füttyentett elismerően

- Szemét.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. fejezet**

**Taro-kun**

A következő két napom nagy része arra ment rá, hogy menekültem. Ugyanis Reika hallotta valamelyik szünetben, hogy Taro-kun azt mondta az egyik barátjának, hogy végre elszánta magát és megkér rá, hogy járjunk. Megtehettem volna, hogy kivárom és visszautasítom, de ehhez most nem volt túl sok hangulatom, úgyhogy inkább a futást választottam. Az irodámba nem mehettem, mert ott keresne bárki először, úgyhogy általában a női mosdókba bújtam el.

Szerdán a harmadik óra végén már láttam, hogy Taro-kun állandóan hátrafordulgat. Tudtam, hogy gyorsan kell majd cselekednem, ha megszólal a csengő.

Ahogy kicsöngettek rohantam ki a teremből. Nem volt időm megvárni Yuit és Reikát, de amúgy is jelenésük volt az egyik Senseinél, így egyedül menekültem.

Úgy döntöttem, hogy a változatosság kedvéért felmegyek a tetőre. Amikor felértem láttam, hogy az ajtóra ki van írva, hogy a várható esőzések miatt ma tilos kimenni. Elrebegtem egy hálaimát és gyorsan kiléptem. Így biztos nem fog itt keresni Taro-kun. Becéloztam a kedvenc padomat és lefeküdtem rá. Néztem, ahogy a távolból közelednek az esőfelhők. A következő pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és egy pillanatra a szívverésem is elállt, hogy mégis csak rám talált, de szerencsémre csak Atobe volt az.

- Nem olvastad az ajtón a feliratot? – kérdeztem mosolyogva

- De.

- Csak nem nyugalomra vágytál? Túl hangos az öltözőtök?

- Nem. Téged kerestelek. – mondta komolyan

- Engem? – kérdeztem meglepetten

Bólintott, majd odasétált a padomhoz és leült a földre háttal neki támaszkodva.

- Mi ez a nagy bujkálás? Reggel óta beszélni akarok veled.

- Tényleg? Bocsáss meg. Taro-kun elől menekülök. – mondtam a tarkójának

- Igazán? És mért?

- Úgy tudom meg akar kérni rá, hogy járjak vele, de én nem igazán szeretnék.

- Mért nem mondasz neki egyszerűen nemet?

- Nem biztos, hogy kedves Risa módban meg tudnám tenni. – vontam vállat

Egy pillanatra dühösen felém fordult és már a száját is nyitotta, de aztán megrázta a fejét és visszafordult.

Oda hajoltam hozzá és közvetlen közelről a fülébe súgtam. Azért súgtam, hogy ne süketüljön meg.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem mire tiszta libabőr lett a tarkója és az egész teste megfeszült – Bocsi nem akartalak megijeszteni. – húzódtam vissza

- Nem ijedtem meg. – mondta dacosan. Na persze. – Amúgy hogy érted, hogy mi a baj?

- Azt mondtad, hogy reggel óta beszélni akartál velem.

- Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy – itt tartott némi hatásszünetet – szerinted milyen színű pórázt vegyek Risának?

- Ó. – konstatáltam csalódottan – Nincs már póráza?

Atobe felém fordult.

- Mi volt ez az „Ó"? – kérdezte fürkésző tekintettel

- Én csak... – kezdtem zavartan – csak azt hittem másról akarsz beszélni. – mondtam végül őszintén

- Miről? – hajolt közelebb

Ebben a percben kicsapódott az ajtó és kirobogott rajta Reika és Yui.

- Tudtuk, hogy... – egy pillanatra lefagyott az elé táruló jelenettől, majd halkan befejezte a mondatot – …itt leszel.

- Bocsáss meg! – mondta Atobe majd felállt és lelépett

A tekintetemmel végig követtem az ajtóig és még akkor is azt bámultam, amikor becsukódott utána.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Reika

- Nem tudom. – mondtam még mindig egy pontra meredve

- Az előbb Atobe majdnem megcsókolt.

- Tudom.

- Risa jól vagy? – állt be elém

- Igen. – néztem fel rá, még mindig kissé zavartan

- Hm. – konstatálta Yui, mire mind a ketten ránéztünk

- Mi az? – kérdezte végül Reika

- Azt hiszem eddig kissé félreértettünk téged. – nézett rám

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

Ebben a pillanatban megszólalt az óra kezdetét jelző csengő és mivel nem akartam elkésni az óráról, amit a kedvenc tanárom – ezt nagyon ironikusan értem – tart, ezért nem tudta Yui kifejteni mire gondolt.

Szerencsére sikerült úgy eljutnom edzésig, hogy nem adtam esélyt Taro-kunnek a próbálkozásra. Bár tudtam, hogy év végéig mégsem csinálhatom ezt.

- Risa! – hívott magához az edzés elején a Sensei

- Hai?

- Még nálad vannak a tavalyi jelentkezési lapok?

- Nálam.

- Megtennéd, hogy felviszed őket az íróasztalomra?

- Természetesen.

- Fukatsu-san, Hikoto-san! – intette magához Reikát és Yuit is

- Segítsetek Risának felvinni néhány iratot a tanáriba.

- Hai!

Elindultunk az irodámba a papírokért. Gyorsan összeszedtem mindent és azzal az indokkal, hogy sérült a kezem az összeset rájuk sóztam.

- És mi a helyzet Taro-kunnel? – érdeklődött Reika már visszafelé

- Ma még sikerült elkerülnöm, de nem tudom ezt meddig tudom még így folytatni. – mondtam fáradtan

- Mondj neki nemet.

- Azt kéne, csak nehéz az én helyzetemben.

- Mi nehéz ezen? Azt mondod „Nagyon sajnálom Taro-kun, de én mást szeretek." – mondta kislányos hangon

- Egyrészt nem beszélek így, másrészt nehéz hihetően hazudni.

- Ezért is nem mondtam, hogy hazudj.

- Már megbocsáss, de az, hogy mást szeretek az igenis hazugság.

- Risa! – állított meg

- Tessék? – néztem rá várakozóan

- Miért hazudsz? Egyértelmű, hogy oda vagy érte.

- Kiért? – kérdeztem, de addigra már más kötötte le a figyelmét

- Na nézd már! Minden folt megtalálja végül a zsákját? – nézett el Reika a vállam felett

Yuival egyszerre fordultunk meg. Egy pillanatra megállt a szívverésem, hogy aztán százszoros sebességgel folytassa munkáját. Néhány méterre a fiuk teniszpályáitól ott állt Atobe meg Yushi és mindkettejük nyakában egy-egy lány lógott.

- Valami baj van Risa? – tette a vállamra a kezét Reika

- Nem, dehogy. – hazudtam – Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy jól emlékszem-e, hogy ezek másodikosok.

- Igen. – válaszolta Yui – Az amelyik Yushi nyakában lóg Taro Yuko, Taro Sho húga. A másik pedig Tsuruga Megumi. Tavaly jelentkezett teniszre, de már szinte az első körben kiesett.

- Ha ez a gusztusuk. – vontam vállat

Szóval ez az a lány, akiről Yushi beszélt. Tényleg nem volt csúnya, de nekem nagyon nem tűnt szimpatikusnak.

- Risa! Menekülj! – kezdte el rángatni a karom Reika – Taro-kun közeledik… Késő. Meglátott.

- Asami-san! – kiabálta a nevem messziről

Káromkodtam magamban egy nagyot. Láttam, ahogy Atobe észrevesz minket, majd rám vigyorgott. Lehunytam a szemem, vettem egy nagy levegőt, háromig számoltam, és mosolyogva megfordultam.

- Taro-kun. – köszöntöttem jókedvűen

Hát rendezzük le most.

- Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

- A pályán leszünk. – rángatta el Yui Reikát

Az igaz barát.

- Az ott a húgom? – nézett el a vállam fölött – Még mindig jobb Oshitari-san, mint Atobe-kun. – vont vállat, majd ismét nekem szentelte minden figyelmét, úgy állva, hogy háttal legyen az édes négyesnek. Ez viszont azt jelentette, hogy nekem kellett néznem őket.

Hurrá!

- Arra gondoltam, hogy nem lenne-e kedved velem járni? – csapott bele a közepébe

- Ööö… – valami jó indokon gondolkoztam, amivel lekoptathatom, amikor megláttam újra a képembe vigyorgó Atobét – Lenne! – néztem Taro-kun szemébe. Most legyen olyan nagyra azzal, hogy van egy barátnője.

- Tényleg? Hát ez nagyszerű.

Hamar megbántam ezt a felelőtlenséget.

- Viszont kérnék valamit.

- Mit?

- Egyelőre itt az iskolába ne verjük nagydobra.

- De miért? – kérdezte csalódottan

- Tudod Reika elég érzékeny és szeretném én megmondani neki, hogy járok valakivel, mert ha mástól tudja meg, akkor botrányt fog rendezni.

- Hát akkor mért nem mész és mondod meg neki most? Úgy a legtisztább nem?

- De. Úgy lenne. Csak szegény most szakított a barátjával és nem akarom egyből a képébe vágni, hogy nekem van. Ezért kérek tőled pár nap türelmet.

- Hát rendben. – egyezett bele végül nagylelkűen

Kimentettem magam és visszasiettem én is edzésre, mert hát mégis hogy néz ki, hogy a Boucho ellógja, a felét még a többiek szenvednek. Alig értem a pályákhoz, amikor Reika letámadott.

- Na, sikerült lekoptatni?

- Nem mondhatni.

- Hát akkor mi történt?

- Megkérdezte nem-e járnék vele.

- Te pedig a szemébe röhögtél.

- Nem. – mondtam félve – Igent mondtam.

- Te meg vagy őrülve? Hiszen Oshitarit szereted.

- Én nem szeretem Yushit. – néztem rá megütközve

- Jó akkor nem szereted. – hagyta rám – De akkor is mért pont Taro-kun?

- Mért zavar, hogy vele járok?

- Mert ez abszurd.

- Gondolj, amit akarsz, de egyet kérek.

- Mit? – kérdezte durcásan

- Csinálj úgy, mintha nem tudnál erről.

- Tessék?

- Kérlek!

- Rendben. – sóhajtott

- Köszönöm.

- Na én megyek játszani. Jössz ti is? – címezte Yuinak

- Egy perc. – ült le mellém a padra bekötni a cipőfűzőjét

- Tudod Risa a bosszú nem kifizetődő. Főleg ha alaptalan.

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz. – kerültem a tekintetét

- Persze, hogy nem. – ment Reika után

Egy percig még gondolkoztam Yui szavain, majd úgy döntöttem, hogy igaza van, de már úgysem tehetek semmit, úgyhogy folytatom, amibe belekezdtem. Még ha tudom, hogy hülye döntés is volt. Viszont azzal, hogy alaptalan nem tudok egyetérteni. Igenis jogosnak éreztem.

Taro-kun megvárt edzés után és haza is kísért. Annyi öröm volt az ürömben, hogy ezt Atobe is látta. Bár az ő barátnője eddigre már sehol sem volt. Taro-kun látványosan belevigyorgott a képébe.

- Asami-san! – szólalt meg hangosan

- Hívj csak Risának! – mondtam mosolyogva és lopva Atobe felé pillantottam, aki elég dühösen szállt be épp az autójába

- Rendben. Te pedig engem Shonak. Arra gondoltam, hogy vasárnap lesz egy álarcos bál. Mindenki beöltözik valaminek. Gondoltam, ha van kedved, esetleg elmehetnénk együtt.

- Nagyszerű ötlet.

Utálom az álarcos bálokat.

- És szombaton nincs kedved valahová elmenni?

- Lenne, de sajnos meccsünk lesz.

- Az jó, akkor kimegyek megnézni.

- Nincs értelme, mivel én még nem játszhatok.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Amikor rám dőlt az állvány, elrepedt egy csont a felkaromban.

- Uh! Ezt nem is tudtam. De akkor minek mész el?

- Mert én vagyok a Boucho.

- Értem. És te minek szeretnél öltözni? – váltott inkább témát – Én arra gondoltam, hogy zombi leszek.

- Tessék? – cincogtam ijedten

- Ha túl félelmetesnek találod, akkor lehet más is. – mondta meglepődve a reakciómtól

- Ha nem gond. – kértem félénken

- Dehogy gond. – mosolyodott el újra – Akkor szerinted minek öltözzek?

- Az nekem mindegy, csak ne zombinak.

- Nem szereted őket?

- Nem. – ráztam a fejem

- Akkor… Lehetek mondjuk, Superman. – gondolkodott el

- Az remek. – mondtam minden átélés nélkül, de szerencsére ez neki nem tűnt fel

- Vagy esetleg egy kalóz.

Az út hátralévő részében azt taglalta, hogy minek öltözzön. Végül a gladiátornál maradt. Mire elértünk a kapunkig már majdnem fejbe lőttem magam. A ház ajtajáig kísért, ahol aztán meg akart csókolni, de szerencsére anyám ablakban lógása miatt ki tudtam menteni magam.

- Ki volt ez? – támadt le egyből, ahogy beértem

- Egy osztálytársam. Volt olyan kedves, hogy hazakísért.

- Semmi több?

- Semmi. – hazudtam

- És minden rendben van Atobe-kunnel?

- Persze. – hazudtam ismét

- Remek. – hagyott magamra

- Ojo-sama. A vacsora…

- Nem kérek, köszönöm. – mentem el Alastor mellett sietős léptekkel

Felmentem a szobámba és levetettem magam az ágyamra. Mi a fenéért kellett ezt tennem?

Hülye Atobe! – temettem az arcom a párnámba


	27. Chapter 27

**27. fejezet**

**A kapcsolat**

A következő két napom se sokban különbözött az előző kettőtől. Ugyanúgy a menekülés nevében telt. Taro-kun mindenáron szerette volna, ha valahová félrevonulunk, Reika érdekében. Szerencsére bevette, hogy a hétvégi meccs miatt annyi dolgom van, hogy semmi másra nem jut időm. Eleinte bezárkóztam az irodámba, de egy idő után megunta és bejött utánam. Szerencsémre pont jött Moriyama és ezért megmenekültem. Innentől kezdve már ott sem voltam biztonságban. Ismét visszatért a mosdóban bujdosás ideje.

Végül sajnos ez a búvóhelyem is megbukott, mert pénteken az egyik szünetben végig a női mosdó ajtaja előtt szobrozott. A végén úgy oldottuk meg a problémát, hogy Reika és Yui kimentek és amikor rajtuk keresett közölték, hogy a tanáriba mentem Hitomi-senseihez. Szerencsére bevette és visszament velük a terembe és én is ki tudtam szabadulni.

Miután ez a búvóhelyem is labilissá vált, úgy döntöttem, hogy az utolsó fegyveremhez nyúlok.

Felmentem a tetőre, ismét figyelmen kívül hagyva az ajtóra ragasztott cetlit. Múltkor sem jött ide keresni Taro-kun. Remélem, most sem teszi meg. Lefeküdtem a kedvenc padomra és ismét az eget néztem. Ez alkalommal a felhők egészen más irányból közeledtek.

Kinyílt az ajtó. Hirtelen felültem menekülésre készen, de csak Atobe volt az. Amikor meglátott megtorpant.

- Téged nem nagyon hatnak meg a szabályok. – dugta zsebre a kezét

- Akárcsak téged.

- Csak nem elhagytad a barátod?

Szóval tudja.

- Mi közöd van hozzá?

- Che!

- Csak nem egy randit beszéltél meg ide a tetőre? Mert ha így van, szívesen lelépek, hogy ne zavarjak. – álltam fel és indultam meg az ajtó felé, de mikor odaértem nem akart félreállni, inkább összehúzott szemekkel nézett rám – Nem engednél el? – kérdeztem remegő hangon

Nem válaszolt.

- Kérlek Atobe! – kértem, de ahelyett hogy félre állt volna, tett egy lépést felém

- Emlékszel, hogy két napja hol hagytuk abba?

Nyeltem egyet és bólintottam. Megérintette az arcomat én pedig, mint aki lefagyott, csak álltam és néztem rá.

- Mire jó ez Atobe? Nekem barátom van. – jött meg végre a hangom

- Nekem pedig barátnőm, akit szeretnék megcsókolni.

- Ez így nagyon nem helyes. – ráztam a fejem és hátrálni kezdtem volna, de elkapott és nem engedett

- Szereted? – nézett rám kihívóan

- Kit?

- Taro-t?

- Engedj el, kérlek! – könyörögtem remegve

- Mért? – kérdezte a szemembe nézve

- Ez így nem helyes. – ismételtem könnyes szemmel mire végre elengedett és félre állt

Elsétáltam mellette és a kilincsre tettem a kezem.

- Sajnálom. – nyitottam ki az ajtót – Sajnálom. – ismételtem és futásnak eredtem

- Várj! – kiáltott még utánam, de nem álltam meg

Elrohantam az irodámig, ahol bekúsztam az asztalom alá és ki adtam magamból minden elkeseredettségem.

Mire végre elálltak a könnyeim már csak tíz perc volt hátra az utolsó órából. Rendbe kellett szednem magam a csapat megérkezése előtt. Gyorsan átöltöztem, lemostam az arcom és magamra kentem legalább öt kiló sminket. A végeredmény az lett, hogy ugyan még kicsit csillogtak a szemeim, de azt ráfoghattam a fáradtságra is. Gondolatban megveregettem a vállam és kisétáltam az irodámból. Néhányan már leértek és épp nyújtottak.

Ahogy a többiekre vártam megláttam, ahogy Atobe és Yushi ugyanott beszélget, mint két napja. Bár most a két lány nem volt ott velük. Egy ideig néztem őket, majd amikor ismét szúrni kezdett a szemem inkább elfordultam.

- Risa? Jól vagy? – jelent meg a Sensei

- Igen. – szedtem össze magam

- Biztos? Nem akarsz hazamenni?

- Nem. – ráztam a fejem, otthon csak gondolkodnék, ami mostanság nem hat rám túl pozitívan

- De ha rosszul érzed magad, szólj!

Bólintottam.

Nem igazán szólaltam meg az edzés alatt. A Sensei átvette a kezdeményezést. Tartott egy kisebb bátorító beszédet a szombati meccshez, majd egy az enyémnél jóval enyhébb edzést. Én végig a kispadon ültem, üres tekintettel és fejjel.

- Na, mi van? Csak nem Taro-kunre gondolsz? – huppant le mellém Reika

- Nem.

- Valahogy sejtettem. De mióta vele jársz állandóan rossz kedved van. Nem kéne végre abbahagynod ezt.

- Én megmondtam, hogy a kicsinyes bosszúk, végül mindig rosszul sülnek el. – ült le a másik oldalamra Yui

- Tudom. És igazad is volt.

- Ti most miről beszéltek? – nézett ránk Reika

Hitetlenkedve ránéztem. Nem hiszem el, hogy pont ő az, aki egy ilyen szituációt nem ért. Pedig ez az ő asztala.

- Fukatsu-san, Hikoto-san! Gyertek! Folytatjuk.

- Hai! – álltak fel mellőlem

Még edzés vége előtt felhívtam Sebastiant, hogy mire kiérek az iskola elé, már biztosan ott legyen. Ahogy számítottam rá Taro-kun is ott állt lesben, de sikerült lekoptatnom azzal, hogy a szüleimmel vacsorázok.

A szombati napon hál' isten nem volt időm töprengeni se Atobén, se Taro-kunön, mivel jobban lefoglalt, hogy azon szenvedjek, hogy nem játszhatok. A többieknek sem volt könnyű dolguk, mivel egész éjszaka szakadt az eső. Szoros küzdelemben, de végül megnyerték a meccset, de mivel utána megint rákezdett a többit elhalasztották.

Vasárnap reggelre kisütött a nap és ismét a madarak csiripelésére ébredhettem. Olyan rossz hangulatban voltam, hogy még a párnát sem volt kedvem hozzájuk vágni. Kómás állapotban másztam ki az ágyamból és mentem ki a fürdőbe. Egy gyors zuhany és nagyon sok smink végül emberi külsőt biztosított nekem.

A délelőtt nagy részében, mint egy szellem úgy lézengtem a házban. Mivel anyám nem foglalkozott velem, apám pedig még mindig külföldön volt ez senkit sem zavart. Alastor már megszokta az elmúlt pár napban, hogy így viselkedek. Épp a társalgó előtt tántorogtam, amikor megcsörrent a telefon.

- Asami rezidencia. – vette fel Alastor – Egy pillanat.

- Ojo-sama!

- Tessék?

- Telefon. Egy bizonyos Taro Sho.

- Ó. – reagáltam nem túl lelkesen

- Mondjam, hogy nincs itthon?

- Ne. Adja, kérem. – sétáltam oda

- Máris adom. – szólt még bele, majd átadta és elment a dolgára

- Igen? – szóltam bele

- Risa. Én vagyok Sho.

- Szia!

- Azért hívlak, hogy hányra menjek érted?

- Ő. Jobb lenne, ha ott találkoznánk, mert a nagymamámtól megyek.

Kivételesen nem hazudtam.

- De oda is szívesen elmegyek eléd.

- A nagymamám általában nem rajong a fiukért. Nem nézi jó szemmel, hogy ennyi idősen, már van barátom. – hazudtam ismét

- Értem. Akkor találkozzunk ott.

- Rendben.

- Mondjuk hét óra.

- Hét órára ott leszek.

- Akkor este. – tette le

Én is letettem a kagylót és háromszor jó mélyen beszívtam a levegőt, majd kifújtam. Ennyi elég volt, hogy lenyugodjak.

- Alastor!

- Igen Ojo-sama? – jelent meg egyből. Gondoltam, hogy úgyis a közelben hallgatózik.

- Szóljon Sebastiannak, hogy készítse elő a kocsit. Tíz percen belül indulunk. És a ruhámat is vigye le kérem az autóba.

- Máris Ojo-sama! – hajolt meg és elment a dolgára

Felmentem a szobámba. Alastor már járt ott, mert a ruha már nem volt a helyén. Felkaptam az első dolgot, ami a kezem ügyébe került és a falhoz vágtam, majd, mint ki jól végezte dolgát elindultam az autóhoz.

- Jó szórakozást Ojo-sama! – hajolt meg Alastor, amikor beszálltam az autóba

- Köszönöm. Ja és Alastor. Az imént véletlenül levertem egy lámpát a szobámba. Ha lenne szíves feltakaríttatni a darabjait.

- Feltétlenül Ojo-sama!

Alastor rám csukta az ajtót, Sebastian pedig elindult.

- Jól van Ojo-sama? – kérdezte a tükörben rám pillantva

- Nem mondhatni.

- Ha beteg mért nem maradt otthon?

- Nem vagyok beteg.

- Csak nem egy fiú?

- Az a baj, hogy nem egy.

- Nocsak? – szaladtak magasra a szemöldökei

- Sebastian? Te hogy szakítanál egy olyan sráccal, akivel igazából járni sem akartál.

- Hát én biztos nem is járnék egy fiúval, de ha az ön helyében lennék, akkor valószínűleg őszintén a szemébe mondanám.

Keserűen elmosolyodtam.

- Egyszerűnek hangzik.

- Valakit megbántani sohasem egyszerű.

- Ha engem bánt meg valaki, az mégis annak tűnik.

- Az emberek nem egyformák Ojo-sama.

- Sajnos.

- Higgye el, az se lenne jó.

- Viszont sokkal egyszerűbb lenne.

- Jobb bonyolultan boldognak lenni, mint egyszerűen szomorúnak.

- És mi van, ha az ember bonyolultan szomorú.

- Akkor valószínűleg feleslegesen bonyolította túl a dolgokat.

- Igazad van. Nem gondoltál még a pszichológiai pályára?

- Édesanyám annak szánt. – mosolyodott el – Két szemesztert el is végeztem.

- És mért hagytad abba?

- Sokkal jobban szórakoztatott a sofőrködés.

- Irigyellek. Te választhatsz.

- Ojo-sama is megteheti.

- Dehogy tehetem. Ha a nagyi nem lép közbe, már öt éves koromban eljegyeztek volna a szüleim.

- De megtette.

- Viszont ő is elvárja, hogy ennek ellenére egy gazdag férjet találjak.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ha…

- Van egy nagynéném, akit nem is ismerek, mivel egy szegény férjet választott.

- Az apja szereti önt Ojo-sama. Nem tenné.

- Persze! – hagytam rá

Nem volt kedvem folytatni ezt az értelmetlen vitát. Lám itt van Sebastian első rossz tulajdonsága. Túl naiv, hogy megértse a mi köreinkben milyen szokások és elvárások vannak.

Mire a nagyihoz értünk ismét erőt vett rajtam a depresszió.

- Hat órára gyere vissza értem.

- Megvárom itt Ojo-sama! Úgysincs jelenleg más dolgom.

- Rendben. – léptem be a házba

A nagyi most is a szobájában fogadott. Amikor beléptem épp az ágyán ült és képeket rakosgatott.

- Szervusz, Arisa! Ülj csak az asztalhoz. Én is megyek.

Leültem, ahogy kérte. Tényleg hamarosan fel is állt és egy képpel a kezében leült velem szembe. A képet lerakta az asztalra lefelé fordítva.

- Mesélj! Mi történt a héten?

- Semmi említésre méltó.

- Töröld le ezt az erőltetett mosolyt az arcodról, mert menten rosszul leszek tőle, aztán mond el, hogy megint milyen hülyeséget csináltál!

- Nem csináltam semmilyen hülyeséget.

- Na persze. Azért vágsz olyan fejet, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elsírnád magad.

- Nagy hülyeséget csináltam. – mondtam szipogva

- Sejtettem. Azért örülök, hogy már magad is rájöttél.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Ma délelőtt itt járt az ifjú Atobe.

- Tessék? – álltam fel hirtelen

- Hiába pattogsz már nincs itt. Ülj vissza! – intett

Leültem. Bár azt sem tudtam minek álltam egyáltalán fel. Előbb cselekedtem, minthogy az agyam beindult volna.

- Mért volt itt? – kérdeztem nyugodt hangon

- Ezt hozta. – tolta elém a képet

Felvettem az asztalról és megfordítottam. Elszorult a szívem. Az a kép volt, amivel Yushi zsarolt, az, amivel lekenyerezte állítólag Atobét.

- És mit mondott? – néztem a nagyira

- Azt, hogy nálam sokkal jobb helye van.

- Ennyi?

- Elmesélte azt is, hogy mi történt.

- Igen? És mit mondott?

- Leegyszerűsítve azt, hogy van egy barátod és ezért nem illő, ha egy képet tart magánál rólad.

Megcsóváltam a fejem. Majd előadtam Nagyinak az egész sztorit.

- Az ifjú Atobe látogatása hatására úgy döntöttem előveszem a régi képeket. És találtam is egy-két érdekességet. Kérlek Arisa, hozd ide az ágyról azt a sárga borítékot!

Megtettem, amit kért, majd visszaültem és várakozóan néztem rá. Ő csigalassúsággal bontotta fel és vette ki belőle a képeket. Majd kikeresett egyet és lerakta elém. Anyám egyik kerti partiján készült. Én voltam rajta céklavörös arccal, úgy ötévesen és Atobe kezét fogtam, aki pedig már akkor tudta, hogy hogy kell úgy mosolyogni, hogy bárkit levegyen a lábáról. Persze ez még csak olyan kisfiús báj volt.

Ahogy a képet néztem elmosolyodtam.

- Anyád akart mindenképp egy közös képet kettőtökről.

- Ahogy nézem Atobe még élvezte is a helyzetet.

- Itt még igen. – mondta majd lerakott elém egy újabb képet

Ezen már nem csak ketten voltunk, bár ugyanakkor készült. Én hátulról Atobe nyakába csimpaszkodtam, még Yushi és Gakuto a két kezébe kapaszkodva próbálták ketté tépni.

- Én mért nem emlékszem rá gyerekkoromból?

- Mert miután meghiúsítottam az eljegyzést őt elküldték Angliába tanulni.

- Van még? – kérdeztem reménykedve

- Még egy. Ez is anyád ötlete volt. – mondta miközben átadta

Ismét csak ketten voltunk rajta Atobéval és épp táncoltunk. Ezen már mind a ketten mosolyogtunk.

- Ezt megkaphatom? – néztem fel a Nagyira, aki bólintott

A maradék időnkben még végignéztük a többi családi fotót is. Jót szórakoztam anyám gyerekkori képein.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. fejezet**

**Az álarcosbál**

Indulás előtt felmentem a szobámba, hogy magamra öltsem a „báli" ruhám, ami állt egy hosszú szárú bőr csízmából, egy rövid bőr sortból és egy szintén bőr, rövid felsőből. Közöttük pedig különböző szíjak voltak. Ezen egy hosszú fekete vászonkabát. Olyan, ami derékig szűk volt egy rövid cipzárral és onnantól pedig jó bő, hogy látványosabb legyen. A hátára pedig két fekete szárny volt erősítve. És bónuszként egy fekete glória a fejemhez erősítve.

Amikor Nagyi meglátott benne, nem szólt semmit, de láttam az arcán, hogy tudna mit.

- Mondjad! – tettem csípőre a kezem

- Mit?

- Látom rajtad, hogy le akarod szólni.

- Én? Dehogy. Csak meglepett, hogy milyen irányokba fajul a mai divat.

- Egy olyan bálra megyek, ahol mindenki hülye jelmezekbe öltözik.

- Azt látom.

- Zavar, hogy ebbe megyek?

- Nem zavar. És ez a Taro-kun ide jön érted?

- Nem. Sebastian visz. Vele ott találkozunk.

- Hát mindenesetre jó szórakozást.

- Köszönöm. – öleltem meg

- Ezek a mai fiatalok. – indult el a lépcsőn felfelé félhangosan morogva

Mosolyogva megcsóváltam a fejem és elindultam a kijárat felé.

Mire Sebastiannal a bál helyszínére értünk Taro-kun már izgatottan várt rám. Amikor meglátott a szava is elállt.

- Nagyon jól nézel ki.

- Köszönöm. – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen

Meg akart csókolni, de eltoltam magamtól.

- A sminkem – mosolyogtam rá bocsánatkérően

Látszott, hogy nem tetszik neki, de végül nem mondott semmit, hanem megfogta a kezem és elindultunk befelé.

Alighogy beléptünk a terembe megláttam Atobét. A szokásos teniszcuccába volt, a hátán pedig egy teniszta. Taro-kun nem bírta ki, hogy ne menjen oda hozzá, és még engem is magával rángatott.

- Atobe-kun! Hát te is itt vagy? – mosolygott rá gúnyosan

- Hello! – köszöntem neki félénken

- Hello! – nézett rám majd Taro-kunre

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Remekül. – felelte színtelen hangon

- Te mégis minek öltöztél? – mérte végig

- A Hyotei-es teniszcsapat Bouchojának.

- De hát amúgy is az vagy. – kotyogtam közbe

- Igen. Így legalább nem kellett sokáig vesződnöm a ruhával. – mondta miközben végigmért

- Ötletes. – húztam el a szám

- Gyere, menjünk Risa! Nem ártana még futnunk egy-két kört. Örülök, hogy összefutottunk Atobe-kun. – vigyorgott megint a fiú képébe

- Azt nem kétlem.

- Szia! – köszöntem el én is és hagytam, hogy Taro-kun magával rángasson

A következő fél óránk arra ment rá, hogy köszöntünk Taro-kun összes barátjának és bemutatott mindenkinek. Amikor végre elfogytak megálltunk a terem egyik sarkában. Közelebb hajolt, és megint megpróbált megcsókolni.

- Szomjas vagyok. – mondtam, ami először eszembe jutott

- Hozok valamit inni. – sóhajtott, majd eltűnt a tömegben

Megint sikerült kivédeni, de már lassan kezdtem kifogyni az ötletekből.

Körbenéztem. Első ránézésre senkit sem ismertem. Bár nehéz úgy felismerni valakit, hogy jelmezben van. Az emberek táncoltak és beszélgettek. Két M&M-snek öltözött egyén épp hangos szóváltás után viharzott végig a termen mindenkit fellökve maguk előtt. Mivel épp felém tartottak jobbnak láttam kitérni az útjukból. Tettem hátra egy lépést. Vagyis tettem volna, ha nem ütközök bele valakibe.

- Bocsánat. – fordultam meg gyorsan, majd egy pillanatra lefagytam – Hello Batman! – néztem fel mosolyogva a fölém tornyosuló alakra

- Hello! – mondta Batmenesen rekedt hangon

- Jó a ruhád. – mértem végig

- Kösz.

- Amúgy hogy hívnak? – próbálkoztam be

- Bruce. Bruce Wayne. – mutatkozott be

- Angyal. Angyal De Nagyon Sötét. – fogtunk kezet – És Bruce, hogy tetszik a buli?

- Tűrhető.

- Egyedül vagy itt?

- Igen.

- Nocsak. Batmannek nincs barátnője? Nem buksz a többi éjszakai állatra? Az előbb láttam arra egy molylepkének öltözött lányt.

- És te egyedül vagy?

- Nem. Elméletileg legalábbis. – néztem körül, de sehol nem láttam Taro-kunt, szerencsére

- Nocsak. A Nagyon Sötét Angyal talált magának egy Még Sötétebb Urat?

- Valahogy úgy. Bár az Úr talán egy kicsit erős jelző rá.

- Risa. – jelent meg hirtelen mellettem Taro-kun két pohárral a kezében és csúnyán méregetni kezdte Batmant

- Csak nem a Sötét Paraszt?

Szerintem nem tetszett neki, ahogy Taro-kun ránézett.

- Tessék? – kérdezte fogcsikorgatva

- Taro-kun, Bruce. Bruce, Taro-kun. – mutattam be őket gyorsan egymásnak, mielőtt még összeverekednének

- Ezt neked hoztam. – nyújtotta át az egyik poharat elfordulva Brucetól

- Köszönöm. – vettem el – Nem megyünk ki kicsit levegőzni? – kérdeztem feszültségoldóként

- Menjünk. – vont vállat

- Örültem Bruce. – mosolyogtam rá kedvenc hősömre

- Nem kevésbé. – búcsúzott egy kézcsókkal kisérve

Akarok egy ilyet otthonra!!!

Belekaroltam Taro-kunbe és Batmant otthagyva, egy gladiátor oldalán kisétáltam a kertbe. Ez abszurd. Soha nem választanák egy gladiátort Batman helyett. Hisz Batman mégiscsak Batman.

Találtunk egy kőpadot és ott leültünk. Ekkor szólalt meg újra Taro-kun.

- Ki volt ez a fickó?

- Mármint Bruce? – kérdeztem ártatlanul

Bólintott.

- Nem tudom. Összefutottunk és beszélgettünk pár percet, azután jöttél.

Legszívesebben a mondat legvégét némi szemrehányással mondtam volna, de türtőztettem magam.

- Tudod, nem viselem túl jól, ha a barátnőm mindenféle pasival flörtölni kezd.

Én azt nem viselem túl jól, hogy a barátnőd vagyok.

- De hát ő Batman. – mondtam ártatlanul

- Ő csak egy jelmezes majom. Biztos azért választott olyan maskarát, ami az arcát is takarja, mert nagyon ronda.

- De hát ő Batman. – ismételtem rendíthetetlenül

- Mit eszel úgy Batmanen? Ő a leggagyibb szuperhős, akit valaha láttam. Még szuperhősnek sem lehet hívni, mert nincs is semmilyen szuperképessége.

- Pont ettől a legjobb. Szuperképesség helyet az eszét használja.

- Batman gagyi.

- Ha így gondolod, akkor szerintem mi végeztünk is. – álltam fel dühösen

- Mi? Csak mert nem szeretem Batmant?

- Pontosan.

- De ez hülyeség.

- Neked hülyeség. De nekem nem.

- Akkor sok sikert Batmanhez. – mondta dühösen és elviharzott

VÉGRE!

Visszaültem és kezeimre támaszkodva kissé hátradőltem a padon, majd bámulni kezdtem az eget. Gyönyörűek voltak a csillagok. Talán most még szebbek. Most, hogy végre megszabadultam Taro-kuntől.

Ahogy az eget néztem a hátam mögül egy fej úszott be a látóterembe. Batmané volt.

- Cukik a füleid. – jegyeztem meg most, hogy jobban megnéztem őket

- Csak nem lelépett? – nézett Taro-kun után

- De. Szerencsére. – csúszott ki véletlenül a számon

- Akkor tényleg elég sötét volt. Amúgy ha ennyire nem bírtad miért jártál vele? – ült le mellém

- Bosszúból. – húztam el a számat – És talán egy kicsit azért is, hogy valakit féltékennyé tegyek.

- És sikerült?

- Nem tudom. Nem volt erőm kivárni, hogy kiderüljön. Amúgy, azt hiszem megnyertem a fogadásunk.

- Miféle fogadást? – nézett rám Bruce

- Nem gondoltam, hogy elfelejted. – csóváltam a fejem – Azt mondtad, hogy nincsenek érzelmeim, ezért fogadtunk, hogy beleszeretek-e valakibe nyár végégig. És mivel így történt én nyertem.

- Nocsak. – jegyezte meg a normális hangján Atobe

- Ennyi? "Nocsak."?

- Oshitari?

- Mi van vele? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Oshitariba vagy szerelmes?

- Mért jössz állandóan Yushival?

- Mit érzel Oshitari iránt? – kérdezte megingathatatlanul

- Jelenleg? – kérdeztem komolyan, mire bólintott – Semmit. Már semmit. Kiskoromban szerelmes voltam belé. Talán. De már jó pár évvel ezelőtt kiábrándultam.

- Akkor mért jártál vele tavaly?

- Fogadásból.

- Hogy mondod? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Reika azt mondta, hogy tutira nem bírnám ki egy fiú mellett se legalább három hónapig. Hát bebizonyítottam, hogy téved.

- És mért pont Oshitari?

- Pont kapóra jött. Hülyéskedésből megint elhívott randira és elfogadtam. Aztán ment minden a maga útján. Összejöttünk.

- De mégis ő szakított.

- Ahogy letelt a három hónap elkezdtem úgy viselkedni, hogy észrevétlenül az idegeire menjek. És akkor szakított. – vontam vállat – Egy kicsit még élveztem is, ahogy szenved.

- Értem.

- Én viszont azt nem, hogy ha eddig azt hitted, hogy Yushiba vagyok szerelmes, minek fogadtál velem? Hisz ebben az esetben eleve vesztes lettél volna.

- Mert biztos akartam lenni benne.

- De mért? – tártam szét a karjaimat, amennyire a szárnyaim engedték – Csak nem féltékeny voltál Yushira? – kérdeztem vigyorogva

- Pokolian! – fordult felém komoly képpel, mire lefagyott az arcomról a vigyor

- ... – próbáltam, de nem sikerült megszólalnom

- Mivel te nyerted meg a fogadást vége, az amúgy is csak formális kapcsolatunknak. Szabad vagy.

Ahogy mondod. Vége.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. fejezet**

**A folytatás**

Vasárnap egész éjszaka szakadt az eső és ez hétfő reggelre csak erősödött. Alig lehetet látni. Nem tehettem mást közöltem a csapattal, hogy ilyen körülmények között nem tartunk edzést. A festés miatt a fedett pályákat sem használhattuk. Abból a szempontból jó volt így nekem, hogy végre nem kellett fájó szívvel néznem, ahogy mindenki más játszhat. Önző vagyok, de már tényleg hiányzik a tenisz.

A teremben üldögéltünk. Én a gondolataimba mélyedve bámultam ki az ablakon, Reika készült a biológia órára, ahol a különböző vírusokról és betegségekről kellett kiselőadást tartania, Yui pedig engem nézett. Nem említettem meg, de azért kicsit idegesített.

- Jól vagy Risa? – nézett fel a jegyzeteiből Reika

- Nem.

- Látszik. Olyan sápadt vagy. Tudod mi lehet?

- Igen. – válaszoltam, de mintha meg se hallotta volna, egy kisebb monológba kezdett a különböző betegségekről és a következményeikről

- Szeretem. – szóltam közbe tíz perc után

- Mármint a kolerát? – pislogott rám meglepetten

- Nem. – ráztam a fejem – Atobét.

- Hát a kettő majdnem ugyan olyan rossz. – szólalt meg Yui is

- Tudom.

- És mióta?

- Azt hogy ugyan olyan rossz vagy azt, hogy szeretem?

- Az utóbbit.

- Néhány napja.

- Már bocsáss meg, de akkor mért jártál Taro-kunnel?

- Pont ezért.

- És mi van Oshitari-kunnel?

- Mi lenne vele?

- Te nem…?

- Mi nem? – néztem rá bambán

- Te nem Oshitariba voltál szerelmes?

- Nem. Mért jön nekem mindenki Yushival? Annyira hidegen hagy legalább, mint Taro-kun.

- De ha mindig úgy néztél rá, mint egy elárvult kiskutya. Amikor azzal a másik lánnyal láttad olyan sápadt lettél, hogy majdnem elájultál.

- Nem az zavart, hogy Yushi kivel van.

- Hanem?

- Ezt most komolyan kérdezed?

- Bocsáss meg. – jött rá ő is a saját hülyeségére – De hát, akkor mért jártál vele?

- Mert azt mondtad, hogy egy fiú mellett se bírnám ki legalább három hónapig.

- Én… – nem jutott szóhoz Reika. Leterhelte az az információ mennyiség, amit most fel kellett dolgoznia.

Abban a pillanatban belépett Atobe a terembe. Rámosolyogtam.

- Úristen! – reagálta Reika az arcom láttán. Végre realizálta a helyzetet.

Atobe odasétált hozzám és köszönt. Úgy ahogy az ember a barátnőjének szokott. Mindenki, aki a teremben volt, természeten Yuit kivéve, elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a jelenetet.

- Szia! – mondtam egy levakarhatatlan vigyorral az arcomon

- Szia! – húzott oda egy széket és leült hozzánk

- Hogy-hogy ilyen korán itt vagy? Általában épphogy csöngőre értek fel Yushival.

- Ilyen esőben nem lehet edzést tartani.

- Ti most…? – mutatott ránk felváltva Reika

- Ja igen. Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy már Atobéval járok.

- Elfelejtetted?

- Igen. – bólintottam ártatlanul

- És mióta?

- Tegnap óta.

- És mi van Taro-kunnel?

- Vele nem járok.

- Azt valahogy sejtettem. De mi történt?

Erre már nem tudtam válaszolni, mert Taro-kun lépett be a terembe és egyenesen felénk vette az irányt. Vagyis hát, inkább felém.

- Risa! Beszélhetnénk?

- Ha itt is jó neked. – vontam vállat

Idegesen körülnézett. Természetesen mindenki minket nézett. Kivételesen engem nagyon nem érdekelt. Végül ő is felülkerekedett a lámpalázán és odahúzott mellém egy széket.

- Sajnálom, amit tegnap mondtam. Felejtsük el, ami történt és esküszöm, hogy többé semmi rosszat sem mondok Batmanről.

- Anyám. – tört ki Reikából

- Sajnálom Taro-kun, de nem.

- Egy ilyen kis hülyeségért akarsz szakítani?

- Ezért a kis hülyeségért már szakítottam.

- Hát akkor kezdjük újra.

- Sajnálom, de nem megy. Már mással járok.

- Tessék? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten

- Fogadd el Sho! Hozzá Batman illik nem egy Sötét Paraszt. – szólt közbe az uracskám is

- Te inká… Te? – állt fel hirtelen kirúgva maga alól a széket, közben pedig Atobéra szegezte a mutatóujját

- Én. – válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel

- Azért szakítottál velem, hogy vele lehess? – nézett rám gyűlölködve

- Nem. Azért szakítottam, hogy ne kelljen veled lennem.

Ez a mondat még engem is meglepett, nemhogy az osztályt. Pontosabban engem velük ellentétben nem a mondat lepett meg, hanem, hogy kimondtam. Erre már Taro-kun se tudott mit mondani, inkább sértődötten tovább állt. Szegény. Amúgy nem sajnálom. Nem szereti Batmant.

Visszafordultam az asztaltársaságomhoz. Atobe és Yui somolyogtak, Reika pedig tátott szájjal bámult rám.

- És nektek milyen volt a hétvégétek? – kérdeztem széles mosollyal az arcomon

- Hol az én ártatlan, nebáncsvirág Risám? – csóválta a fejét Reika

- Nyaral.

Közben Yushi sétált be a terembe, de ahogy leült hozzánk Reika fel is pattant.

- Nekem még van némi elintéznivalóm. – sietett ki a teremből

Sandán Yushira néztem.

- Nem. – szólalt meg Yui

- Mi nem? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Nem Yushi miatt ment el.

Már gondolatolvasó is?

- Hát akkor?

- Amikor jöttem Kazuma-kun itt lézengett a terem előtt.

- Kazuma-kun? – esett földig az állam

- Mostanság eléggé el voltál foglalva magaddal és Atobéval. – az említettnek önelégült vigyor terült el az arcán

- Lehet. – vontam vállat durcásan

- Szóval mióta álmodozol rólam? – fordult felém Atobe

- Amióta te egy Batman jelmezben leskelődsz utánam a bokrok közül.

- Nem leskelődtem.

- Akkor honnan tudtad, hogy elment?

- Ti most miről beszéltek? – kérdezte Yushi

Ránéztem és erről bevillant valami. Lehajoltam a táskámhoz és elővettem a négy képet, amit végülis Nagyi nekem adott vasárnap.

- Ez, ha jól sejtem a tied. – nyújtottam át Atobénak a Hamupipőkéset

- Kértem, hogy ne mondja el neked. – húzta el a száját – Nem kellett volna megtudnod, hogy nálam volt.

- Ó, azt Yushi már rég elmondta. – legyintettem, Atobe pedig gyilkos szemekkel nézett a barátjára

- Kösz. – értékelte Yushi is

- Erre emlékeztek? – raktam le eléjük azt a képet, amin mind a négyen rajta voltunk

- Ki ez a srác? – mutatott Yushi Atobéra, aki inkább elfordította a fejét

- A Bouchod. – válaszolta Yui

Elkerekedett szemekkel járatta a tekintetét a kép és Atobe között, majd felnevetett.

- Che!

- Ne mérgelődj Drágám, inkább nézd meg ezeket! – nyújtottam át neki a másik két képet

Már ő se bírta tovább és elmosolyodott.

Reika csak becsöngő után ért vissza a terembe és egyből leült átnézni a jegyzeteit. Az előadására szinte egyáltalán nem figyeltem, mert Atobénak hála végigleveleztem az órát. Életemben először. Szörnyű érzés volt. Mármint amikor abba kellett hagyni.

Amikor kicsöngettek Reika ismét eltűnt.

- Azt hiszem ez már tényleg komoly. – fordultam Yuihoz

- Nagyon úgy néz ki. – értett velem egyet

- Kicsit azért bűntudatom van. – vallottam be őszintén

- Atobe miatt?

- Igen. Év elején még oda volt érte, azután miattam utálta meg és most pedig…

- Ne emészd magad! Reikánál szerintem soha nem volt túl komoly ez az Atobe ügy.

- Rólam van szó? – jelent meg az említett mögöttem

- Nem.

- Pedig a nevemet hallottam.

- Nem elég, hogy leskelődsz utánam, még hallgatózol is? – hajtottam hátra a fejem, hogy a szemébe nézhessek

- Szóval, csak rólam volt szó. – hajolt le hozzám és adott egy puszit

- Igen. – mosolyodtam el

- És miért kerültem szóba? – ült le hozzánk

- Mostanság mennyire szocializálódtál az irányunkba. – jegyeztem meg epésen

- Netán zavar a jelenlétem?

- Nem. Viszont Yushi már elég idegesen vár rád.

Hátranézett. Yushi az ajtófélfán dobolt az ujjaival.

- Na jó, megyek. – sóhajtott színpadiasan – Nehéz egy Boucho élete.

- Nekem mondod? – kérdeztem már a hűlt helyétől

- Szóval szerinted nem dühös rám? – fordultam vissza Yuihoz

- Biztos, hogy nem.

- Akkor jó. – nyugodtam meg kicsit

- És mi van közted és Yushi között? – váltottam témát

- Semmi.

- Ja, ne mond már! Ha Oshitari-kunből Yushi lett, akkor biztos, hogy nem semmi.

- Semmi, ami rád tartozna.

- Hű, de gonosz vagy. – mondtam sértődötten – Inkább megyek és megzavarom Reikát a légyottjában.

- Na persze. Csak azért mész, mert reménykedsz benne, hogy összefuthatsz Atobéval egy kihalt folyosón.

Lebuktam, de már csak azért sem maradtam ott a morcos Yuival. Még életemben nem láttam ilyennek őt. Valami gondja lehet. Csak nem tudom, hogy beszéljek Yuival az ilyenekről. Még soha nem volt rá precedens, hogy az ő lelkét kellett ápolgatni. Leginkább Reika az, akit mindig vigasztalnunk kellett egy-egy szakítása után. Lehet, hogy Yui járt valakivel. Még az is lehet. Soha semmit nem mond a magánéletéről. Igazából szinte soha semmit sem mond. Tökéletes pár lenne Tezukával. Bár lehet, hogy Tezuka a barátaival nem olyan, mint mondjuk, amikor én ott vagyok.

Egész szünetben hasonló gondolatokkal a fejemben kóboroltam a folyosókon, de sajnos nem futottam össze, se Reikáékkal, se Atobéval. Bár ha Reikáék ott is lettek volna valamelyik folyosón, akkor sem veszem észre őket. Mondjuk Atobét se, de ő legalább utánam szólt volna.

Amikor visszaértem a terembe még mindig csak Yui volt ott és épp Taro-kunnel beszélgetett. Gyorsan csináltam egy hátraarcot. Két lépést se tettem, amikor beleütköztem Yushiba

- Mi a baj Risa? – kérdezte az ingét igazítva

- Semmi.

- Akkor hová menekülsz ennyire?

- Nem menekülök, csak nem volt kedvem összefutni Taro-kunnel.

- Hisz egy osztályba járunk vele.

- Igen, de most Yuival beszélget és így sokkal kínosabb.

- Yuival? – kérdezte meglepetten, majd belesett

- Yui? – néztem rá gyanakodva – Mi van közted és Yui között?

- Mi lenne?

- Hirtelen elkezdtétek egymást keresztnéven hívni. Hosszan elbeszélgettek. Meg hasonlók. – nem jut eszembe semmi hasonló, de valamit mondani kellett

- Ha érdekel, kérdezd meg tőle. – mondta majd sértődötten elsétált mellettem és a terem mellett is

- Most hova mész? – kiáltottam utána

- Dolgom van.

- Valami baj van? – lépett mellém Atobe

- Te tudsz valamit Yushiról és Yuiról?

- Mire gondolsz?

Nem fontos. – ráztam meg hirtelen a fejem – Menjünk órára!


	30. Chapter 30

**30. fejezet**

**A nyári szünet**

A hét közepére kitisztult az idő és a nyári szünet már verőfényes napsütéssel kezdődött. A vakációm első pár napja azzal telt, hogy eljártam nézni, ahogy a fiúk edzenek a Nationalre. Azután pedig magukat a meccseket. Az elsőt sikerült is megnyerniük. Azt végigszurkoltam Reika és Yui társaságában.

A második meccsüket ismét a Seigaku ellen játszották, de sajnos a hirtelen eső miatt, ami Kabaji és Tezuka mérkőzése közben kezdett el szakadni elhalasztották a folytatást másnapra. Arra viszont már nem tudtam kimenni, mert Atobe parancsára a nagyinál töltöttem az egész napot, mivel az egészségi állapota egyre inkább romlott. Szinte már mindig a szobájában fogadott, és volt hogy ki sem kelt az ágyból.

Épp a nagyitól hazafelé tartottam, amikor megszólalt a telefonom. Yushi volt az.

- Szia Risa! Yushi vagyok.

Jó neked.

- Szia. Miben segíthetek?

- Beszéltél már Atobéval?

- Utoljára reggel. Miért?

- Hát nem ártana akkor elmenned hozzá.

- Miért mi történt? Veszítettetek?

- Menj át hozzá!

- De… – már nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert lerakta – Sebastian!

- Hai?

- Atobéhoz megyünk.

- Igenis Ojo-sama!

Mikor odaértem Kabaji nyitott ajtót. Aránylag már tűrhetően nézett ki. előző nap még lábra állni is alig tudott.

- Üdv. Hogy vagy? – mosolyogtam rá

- Usu! – használta fel a komoly szókincsét

- Atobe hol van?

Erre már nem válaszolt, hanem elindult. Értelemszerűen követtem. Végül egy szobához vezetett.

Kopogtattam. Semmi. Ismét kopogtattam. Megint semmi. Végül úgy döntöttem benyitok.

Atobe szobájába léptem be. A tulajdonosa épp az ágyában feküdt és valószínűleg aludt. A délután közepén. Kerestem egy széket és odahúztam az ágy mellé, majd leültem rá. Amikor újra Atobéra néztem hangosan felnevettem. Sajnos erre felébredt, de nem tudtam visszafogni magam. Egyszerűen kitört belőlem.

- Risa? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Mi történt a hajaddal? – kérdeztem, amint újra kaptam levegőt

Beletúrt a hajába és elborzadt.

- Levágtam. – válaszolta végül – Te mit keresel itt?

- Nem is örülsz, hogy látsz engem?

Némi nehézségek árán, de felült az ágyban.

- Megtennél nekem valamit?

- Mit? – kérdeztem kíváncsian

- A szekrényemből kéne valami.

- A szekrényedből? – vigyorodtam el

Odasétáltam a szekrényhez és ünnepélyesen a kilincsre tettem a kezem.

- Ne csinálj úgy, mintha még nem jártál volna a szekrényemben!

- De az más volt. Az az iskolai szekrényed. Ez pedig most a hálószobád.

- Kinyitnád végre? – mordult rám

- Rendben. Nem kell idegeskedni.

Kinyitottam.

- A legfelső polcon hátul.

- Mégis mit keresek? – kérdeztem lábujjhegyen pipiskedve – Uh! Már tudom. – levettem a keresett tárgyat és odavittem Atobénak – Figyelj Drágám! A női ruhákkal még kibékültem. De mi a fenéért tartasz itthon egy parókát?

- Végszükség esetére. – igazította a fejére a parókát, ami úgy nézett ki akárcsak az eredeti – Szóval mért jöttél? Úgy volt én hívlak. – mondta már önbizalommal telve. Mit tesz egy haj.

- De Yushi felhívott az előbb és mondta, hogy jöjjek ide.

- És mit mondott még?

- Semmi mást. Még azt se mondta, hogy nyertetek-e.

- Veszítettünk.

- És ki tette ezt veled? – néztem végig rajta

- Echizen.

- Ki az az Echizen? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Nem fontos. Úgysem ismered.

- A Seigakusokat nagyjából ismerem. És a neve amúgy is ismerős. Csak nem ugrik be.

- Mondom nem fontos.

- Jaj Atobe! Ne csináld már!

- Mikor szoksz már le erről?

- Miről? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Arról, hogy Atobénak hívsz.

- Mért minek hívjalak?

Csúnyán nézett rám. Be kell ismernem, igaza van.

- Oshitarit bezzeg Yushinak hívod.

- Tudom. Csak olyan furcsa. Te! – kaptam fel gyorsan a fejem – Echizen nem az a kiskölyök, akivel röplabdáztatok, és amelyik lealázta Hiyoshit?

- De.

Prüszkölve felnevettem. Ezt nem vette túl jó néven. Karba tette a kezét és sértődötten maga elé meredt. Abba is hagytam a nevetést, majd végigsimítottam az arcát

- Sajnálom. – lehúztam a fejéről a parókát – Keigo.

- Fáradt vagyok. – mondta némiképp megenyhülve

- Akkor aludj! Majd holnap reggel benézek. Szép álmokat. – felálltam és nyomtam egy csókot a homlokára

Mikor hazaértem Atobétől Alastor azzal a nagyszerű hírrel fogadott, hogy Yushi vár rám a társalgóban.

- Szervusz Yushi. – léptem be a szobába

Ő épp a bekeretezett családi fotókat nézegette.

- Szia! Erre emlékszel? – fordult felém kezében egy képpel

- Nem. Mit akarsz?

- Mért vagy velem ilyen ellenséges, ah?

- Mert nincs jó kedvem.

- Ha velem beszélsz, neked sosincs jókedved.

- Talán te rontod el. – fontam össze a karjaim

- Mit tettem, amiért ennyire meggyűlöltél? Kiskorunkban jó barátok voltunk. Fél éve pedig…

- Fél éve csak egy színjátékot játszottunk. Kiskorunk óta pedig rengeteget változtunk. Mind a ketten.

- Ez igaz, de…

- Gondolom nem azért jöttél, hogy nosztalgiázzunk. – szakítottam félbe

- Nem. De szeretném ezt a helyzetet tisztázni. Miért nem bököd már ki végre, hogy mivel tapostam bele így a lelkivilágodba?

Ledobtam magam az egyik fotelbe és dühösen Yushira néztem. Ő is leült velem szemben.

- Szóval. Hány éve is követtem el azt a gaztettet, ah?

- Körülbelül hét.

- Hét? – ismételte – Az rengeteg idő, úgyhogy megtennéd, hogy segítesz kicsit feleleveníteni?

- Ez abban az időben történt, amikor megváltoztam. Gakutoéknál találkoztunk volna. Késtem. Mikor odaértem a szobájához, te már ott voltál és nyitott ajtó mellett rólam panaszkodtál.

- Ez van, ha az ember elkésik. – kotyogott közbe, amiért gyilkos tekintettel néztem rá – Bocsánat.

- Azt ecsetelted neki, hogy milyen idegesítő és unalmas lettem.

- Hát tényleg elég unalmas lettél.

- Ekkor támadt egy remek ötleted, hogy hogyan szúrhatnál ki velem.

- Valami rémlik. – gondolkodott el – Köze volt hozzá valami vámpírnak vagy ilyesminek.

- Azt találtad ki, hogy öltözzetek be zombinak és úgy támadjatok rám.

- Tényleg! – csapott a tenyerébe, majd elszomorodott – De Gakuto félt és ezért nem akart segíteni. Te pedig utána nem is álltál szóba velünk.

- Nem igaz. Gakutoval utána is beszéltem. Csak nem a te jelenlétedben.

- Szóval azért vagy rám dühös, mert nyolc évesen meg akartalak ijeszteni? – foglalta össze

- Azért vagyok rád dühös, mert tudtad, hogy mi az, amitől a világon a legjobban félek és azt akartad felhasználni ellenem.

- A zombiktól félsz a világon a legjobban? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Igen. És ezt te is tudtad. Mivel ott voltál azon a bálon, amikor rám zuhant az az ember.

Láthatólag elgondolkodott, majd hirtelen értelem villant a szemüvege mögött.

- Az nem zombi volt. – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan

- Tessék?

- Frankenstein szörnyének öltözött. Nem zombinak. Bár ha leáltalánosítjuk a dolgot akár még zombi is lehetett. Visszatérve az ijesztgetésre. Sajnálom, amit mondtam. Én csak vissza akartam kapni a régi Risát. Egy nyolcéves gyerektől, aki hozzáteszem tőled tanulta a csínytevést, ennyi telik csak.

- Most azt akarod mondani, hogy évekig rettegtem a zombiktól és még csak okom se volt rá? – néztem rá megütközve

- Úgy néz ki.

- Ez lehangoló.

- Megbocsátasz akkor azért a kis malőrért, amit annak idején elkövettem? – nézett rám kiskutya szemekkel

- Azt hiszem. De csak, mert aranyos volt, hogy azt mondtad, hogy csak a régi Risát akartad visszakapni.

- Ez az igazság. Viszont most térjünk inkább át arra, amiért jöttem. – mondta kissé vörösen

- Tényleg. Mért is jöttél?

- Hogy van Atobe?

- Mért nem mentél el hozzá te magad?

- Ha én zavarom meg a pihenését már halott lennék.

- Ezért használtál fel engem?

- Egyrészt. Másrészt pedig, mert te fel tudod vidítani már a puszta jelenléteddel is.

- Ez kedves.

- Nem kedveskedésnek szántam. Ez az igazság. Két dolog van, aminek már a puszta említése is felvidítja. mind a kettőnek Risa a neve.

- Szóval egy kutya a nagy riválisom. Ez szép mondhatom.

- Valószínűleg azért szereti annyira, mert tőled kapta.

- Ez megint kedves volt.

- Viszont ez is csak tény. Szóval hogy van?

- Hát elég fáradt volt, de amúgy fizikailag semmi komolyabb. Viszont lelkileg. – csóváltam a fejem

- Megrázta, hogy veszített?

- Inkább, hogy le lett vágva a haja. Szerintem ez sokkal jobban idegesíti. Tudtad, hogy tart egy parókát a szekrényében?

- Igen.

- Mégis milyen kapcsolat van kettőtök között? Tudod, hogy mi van a szekrényében. Saját ruhád van a házában. Mit titkoltok még? Spanyolországban már össze is házasodtatok?

- Tehát kiheveri.

- Valószínűleg. Holnap reggel megyek majd megint hozzá. Amúgy mennyivel kapott ki?

- Tiebreakban. 119:117-re.

- Most hülyéskedsz?

- Nem.

- Nem csodálom, hogy fáradt.

- Igazából végül azért veszített, mert állva elaludt a pályán.

- Úristen. Ma sem fogok aludni. Ki kell röhögnöm magam, mert ha At… mert ha Keigo előtt tőr ki belőlem megsértődik.

- Keigo? – nézett rám sandán vigyorral az arcán

- Próbálkozom.

Yushi távozása után úgy döntöttem érdemes letesztelni, hogy a hallottak után, hogyan viszonyulok a zombikhoz. Alastort megkértem, hogy szerezzen nekem egy zombis filmet, és ha nincs más dolga, nézze is meg velem. Megtette. Hát nem édes? Kábé a tízedik percig jutottunk, amikor is sírva könyörögtem neki, hogy kapcsolja ki. Szerencsére előrelátó volt és hozott egy olyan filmet is, ami utána lenyugtatott.

A kísérlet negatív eredménnyel zárult. Annak ellenére, hogy megtudtam, hogy nem egy zombi lapított majdnem halálra, mégis még mindig félek tőlük. Úgy néz ki ez már végleges. Bár most már Frankensteint is megutáltam.

Másnap reggel ígéretemhez híven meglátogattam Ato… Keigot. Épp reggelizett, amikor megérkeztem.

- Gyere! Ülj le! – intett, amikor meglátott – Kérsz valamit?

- Köszi, de már reggeliztem. – mondtam, de leültem vele szemben

Alaposabban megnéztem. Már sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint előző este. Látszott azért az arcán, hogy a kedve nem a legjobb, de azért nem is volt a legmélyebb depresszióban.

- Beszéltem Tezukával. A héten még lejátsszák az elődöntőt és a döntőt, hétvégén pedig elutazik Németországba.

- Majd elbúcsúzom tőle.

- Arra gondoltam mehetnénk vele.

- Tessék?

- Mármint a hétvégére. Szombaton az egyik ottani cégünk rendez egy bált.

- Vasárnap estére a Nagyihoz vagyok hivatalos.

- Beszéltem vele. Estére visszaérünk.

- Te mit kokettálsz a nagymamámmal állandóan?

- Netán zavar?

- Igen. Egy kicsit. Nem szeretem, ha a hátam mögött folynak a dolgok.

- Bocsáss meg. Legközelebb a jelenlétedben hívom fel. – mondat miközben megkent vajjal egy kiflit

- Köszönöm.

- Szóval estére visszaérünk és mehetünk együtt a nagymamádhoz. Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Nem biztos, hogy örülne, ha…

- A telefonban azt mondta, hogy nem zavarom és örülne, ha mennék.

- Megadom magam. Te nyertél. – emeltem fel védekezően a kezeim – Menjünk Németországba!

- Helyes.

- At… Keigo?

- Hm?

- Most komolyan ezt a hülye parókát akarod hordani?

- Igen.

- Tegnap este meglátogatott Yushi.

- Igen?

- Igen. És elbeszélgettünk.

- Végre tisztáztátok a problémád?

Meg se kérdeztem honnan tudja, azok után, hogy Yushinak leltárja a van a szekrényéről.

- Igen. És rávilágított arra, hogy az elmúlt pár évben tévedésben éltem.

- Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Az az ember, aki rám esett nem egy zombi volt.

- Azt hittem ezt eddig is tudtad.

- Úgy értem nem zombinak volt öltözve.

- Hát akkor?

- Frankenstein szörnyének.

- Akkor most már megbékéltél a szörcsögő medve zombikkal?

- Nem.

Kérsz narancslevet? – emelte fel a kancsót


	31. Chapter 31

**31. fejezet**

**A repülőtér**

A National döntőjére úgy volt, hogy Keigoval együtt megyünk, de mivel neki akadt egy kis dolga – történetesen, hogy összeszedje az őserdőből Echizent – Gakuto mellett szurkoltam a Seigakunak. Mint legutóbb is, elég látványos játékot láthattunk a fiuktól. Kicsit irigylem őket. A lányok Nationelét télen tartják és fedett pályán. Jobb szeretem a füvet, mint a parkettát. Kevésbé fáj elesni, és ha épp nem esik az eső, elesni sem olyan könnyű.

Sajnáltam szegény Tezukát. Elég csúnya vereséget szenvedett és nem volt utána túl jó bőrben. Az ellen, az egyre kevésbé szimpatikus srác ellen játszott akivel Atobe párban volt az amerikaiak elleni mérkőzésen. De a meccs után végre megérkezett az én uracskám és hozta Echizent is. Csak volt vele egy kis probléma. Elvesztette az emlékezetét. De szerencsére, mire a meccséig jutottak valahogy rendbe hozták. Sok szerencsétlenkedés után sikerült nyernie és ezzel a Seigakué lett a kupa is. Jó nekik. Mi érdemeltük volna.

Szombat reggel Atobe jött értem. A csomagokat Alastor már előző este összepakolta. Magamhoz hűen egy kisebb táskát vittem össz-vissz. Két napra minek több?

Épp reggeliztem, anyám nagy örömére, amikor csengettek.

- Jó reggelt! – lépett be Atobe az étkezőbe, néhány pillanattal később

- Szia! – mosolyogtam rá – Menjünk?

- Még ráérünk.

- Ülj le közénk Atobe-kun! – intett neki anyám

- Köszönöm. – villantott meg egy mosolyt – Te ezt eszed? – kérdezte, amikor leült mellém

- Kérsz? – nyújtottam oda neki egy falat nutellás tojást zsírszalonnával a tetején

- Ez nem mérgező?

- Én is ezt eszem.

Nagy nehezen végre elfogadta.

- Ez szörnyű. – vágott fancsali képet, anyám pedig sürgősen elhagyta a helyiséget

- Én szeretem. – vontam vállat és bekaptam egy falatot – Mikor indulunk?

- Amint végeztél.

- Én végeztem. Tezukát hol szedjük össze?

- Azt mondta, hogy a repülőtéren találkozunk.

- Még felmegyek a szobámba, és utána kész vagyok.

- Minek?

- Szépítkezni.

- Minek?

- Egy perc az egész. Ja. – fordultam vissza még az ajtóból – Vedd le ezt a hülye parókát!

- Hát ez nem egy perc volt. – zsörtölődött Atobe, amikor leértem

- Még mindig rajtad van.

- Rajtam is marad.

- Hol van Kabaji?

- Dolga akadt.

- Mi?

- Nem mindegy?

- Ne legyél már undok!

- Esküvőn van.

- Nősül?

- Mehetünk?

- Szóval kién? – csimpaszkodtam a nyakába

- A nővére férjhez megy.

- Jó neki.

- Komolyan gondolod?

- Mármint mit?

- Inkább menjünk.

- Menjünk!

Mikor a repülőtérre értünk egy csapat biztonsági őr fogadott minket és vezettek el a V.I.P. váróba.

- Mikor jön? – kérdeztem tízpercnyi unalom után

- Nemsokára.

- Nem akarsz beszélgetni?

- Miről?

- Nem tudom. – vontam vállat – Találj ki valamit!

- Én? Nekem a csendes szieszta is megteszi.

- Akkor indítok én egy témát. Mi történt azzal a lánnyal, akivel előttem voltál? – tettem fel a kérdést, ami már hetek óta érdekelt

- Előtted?

- Igen.

- Még a nyár elején szakítottam vele. – gondolkozott el – Unalmas volt az állandó visongása.

- Én arra gondolok, akivel a hónap elején láttalak.

- Melyikkel?

- Melyikkel? – húztam fel a szemöldököm

- Úgy értem, nem emlékszem most semmilyen lányra.

- Az egyik edzés alatt Yushival félrevonultatok velük. Amikor összejöttem Taro-kunnel.

- Ah. Már tudom, kiről beszélsz. Azzal a lánnyal nem jártam. Édes amikor féltékeny vagy. – vigyorodott el

- Nem jártatok? – visszhangoztam meglepettem

- Nem. Oshitari felszedett egy lányt, ő meg hozta magával a barátnőjét, az pedig rám mászott.

- De mért vigyorogtál folyton?

- Örültem, hogy Oshitarinak van barátnője.

- Ennyire azért nem vagy jó barát. Még én se vigyorgok, ha Reikának barátja van, pedig azért én lány vagyok.

- Nem. Tényleg nem. Annak örültem, hogy mivel Oshitarinak barátnője van, így nem kezd ki veled újra.

- Uh. Én meg ezért kezdtem el járni Taro-kunnel. – morogtam

- Látod ez a gond a kicsinyes bosszúkkal.

Ismerős szöveg.

- Keigo?

- Tessék?

- Mért hívtál el legelőször randizni? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva

- Kíváncsi voltam.

- Mire?

- Hogy milyen az a lány, akit feleségül kellett volna vennem.

- Ezt, hogy érted? Hisz csak azon az estén tudtad meg, hogy mit terveztek a szüleink. Vagy nem? – kérdeztem nagyon rosszat sejtve

- Nem egészen. – válaszolta feszengve – Tényleg jobb lenne a csendes szieszta.

- Atobe!

- Miután megtaláltunk a szekrényben, Oshitari mesélt még rólad. Akkor mondta el ezt is.

- De hát a vacsorán…

- Úgy tettem, mintha nem tudnám. Oshitari pedig fedezett.

- Akkor te hazudtál nekem? – kérdeztem dühösen

- Már megbocsáss, de te vagy az az ember, aki mindenkinek hazudik folyamatosan.

- Tudod Atobe, – kezdtem már inkább csalódott hangon – a legszomorúbb az, hogy te vagy az egyetlen ember, a nagymamámat leszámítva, akivel az elejétől kezdve őszintén viselkedtem.

- Lehet, de…

- Tudod mit? – szakítottam félbe – Én most inkább hazamegyek.

- De a gép…

- Rohadtul nem érdekel se a gép, se te. Nem érdekel, már mit csinálsz. – mondtam majd gyorsan otthagytam

Miközben kifelé viharzottam a váróból, összefutottam az éppen érkező Tezukával.

- Csak ketten mentek. Jó utat! – mondtam neki meg sem állva

Iszonyatosan dühös voltam. Nem tudtam gondolkodni. Berongyoltam az első mosdóba és lemostam az arcom. Legszívesebben a falhoz vágtam volna valamit, de nem biztos, hogy azt értékelte volna a repülőtér tulajdonosa. Kicsit sűrítenem kéne a dühkezelő edzéseket Yuival. Mikor sikerült lenyugodnom végre, tudtam némiképp higgadtan gondolkozni.

Haza nem mehettem, mert ha anyám megtudja mi történt, megöl, de legalábbis kitagad. Egyetlen ember maradt csak.

A Nagyi elküldte értem a sofőrjét, azzal mentem el hozzá.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a könyve mögül, amikor megérkeztem

- Azt hiszem ennyi volt.

- Meguntad anyádékat?

- Nem Atobét.

Erre végre letette a könyvet és rám figyelt.

- Mit csinált?

- Hazudott nekem. Végig hazudott.

- Furcsa ezt a te szádból hallani.

- Neki sosem hazudtam.

- Arisa, te is tudod jól, hogy ez így nem igaz. Még magadnak is hazudtál.

- Ez igaz, de neki legalább nem tudatosan.

- Meséld el pontosan miben is hazudott neked a te szívszerelmed.

Figyelmen kívül hagytam az epés megjegyzést és elmeséltem neki, hogy mit is tudtam meg ma.

- Most őszintén. Nem mindegy, hogy miért hívott el először randevúzni?

- Nem az a lényeg, hogy miért hívott el, hanem, hogy elhitette velem, hogy nem tudta ő sem.

- Ennek is csak te keríthetsz ekkora feneket.

- Sajnálom, de én nem tudom túltenni magam azon, hogy anyámék el akartak adni. Én nem vagyok árucikk. Elegem van abból, hogy semmibe vesznek.

- Most végülis kire vagy dühös? Az ifjú Atobéra vagy az aberrált szüleidre? Most pedig én megyek és lepihenek, mert kifárasztottál. Érezd otthon magad! Ha nagyon nem tudsz mit kezdeni magaddal, akkor elkezdhetnél rendet rakni a dolgozószobában az iratok között. Nekem már nincs kedvem, és ha meghalok, ez úgyis rád marad. Így akár már most is elkezdheted.

- Mást úgyse nagyon tudok csinálni. – vontam vállat

- Viszont egy dolgot jegyezz meg! Sokkal könnyebb a saját döntéseden változtatnod, mint másokén.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ha eljön az ideje, majd magad is rájössz.

Nem éreztem értelmét további kérdéseknek, inkább elindultam a dolgozószobába.

Épp nagyapám biztosítási papírjait rendezgettem, amikor megcsörrent a telefonom. Atobe hívott. Kinyomtam. Körülbelül öt perc múlva ismét hívtak.

- Igen? – vettem fel

- Szia Yushi vagyok.

- Szia Yushi. Miben segíthetek?

- Atobe hí… – leraktam

Újra csörgött.

- Igen? – szóltam bele kedvesen

- Szia. Megint én vagyok. – szólt bele Yushi

- Szia Yushi. Miben segíthetek?

- Jól sejtem, hogy nem akarsz Róla beszélni.

- Jól.

- És valami másról?

- Mégis miről?

- Nem tudom. De ha valami eszedbe jut én itt vagyok.

- Nem akarlak megbántani Yushi, de attól, mert kibékültünk még nem veled fogom megbeszélni az esetleges lelki defektjeimet.

- Tudom. De fel kellett ajánlanom.

- Te tudod a legjobban, hogy nem várom el az ilyen felesleges udvariaskodásokat.

- Félre értesz. Nem miattad, hanem Őmiatta.

- Ha nem ismernélek, azt hinném félsz Atobétől.

- Ismét Atobe? Nagyon dühös lehetsz rá.

- Mondtam, hogy nincs kedvem erről beszélni.

- Bocsáss meg! Mit szólnál, ha elmennénk érted Gakutoval és tartanánk egy amolyan ferde estét? Csak mint régen.

- Köszönöm Yushi, de most inkább nem. A nagymamámnál vagyok a hétvégén és rengeteg a dolgom.

- Ahogy gondolod. Akkor holnap találkozunk.

- Holnap? – kérdeztem a már süket telefontól – Mit akar ez tőlem holnap?

- Arisa! – dugta be a fejét Nagyi az ajtón

- Azt hittem pihensz.

- Nem fogom átaludni az egész napot. Amúgy pedig azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzelek nincs-e kedved eljönni velem holnap vásárolni.

- Jó ötlet ez? Nem kéne neked inkább itthon maradnod?

- Ha tényleg így gondolod, akkor köszönöm.

- Mit? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Hogy egyedül is elmész.

- Jó, megetettél. Elejétől kezdve ez volt a terved. – húztam el a szám

- Igen. De megadtam az esélyt. Majd vacsoránál megbeszéljük a részletetek. – csukta be az ajtót

Megcsóváltam a fejem és visszatértem a papírokhoz.

Nagyi nem egy egyszerű bevásárló listát írt össze, hanem egy egész napi programot. Kora reggel kellett elindulnom ahhoz, hogy legalább vacsoraidőre végezzek.

Legmeglepőbb küldetésem egy nagyestélyi beszerzése volt. Nagyi kedvenc szabójához kellett elmennem, a már kész ruháért. Megjegyzem gyönyörű darab volt. Már csak az érdekelne, minek kell a nagyinak egy ilyen. Épp a boltból kifelé tartottam, amikor az ablakon keresztül megláttam, hogy anyám közeledik. Nem volt sok időm gondolkodni. Visszafordultam az eladóhoz és közöltem, hogy mégiscsak felpróbálnám a ruhát. Kicsit furán nézett rám, de végül hátravezetett az öltözőkhöz. Legalább fél órát kellett bujkálnom és a függöny mögül lesnem, hogy mikor megy el. Az egyik eladó ezalatt háromszor érdeklődött hogylétem felöl. Végül sikerült leráznom azzal, hogy csak gyönyörködöm a ruhában. Félig-meddig igaz is volt, mert nem bírtam ki, hogy ha már ott vagyok, ne próbáljam fel is.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. fejezet**

**Szülinap**

Már alkonyodott mire visszaértem. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem egyedül találtam otthon a Nagyit, hanem úgy 100-200 ember társaságában.

- Szervusz Arisa!

- Szia Nagyi! Mi ez? – mutattam a házat elfoglaló tömeg felé

- A szülinapi bulid.

- Nem kellett volna.

- Egy "köszönöm" bőven megteszi.

- Komolyan mondom, hogy nem kellett volna. Nincs kedvem ünnepelni.

- Ebben az esetben ideje elővenned a szokásos bárgyú álmosolyod és úgy viselni el az estét.

- Lemondhattad volna.

- Nem gondolod magad sem komolyan, hogy hagyok kárba veszni több hétnyi kemény munkát.

- Kinek az ötlete volt egyáltalán ez az egész?

- Szerintem magad is kitalálod. Most pedig menj fel és öltözz át!

- Itt nálad nincs olyan ruhám, ami egy ilyen fajta ünnepségre illendő lenne.

- Ezért vetted ma ezt. – bökött a kezemben tartott ruhára

- Elég csúnyán átvertél.

- Azt meghiszem. Viszont most siess! Nem fogom egész este én szórakoztatni a vendégeidet. Már így is kezdek elfáradni.

Ezzel elérte, hogy megadjam magam. Tudja, hogy a betegségével bármikor zsarolhat.

Felmentem a szobámba és átöltöztem. Még a sminkasztalnál ültem, amikor kopogtattak.

- Tessék? – fordultam az ajtó felé

- Hello. – nyitott be Yushi

- Te vagy az? – kérdeztem kissé csalódottan

- Talán valaki másra vártál? – vigyorodott el

- Azt hittem a Nagyi lesz. – fordultam vissza – Amúgy mért jöttél?

- Valakinek le kellene kísérnie téged, ah.

- Egyedül is letalálok.

- Risa! Bármennyire is zavar téged, de ez egy elit parti és így szokás.

- Igazad van. – sóhajtottam – Kérlek, szólj Gakutonak!

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mégsem bocsátottál még meg nekem.

- Megbocsátottam. De tényleg. – tettem hozzá a hitetlenkedő arca láttán – Csak elég félreérthető lenne, ha te kísérnél le.

- Talán igazad van. Atobe amúgy is kicsinálna.

- Ő is itt van? – kérdeztem érdektelen hangon

- Nem tudom. Megyek Gakutoért.

- Köszönöm.

Alig öt perc után megjött Yushi Gakuto, Yui és Reika társaságában.

- Sziasztok! – mondtam már teljesen készen

- Gyönyörű ez a ruha. – mondta Reika elismerően

- Viszont elég kényelmetlen.

- Egy ilyen ruhának sosem volt tulajdonsága a kényelem.

- És milyen lent a buli?

- Én még nem láttam. – rúgott belém Yui

- A bulit? – adtam az értetlent

- A szervezőt.

- Lassan le kéne mennem. – váltottam gyorsan témát

- Lehet, hogy nem ártana az ünnepeltnek is megjelennie a buliján.

- Mehetünk? – nyújtotta a karját Gakuto

- Mi előre megyünk. – indult el Yushi

A belépőm elég látványos volt. Főleg mivel, amikor meglátták, hogy Gakuto vezet le a lépcsőn hangos zúgolódásba kezdtek. Valószínűleg mindenki arra számított, hogy majd Atobe oldalán sétálok ma ide be. Én is. Csak akkor még azt hittem, hogy együtt leszünk, és csak egy vacsorára jövünk ide. Ehelyett most Gakuto oldalán sétálok be egy olyan partira, amitől a hideg is kiráz. Ha nem lenne ekkora közönségem most biztosan sírva fakadnék.

A következő egy órám arra ment el, hogy fogadjam mások gratulációját. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre még apám is hazajött a születésnapomra. Ez nagyon megdöbbentett. Nagyi gyorsan átadta az ajándékát, majd visszavonult. Azt mondta ő már túl öreg ehhez alakoskodáshoz. Meg tudom érteni. Több mint negyven év van köztünk, de már engem is lefáraszt. Mit érezhet ő?

A parti fenomenális volt. Ahogy esélyem adódott rá a Nagyi nyomdokaiba léptem. Egyszóval leléptem. Miután sikerült leráznom őket és Gakutoékat is, az egyetlen helyre menekültem, ahol nem volt ember. A kertbe. Pontosabban a kedvenc hintámhoz. Vagyis hát az egyetlen hintámhoz, amit jó magas sövény takart a ház felől. A másik irányba pedig erdő volt. Kiskoromban, mindig is szerettem volna egy hintát, de anyám azt mondta, hogy elcsúfítaná a kertet egy ilyen hülyeség. Viszont a nagyapámat nem érdekelte a kertje esztétikai tökéletessége, úgyhogy vett nekem egyet. Imádtam őt. Olyan volt, mint a Nagyi. Csak kicsit kedvesebb. És bármit mond, tudom, hogy ő is szerette Nagyapát.

Leültem a hintára és az eget kezdtem nézni, közben pedig Nagyapára gondoltam. Hiányzott. Ha ő nem halt volna meg, akkor jóval kevesebb problémám lenne ebben az életben. Apám, csak azután mert megfenyegetni egy bentlakásos iskolával, miután ő elment. Félt tőle. Nagyon félt. Viszont velem mindig rendes volt. Mindent megtett, amit csak kértem.

- Te mit csinálsz itt? – szólalt meg Atobe mögöttem

- Életem szerelmére várok. – töröltem ki a szememből a könnyeket

- És jött már?

- Úgy nézek ki? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, miközben felálltam és felé fordultam

- Csodálatosan nézel ki.

Mi a fenéért kell ilyeneket mondania?

- Neked nem Németországban kéne lenned? – váltottam inkább témát

- Azt szeretnéd, hogy ott legyek?

- Megmondtam már, hogy nekem teljesen mindegy, hogy te mit csinálsz.

- Valóban?

- Valóban. Akkor mondtam, amikor szakítottunk.

- Szakítottunk? Én nem emlékszem erre. Egyszerűen csak veszekedtünk. Azután elszaladtál.

- Én nem így látom.

- Csakugyan?

Lehunytam a szemem és elszámoltam tízig.

- Mért nem hagysz már békén? – kérdeztem fáradtan

- Hoztam neked valamit. Pontosabban két valamit.

- Nem kellet volna. – mondtam egykedvűen

Nem tudok elképzelni jelenleg olyan ajándékot, ami érdekelne.

Atobe csettintett egyet, de nem történt semmi. Pontosabban egyből nem. A fák között valami mozogni kezdett. Először csak a motoszkálást hallottam, azért fordultam arra, majd egy sötét folt kezdett kibontakozni a sötét erdőből. Amikor végre olyan közel ért, hogy ki tudtam venni mi az leesett az állam. Egy életnagyságú Batman bábú volt. Persze nem magától jött, hanem Kabaji hozta.

- Ez...

- Ez még semmi. – szakított félbe Atobe – Risa! – térdelt le előttem. Úristen! – Gyere hozzám! – villantott meg a kezében egy méregdrága gyémántgyűrűt

- Ez nem korai egy ici-picit?

- Ha figyelembe vesszük a körülményeket, akkor nem.

- Milyen körülményeket? Közben nyugodtan felállhatsz. – tettem hozzá, mert már kezdtem nagyon zavarban érezni magam

- Hallottam egy beszélgetést az én apám és a te apád között. Arról tárgyaltak, hogy amint a nagymamád meghal, ismét érvénybe léphet az eljegyzésünk.

- De... Úristen! Már értem. – villantak be Nagyi szavai

- Mit? – kérdezte homlokráncolva

- Nagyi a tegnap azt mondta, hogy a saját döntésünket sokkal könnyebb megváltoztatni, mintha más dönt helyettünk. Vagy valami ilyesmit. És most már értem mire gondolt. Tudja, hogy ahogy meghal, apám semmibe veszi az akaratát. Ahogy Nagyapánál is tette.

- Te döntesz Risa. Megvéded a nagymamád becsületét, ha már ő megvédte a szabadságod?

- Ez elég övön aluli volt. – húztam el a számat – Na, ad oda azt a gyűrűt!

Kinyújtotta a kezét. Én odanyúltam, hogy elvegyem, de mielőtt megtehettem volna elrántotta.

- Meggondoltad magad?

- Csak tisztázni szeretnék valamit.

- Mit? – tettem karba a kezem

- Ha ezt most elfogadod, az azt is jelenti, hogy mi kibékülünk.

- Egy eljegyzésnél általában nem szoktak kikötéseket szabni.

- Általában olyanok nem jegyzik el egymást, akik szakítottak.

- Szakítottunk? Én nem emlékszem erre. Egyszerűen csak veszekedtünk. Azután elszaladtam.

- Nocsak. Meglátsz egy gyémántgyűrűt és egyből megbocsátasz?

- Batman nagyobb hatással volt rám. Bár a legütősebb az induló szöveged volt.

- Akkor ezt kicseréltetem egy olcsóbbra. – mutatta fel két ujja között a gyűrűt

- Mi lenne, ha inkább végre odaadnád? – kérdeztem rosszallóan

- Sajnos ezt nem hordhatod. – rejtette a markába

- Mért nem? – kérdeztem felháborodva

- Mert a szüleink nem tudhatják meg.

- Akkor mi értelme az egésznek? – tártam szét a karjaimat

- Úgy értem még nem. Bocsáss meg, hogy ezt mondom, de csak akkor fogjuk nyilvánosságra hozni, amikor a nagymamád meghal.

- Még mindig nem értem ez mitől jobb.

- Amikor megtudják, az én apám azt fogja hinni, hogy a tied jelentette be egyből, anélkül, hogy szólt volna, a tied pedig azt, hogy az én apám.

- Ez valami bosszúszerű akar lenni?

- Talán. De ha kellően összekapnak akár le is tesznek az egészről.

- Van benne némi ráció. – mondtam kissé csalódottan

- De amíg itt kint vagyunk... – vette ismét két ujja közé a gyűrűt majd másik kezével megfogta az én kezemet – ...akár hordhatod is. – húzta fel végre az ujjamra

Egy pár percig csak gyönyörködtem a gyűrűben, majd Atobéra néztem és valaki köhécselni kezdett.

- Látom végre valami értelmeset is csináltatok. – jegyezte meg Nagyi nyersen

- Mit csinálsz te itt? Nem szabadna kijönnöd. – fordultam felé

- Az én koromba, már nehogy egy gyerek mondja meg, mit csinálhatok vagy mit nem. Csak látni akartam, hogy az unokámnak sikerül-e tönkretennie az életét.

- És?

- És látom sikerült. De legalább a kisebbik rosszat választottad.

- Ezt vehetjük gratulációnak? – karolta át a derekam Atobe

Nagyi szúrós szemmel nézett rá.

- Nem tudom megmondani, hogy mért, de kedvellek. És ez az egyetlen szerencséd.

- Öröm hallani.

- Most inkább visszamegyek, ennyi ömlengés épp elég volt egy estére.

- Köszönöm Nagyi. – szóltam még utána – És neked is. – fordultam Atobéhoz

- És ugyan mit?

- A partit, az ajándékot és azt, hogy eljöttél. És sajnálom, hogy veled veszekedtem, amikor nem is rád voltam igazán dühös.

- Buta vagy.

- Egy „szívesen"-t vagy esetleg egy „semmi baj"-t szívesebben fogadtam volna.

- Buta vagy, mert ezért nem kell köszönetet mondanod vagy bocsánatot kérned. – simított végig az arcomon

- Vedd már le ezt a hülye parókát. – dobtam a földre

- Mért zavar annyira? – nézett a földön heverő döglött madárfészekre

- Nem tudom, de valahogy idegesít. Jobb szeretem az igazi hajad. – túrtam bele a jobb napokat is látott frizurájába

- Boldoggá tegyük a vendégeidet?

- Be kéne mennünk?

- Alighanem.

Körülbelül fél óra múlva beléptünk a házba. Atobén ismét ott virított a parókája, a gyűrű pedig a zsebében lapult. Gyönyörű ruha volt, de sajnos zsebet nem terveztek rá. Pedig szívesebben tartottam volna magamnál.

- Hol voltatok? – támadt le Reika alighogy beléptem – A nagymamád már vagy fél órája mondta, hogy minden rendben.

- Legyen képzelő erőd. – vigyorogtam rá

- Boldog szülinapot Risa! – ölelt meg

Most tényleg boldog voltam a születésnapomon. Az elmúlt néhány évben a napi programom az volt, hogy felkeltem kibontottam az ajándékokat, amiket Alastor vett a saját és a szüleim nevében, este pedig a Nagyival vacsoráztam. Viszont most…


	33. Chapter 33

**33. fejezet**

**Edzés**

Hétfő reggel a telefonom ébresztett.

- Ki az? – vettem fel igencsak nyűgösen

- Én vagyok. – szólt bele Atobe

- Hány óra van?

- Nyolc.

- Az istenért alig négy órája hoztál haza. Mit akarsz?

- Azt, hogy kelj ki az ágyból, és amikor egy óra múlva odaérek érted, már ébren is legyél.

- A kínzás nem velejárója egy kapcsolatnak.

- Ez nem kínzás.

- Kevesebb, mint négy óra alvás után így ébreszteni egy hölgyet igenis kínzás.

- Bocsáss meg. Kezdhetem elölről.

- Mondjuk úgy négy óra múlva.

- Mondjuk most.

- Legyen. – sóhajtottam

- Jó reggelt Kedvesem! – mondta lágy hangon

- Jó reggelt Keigo!

- Egy óra múlva érted megyek, addigra legyél kész. – váltott vissza a normális hangszínére

- Hát még ez se tökéletes, de jól indult. Amúgy hova megyünk?

- Edzeni.

- Az nem ér rá pár órával később?

- Nem.

- Zsarnok vagy.

- Akarsz játszani a szombati meccseteken?

- Egy óra múlva Édesem. – nyomtam ki és kipattantam az ágyból

Egy óra múlva teljes menetfelszerelésben és angyali mosollyal az arcomon nyitottam ajtót Atobénak.

- De fittnek tűnsz. – mért végig

- Tényleg játszhatok? – néztem rá csillogó szemekkel

- Az orvos azt mondta, hogy még szeretne egy röntgent csinálni, de elméletileg már használhatod rendesen a kezed. Úgyhogy először az orvoshoz megyünk, aztán a pályára.

- Imádlak. – ugrottam a nyakába

- Én csak a hírt hoztam.

- Nem érdekel. Akkor is téged imádlak.

- Induljunk, mert elkésünk. – vakart le magáról

Az orvos csak jó hírekkel szolgált. Biztosított róla, hogy a fejemen lévő heg teljesen el fog tűnni és nem fogom életem végéig viselni a szerencsétlenségem bizonyítékaként. És engedély adott arra is, hogy újra játsszak. Rendesen. Teljes erőmből.

Mikor Atobe teniszpályájához értünk nagy meglepetés ért. Ott volt az egész csapata, csak azért, hogy nekem segítsenek a felkészülésben. Pontosabban Shishido, Choutaro, Gakuto és Hiyoshi voltak ott azért. Atobe és Yushi a kispadról kommentálták az eseményeket és osztogatták a tanácsokat. Kabaji némán figyelt. Akutagawa-kun pedig jól bevált szokásához híven aludt.

Hiyoshival kezdtem Atobe parancsára. Ő nagyrészt csak bemelegítésre kellett. Ettől kicsit meg is volt sértve, de azért az uracskámnak nem mert nemet mondani. Ezután Gakuto ellen a sebességemet kellett kicsit felfrissítenem. Utána következett Shishido, aki ellen a játék leginkább a technikámat vette igénybe.

Először nem értettem, hogy mért a másodikos Choutarot hagyta Atobe utoljára, de amint küldött felém egy olyan szervát, amit nem hogy fogadni nem tudtam, de még az is problémát okozott, hogy meglássam, rájöttem. A következő tíz szervájával is valahogy így voltam. Azután kezdtem végre ráérezni a dologra. A tizenötödikhez már hozzá is sikerült érnem, de nem túl sikeresen, mert az ütőmmel együtt repült tovább.

- Jól vagy Senpai? – kérdezte Choutaro, miközben én összeszedtem az ütőmet

- Persze. Jöhet a következő. – álltam vissza a helyemre

Choutaro Atobéra nézett, aki bólintott.

A következő szervával se volt sokkal több szerencsém. Annyival volt másabb a kimenetel, hogy az ütőmnek már csak a fele repült tovább a labdával. A másik fele a kezemben maradt.

- A francba. – csúszott ki a számon, kedvenc ütőm maradványait nézve

- Abba hagyjuk? – kérdezte megint a fiú

- Dehogy. Csak hozok egy másikat. – mondtam és a táskámhoz siettem

Kivettem egy újabb ütőt és megint készen voltam a labda fogadására. Viszont most úgy döntöttem, hogy két kézzel fogadom a szervát. És sikerült! Csak sajnos nem jutott át a hálón. A következővel ugyanígy jártam, de közben ez az ütőm is eltört.

- Nehogy eltűnj! – siettem gyorsan vissza a táskámhoz

A következő fél óra hasonló eredménnyel telt. A végére már Atobe ütőit fogyasztottam, de megérte, mert sikerült végre úgy visszaütnöm a labdát, hogy érvényes volt.

Ezután kicsit leültem pihenni, Atobe pedig társult hozzám.

- Hogy vagy?

- Kicsit pipa vagyok. Öt ütőmet tettem ma tönkre. Ezek voltak a kedvenc ütőim.

- Majd elmegyünk és veszünk újakat.

- Hány ütővel kell ellene meccsre menni?

- Egy bőven elég.

- Egy? – néztem rá hitetlenkedve

- Kevesebb ütő és több izom.

- Na igen. A gond csak az, hogy nekem nincs ehhez elég izmom.

- Nem is kell ellene meccset játszanod.

- Ez is igaz. Amúgy pedig bocs az ütődért. Majd ahelyett is veszek egy újat.

- Ne aggódj! Én azt adtam oda, amit a legkevésbé szerettem.

- Kösz.

- Elég volt mára. – állt volna fel

- Ne! – húztam vissza

- Ki vállalja, hogy játszik ellenem egy meccset? – kérdeztem hangosan

Egymásra néztek és végül Shishido nyitotta a száját.

- Majd én. – előzte meg Hiyoshi

- Rendben. – vigyorodtam el – Szólj, ha kezdhetünk.

- Felőlem akár már most is. – nézett rám kihívóan

- Rendben. – álltam fel

Mind a ketten odasétáltunk a hálóhoz és kezet fogtunk, majd eldöntöttük melyikünk kezd. Én voltam a szerencsés.

A meccs nem volt túl hosszúnak mondható. Az első szettet könnyedén nyerte Hiyoshi, de azután úgy döntöttem, hogy a karom már tényleg 100%-os és Choutaro szervái sem gyengítették le túlságosan. Úgyhogy a folytatásban Hiyoshinak már nem volt sok esélye. Végül 6-1re aláztam. Ez kicsit visszavetette az önbizalmát, de jelenleg ez érdekelt legkevésbé. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy a régi önmagam vagyok. És ennek nagyon örültem.

Délután elmentünk Atobéval ütőket venni és a Senseihez, hogy beszéljek vele a hétvégéről. Semmi kifogása nem volt az ellen, hogy játsszak a szombati meccsen.

A hét maradék része is hasonlóan telt. Minden nap Atobe birtokán edzettem a fiú teniszcsapat segítségével. Igaz, hogy Atobe és Yushi a továbbiakban sem vette arra a fáradságot, hogy érdemileg segítsen, de Kabaji beszállt és egyszer Akutagawa-kun is, amikor véletlenül felébredt. Szerdáig sikerült legyőznöm az összes fiút.

Csütörtökre odarendeltem az én lányaimat is, hogy azért ők is tudjanak kicsit edzeni. Sajnos Negishi most sem tudott eljönni. Valami komolyabb betegséget szedett össze és hetek óta nem tudott még lábra állni sem. Ha nem javul fel iskolakezdésig lehet, hogy Satonak nagy szerencséje lesz.

- És hogy tervezed? – lépett oda hozzám Atobe, míg a többiek melegítettek

- Gondoltam teniszezhetnénk. – vontam vállat

- A párokat hogy tervezed?

- Ki az, aki nagyon jó nálatok duble-ben?

- Én és Kabaji.

- Az lehet, hogy egy kicsit ütős.

- Ne aggódj! Akkor én nem szoktam játszani.

- Jó. Akkor újra kérdezek. Ki az a két ember nálatok, aki elég jól JÁTSZIK dublet? – hangsúlyoztam ki a „játszik" szót

Végignézett a csapatán.

- Shishido és Choutaro. – mondta végül

- Rendben. Akkor ők játszanak Kuro és Santoki ellen. Reika kapja Gakutot. Moriyama Hiyoshit. Ha sikerül felébresztened Akutagawa-kunt, akkor ő Hijikatával játszik.

- És te és Fukatsu-san?

- Yuit valószínűleg Yushi ellen küldöm.

- Ez biztos, hogy jó ötlet?

- Nem. – zártam le a témát

Úgy döntöttem, hogy az első meccs lesz a duble. Tudjuk le gyorsan azután jöhetnek az egyénik. Atobénak igaza volt. Shishido és Choutaro tényleg jól játszottak, bár a küzdelem így is elég kiegyenlített volt. Mind két csapat hozta a saját szerváit, de végül tiebreakban nagyrészt Choutaro szervájának köszönhetően a két fiú nyert. Ezután küldtem bevetésre Moriyamát, aki kis különbséggel, de végül nyert. Szegény Hiyoshit lassan pszichológushoz kell küldeni, mert nem tesz jót az egojának, hogy minden lány laposra gyepálja. A meccs végére Kabajinak sikerült talpra állítania Akutagawa-kunt, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, amíg lehet, gyorsan zavarjuk le azt a meccset is. Nem tartott túl sokáig. Alig húsz perc alatt legyőzte Hijikatát. Vagy nagyon tehetséges vagy iszonyat szerencsés. Nem igazán tudtam eldönteni.

Amikor vége lett ennek a meccsnek is, megjelent a lakáj és közölte Atobéval, hogy kész az ebéd. Mindenki egyet értett abban, hogy itt az ideje egy kis szünetnek.

Atobe mellett ültem az asztalnál és gondolataimba mélyedve hallgattam, ahogy a többiek vidáman beszélgetnek evés közben.

- Mért nem eszel? – zökkentett ki Atobe

- Elgondolkodtam.

- A meccsen?

- Nem. Most a Nagyin járt az eszem.

- Jut eszembe. A minap kaptam egy meghívót, egy régi barátom esküvőjére.

- Régi barátod?

- Amikor Angliában laktam a sokat segített a nyelv tanulásában. Néhány évvel idősebb nálam.

- Angliában lesz az esküvő?

- Nem. Németországban.

- Micsoda véletlen. – mosolyodtam el

- Na igen. Michael is ugyanúgy tanulni volt Angliában, mint én, de amúgy ő német.

- És elmegyünk?

- Ha van kedved.

- Mikor lesz?

- Szeptember végén.

- Akkor majd meglátogatjuk Tezukáékat is? Kíváncsi vagyok, mi van velük.

- Én megmondhatom. Semmi. Egyformán konok mind a kettő.

Ebéd után Reika és Gakuto meccse következett. Ahogy sejtettem ez is elég kétesélyes volt. Legalább két órát játszottak, amikor Reikának sikerült legyőznie a fiút, aki már alig állt a lábán.

- Biztos jól átgondoltad? – talált meg ismét Atobe Yuiék meccse előtt

- Te tudsz valamit? – néztem rá kérdőn

- Miről?

- Arról, hogy mi folyik Yushi és Yui között.

- Azt nem tudom pontosan, csak annyit, hogy jelenleg nincsenek túl jóban.

- Tényleg? Mért?

- Azt nem tudom. Yushi nem mondott túl sokat.

- Neked legalább elmond valamit. – tettem keresztbe a karjaimat durcásan – Yui mindent eltitkol előlünk. De pofátlanul beleszól a mi magánéletünkbe.

- Visszatérve az eredeti témára. Még változtathatsz a döntéseden.

- Arra gondolsz, hogy te játssz Yui ellen?

- Természetesen.

- Nem akarok vért látni a pályán, úgyhogy legyen. De ellene ne úgy, ahogy Tezuka ellen játszottál, rendben? Szombaton szükségem lesz rá.

- Ahogy parancsolod. – biccentett

- Rendben, a következő meccset Yui játssza Atobe ellen. – mondtam hangosan

- Hogy? – kérdezte Reika nagyon meglepetten

- Ha készen vagytok, kezdhetünk. – néztem kettejükre figyelmen kívül hagyva Reikát

- Risa! – lépett mellém nem hagyva annyiban a dolgot

- Tessék? – fordultam felé rezzenéstelen arccal

- Úgy gondolod, hogy ez bölcs döntés volt?

- Nem bölcs, de szükséges.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Keigo szerint Yui és Yushi jelenleg elég rosszban vannak.

- Rosszban? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Én sem tudom mi folyik itt, de hinnem kell Keigonak, mert neki legalább mond valamit Yushi.

- Értem. Hát akkor ez érdekes lesz.


	34. Chapter 34

**34. fejezet**

**Ebéd**

A pénteket a pihenésre szántam és persze a nagyira, aki meghívott ebédre engem és a vőlegényemet. A csapat többi tagjának is megmondtam, hogy ne csináljanak ezen a napon semmi fárasztót. Bőven elég volt a csütörtöki edzés.

Atobe délre jött értem, de mivel kivételesen anyám épp otthon volt nem tudtunk időben elindulni.

- Valamikor feltétlenül nálunk kell vacsoráznod Atobe-kun. – mondta, amikor megtudta, hogy Nagyi meghívta őt

- Feltétlenül. – villantott meg egy csábos mosolyt

- Viszont nekünk mennünk kéne. – szóltam közbe

- Ráértek még. – legyintett – Atobe-kun kérsz egy csésze teát? Alastor! Hozzon egy csésze teát. – mondta meg se várva Atobe válaszát

- Igenis asszonyom!

- Hogy van az édesapád? – terelte be Atobét a társalgóba

Megcsóváltam a fejem és követtem őket.

Körülbelül fél óra múlva tudtunk elszabadulni.

- Kedves az anyukád. – mondta Atobe, amikor kinyitotta nekem a kocsi ajtaját

- Ahogy érzed. – vontam vállat és beültem

- Mi a baj? – ült be ő is

- Nem ismered anyámat.

- Mert?

- Ezt nem tudom szavakba önteni, de csak annak köszönheted ezt a viselkedést, hogy Atobénak hívnak.

- Szóval az a problémád, hogy úgy választottál, hogy ő is örül neki.

- Nem. Örülök, hogy úgy döntöttem, ahogy. És nem érdekel, hogy erről mit gondol más. Csak az zavar, hogy ha nem az lennél aki, akkor nem hogy kedves nem lenne, de még csak a közelembe sem engedne.

- Tehát, akkor örülsz, hogy engem választottál?

- Különben nem választottalak volna.

- Nem akarod kimondani?

- Csak majd ha te is. – vigyorogtam rá

- Hogy van Fukatsu-san?

- Egy ilyen beszélgetés közepén szóba hozol egy másik lányt? – néztem rá dühösen

- Közepén? Azt hittem most zártad le.

- Szóval te sem mondod.

- Atobe Keigo sosem veszít.

- Kicsit elfáradt, de nem tört össze lelkileg, ha ez érdekelt. És Yushi nem sírta álomba magát?

- Nem tudom. Bár szerintem annál, hogy elgyepáltad sokkal jobban bosszantotta, hogy Fukatsu-san egy másik fiúval távozott a birtokomról.

- Akkor inkább ne is mond el neki, hogy az az egyik unokatestvére, mert megint én lennék az első számú közellenség.

- Pedig lehet, hogy abbahagyná a duzzogást.

- Nem kéne ezt inkább rájuk hagyni?

- Oshitari se hagyta ránk. Ha így tett volna, lehet, hogy ma nem tartanánk itt.

- Igazad van. Párszor rávett, hogy kérjek tőled bocsánatot vagy beszéljek veled.

- Che! Szóval még csak nem is magadtól csináltad?

- Nem. – vallottam be őszintén – Akkoriban még nem igazán kedveltelek.

- Che!

- Keigo? – néztem rá elgondolkodva – Te mióta… kedvelsz?

- Megérkeztünk Obo-chama! – szólt hátra Matsuyama

- Köszönöm.

Kihasználta az alkalmat és kiszállt az autóból anélkül, hogy válaszolt volna. Követtem én is a példáját.

- Késtetek. – szúrt le Nagyi, amikor beléptük

- Sajnálom, de anyám feltartott minket.

- Már kész az ebéd, üljetek az asztalhoz. – indult el

- Mondtam, hogy indulnunk kéne. – súgtam Atobe fülébe

- Majd kiengesztelem.

- Itt nem válik be a kisfiús mosoly, úgy mint anyámnál.

- Akkor majd kitalálunk valamit. – mondta önbizalomtól telve

Nagyon naiv.

Úgy fél órán belül már rájött, hogy kicsit sokat képzelt magáról és keveset a nagyiról.

- Risa! – hívott félre mikor végeztünk az étkezéssel

- Mi a baj?

- Meddig maradunk?

- Félsz a Nagyitól?

- Atobe Keigo nem fél senkitől.

- Akkor viselkedj is így vele. Nem bírja, ha valaki nyalni próbál. Légy őszinte.

- Őszinte?

- Őszinte.

- Próbáljuk meg. – sóhajtott

Leültünk nagyival szembe. Már Atobe sem próbálta a bájos mosolyát magára erőltetni.

- Valami probléma van? – nézett Atobéra

- Nem igazán.

- Kicsit többet gondoltam rólad.

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam, de nekem csak az számit, Risa mit gondol. – mondta tömeggyilkos fejjel

- Mégis csak van egy kis egyéniséged. Apád is ilyen volt még fiatal korában. Csak azután lett egy bájgúnár.

- Édesapám nem én vagyok.

- Remélem is. De hiszem, hogy Risa józanabbul tud dönteni, mint az anyja és nem csak külső alapján választ.

- Ön jobban örül, ha a pénztárcát nézi először.

- Azért túlzásba nem kell vinni. – súgtam halkan

- Hagyd csak Risa! Az ifjú Atobénak igaza van abban, hogy fontosnak tartom a származást, de én attól még nem foglak megkedvelni, mert gazdag vagy.

- Akkor legyen elég annyi, hogy szeretem az unokáját.

He-he! Csak ő volt az, aki előbb kimondta.

- Tudom. Ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy hagytam, hogy megkérd a kezét.

- Ahogy a szüleink sem, úgy maga sem dönthet arról, hogy mi mit teszünk.

- Kedvelem benned, hogy kiállsz magadért és az unokámért, de ha…

- De ha megbántom, akkor megtalál és tönkretesz?

- Nem. Ha megbántod, sokkal rosszabbul jársz. Most azt akartam mondani, hogy ha nem leszel tisztelettel a koromra, akkor többé nem teheted be ide a lábad.

- Értettem asszonyom. – mosolyodott el

- Most viszont mehettek, mert fáradt vagyok és délután még jön az orvos.

Atobéval úgy döntöttünk, hogy még nem kéne hazamennünk, mert ha anyám véletlenül otthon van, megint megtalálja, úgyhogy más programot választottunk.

- Hova? – kérdeztem mikor az elhatározás már meg volt

- Mit szeretnél csinálni?

- Bármint, ami nem fáraszt le túlzottan a holnapi meccs előtt.

- Meg kéne fürdetni Risát.

- Mert?

- Mert szeret hemperegni és múlt heti esőzések után már senki nem mondaná meg róla, hogy milyen az eredeti színe.

- Ó. Akkor fürdessük meg Risát.

- És hogy kezdjük? – kérdeztem miután sikerült kiverekednem magam Risa alól

- Várom az ötleteket.

- Még nem találtad ki?

- Szerinted mért nem kezdtem hozzá eddig?

Nyert.

- Nem lett nagyobb ez a kutya? – néztem végig rajta

- Általában egy kölyökkutya felnő.

- De mekkorára? Lassan már egy bernáthegyi méretében van.

- Nagytermetű. És? Mért zavar?

- Nem zavar, csak megjegyeztem. Csináljuk slaggal.

- És mégis hogyan?

- Te lefogod, én locsolom.

- Na persze. Fogd le te.

- Nekem nincs elég erőm hozzá. – játszottam el a hattyú halálát

- Aki le tudja győzni Oshitarit az elég erős ahhoz, hogy lefogjon egy kutyát.

- Te most komolyan le akarod locsolni a barátnőd?

- A mennyasszonyom. – javított ki

- A nagyi megmondta, hogy ne merj bántani.

- Ez csak víz. Nem agyon verni akartalak.

- Keigo! – ütöttem vállon

- Csak vicceltem. De én se akarok vizes lenni.

- Hívd át Yushit. – mondtam vigyorogva

- Ez jó ötlet. – gondolkodott el

Negyedórán belül megjelent Yushi.

- Mire kellek én? – nézett ránk gyanakodva

- Ez erődre van szükségünk Yushi. – néztem rá komolyan

- Ez most valami vicc, vagy tovább akarsz alázni?

- Ne légy megsértődve. Nem szándékosan győztelek le. De ebbe most ne menjünk bele. Segítened kell!

- Miben? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Le kell fognod Risát még mi letisztítjuk a bundáját.

Milyen szépen fogalmaztam.

- Ennyi?

- Ennyi. És ezt mért nem tudjátok ketten megcsinálni.

- Keigonak reggel beállt a háta. – hazudtam szemrebbenés nélkül

Yushi Atobéra nézett, aki gyorsan derékfájást tettetett.

- Legyen. – egyezett bele

- Én hozom a slagot. – tűnt el Atobénak hirtelen minden fájdalma

A slagot?


	35. Chapter 35

**35. fejezet**

**A szavazás**

A szombati meccsünket a változatosság kedvéért megnyertük. Viszont most Atobe is kijött szurkolni nekem. Hát nem cuki. Hát nem. Mivel a meccs után mindenbe belekötött. Mért úgy ütöttem, mért így fogtam az ütőt… blablabla. Roppant idegesítő volt. És amikor kulturáltan megkértem, hogy fejezze be még meg is sértődött és egész vasárnap felém se nézett. Néha nagyon emlékeztet bizonyos típusú lányokra. Ugyan az a hiszti. Mivel úgy döntöttem, hogy ebben a kapcsolatban úgyis én vagyok az okosabb elhatároztam, hogy hétfőn bocsánatot kérek tőle. Úgyis kezdődik az iskola és nem kerülhet el. Viszont ő nem teljesen így gondolta.

Épp egyedül költöttem el a reggelimet az étkezőben, amikor Alastor megjelent az ajtóban

- Ojo-sama!

- Igen?

- Az ifjú Atobe-dono van itt.

- Oh! Küldje csak be!

Fél perc múlva megjelent Atobe és hozzám sétált.

- Jó reggelt! – csókolt meg, mintha mi se történt volna

- Jó reggelt! Azt hittem haragszol rám. – néztem fel rá meglepetten

- Mért haragudnék? Nem gond, ha leülök.

- Persze, hogy nem. – intettem az egyik székre – Hát a szombati miatt. Hogy úgy letorkoltalak.

- Fáradt voltál. – vont vállat és elvett egy pirítóst

- De hát akkor tegnap mért nem vetted fel a telefont?

- Nem voltam otthon. Oshitarival volt egy kis dolgunk.

- Miféle dolgotok?

- Ki kellett engesztelnem.

- Mert? – szaladt magasra a szemöldököm

- Ha visszaemlékszel nem élvezte túlzottan a fürdetést. – mondta rosszallóan

- Hé! Ne nézz így rám. Tényleg véletlenül locsoltam arcon. Nem őt céloztam.

- Melyiknél?

- Az elsőnél semmiképp. És most te engeszteled ki miattam?

- Valahogy úgy.

- De mért nem hozzám jött?

- Te nem biztos, hogy tudnál neki segíteni.

- Mért mit csináltatok? – kérdeztem kíváncsian

- Semmi fontosat.

- Semmi fontosat, de azért a mobilod kikapcsoltad, hogy ne zavarjon meg senki a lényegtelen elfoglaltságotokban.

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

- Inkább paranoiás.

- Ne aggódj! Nem találkoztam más lányokkal.

- Lányokkal?

- Lánnyal.

- Keigo!

- Tudod, még egy kicsit dühös vagyok a szombatiért. – próbált menekülni

- Mit csináltatok tegnap Yushival? – ignoráltam a megjegyzését

- Megígéred, hogy nem mondod el senkinek?

- Igen.

- Főleg nem Fukatsu-sannak.

- Miről van szó? – kezdtem tényleg kíváncsi lenni

- Tegnap Oshitari rávett, hogy segítsek követni őt.

- Tessék?

- Oshitari kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mit csinál és engem kért meg… zsarolt meg, hogy segítsek neki.

- Azért ezt nem néztem volna ki Yushiból. – mondtam fejcsóválva – És nem buktatok le?

- Dehogy. Ore-sama nem olyan ügyetlen.

- Mint én?

- Például.

- Hát köszi.

- Már megbocsáss, de azt még egy kétéves is tudja, hogy ha elbújik valaki elől, nem tesz hangos megjegyzéseket. Még ha igaz is.

- Szóval szerinted is igaz, hogy egy Barom.

- Most meséltem mire vett rá tegnap.

- Na igen. Most még felmegyek rendbe szedni magam, de azután indulhatunk.

- Minek? – hajolt közelebb mosolyogva

- Mert ma indulnak a választások.

- Teljesen el is feledkeztem róla. – egyenesedett ki újra – Jobban ki kellett volna öltöznöm.

- Minek? Ha szakadt ruhában mész, még akkor is te nyered. Főleg ha az optimális helyeken van kiszakadva. Amúgy pedig hogy lehet egy egyenruhában jobban kiöltözni?

- Kilehet. Amúgy pedig rád ez ugyanúgy igaz.

- Lehet, de egy nő tegyen ki magáért.

Abban igaza van Atobénak, hogy minden évben én nyerek, de akkor is. Ez a szereppel jár. Ezen a héten mindig kicsípem magam. Jó bevallom, nagyon hízelgő, ahogy mindenki megnéz. De ő se különb. Ugyanúgy mutogatja magát és ugyanúgy két éve az első helyen szerepel a top 10-es listán. Egyből utána következik Yushi. Viszont, ha Reikának igaza van, idén talált egy kihívót Kazuma-kun képében. Persze Atobét még mindig nem fenyegeti veszély, de azért Yushi felkötheti a gatyáját.

- Minden nap el akarsz majd jönni értem? – érdeklődtem már az iskola felé menet

- Mért zavar?

- Nem. – gondolkodtam el

- Ezt mért így mondod?

- Ööö. Néhány hete még zavart volna, hogy nem a saját sofőrömmel mehetek, de most már nem izgat.

- Mért? – nézett rám kíváncsian

- Mért zavart vagy már mért nem zavar?

- Igen.

- Női szemekkel nézve Sebastian egy olyan álompasi forma. – fogalmaztam meg szépen

- Igen? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét – És már mért nem zavar?

- Tök cuki vagy, amikor féltékenykedsz.

- Szóval?

- Minek nekem egy álompasi, amikor a valóság sokkal jobb? – kacsintottam rá

- Így gondolod? – hajolt közelebb széles mosollyal az arcán

- Így.

Annyira el voltunk foglalva Atobéval, hogy észre sem vettük, hogy megérkeztünk és valaki az ablakon keresztül minket néz. Plusz a fél iskola, de ők legalább békén hagytak.

- Khöm. – köhintett Yushi – Nem akarok zavarni, de…

- Akkor ne tedd. – fordultam felé

- Tudom, hogy kettőtöket nem igazán hat meg a dolog, de edzést kéne tartanotok.

- A fenébe. – mondtam szívből és kinyitottam az ajtót

Sajnos Yushi gyorsan kapcsolt és félreugrott, de azért jól esett volna eltrafálni. Közben Atobe is kiszállt és átjött, hogy kisegítsen. Nem mondtam, hogy jobb, mint egy álompasi?

- Nagyon jól megvagytok. – jegyezte meg Reika az öltözőben

- És téged ez zavar? – kérdeztem némi bűntudattal

- Nem. Ne érts félre, nem azért mondtam. Engem már tényleg nem érdekel Atobe. Csak örülök, hogy végre olyan emberrel jársz, akit… – elharapta a mondatot

- Akit? – néztem fel rá

- Akit szeretsz.

- Nem ezt akartad mondani.

- De ezt akartam, csak közben más is eszembe jutott.

- Mi?

Lehuppant mellém és vett egy nagy levegőt, majd kifújta.

- Szóval ez az új Risa…

- A régi Risa. – javítottam ki

- Szóval a számomra új Risa szinte pont az ellentéte a réginek. És régen eszembe se jutott volna, hogy egyáltalán dacolhatsz a családoddal, de most már nem voltam benne biztos. Azt hittem, hogy már csak azért sem fogod Atobét választani, mert ők ennek örülnének a legjobban.

- Na igen. Ez is lehet egy hozzáállás, de én nem így gondolkozom. Ha egy csóróba szerettem volna bele, akkor nem érdekelne mit mondanak, akkor is őt választom. Most ugyan az a helyzet. Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolnak akkor is Keigoval leszek.

- Megbecsülendő nézet.

- Tudod, a szüleimet már nem nagyon izgatja, hogy mi van velem. Egyedül csak az, hogy mennyi pénzt hozok a családnak. És hát be kell valljuk, a mostani helyzet szerint elég sokat.

- Hát igen. Ha ez a két család esetlegesen egyesül az hatalmas vagyon lesz.

- Oh je! – mondtam minden átélés nélkül

- Inkább váltsunk témát. – ajánlotta Yui, aki eddig meg sem szólalt

- Rendben. – kaptam az alkalmon – Mi a helyzet Yushival? – néztem rá mosolyogva

- Te jobban tudod. Alig tíz perce beszéltetek.

- Boucho! – lépett oda hozzánk Negishi

- Negishi! Már jól vagy? – kérdeztem mosolyogva

- Beszélhetnénk?

- Gyere az irodámba! – álltam fel

Reika kíváncsian követtett a szemével minket, ahogy kisétáltunk az öltözőből.

- Foglalj helyet! – intettem neki, amikor beléptünk

Mind a ketten leültünk.

- Szóval? – felkönyököltem az asztalra és összefűztem az ujjaimat

Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd belekezdett.

- Az egészségi állapotom miatt vidékre költözünk a szüleimmel. Van ott egy kórház, ami az olyan betegségekre specializálódott, mint az enyém.

- Tehát ha jól sejtem, most az akarod közölni, hogy elmész az iskolából és így a csapattól is. – mondtam ki én, hogy könnyebb legyen. Már így is elég nehezen tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Helyeslően bólintott. – Hát akkor csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy sok sikert a gyógyuláshoz és hiányozni fogsz a csapatnak. Jó játékos voltál. – Yui után a legjobb – Elmondod te a csapatnak?

- Jobb szeretném, ha te mondanád el. Nem biztos, hogy én végig tudnám csinálni.

- Rendben. Azért ma még játszol velünk, vagy nem lehet?

- Ma még igen. – bólintott szipogva

- Akkor menj átöltözni. Van egy jó ötletem. – mosolyodtam el

Tíz perc múlva már a pályán sorakozott mindenki Negishit is beleértve. Reika is visszatért már a futásból. Nem volt sok választásom, ki kellett szabnom rá öt kört, mert állandóan arról próbált faggatni, hogy mit akart Negishi.

- A mai edzést egy rossz hír bejelentésével kezdeném. Negishi elköltözik Tokyoból és ezért ma utoljára van itt velünk.

Mindenki szomorú arcot vágott, leszámítva talán Satot, aki örült a gyors előre lépési lehetőségnek.

- Most bemelegítünk, és kicsit ütögetünk. Délután pedig Sato játszik Negishi ellen egy hat szettes meccset, és ha hatból legalább egyet meg tud nyerni, akkor ő lesz az új regulár. Ha nem, akkor másképp döntünk.

- De Boucho… – fakadt ki az egyik másodikos

- Tessék? – fordultam felé kedvesnek épp nem mondható arccal

- Semmi. – sütötte le a szemét

- Induljatok futni! Tíz kör.

- Elég nyíltan kivételeztél ma Satoval. – jegyezte meg Reika, mikor már a terem felé tartottunk

- Én vagyok a Boucho. Megtehetem. És amúgy is tudja mindenki, hogy ő a legjobb. Nincs értelme azért rendezni egy újabb körmérkőzést. Annál fontosabb dolgunk is van.

- Ez igaz, de akkor is…

- Ha valakinek problémája van a módszereimmel, akkor ő maga jöjjön és mondja a szemembe. Ne te védd őket.

- Rendben. – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit

- Ez mi? – torpantam meg, amikor a szemem a hirdető táblára tévedt

- Egy plakát. – állapította meg Reika

- Ne szavazz Asami Risára? Aljas, kétszínű, szemérmetlen? – olvastam fel döbbenten a feliratot – Mi az, hogy ne szavazzanak rám? Ki a fene írta ezt ide?

- Nem tudom. De még a teljes nevedet sem tudja. – lépett mellém Yui

- Mi a helyzet lányok? – jelent meg Yushi is – Itt is van egy ilyen? – vette észre a plakátot

- Mért? Még máshol is? – néztem rá döbbenten

- Igen volt egy-két helyen. – tépte le azzal a lendülettel

- Ki csinálta ezt?

- Az ex barátod. Taro Sho. – világosított fel

- Honnan tudod?

- Hiyoshi látta, amikor felragasztott egyet. Atobe most pont őt keresi.

- Ajaj! Merre indult? – kérdeztem ijedten

- A déli szárny felé ment.

- Köszi.

Rohanni kezdtem a déli szárny felé. Menet közben azért imádkoztam, hogy még az előtt rájuk találjak, hogy Atobe kinyírná.

Már szinte az egész szárnyat bejártam, amikor végre rájuk találtam. Atobe épp a torkánál fogva a falhoz szorította Taro-kunt az egyik folyosón.

- Keigo! – kiabáltam messziről feléjük rohanva – Hagyd békén! – lihegtem, mikor odaértem

- Nem tehetem. – mondta és továbbra is dühösen meredt a fuldokló fiúra

- Kit érdekel mit csinált? Csak féltékeny, mert téged választottalak helyette. Akárhogy mocskolódik akkor is én nyerek. Ha pedig nem az se érdekel. Csak te vagy a fontos, úgyhogy ne rúgasd ki magad egy ilyen féreg miatt.

Végre lenyugodott kicsit és elengedte. Taro-kun hörögve rogyott le a földre. Nem sajnáltam. Megérdemli.

- Gyere, menjünk órára! – fogtam meg a kezét

- Menjünk. – bólintott

- Ez mire volt jó? – kérdeztem már halló távolságon kívül

- Feldühített.

- Nem kellett volna. Senki sem hisz neki. Mindenki tudja, hogy miattad dobtam. Ez fáj az önérzetének. Főleg mivel már azt hitte, hogy legyőzött téged és mégis ő maradt hoppon.

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy ellenállhatatlan vagyok. – vont vállat

Végre visszatért az igazi Atobe.

- Viszont ha elterjeszti, hogy majdnem megölted, csak mert rosszhíremet keltette tuti, hogy mindenki rám szavaz. Köszi, a kampányolást. – mosolyogtam rá

- Szavazás ideje alatt még sohasem volt barátnőm. Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire változnak ettől a pontjaim. – mondta elgondolkodva

- Téged tényleg ez érdekel a legjobban?

- Sekaki-sensei azt mondta, hogy a szalagavató bálon a két nyertesnek táncolnia kell meg hasonlók. Olyan bálkirálynő, bálkirály szerűen.

- De hát a szavazás az egész iskolát érinti.

- Azt mondta, hogy azért nem gond, mert úgyis két harmadikos nyer.

- Ez hülyeség. De amúgy eddig nem volt ilyen. Legalábbis én nem tudtam róla.

- Nem volt. De idén Sekaki-sensei rendezi a bált és ő találta ki.

- Remek. Akkor, ha véletlenül nem nyerek, egy másik lánnyal fogsz bájologni?

- Úgyis te nyersz. – vont vállat

- Az én szavazóimat is eléggé visszaveti a tény, hogy már nem vagyok szabad.

- A hétvégén mit csinálsz? – váltott témát

- A Nagyinál leszek. Az utóbbi napokban sokat romlott az állapota.

- Kár.

- Mért mit terveztél?

- Meglátogathattuk volna Tezukáékat.

- Te menj csak nyugodtan.

- De…

- Tényleg menj nyugodtan. Én valószínűleg nála is alszom, úgyhogy úgyse nagyon tudnánk találkozni.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele végül

A délutáni edzés bemelegítésénél Sato annyira lelkes volt, hogy féltem kimerül, mire a meccsre kerülne a sor. De szerencsére nem olyan fából faragták. Önbizalmat tükröző arccal állt ki a pályára és várta Negishi szerváját.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre végül Sato a hat szettből hármat megnyert. Bevallom őszintén erre nem számítottam. Azt hittem, hogy egyhez is nagyon össze kell szednie magát, de úgy néz ki, hogy az utóbbi időben rengeteget gyakorolt és ennek meg is volt az eredménye.

Miután kezet fogott Negishivel a hálónál, büszke arccal felém fordult. Elismerően biccentettem.

- Innentől kezdve regulár vagy. Az egyenruháddal kapcsolatos dolgokat majd beszéld meg a Fukubouchoval.

Már a suliból tartottunk kifelé Reikáékkal, amikor Hijikata megállított.

- Boucho! – kiabálta utánunk szaladva

Mi természetesen megálltunk és bevártuk őt.

- Mi a baj Hijikata? – kérdeztem kedves mosollyal

- Boucho! – állt meg előttem kiegyenesedve – A lányokkal azt tervezzük, hogy péntek estére szervezünk Ayakonak egy búcsú bulit és hatalmas megtiszteltetés lenne számára, ha te is eljönnél. És persze ti is. – címezte Reikának és Yuinak

- Rendben. – bólintottam

- Mi is benne vagyunk. – válaszolt Reika

- Köszönöm. – hajolt meg, majd elszaladt

- Mindig van egy olyan furcsa érzésem, hogy félnek tőlem. – néztem elgondolkodva Hijikata után

- Talán mert félnek. – húzta el a száját Reika

- De hát mindenki tudja, hogy kedves vagyok a pályán kívül.

- Viszont ők a pályán találkoznak veled a legtöbbször.

- Attól még nem kéne tőlem félniük.

- Tőlem is így félnének, ha ennyire szórnám a csapattagokat. – jött egy hang a hátam mögül

- Tényleg jobb, hogy nálatok mindenki maradhat és ezért kétszázan vagytok. – fordultam Atobe felé

- Látod. Ennyi embert még te se tudnál olyan könnyen elűzni. Nekem meg nincsen kedvem foglalkozni velük.

- Na igen. Atobe Keigo nem túl csapatjátékos típus.

- A pro tenisz nem csapatjáték. – vont vállat

- Lehet. De én akkor is úgy akarom itt hagyni ezt az iskolát, hogy a nevemre mindenki emlékezzen.

- Na igen. Asami Arisa, aki harmadikos korában Bouchoként elérte, hogy egyetlen egy elsős maradjon csak a csapatában.

- De az nem akármilyen elsős.

- Hallottam róla. Echizen csak lányban.

- Leszámítva, hogy Sato nem tudna téged annyira lealázni, mint Echizen. – rúgtam bele. Ha már egyszer ő is cseszeget, nekem is szabad. – Ha mással nem is, de ezzel a meccsel beírod magad a történelembe. Atobe Keigo a Hyotei csapatkapitánya kikapott egy Seigakus ichinentől.

- Gondolod, te le tudnád győzni?

- Yushit is legyőztem.

- Az azért egy kicsit más. Oshitarit én is legyőzöm.

- Rólam van szó? – jelent meg Yushi is

- Arról vitatkoznak épp, hogy mennyire béna vagy teniszben. – közölte a tényeket kíméletesen Reika

- Nekem mennem kell. – mondta Yui és gyorsan le is lépett

Atobéval egymásra néztünk és már épp azon voltam, hogy megkérdezzem Yushit, hogy mi volt ez, amikor megszólalt.

- Nekem is mennem kell. Rengeteg dolgom van ma még.

- Szerinted most utána ment? – kérdeztem Atobétől a távolodó Yushi hátát nézve

- Maximum távolból.

- Lehet, hogy beszélnünk kéne Yuival.

- Nem túl jó ötlet. – szólalt meg Reika is – Nem szereti, ha beleszólunk a dolgaiba.

- Ez igaz. Viszont akkor Yushinak kell valahogy segítenünk, mert ez kezd igazán bosszantó lenni.

- Hol vacsorázunk ma? – váltott témát Atobe

- Mondjuk nálunk. Legalább anyám örülhet kicsit és apám úgyis ma jött haza. Ő is örülni fog.

- Rendben, de akkor először hozzám megyünk, hogy átöltözzek.

- Sikkesen is szeretni fognak. Feltéve, ha legalább hat platina kártya van a zsebedben.

- Ebben az esetben mindenképp haza kell mennem, mert ma csak négyet hoztam magammal.

- Akkor tényleg nincs más választásunk.

- Jó gyorsan egymásra találtatok. – csóválta a fejét Reika

- Mert úgy illünk egymáshoz.

- Az biztos.

- Ezzel mire célzol?

- Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy az iskola két idolja végre egymásra találjon.

- Nemrég még nem ez volt a véleményed. Mindenképp Yushival akartál összeboronálni.

- Mert az utóbbi egy évben úgy viselkedtél. Tényleg azt hittem, hogy szerelmes vagy belé. Viszont elsőben állandóan Atobét nézted, amikor elment melletted a folyosón.

- Tényleg? – vigyorodott el Atobe

- Ez nem is igaz. – mondtam homlokráncolva

- Dehogynem.

- Szóval elsős korod óta rólam álmodozol?

- Azért ne légy ennyire elszállva, mert lehet, hogy bejöttél, de nem álmodoztam rólad.

- Szóval bejöttem neked. – ült ki egy még szélesebb vigyor az arcára

- Fejezd be! – néztem rá dühösen

- Na jó. Én lelépek, mielőtt megint úgy egymásnak estek, mint reggel. – mondta Reika és magunkra is hagyott minket

- Meg kéne fogadni a jó tanácsot. – nézett rám Atobe

- Kösz, de inkább most nem. – mondtam színtelen hangon és elindultam

- Most mi a bajod? – jött utánam

- Min… Hon… Ááá!

- Dühös vagy?

- Igen.

- Rám?

- Nem.

- Hajlandó vagy egy összetett mondattal válaszolni?

- Honnan tudta Reika, hogy…

- Hogy első óta oda vagy értem?

- Hogy helyesnek tartottalak. Pedig én nem mutattam.

- Jól sejtem, hogy az zavar, hogy Hikoto-san átlátott az álcádon?

- Igen.

- Szóval akkor bejöttem neked. – vigyorodott el újra

- Kinek nem? – legyintettem és újra elindultam

- Mitől félsz ennyire? Hisz az egyik legjobb barátnőd volt. Nála jobban talán senki sem ismer és még így sem gyanakodott. Más még ennyit sem vesz észre.

- Yui már az előtt tudta, hogy elmondtam volna neki az igazságot.

- Hidd el, senki sem gyanakszik. Még Kazuma és Taro sem. Pedig előttük kimutattad a fogad fehérjét. Főleg ma. Az a féreg lehet, hogy kicsit betett neki.

- Legagyizta Batmant. – vontam vállat durcásan

- Lenyugodtál kicsit?

- Igen.

- Akkor menjünk haza, mert még meg kéne találnom a hitelkártyáimat vacsora előtt. Szerinted kitűzzem őket a zakómra?


	36. Chapter 36

**36. fejezet**

**Az eredmény**

A diákok egész héten szavazhattak. Péntek délben volt a lezárás és délután az eredményhirdetés az udvari hirdetőtáblán. Akárcsak minden évben. Bármennyi önbizalommal is rendelkezem, mégis egész nap bennem volt a drukk. Nem akartam veszíteni. Az elmúlt években nem igazán érdekelt, de most. Ha Atobe tényleg az egész szalagavató bált egy másik lánnyal tölti, nagyon dühös leszek.

Az egész napom elég stresszesen telt. Az órákon nem tudtam koncentrálni, az edzésen túl lágyszívű voltam, annak ellenére, hogy Hitomi-sensei bejelentette, hogy a következő hétvégén megint meccsünk lesz. Reikáéknak fel is tűnt a gyengélkedésem és edzés után megkérdezte mi a bajom.

- Semmi. – mosolyogtam rá – Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok ma. – hazudtam

- Biztos? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Biztos. Elmegyünk megnézni mi lett az eredmény?

- Persze. – tette túl magát a problémán – Remélem Gin legyőzi Yushit az idén. Legalább nem lesz az év hátralevő részében olyan felfuvalkodott hólyag.

- Gin? – néztem rá vigyorogva

- Mehetünk? – ignorálta a csipkelődésem

- Menjünk! – álltam fel gyorsan

A hirdetőtábla felé menet összefutottunk Atobéékkal.

- Láttátok már? – érdeklődtem

- Nem. Mi is most indultunk megnézni.

- Helyes. – megfogtam Atobe kezét és úgy mentem tovább. Kell a bíztatás.

Először a lányok listáját néztem meg. Holtverseny lett az első helyen. Holtverseny Reika és Yui között. Majdnem elsírtam magamat, de azért kicsit megnyugtatott a tény, hogy valamelyikükkel kell bájolognia Atobénak és az még nem olyan rossz. Mikor a fiuk táblájára néztem leesett az állam. Ott is holtverseny lett. Yushi és Kazuma-kun között. A mellettem álló Atobéra pillantottam. Ő még mindig a táblákat nézte, de az arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni.

- Ezt el kell mondanom Ginnek. – virult fel Reika és elrohant

- Ez mesés, ah. – mondta Yushi minden átélés nélkül és zsebre dugott kézzel elsétált

- Ez tényleg mesés. – szólalt meg Yui sötéten és ő is elment

Ismét Atobéra néztem.

- Azért ez engem szíven ütött. – jegyeztem meg halkan

- Inkább menjünk haza.

- De legalább nem kell másik lánnyal táncolnod a bálon.

- Amúgy se táncoltam volna. – vont vállat

- Hogy érted?

- Nem nagyon érdekel, mit vár el Sekaki-sensei. Akkor is veled táncoltam volna.

- Menjünk haza! – mosolyodtam el

Az esti bulin minden energiámat arra fordítottam, hogy elhitessem a csapatommal, hogy nem vagyok olyan gonosz és ijesztő, mint amilyennek hisznek. De ezt a jópofizást se bírtam olyan sokáig, úgyhogy viszonylag hamar kimentettem magam, mondván, hogy még el kell búcsúznom Atobétől mielőtt elutazik. Hazafelé menet úgy döntöttem, hogy ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet, úgyhogy megkértem Sebastiant vigyen hozzá.

- Mit csinálsz itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte meglepetten, amikor meglátott

- Zavarok? Talán van itt valaki, akit nem kéne meglátnom? – kérdeztem ravaszkás mosollyal

- Oshitari épp női ruhákat próbál a gardróbban.

Elképzeltem és elmosolyodtam.

- Kimentetted magad.

- De…

- Azért jöttem, hogy elbúcsúzzak. – vágtam közbe mielőtt újra feltehette volna a kérdést

- Igen? – ült ki egy önelégült vigyor a képére

- Igazából az egyik csapattagom búcsú buliján voltam…

- És nem tudtál kiverni a fejedből?

- …és nem volt kedvem tovább maradni, úgyhogy ezzel az indokkal kimentettem magam.

- Szerintem nem nyomoznak le, úgyhogy akár haza is mehettél volna. – húzta el a száját

- Aztán mikor már a kocsiban ültem – folytattam figyelmen kívül hagyva a megjegyzést – rájöttem, hogy nem is olyan nagy hülyeség idejönni és kicsit kettesben lenni.

- Na igen. Ez nagyon megható, de…

Nem hagytam, hogy befejezze inkább megcsókoltam.

- Atobe. – zökkentett ki egy viszonylag távoli, de nagyon izgatott hang

Elengedtem Atobét és az ajtó felé fordultam. Néhány másodperc múlva megjelent egy lány. Leesett állal néztem vagy egy percig, majd erőteljes röhögésben törtem ki. A következő öt percben akármennyire akartam is, de nem tudtam abbahagyni. Mikor végre sikerült valamennyire lenyugodnom, megszólaltam.

- Ti meg mi a fenét csináltok? – kérdeztem a szememből kitörölve a könnyeket

- Én előre szóltam. – vont vállat Atobe

- De nem gondoltam, hogy igazat mondasz. Yushi mért öltöztél lánynak?

Ahogy kimondtam egyből újra nevetésben törtem ki.

- Meg volt rá az okom.

- De hát ez… ez… nevetséges. – mutattam végig rajta

- Pont te beszélsz? Ha jól emlékszem te voltál az, aki életemben először lánynak öltöztetett.

- Igen. De egy, még csak hat évesek voltunk. Kettő, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ezzel tartós identitás zavarokat okozok majd nálad. Már értem Keigo mért tart itthon női ruhákat. – ledermedtem majd Atobe felé fordultam – Ugye… ugye te nem szoktál?

- Nem. Ore-sama ízig-vérig férfi. – válaszolta sértődötten

- Én sem hobbiból csinálom.

- Hát akkor?

- Gakuto ötlete volt.

- Gakutoé? Esetleg ő…?

- Nem. Elmondom neked az egész sztorit, ha megígéred, hogy nem nevetsz ki.

- Azt nem tehetem ezek után. – mutattam újra a ruházatára – De annyit megígérhetek, hogy nem mondom el senkinek.

- Che! Az is több mint a semmi.

- Szóval? – dobtam le magam az egyik fotelba, mert éreztem, hogy ez hosszú lesz

Atobe is csatlakozott hozzám és leült a fotelem karfájára.

- Yui miatt van. – ült le Yushi is kisebb üggyel-bajjal

- Yui miatt? – kérdeztem kissé szkeptikusan, mire bólintott – Yushi én nem tudom, mit gondolsz róla, de ezzel nem fogod levenni a lábáról.

- Tudom. A lényeg, hogy amikor már azt hittem sínen vagyok nála, hirtelen kikosarazott, mondván, hogy nem vagyok az esete.

- És így… – mutattam ismét a ruhájára

- Nem. – vágott közbe ingerülten – Valaki azt tanácsolta, – itt erőteljesen Atobéra nézett – hogy tudjam meg miket szeret és így próbáljam meg… – elgondolkozott, hogy mit mondjon

- Elcsábítani? – segítettem ki

- Mondhatjuk.

- Ez nem rossz ötlet.

- Megmondtam. – húzta ki magát ültében az ötlet gazdája

- Nem rossz ötlet, de ebben az esetben haszontalan. – mondtam elgondolkodva

- Ezt hogy érted? – húzta össze a szemöldökeit

- Úgy, hogy szerintem Yui nem azért kosarazott ki, mert nem jössz be neki. Nem igazán úgy nézett ki, mint akit nem érdekelsz. Neki valami más problémája lehet.

- Mi?

- Fogalmam sincs.

- Remek.

- De megpróbálhatom kideríteni.

- Honto?

- Igen, de csak akkor, ha még egy kérdésemre válaszolsz?

- Mi volna az?

- Minek öltöztél lánynak?

- Mert hétvégénként eljár egy klubba, ahová csak nők mehetnek be.

- Milyen klubba?

- Fogalmam sincs. – rázta a fejét – Pont ezért akartam bejutni.

- És Gakuto azt tanácsolta, hogy így juss be?

- Igen.

- Arra nem gondoltatok, hogy egyszerűbb lenne egy lányt beküldeni, hogy utána járjon?

- De kit?

- Mondjuk, megkéred a nővéred?

- Nee-chant? – gondolkozott el – Ez nem rossz. Eddig mért nem jutott eszembe?

- Te pedig hogy asszisztálhatsz egy ilyenhez? – néztem csalódottan Atobéra

- Szórakoztató volt.

- Gondolhattam volna. – csóváltam a fejem – Yushi most menj fel és öltözz át, mert nem tudom, meddig bírom még nevetés nélkül. Azután kitaláljuk, mit kéne csinálnod Yuival.

- Rendben.

Amikor felállt és elkezdett kifelé botorkálni újra nevetni kezdtem. Végül Atobe hallgattatott el.

Másnap reggel a párnám ismét anyám virágágyásán landolt. Viszont mivel kicsit később keltem a szokásosnál, elkerülte Alastort. Ő már ma szerencsésnek mondható. Alig pár perccel azután, hogy sikerült kikecmeregnem az ágyból meg is jelent.

- Három petúnia Ojo-sama. – nyújtott át egy tiszta párnát.

- Csak nem tudok rekordot dönteni. – csettintettem bosszúsan

- A paplannal többet tarolt.

- Igen, de azt több ideig tart áthúzni és nem akarok annyi plusz munkát önnek.

- Milyen figyelmes Öntől.

- Meg hát amúgy is. Ez egy kihívás. És én nem adom fel.

- Az édesanyja se, a rigók ellen folytatott keresztes háborút.

- Én nem azt mondtam, hogy rigók voltak, csak hogy akár azok is lehettek. Nem tehetek róla, hogy nincs képzelő ereje.

- Természetesen Ojo-sama. – hajolt meg. – Az ebéd kész.

- Köszönöm. Felöltözök és megyek.

Ebéd után indultam a Nagyihoz. Alastorral közöltem, hogy nem jövök haza éjszaka, de nem láttam értelmét anyáméknak is elmondani. Úgysem veszik észre a hiányom. Ha pedig nagyon keresnének, amire nem sok eshetőséget látok, akkor Alastor majd felvilágosítja őket a hollétem felől.

Mikor odaértem nem túl bíztató körülmények fogadtak. Nagyi már az ágyból sem tudott kikelni, hogy fogadjon és az nem jó. Nagyon nem jó.

- Megmondtam Arisa, hogy felesleges idejönnöd. – morgolódott, miközben egy almát pucoltam meg neki

- Én meg megmondtam, hogy akkor is maradok. – mondtam rá se nézve

- Inkább töltsd a hétvégét a barátoddal. Sokkal értelmesebb, mint itt ülni a halálos ágyam mellett.

- Keigo nincs itthon. Elutazott a hétvégére, úgyhogy el kell viselned.

- Akkor legalább mesélj. Hova utazott?

- Egy barátját meglátogatni.

- És mért nem kísérted el?

- Hogy vigyázhassak a „halálos ágyadra".

- Hogy ilyen bolond unokám legyen. Ahelyett, hogy a barátjával töltene egy hétvégét a haldokló nagyanyja mellett ül. Én a helyedben gyorsan utána mennék.

- Még jó, hogy nem vagy a helyemben. Tessék. – nyújtottam át az almát, amivel épp kész lettem

- Nem szeretem az almát.

- Nem? – húztam vissza a tálat – Akkor mindegy. – vállat vontam és bekaptam egy falatot

- Most tényleg azt tervezed, hogy két napig itt fogsz ülni?

- Nem. Ha elalszol, lemegyek a dolgozó szobába és folytatom, amit elkezdtem.

- Akkor képzeld azt, hogy alszom és hagyj végre magamra.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ennyire megkönnyítem a helyzeted?

- Egyre szemtelenebb vagy a nagyanyáddal.

- Te mondtad mindig, hogy adjam önmagam. Én csak azt teszem. – vontam vállat és az utolsó alma darabkát is elpusztítottam – Az alma tényleg nem finom. – fintorodtam el

Fél órán belül már csak dacból is elaludt, én pedig ígéretemhez híven lementem a dolgozószobába, hogy folytassam a munkát. Alig ültem le a székbe, amikor megcsörrent a mobilom. Atobe volt az.

- Hai? – vettem fel

- Mi a helyzet? Hogy van?

- Nem túl jól. Bár a zsörtölődéshez még van ereje. És milyen Németország?

- Még csak most fogok indulni.

- Tessék? De hát úgy volt egész hétvégére mész. Vagy nem?

- Mit csináljak én nélküled két napig ott?

- Nem tudom. Mondjuk, boldogítsd Tezukát.

- Két napig? Van neki más dolga is. És nekem is.

- Igen? Mért mit csináltál ma?

- Üzleti ügyeket intéztem.

- Üzleti ügyeket? – lepődtem meg ismét

- Igen. A saját üzleteimet vezetni kell.

- Neked vannak saját üzleteid?

- Persze. Szerinted miből vettem a házam?

- Ööö…

- Mindegy. Nem zavarlak tovább. Úgyis indulnom kell.

- Jó utat Keigo!

- Ha holnap hazaérek, találkozunk. – tette le

Nagyi a nap hátralévő részében még egyszer ébredt fel, akkor is csak azért, hogy igyon kicsit és utána rögtön vissza is aludt. Másnap reggel a változatosság kedvéért madárcsicsergésre ébredtem és szokás szerint megindítottam a párnámat az ablakom felé. Mikor ráeszméltem, hogy nem otthon vagyok már késő volt és kicsúszott a kezemből. Legnagyobb szerencsémre, ahol otthon az ablakom van itt csak a puszta fal volt. Mire a párna puffanva földet ért én már ültem az ágyban.

- Pedig ez biztos tarolt volna. – csóváltam a fejemet

Kopogtattak.

- Igen? – szóltam ki meglepetten

- Ohajó Ojo-sama! – lépett be egy szobalány – Felébresztettem.

- Nem már ébren voltam.

- Ágyazni jöttem.

- Akkor kezdheti is. – ugrottam ki az agyból

Összeszedtem néhány ruhadarabot a szekrényemből és bevonultam a fürdőbe.

Épp a reggelimet fogyasztottam, amikor Nisira kétségbeesett arccal esett be az étkezőbe.

- Mi történt Nisira? – álltam fel ijedten

- A nagymamája rosszul lett. Elkezdett fuldokolni.

- Hívjon azonnal egy mentőt!

- Már megtettem.

Fél órán belül már a kórterem előtt fel-alá járkálva vártam, hogy kijöjjön az orvos.

- Ojo-sama! Meg kéne nyugodnia. Hozzak önnek valamit?

- Nem köszönöm Nisira. Nem kell most semmi.

- Asami-sama! – lépett ki az orvos

- Mi történt? Jól van? – fordultam felé

- Búcsúzzon el tőle.

Imádom a kíméletes orvosokat.

- De…

- Pár órája maradt már csak. Nyugodtan bemehet hozzá.

- Köszönöm.

Na igen. Most kéne bemenni. Vettem egy nagy levegőt elszámoltam tízig és benyitottam. Legalább olyan rossz volt a látvány, mint amire számítottam. Csövek mindenhol.

- Ébren vagy?

- Örülök, hogy nem azt kérdezted jól vagyok-e. Bár soha nem voltál buta lány.

- Buta? – nevettem fel keserűen – Édes kevés itt az ész.

- Arisa. Egyszer minden ember meghal. Mért lennék én ez alól kivétel?

- Az istenért. Tizenöt éves vagyok. Mit vársz el tőlem?

- Azt, hogy ne sírj miattam.

- Túl sokat kérsz. – mosolyodtam el és leültem az ágy szélére

- Legalábbis, ne úgy hogy lássam.

- Rendben. Viszont most ki kell mennem egy kicsit. Pár perc múlva visszajövök.

- Így is tudom, hogy sírni fogsz.

- Telefonálni megyek. Nem sírni.

- Az még rosszabb. Nehogy hazahívd a barátodat miattam.

- Nem neki telefonálok, hanem anyámnak.

- Az pedig teljesen felesleges.

- Hátha most az egyszer erőt vesz magán.

- Azt kétlem.

- Én azért megpróbálom. – megindultam az ajtó felé, de mielőtt kinyitottam volna még visszafordultam hozzá – A nagynénémet ne értesítsem?

- Az még feleslegesebb.

- De nagyi…

- Nem nyitok erről vitát.

- Rendben. Akkor csak anyámnak szólok.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

Nisira váltott, amikor kimentem. Mielőtt becsukódott az ajtó, még hallottam, ahogy a nagyi morog miatta. Mi lenne, ha nem haldoklana?

- Igen? – vette fel anyám a telefont

- Szia. Risa vagyok.

- Te nem a szobádban vagy?

- Nem. A kórházban vagyok.

- Történt valami? – kérdezte színtelen hangon

- Igen. Történt.

- Veled?

- Nem.

- Atobe-kunnel?

- Nem. A nagyival. – mondtam gyorsan, mielőtt felsorolná az egész telefonkönyvet

- Oh. Túléli?

- Nem.

- Hogy mondod?

- A nagyi beteg. Az orvos szerint már csak pár órája van hátra.

- Amint tudok megyek.

- Anya!

- Tessék?

- Érj ide! – raktam le, mielőtt reagálhatott volna

- Na hogy ment? – kérdezte nagyi, amikor visszaértem

- Hamarosan jön.

Igazam is lett, mert anyám alig egy óra múlva becsörtetett.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte nagyitól

- Erre válaszolnom kell? – nézett a mellette csipogó gépre

- Nem. Nem hiszem.

- Magatokra hagylak. Nekem még van egy kis dolgom. Nem, nem az, amire gondolsz. – tettem hozzá, mielőtt nagyi megszólalhatott volna

Kisétáltam a folyosóra és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Szememmel egyből Nisirát kerestem. Meg is találtam.

- Nisira!

- Miben segíthetek Ojo-sama? – tette le az újságot, amit éppen olvasott

- Ön mióta dolgozik a családnak?

- Már 35 éve. – húzta ki magát

- Akkor ön ismerte a nagynénémet? – kérdeztem izgatottan

- Természetesen.

- És milyen volt?

- Elég karakán egyénisége volt, ha szabad mondanom.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Az édesanyának pont az ellentéte. Mindig lázadozott és a saját feje után ment. Emiatt sokszor veszekedtek a nagymamájával. A nagyapja nyíltan soha nem állt mellé, de titokban mindig bíztatta. Aztán, húsz évesen hazaállított a „vőlegényével" és akkor kitört a botrány.

- Vőlegényével?

- Igen. A nagymamája nagyon dühös lett, mert egy, úgymond gazfickó volt az illető.

- Szegény?

- Egy kétes alak. Egy tolvaj. Bár ezt még nem tudta akkor a nagynénje. Néhány év múlva visszatért egy hat éves kislánnyal és egy magzattal a hasában.

- És utána mi történt?

- A nagyapja visszafogadta. Továbbra is gyakran veszekedtek a nagymamájával, végül nem bírta tovább és újra elment. Azóta nem láttam. De a nagyapja tartotta vele a kapcsolatot. Persze titokban. Miután ő meghalt megszakadt minden kapcsolat. De ha jól tudom azóta Akiko-sama férjhez ment egy középosztálybeli férfihoz.

- Ha a nagyiéknál laktak egy ideig, hogy lehet, hogy soha nem találkoztam velük?

- Körülbelül egy hónapig bírta Akiko-sama. De ha jól emlékszem egyszer találkoztak. Bár ön még csak hat éves volt.

- Nem emlékszem. – gondolkodtam el

Semmi. Még csak egy emlékfoszlány sem maradt bennem a nagynénémről.

A nap folyamán a nagyi egyre rosszabbul lett. Anyám elment, de én mellette maradtam és ígéretemhez híven nem sírtam.

- Biztos nem akarsz kicsit aludni? – kérdeztem késő délután

- Arisa! Pár óra múlva örökre elalszom. Nem fogom az életem utolsó néhány percét is erre fecsérelni.

- Igazad van. – értettem egyet, majd néhány percnyi csönd után, úgy döntöttem felteszem a kérdést, ami egész nap bennem motoszkált – Nagyi? Hol él most a nagynéném? – kérdeztem véletlenül se ránézve

Semmi válasz.

- Nagyi? – megint semmi – Nagyi! – fordultam felé

Abban a pillanatban az ütemes csipogás hosszú monoton sípolássá változott. Három nővér és egy orvos szaladt be a szobába. Engem pedig kitessékeltek. Tíz perc múlva jött ki az orvos.

- Vége? – kérdeztem meglepően nyugodtan

- Igen. – bólintott

- Köszönök mindent.

Elővettem a telefonom.

- Szia Keigo. Risa vagyok.

- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte kicsit hangosabban, hogy túlharsogja a háttérzajt

- Vége.

- Minek?

- A nagyi az előbb meghalt.

- Úristen. Nyugodj meg, máris megyek. – tette le

De hát nyugodt vagyok. – mondtam a süket telefonnak


	37. Chapter 37

**37. fejezet**

**Az újságcikk**

Másnap reggel fáradtan ébredtem. Nem tudtam sírni továbbra sem, de álom se jött a szememre egészen hajnalig. Utána is csak alig néhány órát sikerült pihennem. Mintha csak Alastor megérezte volna hogy felébredtem, mert megjelent.

- Kívánja, hogy felhozzam a reggelijét Ojo-sama?

- Nem köszönöm. Inkább lemegyek.

- Igenis Ojo-sama! Akkor megterítek.

- A szüleim itthon vannak?

- Az édesapja a dolgozó szobában van, az édesanyja pedig még alszik.

- Köszönöm. Alastor! – állítottam meg kifelé menet

- Igen Ojo-sama?

- Ön ismerte a nagynénémet?

- Volt szerencsém egyszer találkozni vele. Ha mondhatok ilyet, rendkívüli asszony. Sokban hasonlít rá.

- Köszönöm. Most mehet!

Meghajolt és elindult kifelé. De mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót még visszadugta a fejét.

- Részvétem Ojo-sama.

- Köszönöm Alastor. – mosolyogtam rá hálásan

A felöltözés tovább tartott, mint általában. A gondolataim annyira máshol jártak, hogy már az is tíz percig tartott mire rájöttem, hogy hol van a szekrényem. Mikor végre kész lettem, elindultam az étkező felé. A lépcsőfordulóban voltam, amikor hangos kiabálásra lettem figyelmes. Gyorsan leszaladtam a földszintre. Leesett az állam, amikor megláttam, hogy ki rendezett jelenetet.

Atobe apja kiabált Alastorral. Én biztonságos távolságban álltam meg és próbáltam rájönni mi a helyzet. De még mielőtt bármit is hallhattam volna szöget ütött valami a fejemben. Lehetséges lenne, hogy Atobe már cselekedett is? Fülelni kezdtem, hogy megbizonyosodhassam róla.

- Hol van Asami? – kérdezte türelmetlenül

- Egy pillanat és jön uram. Addig óhajt egy italt? – kérdezte Alastor nyugodt hangon

- Nem kérek semmit.

Nem sokkal később apám is megjelent és elég feldúltnak tűnt.

- Mi folyik itt? Mért üvöltözöl az Én házamban?

- Te jelentetted meg ezt a cikket? – kapott elő egy újságot és erősen hadonászni kezdett vele

Apám kis munka árán, de megszerezte tőle és olvasni kezdte.

- Mi történt? – jelent meg Atobe

- Azt hiszem megtalálták. – válaszoltam halkan

Közben Atobe apja szakadatlanul folytatta az ordibálást.

- Gyere! – fogta meg a kezem és besétált a csatatérre, én pedig persze követtem. Megálltunk az ajtóba, de szerintem senki nem vett észre minket. Leszámítva talán Alastort.

- Ez meg mi? – ért a cikk végére apám – Nem így beszéltük meg.

- Ne játszd az ártatlant!

- Itt meg mi folyik? – jelent meg anyám is

- Semmi. Te maradj ki ebből!

Nem igazán hatották meg apám szavai, ehelyett kikapta a kezéből az újságot és ő is olvasni kezdett. A két férfi eközben folytatta a veszekedést.

- Ez nagyon el fog durvulni. – mondtam halkan

- Ez meg mi a fene akar lenni? – kérdezte dühösen – Ki jelentette ezt meg? – nézett a két férfira

- Én voltam. – szólalt meg hirtelen Atobe, mire mindenki elhallgatott és felénk fordult. Valószínűleg végre rájöttek, hogy mi is itt vagyunk. Bíztatóan megszorítottam a kezét és másik kezemmel is belekapaszkodtam a karjába – Nemrégiben megkértem Risa kezét és ő igent mondott.

- De hát… – hápogott az apja

- Ha egyszer összeházasodunk, az azért lesz, mert mi akarjuk így. – szólaltam meg én is

- De Risa te, hogy… – kezdett bele döbbenten anyám

- Elegem van a színjátékból. – keltem ki magamból – Többé nem vagyok az a Risa, aki mindenre rábólint.

Hú, de jó volt kimondani. Nagyi halála volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Nem bírtam tovább magamban tartani azt, aki vagyok.

- De hát… – kezdte döbbentem apám is, de közbevágtam

- Akartatok egy tökéletes gyereket és megkaptátok, de az sem kellett. Nem fogom többé eljátszani, hogy nem olyan vagyok, mint amilyen, csak mert nektek így sokkal kényelmesebb. Már nem tudtok megfenyegetni azzal, hogy egy külföldi iskolába küldtök. Talán jobb is lenne nekem távol tőletek.

Ekkor Alastor tapsolni kezdett. Hálásan rámosolyogtam.

- Mi folyik itt? – hápogott anyám

- Ha így áll a helyzet Arisa. – váltott komoly hangra apám – Akkor hagyd el ezt a házat. Nem tűröm meg ezt a viselkedést.

- Rendben. Elköltözöm. – mondtam dühösen

- De ezt nem teheted Genjiro. Hát hova menne? – nézett rá döbbenten anyám

- Majd hozzám költözik. – mondta Atobe

- Az én házamba ugyan nem. – szólalt meg újra Atobe apja

- Nem is a te házadról beszélek, hanem az enyémről. Ahol már hónapok óta lakom.

- Tegyetek, amit akartok. – mondta színtelen hangon apám, majd Alastorhoz fordult – Ha még egyszer meglátja valamelyiket a ház közelében, egyből dobja ki!

- Sajnálom uram, de ezt már nem nekem kéne mondania, hanem az utódomnak, mert ha Arisa-sama elhagyja a házat, én is így teszek. Az elmúlt tíz évben is csak miatta maradtam itt. – mondta majd meghajolt és kiment, miközben én tapsoltam neki

- Takarodjatok! – köpte apám

- Ahogy parancsolod! – hajoltam meg végig a szemébe nézve, majd Atobéval kézen fogva kisétáltunk

A szobámba mentem először, hogy összeszedjem a dolgaimat. Atobe is segített. Mindent bedobáltunk a bőröndökbe. Már a vége felé tartottunk, amikor valaki kopogtatott.

- Igen? – szóltam ki flegmán

Alastor nyitott be.

- Ojo-sama! Gondoltam még elbúcsúzok.

Odasétáltam hozzá és megöleltem.

- Köszönök mindent Alastor. Mit fog most kezdeni?

- Még nem tudom. Mivel ajánlólevelet valószínűleg itt nem kapok, keresek egy kevésbé tehetős családot és ott vállalok munkát.

- Jöjjön az én házamba. Rendesen megfizetem. – szólt közbe Atobe

- Köszönöm uram, de…

- Maga maradt egyedül Risának. Én pedig úgyis új lakájt kerestem.

- Nagyon köszönöm Obo-chama. Ez esetben elfogadom az ajánlatát.

- Ez nagyszerű. – vidultam fel – Köszönöm Keigo. – ugrottam Atobe nyakába

- Akkor elkezdem levinni a csomagjait. – mondta és felkapott két bőröndöt

- Nem keresel új lakájt, ugye? – kérdeztem Atobétől, miután Alastor kiment

- Nem, de majd csak valahogy megoldjuk. Maximum mind a kettőnknek lesz egy saját lakája.

- Köszönöm. – mosolyogtam rá hálásan

- Ezért már megérte. – ölelt magához

Miután minden csomagom a kocsiban volt és már én is épp szálltam volna be, anyám jelent meg.

- Én tényleg nem akartam ezt. – mondta könnyekkel a szemében

- Tudom.

- Nem fog ez sokáig tartani. Megoldom a helyzetet.

- És mégis hogyan?

- Bízd csak rám. Vigyázz magadra! Szeretlek! – ölelt magához

Könnyek szöktek a szemembe. Mi a fene üthetett belé? És belém?

- Nem lesz semmi baja. Majd én vigyázok rá. – mondta Atobe

- Hálás vagyok érte. – indultak meg a könnyei

Gyorsan beszálltam a kocsiba, mielőtt tényleg én is sírni kezdenék. Az ablakból láttam, hogy Atobe még mond valamit anyámnak, majd ő is beszállt mellém. Alastor pedig előre Matsuyama mellé.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Atobe már út közben

- Nem fontos.

- Dühös vagy?

- Igen.

- Kire?

- Legfőképp magamra.

- És mégis miért? Ezt kellett tennünk. Végre magad lehetsz.

- Tudom. Nem is ezzel van a problémám. Megkönnyebbültem, hogy vége a színjátéknak. Jobban zavar, hogy mindjárt sírok.

- És ez mégis mért zavar? Elég sok mindenen mentél keresztül az elmúlt két napban. Rád férne.

- Azért, mert ha most sírok, azt csak anyám szavai miatt teszem.

- Pedig az miatt lenne a legkevesebb okod sírni.

- Tudom, de mégis. És pont ezért vagyok dühös magamra.

- Félek nem igazán értelek.

- A nagyinak köszönhettem azt, hogy nem tűnt el örökre az igazi énem. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki már kiskoromban is elfogadott olyannak, amilyen igazából vagyok. És mégis. Érte egy könnyet sem tudtam ejteni. Most pedig, hogy anyám mondott néhány kedves szót, egyből sírva fakadok?

- Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy édesanyád is ilyennek szeretett. Viszont most már vannak mások is, akik ilyennek szeretnek.

- Ezzel, remélem magadra célzol. – mosolyodtam el halványan

- Elsősorban. Meg persze Fukatsu-sanra és Hikoto-sanra is. És Gakuto, Oshitari…

- Jó! Elég! Köszi. Ennyiből is értem.

- Azon pedig ne rágódj, hogy nem sirattad meg a nagymamád. Hisz te mondtad, hogy ő maga kért meg rá, hogy ne sírj.

- De ha akartam volna se sikerült volna sírnom.

- Pont azért, mert legbelül nem akartad. Tiszteletben tartottad a kérését még a saját felszínes akaratod ellenére is.

- Lehet. – hagytam rá, minden meggyőződés nélkül – Viszont azt nem értem, hogy most mi ütött anyámba.

- Megjött az esze. Gyere ide! – ölelt magához

- Hány óra van? – kaptam hirtelen észbe

- Kilenc. Mért?

- Nem mentünk iskolába! – toltam el magamtól

- Egy ilyen hétvége után megérdemelsz egy szabadnapot. És az arcodat nézve nem aludtál túl sokat az éjjel.

- Hát nem. – nyugodtam meg ismét

Atobe egy puccos vendégszobát készíttetett elő nekem. Amíg a szobalányok a kitakarításával foglalatoskodtak én lefeküdtem az egyik heverőre és hamar el is aludtam. Mikor legközelebb felébredtem már késő délután volt.

- Felébredtél? – jelent meg Atobe

- Igen. – válaszoltam kótyagosan

- Alastortól azt hallottam, hogy ma még nem ettél. Mit kérsz vacsorára?

- Nem tudom. Mindegy. – ültem fel

Vacsora után ismét lefeküdtem, de most már a saját szobámba. Atobe házában van egy saját szobám. Ez félelmetes.

Másnap reggel már mentünk iskolába. Reika nagyon dühösen indult meg felém, amikor meglátta, hogy kiszállok az autóból.

- Hol a fenében vo… Jól vagy? Nagyon rosszul nézel ki? – állt meg előttem aggodalmas arccal

- Jobban. – mosolyodtam el halványan

- Hol voltál tegnap?

- Aludtam. – válaszoltam miközben Atobe mellém lépett és átkarolta a derekam

- Aludtál?

- Nagyrészt. Reggel volt egy kis botrány otthon. Azután elköltöztem és átaludtam a napot. Vacsorára felébredtem és utána megint lefeküdtem.

- Azt mondtad elköltöztél otthonról? – esett le az álla

- Igen. – bólintottam komolyan

- Hova? A nagymamádhoz?

- Ő meghalt vasárnap.

- Úristen Risa. – esett teljesen kétségbe – Nagyon sajnálom.

- Köszönöm.

- De… De akkor most hol laksz? Ha akarod, jöhetsz hozzánk. Vagy Yuihoz. Biztos ők is szívesen befogadnak.

- Menjünk inkább edzésre és majd út közben elmesélek mindent. Rendben?

- Rendben.

- Majd óra előtt találkozunk. – búcsúztam Atobétől

- Szóval? – kérdezte Reika már út közben

- Nincs kedvem kétszer elmondani, úgyhogy Yuit is meg kéne várni.

- Itt vagyok. Kezdheted!

- Szóval hol fogsz lakni? Nálam vagy Yuinál?

- Keigohoz költöztem.

- De hát… Ez nem korai még egy picit? Az ő szülei mit szóltak?

- Nem a szüleihez, hanem hozzá költöztem. Amúgy az ő apja sem volt oda az ötletért.

- Azért vesztél össze a szüleiddel, mert Atobéhoz akartál költözni?

- Nem. Azért költöztem oda, mert összevesztünk. És inkább csak apámmal.

- De min?

- Nem szoktál újságot olvasni? – szólt közbe Yui

Valahogy sejtettem, hogy ő már tudja.

- Nem igazán. Mért?

- Mert tegnap legalább három újságban jelent meg egy cikk Risa és Atobe eljegyzéséről.

- Tessék?

- Már megint rá akarnak kényszeríteni erre a…

- Nem. – szakítottam félbe – Keigo a szülinapomon megkérte a kezem és én igent mondtam.

- Meg vagy te őrülve? Még csak tizenöt éves vagy!

- Ne akadj már ki ennyire! Nem holnap házasodunk.

- De szerintem ez akkor is korai.

- De szükséges volt. – zártam le a témát

Egész edzés alatt próbáltam elmagyarázni Reikának, hogy mért is jobb, hogy Atobe megkérte a kezem, mintha a szüleink döntenek. Nem jártam sikerrel. Yui bezzeg egyből megértette.

Az iskolában, mint a tűz úgy terjedt az eljegyzésünk híre. Sokan olvasták már hétfőn az újságban, de akik nem már azok is tudták kedd reggelre. Legalább annyi gratulációt kaptam a nap folyamán, mit amennyi halálos fenyegetést.


	38. Chapter 38

**38. fejezet**

**A végrendelet**

A hét folyamán felhívott az ügyvéd és közölte, hogy pénteken kerül sor a Nagyi végrendeletének felolvasásra. Amelyen személyesen meg kell jelennem nekem, anyámnak és apámnak is. Remek kis családi program. Alig várom, hogy találkozhassunk.

Csütörtök este már az ágyamban feküdtem, amikor kopogtattak az ajtómon.

- Tessék? – szóltam ki

- Én vagyok az. Bejöhetek? – kérdezte Atobe

- Gyere! – húztam feljebb kissé a paplanom – Mi az? – kérdeztem, amikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót

Nem túlozta el a pizsamáját. Egy hosszúnadrág volt rajta és egy köntös, amit még csak be sem kötött. Na meg persze egy mamusz a lábán.

- Gondoltam jövök adni egy jóéjt puszit. – vigyorodott el és lefeküdt mellém az ágyra

- Keigo. Én… – nem tudtam mit mondjak. Egy kicsit zavarban voltam. Vagyis nem kicsit.

- Nyugi, csak beszélgetni akarok.

- Miről?

- Arról, hogy mit tervezel, ha befejeztük ezt az évet?

- Valószínűleg tovább tanulok. Miért?

- Én arra gondoltam, hogy kihagyhatnánk egy évet és elmehetnénk világot látni. Elmegyünk azokra a helyekre, ahová a Nagyapáddal terveztétek.

- Ezt most komolyan gondolod? – néztem rá döbbenten

- Persze, hogy komolyan. Hisz ezt tervezted a Nagymamáddal is.

- Igen, de…

- Van kedved hozzá vagy nincs?

- Persze, hogy van.

- Akkor ezt megbeszélünk. Ahogy vége az iskolának elutazunk.

- Köszönöm. – ugrottam a nyakába, majd gyorsan észbe kaptam és visszabújtam a paplanom alá és az államig felhúztam

- Milyen szégyenlős vagy. – vigyorodott el ismét

- Velem ellentétben te már kevésbé. – mértem végig

- Gondoltam láttál már ennél alulöltözöttebbnek is.

Ez igaz. A fürdőnadrágja ennél kicsit többet megmutatott. Nem sokkal, de valamivel többet.

- Keigo? – váltottam inkább témát

- Hm? – fordult felém a könyökére támaszkodva

- Holnap eljössz velem az ügyvédhez?

- Persze, hogy elmegyek.

- Köszönöm. – motyogtam halkan

Erre már nem válaszolt csak némán engem nézett. Úgy két perc után telt be a pohár és szólaltam meg én.

- Mi az?

- Semmi. Jó éjt! – nyomott egy csókot a homlokomra és kiment

- Jó éjt! – mondtam a csukott ajtónak

Pénteken egész nap a szüleimmel való délutáni találkozástól féltem, de amint megláttam apámat az ügyvéd irodájában elmúlt a rettegés és a jogos düh vette át a helyét. Ő is dühös volt, mert amikor meglátta, hogy jövünk elfordította a fejét.

- Kezdhetjük? – ült le az asztalához az ügyvéd

- Nem úgy volt, hogy csak mi hárman jöhetünk? – kérdezte apám Atobéra célozva

- Én, mint Risa vőlegénye jogosan vagyok jelen.

- Atobe-dononak igaza van. – helyeselt az ügyvéd

- Akkor kezdjünk! Szeretnék minél előbb túlesni ezen. – mondta dühösen

- Rendben. – mondta az ügyvéd és kezébe vett egy lapot, amit olvasni kezdett – Én alulírott Izuru Junko a két lányomra Asanora és Akikora hagyok egy-egy nagyobb pénzösszeget, amelyet egy-egy külön bankszámlákra elkülönítettem személyes vagyonomból. Ezenkívül Asami Genjirora is hagyom a Hokkaidoi szállodát köszönetképpen, hogy felnevelte Arisát. Az ezen felül megmaradó összes vagyonom, ingóságom és ingatlanom…

- Hogy értette, hogy köszönetképpen, hogy felneveltél? – fordultam apámhoz, félbeszakítva az ügyvédet

- Ezt nem beszélhetnénk meg utána? – kérdezte békítően anyám

- Nem. Tudni akarom mire célzott ezzel a Nagyi.

- Arra, hogy nem én vagyok az apád.

- Tessék? – akadtam ki teljesen

- Ezt ténylég jobb lenne később megbeszélni. – próbálkozott ismét anyám

- Rendben. – egyeztem bele, bár azt sem tudtam hol vagyok

- Szóval. – zökkent vissza az ügyvéd is – Az ezen felül megmaradó összes vagyonom, ingóságom és ingatlanom unokámra Asami Arisára hagyom. Ezenkívül van még néhány záradék arra az esetre, ha valaki nem fogadná el a végrendeletet. És a temetésével kapcsolatos tudni valók. Bármelyiküknek is van valami ellenvetése az elhangzottakkal szemben? – nézett fel ránk

- Nincs. – mondtuk szinte egyszerre

- Akkor ennyi volna. Köszönöm, hogy megjelentek. A bankszámlák már a mai naptól rendelkezésükre állnak. Kivétel persze Sakamoto-san, akivel más időpontot beszéltem meg. Ezek pedig a birtokok kulcsai. – nyújtott át egy kis ládikát nekem – Izuru-san összes bankszámlája már az ön nevén van. Csak a bankba kell bemennie néhány papírt aláírni.

- Köszönöm. – biccentettem

- Én köszönöm, hogy eljöttek. Végeztünk.

- Szóval? Valaki elmagyarázná nekem, mi folyik itt? – fordultam anyám felé, mikor kijöttünk az ügyvédtől

- Nekem vissza kell mennem az irodába. – lépett le gyorsan apám, vagyis az eddig apámnak vélt apám

- Szóval? – kérdeztem ismét anyámtól

- Ez egy hosszú történet.

- Akkor javaslom, üljünk be valahová. – szólt közbe Atobe is

Az ügyvédi irodával szemben volt egy kisebb kávézó. Anyámnak először nem akaródzott nagyon bemenni egy „ilyen" helyre, de végül erőt vett a sznobizmusán.

- Akkor elmeséled végre, mi folyik itt? – kérdeztem türelmetlenül, miután rendeltünk

Anyám sóhajtott egyet majd belekezdett.

- Régen mikor még csak húszon éves voltam, volt egy férfi, akibe beleszerettem. Nem volt gazdag ezért nem mertem elmondani anyámnak. Egy egyszerű tanár volt. Azután megkérte a kezemet én pedig boldogan igent mondtam neki. Amikor összeszedtem a bátorságomat, hogy elmondjam a családnak arra értem haza, hogy a húgom és anyám épp veszekednek egymással. De nem úgy, mint általában, hanem sokkalta durvábban. Akiko megmondta anyánknak, hogy szerelmes egy férfiba, aki nagyon szegény.

- Igen. Erről már hallottam Nisirától.

- A vége az lett, hogy a húgomat kirúgta otthonról. Én nem voltam elég bátor ahhoz, hogy ugyanezt megtegyem. Nagyon meg voltam ijedve, úgyhogy közöltem a Kyohei-jel, hogy mégsem megyek hozzá. Erre azt mondta őt nem érdekli a pénz. Dolgozni fog azért, hogy eltartson engem, de nemet mondtam. Nem voltam elég erős ahhoz, hogy lemondjak a kényelemről, amit megszoktam. Azután Genjiro udvarolni kezdett nekem. Tudtam jól, hogy csak azért csinálja, mert ez a kedvező a családja számára, de igent mondtam, amikor arra került a sor. Mielőtt összeházasodtunk volna, kiderült, hogy terhes vagyok. De azt mondta így is elvesz. Akkor örökölte meg az apja cégét és nem álltak túl jól a dolgok. Végül feleségül vett és az ezzel szerzett pénzből megmentette a vállalatot és felvirágoztatta. Azután megszülettél te. Anyámnak soha nem mondtam el ezt. Nem tudom honnan jött rá. Csak Genjiro és én tudtunk róla. Még Kyoheinek sem mondtam el soha, hogy van egy gyereke.

- Hát ez remek. Egy zabi gyerek vagyok. – húztam el a számat

- Kiskorodban annyira hasonlítottál az apádra. – mondta csillogó szemekkel – Mármint az igazira. Meg egy kicsit a húgomra is. Annyi életerő volt benned, mint bennük. Csodáltalak is érte. Azután megváltoztál. Olyan lettél, mint Genjiro. – vált hirtelen komorrá

- Soha nem lettem olyan, mint ő. – ráztam a fejemet – Csak azt mutattam, aminek látni akartatok.

- Látni akartunk? Én boldognak akartalak látni. Olyannak, mint amilyen kiskorodban voltál.

Ezen kicsit meglepődtem.

- Soha nem mondta el neked, hogy mitől változtam meg?

- Ki?

- Ap… Genjiro.

- Nem. – rázta a fejét – Annyit mondott, hogy elbeszélgetett veled és ettől jobb belátásra tértél.

Hitetlenkedve felnevettem.

- Jobb belátásra tértem? Hogy ne térne jobb belátásra egy hatéves kislány, akit azzal fenyegetnek, hogy külföldi iskolába küldik.

- Hogy mondod? – ült ki az őszinte döbbenet az arcára

Eddig teljesen meg voltam győződve róla, hogy anyám is tudott erről az egészről. De most. Nem hiszem, hogy színészkedik. Soha nem volt jó benne.

- Na igen. Ezek voltak azok a komoly észérvek, amikkel meggyőzött a te drágalátós férjecskéd.

- Exférjem. A héten beadtam a válókeresetet.

- El fogsz válni tőle? – lepődtem meg

- Igen. És arra gondoltam, ha vége az egésznek veszek egy házat a környéken és szeretném, ha hozzám költöznél.

- Nekem van egy jobb ötletem. Költözz vissza a Nagyi házába. Akár már holnap. Engem nem zavar, ha ott laksz.

- Ezt komolyan gondolod?

- Igen. Komolyan.

- Köszönöm Risa. És te is odaköltözöl?

Atobéra néztem.

- Ezt még nem tudom. Megbeszéljük Keigoval.

- Tehát komolyan gondoljátok ezt az eljegyzést? Nem csak bosszúból csináltátok? – nézett ránk felváltva

- Nem mondom, hogy biztosan össze fogunk házasodni, de nem bosszúból csináltuk. – fogta meg Atobe az asztalon lévő kezemet

- Az idő majd eldönti mi lesz. Van még egy pár évünk eldönteni.

- Én örülök nektek. – mondta mosolyogva – És nem csak azért, mert Atobe-kun gazdag. Sajnálom, hogy annak idején rábólintottam az apáitok ötletére. Anyámnak volt igaza. Nem dönthetjük el mi előre az életeteket. De akkoriban még nem mertem szembeszállni Genjiroval. Viszont most mennem kell. – nézett az órájára – Találkozóm van a válóperes ügyvéddel. Risa! Tudom, hogy holnap meccsed van, úgyhogy mit szólnál, hozzá, ha vasárnap megbeszélnénk ezt a beköltözést?

- Te tudod, hogy meccsem lesz? – esett le az állam

- Persze.

- De eddig…

- Eddig nem mutattam iránta nagyobb érdeklődést, mert még elhívtál volna és az igazság az, hogy nem igazán vagyok oda a sportokért.

- Értem. – csóváltam meg a fejem – Akkor vasárnap találkozunk a Nagyi házánál. Gyere csomagostul.

- Köszönöm Kicsim. – felállt és egy puszit adott az arcomra

Hirtelen bevillant egy kép, ahogy kiskoromban így búcsúzott. És ahogy visszagondoltam, minden egyes alkalommal így búcsúzott.

- Asami-san! – szólt még utána Atobe

- Asano. – mosolygott rá

- Asano. Hogy hívják Risa igazi apját?

Felkaptam a fejemet. Eddig még csak azt fogtam fel, hogy apám nem az apám. Eszembe se jutott, hogy van egy igazi is valahol.

- Kagawa Kyohei.

Atobéval mint a ketten lefagytunk egy pillanatra.

- Kagawa-sensei? – kérdeztem döbbenten

- Így már érthető mért utál annyira. – jegyezte meg Atobe

- Ti ismeritek. – ült vissza

- Ő egy tanárunk. – válaszoltam még mindig a sokk hatása alatt

- Most már tényleg elkések. – pattant fel – De majd erről is beszélünk vasárnap.

- Rendben.

- Hát ez így érdekes lesz. – mondta Atobe, miután anyám kilépett a kávézó ajtaján

- Látom számodra szórakoztató, hogy az egész életem felborult.

- Nem. Számomra az lesz majd szórakoztató, amikor a Sensei megtudja, hogy az ő lánya vagy.

- Ugye nem akarod elmondani neki? – néztem rá ijedten

- Én nem. De van egy olyan érzésem, hogy anyukád majd megteszi. Te is hallottad, hogy beszélt róla. A mai napig nem tudta elfelejteni. És a Sensei hozzád való viszonyulásából úgy sejtem számára sem közömbös még.

- Ha anyám összejön a Sensei-jel én öngyilkos leszek. – csóváltam a fejem

- És? Oda fogsz költözni hozzá?

- Nem tudom. Szerinted mit csináljak?

- Én nagyon élvezem, hogy ott laksz nálam, de a rossz szájak miatt lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha anyukáddal laknál együtt.

- Igazad lehet. Nem akarok az elit legnagyobb…

- Ojo-sama! – fojtotta belém a szót Sebastian megjelenése

- Sebastian. – mosolyogtam rá – Mit keresel itt?

- A barátnőmmel jöttem.

- A barátnőddel? – lestem be mögé

Az ajtónál ott állt egy körülbelül vele egykorú lány és idegesen felénk pillantgatott

- Mivel beszéltünk róla, gondoltam bemutatnám, ha nem alkalmatlan.

- Nem. Persze, hogy nem az. Hívd csak ide!

- Kumiko! – intett a barátnőjének

Egy átlagos lánynak tűnt első ránézésre. Nem mondtam volna csúnyának, de szépnek sem. Olyan átlagos. Egy bézs színű kosztüm volt rajta. Ami szintén csak az átlagosságot hangsúlyozta.

- Aso Kumiko! – mutatkozott be

- Én Asami Arisa vagyok, ő pedig itt a vőlegényem Atobe Keigo. – Atobe eddig morcos arca hirtelen felvidult és boldogan intett a lánynak, aki felé is meghajolt

- Üljetek le hozzánk. – ajánlotta fel Atobe készségesen

- Nem akarunk zavarni. – tiltakozott Sebastian

- Nem zavartok.

- Hát rendben. – adta meg magát

- Hogy megy az élet az Asami házban? – kérdeztem Sebastiantól

- Nem tudom. Felmondtam.

- Tényleg? – néztem rá meglepetten

- Azután, hogy ön is és Alastor is elhagyta azt a házat már nem sok kedvem volt ott maradni.

- Nem csodálom. Nemsokára anyám is elköltözik.

- Sejtettem.

- Honnan?

- Miután Ojo-sama hétfőn elment nagyon csúnyán összevesztek a szülei.

- Hívj csak Risának. Már nem vagyok a munkaadód.

- Szóval nagyon összevesztek. Sejtettem, hogy ezek után az édesanyja… édesanyád – javította ki miután csúnyán ránéztem – nem marad ott sokáig.

- És Aso-san? – fordultam a lányhoz – Te mivel foglalkozol?

- Kumiko rendezvényszervező. – válaszolt helyette Sebastian

- Tényleg? És milyen rendezvényeket szervezel? – kérdeztem kíváncsian

- Mindenfélét. – mondat gyorsan, mielőtt Sebastian újra közbeszólhatott volna – Esküvőtől temetésig mindent.

- Temetést is? – ismételtem elgondolkodva – Lenne egy megbízásom számodra. – mondtam mosolyogva

- Tényleg? – vidult fel – Mostanság kevés ügyfelem volt.

- A nagymamám temetését kellene megszervezni.

- A temetést vagy a halotti tort? – kapott elő egy jegyzetfüzetet

- Az egészet. Tokkal, vonóval.

- Komolyan? – nézett rám lelkesen

- Elvállalod?

- Természetesen.

- Rendben. Akkor, ha adsz egy telefonszámot, felhívlak hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket és átküldetem az ügyvéddel az egyéb tudnivalókat.

- Remek. – mondta boldogan és lefirkantotta a számát egy papírra

- Mi most már megyünk. – álltam fel és Atobe is követett – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Majd hívlak!

A másnapi meccsem remekül ment. Nagyon jó formába voltam, az elmúlt egy hét eseményi ellenére. Miután Reikáéknak elmeséltem, hogy mit tudtam meg az ügyvédnél, ő teljesen kiakadt. A szép, hogy ésszerűen nekem is ki kellett volna, de legbelül inkább örültem. Örültem, hogy anyám végre úgy foglalkozik velem, mint a lányával és kicsit örültem annak is, hogy az az ember nem az apám. Most már hogy ezt tudtam, nyugodt szívvel utálhattam. Eddig visszatartott az, hogy mégiscsak az apám, de most már semmi.


	39. Chapter 39

**39. fejezet**

**A temetés**

Kumiko nagyon ügyesen szervezte a Nagyi temetését. Semmi panaszom nem volt rá. Hajtott is rendesen, mert ha tőlem jó kritikát kap, akkor sokan fogják alkalmazni a mi köreinkből.

A temetés reggelén korán felébredtem. Egyszerűen nem bírtam tovább aludni. Mire leértem az étkezőbe anyám már ott volt.

- Mit csinálsz te itt ilyen korán? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Nem bírtam aludni.

- Én sem. – huppantam le egy székre

- Jó reggelt asszonyom! Ojo-sama! – jelent meg Alastor az ajtóban

Miután ideköltöztünk Nisira közölte, hogy ha tudjuk nélkülözni, ő visszaköltözne vidékre a családjához. Nem mondom, hogy boldogan váltam meg tőle, de így legalább Alastor átvehette az egész házat és ennek látszólag ő is örült. Atobe lakájával nem jött ki túl jól. Sokszor összekaptak az étrendem miatt.

- Jó reggelt Alastor! – köszöntünk egyszerre

- Hozhatok esetleg még valamit?

- Nem köszönjük. Minden itt van, ami kell. – néztem végig az asztalon

- Akkor, ha megbocsátanak, rendbe rakom a szobákat. – indult meg kifelé

- Alastor!

- Igen Ojo-sama? – fordult vissza

- Ha van kedve eljöhetne a nagyi temetésére. Természetesen mint vendég.

- Kedveltem a Nagymamáját, úgyhogy szívesen elfogadom a meghívást.

- Az remek. – mosolyogtam rá

- De hisz ő egy cseléd. – mondta megbotránkozva anyám, miután Alastor kiment

- Ő az, aki helyettetek nevelt az elmúlt nyolc évben.

- De…

- Anya. Nekem Alastor családtagnak számít. És úgy dolgozik ebben a házban, mint a barátom.

- Értettem. – sóhajtott

- Köszönöm.

A szertartás nagyon szép volt. Anyám mellettem végigbőgte az egészet, de én most sem tudtam egyetlen könnycseppet sem ejteni. Elgondolkoztam rajta, hogy talán Atobénak igaza lehet. Azt ígértem nagyinak, hogy nem sírok úgy miatta, hogy ő is lássa. És mivel most már mindent lát, nem tudok sírni miatta. Kezdtem hinni benne. Azt nem tudnám megmondani, hogy csak azért, hogy a bűntudatom enyhítsem vagy tényleg így is gondoltam. Nem is mertem komolyabban belegondolni, mert féltem, hogy egy szörnyet fedeznék fel magamban. Jobb a boldog tudatlanság.

Jobbára az egész szertartásról lemaradtam, mert annyira lekötöttek a gondolataim és a mellettem zokogó anyám nyugtatása.

A halotti toron már kevesebb időm jutott a gondolkodásra, mert minden vendégnek egyenként kellett fogadnom a részvétnyilvánítását és pár percet beszélgetnem velük. Rengeteg sztorit hallgattam végig a nagyiról. Sokat többször is bár mindig más-más verzióban. Szerencsére Atobe végig mellettem volt.

- Gyere, igyunk valamit! – mondta, amikor már látta rajtam, hogy nagyon kikészültem

- Rendben. – mosolyogtam rá hálásan

Szereztünk két pohár üdítőt és félrevonultunk. Már épp rávettem volna magam, hogy visszamenjünk a tömegbe, amikor megjelent Tezuka és Narumi. Atobe és Tezuka kezet fogtak, mint akik tudták, hogy a másik is itt lesz. Rámosolyogtam én is Narumira. Majd meglepődve tapasztaltam, hogy a két fiú várakozóan néz minket.

- Mi van? – kérdeztük egyszerre

- Asami Arisa. – mutatott rám Tezuka

Azt hiszi nem tudom a saját nevemet?

- Sakamoto Narumi. – intett Narumi felé Atobe

Egy percig mind a ketten értetlenül néztünk a fiukra, majd szinte egyszerre elkerekedett szemmel fordultunk egymás felé.

- Te...?

Ekkor ugrott csak be, hogy az ügyvéd a végrendelet felolvasásakor Sakamotonak hívta a nagynénémet.

A két srác elégedetten hagyott magunkra minket.

- Azt tudtam, hogy anyámnak volt egy testvére, akit a nagyi kitagadott, de álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy...

- Hát én sem. – mondta, majd néhány másodpercig csöndben próbáltuk meg feldolgozni a dolgot – Gondolom te elég jól ismerted. – bólintottam – És jóban voltatok? – ismét bólintottam – Megbánta valaha is, amit anyámmal csinált?

- Fogalmam sincs. – ráztam a fejem – Soha nem szeretett rólatok beszélni, pedig megpróbáltam kiszedni belőle valamit, de meghalt mielőtt válaszolhatott volna. Pedig meg akartalak hívni titeket a temetésre. Tényleg, hogy kerültök ide? Gondolom az egész család jött. – néztem el automatikusan a válla felett a tömeget pásztázva. Nem mintha esélyem lett volna felismerni a nagynéném

- Édesanyád hívott meg minket.

- Tessék? – néztem rá döbbenten

- Felhívta Okaa-sant, akkor is, amikor meghalt a nagyi és a temetés előtt is.

- Nem gondoltam volna róla. – csóváltam a fejem döbbenten

- Gyere, bemutatom a családom! – váltott témát

Megindult a tömegen keresztül, én pedig követtem. Amikor sikerült felzárkóznom újra megszólalt.

- És most már rendeződtek a dolgaitok Atobéval? – nézett rám a szeme sarkából

- Igen. – mondtam mosolyogva

- Gondoltam. – egy pillanatra lefagyott a mosoly az arcomról és az értetlenségnek adta át a helyet – Láttam amikor jöttünk, hogy fogjátok egymás kezét. – magyarázta

Nem bírtam tovább és elvigyorodtam. Furcsa volt számomra, hogy még van olyan ember, aki nem tudja, milyen kapcsolat van kettőnk között.

- Most mi van? – kérdezte elbizonytalanodva

- Semmi. – ráztam meg a fejem

- De most tényleg. Hisz végülis unokatestvérek vagyunk.

- Keigo most már a vőlegényem. – mondtam még mindig vigyorogva

Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett vissza rám. Engem is meglepett volna, ha ezt mondom magamnak két hónappal ezelőtt.

- Gratulálok! – mondta végül – Nem vesztegetitek az időt.

- Igazából az eljegyzés, azért kellett, mert most, hogy a nagyi meghalt a szüleim el akartak jegyezni, hogy majd egy kényszerházasságban kelljen leélnem az életem.

- Hú, de jó, hogy mi kikerültünk ebből a családból. – mondta, de hamar meg is bánta – Úgy értem...

- Ne mentegetőzz! Megértelek.

- És valami púposhoz kellett volna hozzámenned?

- Nem. Keigohoz. – mondtam, várva a szokásos reakciót

Ezt ő is látta rajtam, úgyhogy mielőtt megszólalt volna elgondolkodott a dolgon.

- Nem értem. – mondta végül őszintén

- Sejtettem. – mosolyodtam el – Erre azért volt szükség, mert ha apáink jegyeznek el, akkor nem tehetünk semmit. De így, hogy mi döntöttünk bármikor felbonthatjuk az eljegyzést szintén saját akaratunkból.

- Bonyolult a ti világotok Risa. – mondat fejcsóválva

- Mért a tietek egyszerűbb? – néztem rá kíváncsian

- Nem, de azt legalább már kezdem néha érteni.

Erre nem tudtam mit mondani, de nem is kellett, mert úgy tűnt megtalálta a családját.

- Naru-chan! – integetett felé egy nagyjából anyámmal egyidős nő. Levontam a következtetést, hogy ő lehet a nagynéném.

- Okaa-san, Oto-san, Shun-chan. – mutatott végig a családon – Ő pedig Asami Arisa.

- Nagyon örülök. – mosolyogtam rájuk

Kezet nyújtottam a nénikémnek, akinek erre megteltek könnyekkel a szemei. Ettől nagyon megijedtem és már visszahúztam volna, amikor hirtelen megölelt.

- Hívj csak Akikonak. – mondta sírva, miután elengedett

Utána már kissé félve, nyújtottam kezet a férjének, de ő szerencsére csak kezet rázott velem.

- Eishirou. – mosolygott rám bátorítóan

Végül a kisfiúhoz fordultam és neki is kezet nyújtottam, de semmi reakció. Csak tátott szájjal bámult.

- Szervusz! – próbálkoztam auditív módon

- Shun-chan abbahagyhatod a nyálcsorgatást, mert Atobe barátnője és amúgy is az unokatestvérünk. – térítette magához a nővére

- Atobe-donoé? – húzta ki magát és kezet rázott velem – Sakamoto Shunsuke.

Vajon mit csinálhatott ezzel a szegény gyerekkel Atobe, hogy így megijedt tőle?

- Örülök, hogy eljöttek. Nagyi biztos boldog lenne, hogy itt van.

- Ne butáskodj. Tegezz nyugodtan. – legyintett a nénikém – Amúgy pedig ha anyám látná, hogy eljöttem vadászpuskával zavarna ki. Legalábbis ezt ígérte annak idején arra az esetre, ha feltűnnék apám temetésén.

- Kár, hogy nem jöttél el akkor. Szívesen megismertelek volna. Bár igazából, alig néhány hónapja tudok egyáltalán a létezésedről.

- Ott voltam a temetésen. Csak a bulira nem mentem.

- Oh.

- Nem tudod véletlenül, anyukád merre van? Szívesen beszélnék vele.

- Ha jól sejtem valamelyik ajtó közelébe. Azt mondta menekülőre fogja, ha meglátja Madame Rosellt.

- Nem csodálom. Madame Rosell elől bárki elmenekülne. Gyere Drágám! Keressük meg!

- Én meg megkeresem Tezukát. – mentette ki magát Narumi

- Gondoltuk, hogy nem tudsz elszakadni tőle. – mondta epésen a nénikém

Elmosolyodtam, de nem szólaltam meg.

- Én is csatlakozom hozzád Narumi. – ajánlottam fel

- Mehetek én is veletek? – nézett Shun a nővérére reménykedve

Narumi rám nézett.

- Felőlem persze. – mondtam gyorsan

- Fiatalok. – csóválta a fejét a nénikém, majd anyám keresésére indult

Atobe és Tezuka néhány vendéggel folytattak elmélyült beszélgetést. Ismertem őket. Néhány tehetősebb befektető. Én elindultam feléjük, de Narumi megtorpant

- Mi a baj? – néztem rá meglepetten

- Én nem ismerem ezeket az embereket. Nem mehetek csak úgy oda.

- Bízd csak rám magad. – legyintettem és újra elindultam – Elnézést uraim. – mosolyogtam és belekaroltam Atobéba – Elrabolhatjuk néhány percre a fiúkat?

- Hogyne. Ilyen szép hölgyeknek bármit. Csak nem rokona Asami-sannak? – fordult Narumihoz az egyik

- Az unokatestvére vagyok. – válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel

- Oh! Csak nem a kis Akiko lánya?

- De. – bólintott

- Ez a család tele van gyönyörű nőkkel. – mondta elismerően

- Köszönjük. – mosolyogtam illendően

- Bocsássanak meg uraim! – biccentett Atobe és elindult, nyomában Tezukával, aki hogy véletlenül se hagyja ott Narumit a kezénél fogva húzta el

- Na, megismerkedtetek? – kérdezte Atobe

- Eddig is ismertük egymást. – válaszolta Narumi

Irigylésre méltó, hogy mindig őszinte. A mi köreinkben az alakoskodás természetes dolog, de ő nemes egyszerűséggel vesz mindent.

Végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy bevonulunk a dolgozószobába, hogy egy kis nyugalmunk legyen.

- Nee-chan? Nem kéne szólnunk Okaa-sanéknak, hogy hol vagyunk? – szólalt meg Shun, alighogy becsuktam magunk mögött az ajtót

- De kéne. Én visszamerészkedem és megmondom nekik. Mindjárt jövök.

- Elkísérjelek? – ajánlottam fel

- Nem kell, köszönöm. Egyedül is visszatalálok. Téged csak megtalálnának a vendégek.

- Hát ez igaz. – ismertem el

Narumi minden bátorságát összeszedve visszamerészkedett a gyásznép közé.

- Mi történt a homlokoddal Nee-chan? – érdeklődött Shun a fejemen elég régóta végighúzódó sebet nézve

Én már néha kezdtem róla elfeledkezni. Szépen gyógyult, de még mindig igen látványos volt.

- Rám dőlt egy állvány. – mondtam akaratlanul is a sebhez érve

- Risának a reflexei nem a legjobbak. – szólt közbe Atobe is

- Miről beszélsz? Nekem igenis jók a reflexeim. – háborodtam fel

- Igen?

- Igen. Bebizonyítsam?

- Felőlem. – vont vállat flegmán

- Tezuka, üss meg! – fordultam a fiú felé

- Tessék? – tátotta el Atobe és Shun egyszerre a száját

- Én inkább nem tenném. – válaszolta Tezuka kissé megszeppenve

- Ne kéresd már magam!

- Tedd meg, ha ennyire szeretné. – tette keresztbe a karjait Atobe

- De…

- Csináld már! – néztem rá dühösen

Sóhajtott egyet, majd felemelte a kezét és meglendítette. Ebben a percben valaki benyitott az ajtón és akaratlanul is odakaptam a fejem. Narumi volt az. Mire észbe kaptam és visszafordultam Tezuka felé, már csak azt láttam, hogy Atobe a csuklóját fogja.

- Hű ez aztán a jelenet. – foglalta össze Narumi a látottakat

- Én mondtam, hogy nem kéne. – jegyezte meg Tezuka, miközben leengedte a kezét

- Nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de most mégis mi a fenét csináltok? – csukta be maga mögött az ajtót

- Risa épp bebizonyította milyen kitűnő reflexei vannak. – válaszolta Atobe

- Aha. És mégis hogyan?

- A terv az volt, hogy elhajolok az ütés elöl. – vallottam be szégyenlősen

- Aha. És akkor mégis hogy került oda Atobe keze?

- Azzal, hogy bejöttél elvontad Risa figyelmét. Ezért gondoltam Tezuka érdekében közbelépek.

- Köszi. – mondtam sértődötten

- Az érdekes az, hogy a kezed már az előtt lendítetted, hogy az ajtó kinyílt volna. – jegyezte meg Tezuka, amiért egy kedvesnek épp nem mondható pillantást kapott Atobétől

- Tényleg? – kaptam oda a fejem

- Che! – mondta dühösen

- Köszönöm. – ugrottam a nyakába

Elég jó hangulat volt a dolgozószobában. Sokat sztorizgattunk egymásnak Narumival. Shun pedig Atobéval folytatott meghitt beszélgetést. Ha így folytatja, még a végén elszereti tőlem. Megható és egyben félelmetes, hogy Atobe, mennyire odavan a kissrácért.

- Ti nem vagytok éhesek? – kérdeztem fennhangon, amikor ráeszméltem, hogy reggel óta egy falatot sem ettem

- Éppenséggel én az vagyok. – csatlakozott hozzám Narumi

- Akkor egy önként jelentkezőt kérek, aki vállalja, hogy kijön velem a vendégek közé, hogy becsempésszünk némi táplálékot.

Végignéztem az egybegyűlteken, de senki nem jelentkezett.

- Majd én megyek. – adta meg magát Narumi

- Helyes. Hozd a bozótvágót! – nyitottam ki az ajtót

Szerencsére értette a viccet és a rövidtört fennhagyta a falon.

Úgy döntöttem a legcélravezetőbb, ha minden gondolkodás nélkül megcélozzuk a svédasztalokat. Nem néztem semerre csak elindultam, de alig néhány lépés után hirtelen belépett valaki elém. Még felfogni sem volt időm, amikor megölelt.

- Szia Risa. Hogy vagy? – megkönnyebbülve könyveltem el, hogy Reika az

- Shitora-san? – nézett Narumi Yuira, aki Reikával együtt érkezhetett

- Fukatsu Yui. – mutatkozott be

- Sakamoto Narumi. Bocsáss meg, csak…

- Shitora a testvérem. Az ikertestvérem. – tette hozzá

- Neked van egy testvéred? – szólaltunk meg egyszerre Reikával

- Mesélt rólad. – ignorálta a döbbenetünket – De azt mondta, hogy Európába költöztél.

- Így van. Csak a temetés miatt utaztunk haza a családommal.

- Honnan ismerted Izuru-sant? – kérdezte Reika gyanakvóan

- A nagymamám volt.

Mondtam már, hogy imádom, amikor ilyen egyszerűen fogalmaz? Sokkal ütősebb a dolog.

- Még egy eltitkolt testvér? – nézett rám Reika döbbenten

- Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy bemutassalak titeket egymásnak. – mosolyodtam el

- Fukatsu Yui és Hikoto Reika. Sakamoto Narumi, az unokatestvérem.

- Örvendek. – biccentett feléjük Narumi

- Nem különben. Még egy két elhallgatott rokon? – nézett ránk Reika

- Ne kapd már fel ennyire a vizet Reika. Esküszöm, hogy én is csak ma tudtam meg, hogy rokonok vagyunk. – nyugtattam meg sikeresen

- Rendben. De veled még számolunk. – bökött Yui felé

- Ezzel én is egyetértek. – bólogattam bőszen – És most menjünk gyorsan.

- Hova?

- Ne kérdezz! Csak csináld, amit mi!

Reika vállat vont és követett engem és Narumit. Így, hogy négyen voltunk könnyebb volt bevinni a tálakat.

- Hoztunk még két tagot a bulihoz. – nyitottam be a tányérokkal egyensúlyozva

Atobe és Tezuka gálánsan elénk jöttek és segítettek lepakolni. Bezzeg most udvariasak. De egyiknek sem jutott volna eszébe kijönni.

Atobéék folytatták hármasban a kis privát beszélgetésüket, mi pedig négyen lányok diskuráltunk a szokásos témákban. Divat, cipők, atomfizika.

- Sakamoto-san? – fordult hirtelen Narumihoz Reika

- Naru vagy Naru-chan.

- Rendben Naru. Szóval ő a barátod? – bökött fejével Tezuka felé

- Nem igazán.

- Bocsáss meg, csak úgy tűnt… – váltott védekezésbe Reika

- Gyakorlatilag már az. – szóltam közbe én is

- Ez egy kicsit bonyolult. Elméletileg járunk, de gyakorlatilag nem igazán. – pontosított

- Ezt nem értem.

Hogy nem lehet ezt érteni? Legalább olyan egyszerű téma, mint az én eljegyzésem Atobéval. Bár Reika azt sem fogta fel.

- Volt egy srác Németországban, akit nem tudtam lekoptatni és ezért azt mondtuk neki, hogy járunk. Aztán ez elterjedt és még egy újságban is megjelent. Így most az emberek nagy része így hiszi.

- Egy újságban? Kinek a lánya vagy te?

- Apámnak.

Ismét egy gyöngyszem.

- Naruék családja nem gazdag, viszont Tezuka elismert sportoló. – világosítottam fel én Reikát

- Hogy-hogy nem gazdag? Hisz unokatestvérek vagytok.

- Az én anyám ki lett tagadva.

- Ez valamilyen szappanopera? – nézett ránk gyanakodva

- Ez az életünk. – sóhajtottam színpadiasan, mire elnevettük magunkat

- És mért nem jártok gyakorlatban? – tért vissza biztos talajra Reika

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű.

- Na majd én beszélek vele. – ajánlotta fel

- Várj! – állította meg ijedten

- Ne aggódj! Reika verhetetlen az ilyen dolgokban. – nyugtattam meg minden meggyőződés nélkül

Régen tényleg azt hittem, hogy verhetetlen, de miután szembesültem azzal, hogy tök tévesen hónapokig azt hitte, hogy szerelmes vagyok Yushiba, kissé megingott a hitem. Bár arra mégis rájött, hogy elsőbe bejött Atobe. Nagyon össze tud zavarni.

- De… Rendben. – adta be végül a derekát

Veszteni nem veszthet vele.

Odasétált a fiukhoz és rövid úton kipenderítette az én uracskámat. Természetesen Shun jött vele. Nem is hiszem, hogy egy ilyen beszélgetést végig kellene hallgatnia egy ilyen fiatal fiúnak. Atobe sértődötten odasétált hozzánk és átkarolta a derekamat.

- Mit tervez már megint ez az őrült nőszemély? – kérdezte duzzogva

- Puhatolódzik kicsit Narunak. – válaszoltam

- Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha odamennél hozzá és te beszélnél vele? – kérdezte Narutól

- Egyszerűbbnek egyszerűbb lenne, de nem bírná ki a büszkeségem. – vont vállat

- Tökéletesen összeilletek.

- Csak azt ne mond, hogy te feladtad minden büszkeséged, hogy megszerezd Risát.

- Atobe elég sokszor hülyét csinált magából. – szólt közbe Yui – Azok az állandó féltékenységi jelenetek. – csóválta meg a fejét

- Miről beszélsz? – nézetem rá értetlenül

- Ahányszor megemlítetted Yushi nevét egyből idegbajt kapott.

- Tényleg? – néztem csodálkozva Atobéra – Én meg azt hittem, hogy összevesztetek.

- Na igen. Tipikus. Bármit teszel egy lányért, az úgysem veszi észre. – húzta el a száját

- Jaj, ne csináld már! Ezek a kis jeleneteid sokkal régebb óta voltak minthogy, akár… Te mióta is… – kezdtem elgondolkodva, de Reika visszatérése félbeszakított

Tűnődve Atobe arcát kezdtem fürkészni, de semmit sem tudtam leolvasni róla.

- Hát beszéltem vele. – mondta reménytelenül Reika

- És?

- Ha azt akarod, hogy legyen köztetek valami, akkor neked kell kezdeményezni.

- Én ezt már az előbb megmondtam. – kotyogott közbe Atobe

- Tezukának nem adsz ilyen jó tanácsokat? - morogta

- Az elmúlt pár percben összesen három szót sikerült kihúznom belőle. – kezdett bele Reika – Ebből kettő az volt, hogy „Ah" egy pedig, hogy „nem". De azt is arra válaszolta, amikor megkérdeztem, hogy nincs-e kedve beszélgetni.

- Amúgy nem mindig ilyen. – védte Naru

- Elhiszem, de én megőrülnék egy ilyen pasitól.

Na igen. Kazuma-kun ellenben egy főnyeremény.

- Mi lenne, ha beszélnél vele? – kérdezte Atobe

- Nem. – vágta rá dacosan

- Akkor inkább visszamegyek hozzá. Gyere kölyök! – lépett le

- Szerintetek mióta… – kezdtem még mindig a problémámon agyalva, de Yui félbeszakított

- Mióta meglátott a szekrényében. – válaszolta meg a kimondatlan kérdést

- Ezt honnan veszed?

- Yushi mondta.

- Újra beszéltek Yushival? – vigyorodtam el ravaszkásan

- Igen, és ha jól tudom neked köszönhetően.

- Volt hozzá némi közöm. – mondtam büszkén

Az utóbbi napokban komoly haditervet dolgoztunk ki Yushival annak érdekében, hogy többé ne kelljen női ruhába látnom. Adtam neki néhány jó tanácsot, amiket fel is használt. És úgy látszik az én csábomnak már nem tudott Yui sem ellenállni.

- Nem szeretem, ha beleszólnak a magánéletembe. – mondta dacosan

- Én se, de mégis mindennap megteszed. – váltottam színtelen hangra – Amúgy is Yushi életébe szóltam bele és nem a tiedbe.

Ez után farkasszemet néztünk. Ő fordult el először. Be kellett ismernie, hogy most az egyszer nekem van igazam.

Sajnos az egész estét nem tölthettem a dolgozószobában, úgyhogy újra ki kellett mennem a vendégekhez, hogy elbúcsúzzam mindegyiktől, és hogy távozáskor újból részvétüket nyilvánítsák.

Kumikora semmi panaszom nem lehetett. Nagyon ügyesen szervezte meg az egész napot. A honoráriuma mellett még egy ajánló levelet is írtam neki, amitől el volt ragadtatva.

- Ha Seb ezt megtudja, nagyon fog örülni. – lekendezett – Végre lesznek majd munkáim. Elég lehangolt volt mostanság. Nem talált még új állást és…

- Nincs még állása? – szakítottam félbe

- Nem, még sajnos nem talált.

- Akkor szólj neki, hogy ha gondolja, mi épp sofőrt keresünk.

- Tényleg? Ez nagyszerű lenne. Egy angyal vagy. Mióta megismertelek csak jót teszel velünk.

- Azért nem kell túlzásokba esni. Tényleg szükségem lenne egy sofőrre és Sebastian már bizonyított.

- Köszönöm. Most rohanok haza és elmondom neki a jó hírt.

- Rendben. És köszönöm még egyszer ezt a remek szervezést. – mosolyogtam rá

- Én köszönöm.

Anyám felajánlotta Naruéknak, hogy töltsék nálunk az éjszakát és el is fogadták. Este még a nagynéném és a férje elmentek a legkisebb gyerekért. Már rá is kíváncsi voltam, mert Naru sokat mesélt róla.

Hullafáradtan dőltem be az ágyba és arra gondoltam, hogy szegény Alastornak másnap reggel mennyi takarítani valója lesz. Majd elnyomott az álom.


	40. Chapter 40

**40. fejezet**

**Iskolai fesztivál**

Az egész szombatot Naruval és a barátaival töltöttem. Tanulságos volt. A vasárnapot pedig Atobéval. Az sem volt épp eseménytelen. Elvitt bemutatni a nagyszüleinek. A nagyapja nagyon szimpatikus volt. Végig Atobe apját szidta azért, amit csinált. És biztosított róla, hogy ő a mi pártunkon áll. Sebastian boldogan vállalta a sofőri állást, amit felajánlottam neki.

A hétfői suli már nem volt ennyire felvillanyozó számomra. Ugyanis az iskola legszaftosabb pletykája a szüleim válása lett. Nem is zavart volna az egész, ha nem akarja mindenki kifejteni nekem, hogy mennyire sajnál ezért. Én meg persze mosolyogva megköszöntem, hogy törődnek velem. Atobe általában fogcsikorgatva tűrte, hogy már megint a nyájas énemet adom. Nem is mulasztotta el megjegyezni ezt, amikor kicsit sikerült kettesben maradnunk a tetőn.

- Nem értem minek csinálod ezt még mindig. Hisz a szüleid már rég tudják az igazságot. – ült le a kedvenc padomra

- Tudom, de valahogy megszokás. – dobtam le magamat mellé és nekidőltem – Meg hát, mi hasznom származna abból, ha elküldeném őket a búsba? Nincs értelme. Így legalább békén hagynak egy idő után.

- Ez igaz. – bólintott egyetértően, majd inkább témát váltott – Amúgy emlékszel mi lesz szombaton?

- Ha az esküvőre gondolsz, akkor igen. Délután megyünk el anyámmal vásárolni.

- Az én szekrényembe is körülnézhetsz, ha gondolod.

- Kell ennyi boldogság anyámnak is. Imád vásárolni. Amúgy addig nem nyúlok azokhoz a ruhákhoz, amíg el nem égeted az összeset, amit Yushi felpróbált.

- Már rég megtettem.

- Risa! – rontott ki az ajtón Reika

- Tessék?

- Kagawa-sensei keres.

- Igen? – kérdeztem meglepetten

Bólintott. Atobéra néztem. Ő legalább olyan tanácstalanul nézett vissza rám.

- Nem tudom pontosan mit akarhat, de most hogy elterjedt a válás híre…

Természetesen Reikáékat is beavattam az életem új kis részleteibe, amik számára talán sokkal sokkolóbbak voltak, mint nekem.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ezt akarja. – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Atobe is – Azt nem tudja, hogy Risa a lánya. Maga a válás pedig nem olyan dolog, amit vele beszélne meg.

- Akkor mit akarhat?

- Derítsük ki! – álltam fel

- Menjünk! – követte Atobe is a példám

Amikor már a tanári szoba előtt voltunk, hezitáltam kicsit, de végül bekopogtattam. Kagawa-sensei nyitott ajtót.

- Csak Asamit hívattam. – mondta fagyosan Atobénak – De jöjjenek mind a ketten! – intett a fejével, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött

Elég idegesen álltam meg az igazi apám asztala előtt. Igaza volt Atobénak abban, hogy magánügyekről nem valószínű, hogy beszélgetne velem, főleg nem úgy, hogy ő is ott van. De valahogy akkor sem tudtam megnyugodni.

- Szóval? – unta meg Atobe a néma várakozást

A Sensei a szemüvege felett ránézett, de meglepő módon nem olyan dühösen, mint amit vártam.

- Gondolom, tudják mi lesz pénteken. – emelte fel a fejét

- A hét vége? – próbálkoztam szellemesen, hogy kicsit levezessem a feszültséget

- Az iskolai fesztivál. De ha úgy dönt, hogy egy kabaré műsorral kíván fellépni, kérem, ne rajtam tesztelje.

Hűűű. Feltűnően jó kedve van.

- Tehát az iskolai fesztivál miatt vagyunk itt. – vonta le a következtetést Atobe

- Pontosan. Mivel ti vagytok az osztályelnökök, elvárom, hogy elintézzétek a dolgot.

- Nem lesz probléma.

- Na persze. – tért vissza az igazi énje

- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne bármi joga Risát hibáztatni a múltjáért.

- Keigo! – próbáltam leállítani

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. – nézett rá rezzenéstelen arccal a Sensei

- Dehogynem tudja. De higgye el ezzel hatalmas hibát követ el. Majd maga is rá fog jönni.

- Csak nem fenyegetni próbálsz? – húzta össze a szemeit

- Nem. Csak figyelmeztetni. Az élet elég mókás tud lenni néha.

- Keigo! – fogtam meg a karját

- Most mehettek. – fűzte össze az ujjait maga előtt

- Ez mire volt jó? – támadtam le Atobét már a tanári előtt

- Nincs joga így beszélni veled.

- Tudom, de semmire nem mész azzal, ha ilyeneket mondasz.

- Tudom.

- Asami-san! – tette valaki a vállamra a kezét hátulról

- Tessék? – fordultam felé dühösen

- Hallottam mi történt a szüleiddel és nagyon sajnálom.

- Hát ne sajnáld! – telt be a pohár – Én se sajnálom, úgyhogy ne sajnálja senki! – üvöltöttem, hogy mindenki hallja a folyosón – Még csak nem is az igazi apám volt. Hagyjatok békén.

- Risa! – fogta meg a karom Atobe

- Mi van? – fordultam vissza hozzá még mindig dühösen

Fejével a tanári felé bökött. Odanéztem. Kagawa-sensei állt az ajtóban és tátott szájjal engem bámult. Ha van egy kis sütnivalója összerakta a ma hallott információkat és már ő is tudja, hogy a lánya vagyok. Ha nem, akkor szerencsésnek érezhetem magam.

Végülis erre nem derült fény, mert inkább visszalépett a tanáriba és magára csukta az ajtót. Körülnéztem a folyosón. Mindenki tátott szájjal bámult rám.

- Ideje lenne visszamenni a terembe. – jegyezte meg bölcsen Atobe

- Menjünk. – egyeztem bele

A kitörésem híre gyorsabban terjedt, mint gondoltam. A következő szünetben már mindenki tudott róla. Ez kevésbé érdekelt, mint az, hogy Genjiro mit fog szólni, ha holnap reggel ezt elolvassa az egyik újságba.

Én épp meredten bámultam magam elé, amikor valaki odalépett az asztalomhoz. Úgy döntöttem nem méltatom figyelemre

- Risa! – hívta fel magára a figyelmem Atobe

- Tessék? – néztem fel rá

- Meg kéne beszélni az osztállyal a fesztivált.

- Már el is feledkeztem róla. – álltam fel – Figyelj! Elkezdenéd nélkülem? Én addig felhívom anyámat. Tudnia kéne erről.

- Rendben.

Kerestem az iskolában egy csöndesebb helyet és felhívtam anyám.

- Igen? – szólt bele boldogan

Gondoltam már nem lesz az sokáig.

- Én vagyok Risa!

- Szia, Kicsim.

Kicsim?

- El kell mondanom valamit.

- Mond.

- Ma csináltam egy butaságot. Kicsit dühös voltam és véletlenül elszóltam magamat arról, hogy nem Genjiro az apám. És ezt Kagawa-sensei is meghallotta.

- Tudom.

- Tudod?

- Igen. Nemrég felhívott.

- Mármint a Sensei?

- Igen. Tudni akarta, hogy ki az igazi apád.

- És elmondtad neki?

- Épp a fodrásznál voltam, úgyhogy megbeszéltünk egy személyes találkozót délutánra.

- És elmondod neki?

- Mi okom lenne ezek után titkolni?

- Semmi. Csak… Mindegy. Most mennem kell. – tettem le

Visszaballagtam az osztályba. Atobe éppen szavaztatott. Úgy gondoltam itt már nemigen van érelme közbeszólnom. Végül úgy döntöttek csináljunk egy host klubbot. Lévén, hogy a legutóbbi szavazáson az első három helyezett lány és az első két fiú is a mi osztályunkba jár, elég nagy lesz a látogatottság. Éljen! Ilyen remek ötletet. De legalább nem jár sok előkészülettel.

A délutáni találkán anyám közölte Kagawa-senseijel, hogy a lánya vagyok. A következő napokban láthatólag került is. A helyében én se tettem volna másképp. Nehéz feldolgozni egy embernek az egyik napról a másikra, hogy van egy tizenöt éves lánya. Főleg, hogy ezt a lányt az elmúlt tizenöt évben utálta. A végén még megsajnálom. Atobe kevésbé volt megértő vele, mint én. Őt bosszantotta, hogy azok után, hogy megtudta, hogy a lánya vagyok, még csak felém se nézett. Ezt nem hangoztatta nyíltan, de látszott rajta és az apróbb szurkálódásaiból is érezhető volt.

- Mi lenne ha megkérném tőle a kezedet? – kérdezte miközben a terem díszítésén ügyködtünk csütörtök délután

- Szerintem szívrohamot kapna. – válaszoltam vállvonogatva

- Amennyire téged kedvel, szerintem nemet mondana. – jegyezte meg Yui

- Nem merne.

- Nem is érdekli a saját lánya. – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Reika is

- Ez majd karácsonykor kiderül.

- Leszállnátok az életemről? – elégeltem meg a dolgot – Kettőnkre tartozik csak, hogy hogyan kezeljük ezt a dolgot.

- De téged nem zavar, hogy tojik rád magasról? – kérdezte Reika

- Nem. Az ő dolga. De még ha zavarna se tudnék nagyon mit tenni. Teljesen mindegy, hogy van-e apám vagy sem. Aki eddig volt, az sem foglalkozott velem többet, mint a mostani, úgyhogy nem hiányzik.

- Én őszintén sajnállak ezért. Én nem tudnám elképzelni az életemet apám nélkül.

- Mert te apuci egyszem kislánya vagy. – szólt bele Yui is

- Lehet, de szeretek az lenni. És szeretem az apámat is. És tudom, hogy majd amikor férjhez megyek lesz, aki az oltárhoz kísér.

- Engem meg lesz, aki az oltárnál vár. – vontam vállat durcásan

- Atobe nem helyettesíthet egy apát.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van, de jelenleg nekem annyi is elég, hogy ő van nekem.

Reikának már nem volt lehetősége válaszolni, mert kinyílt az ajtó. Mindannyian odakaptuk a fejünket. Kagawa-sensei lépett be.

- Ti még itt vagytok? – nézett végig rajtunk meglepetten

- Még díszítünk. – válaszoltam, mire mindenki rám nézett

- Értem. – ismét felé fordultak – Akkor, ha végeztetek majd szóljatok. A tanáriban leszek. – mérte végig a többieket idegesen

- Meglesz. – fordultam vissza az asztaldíszhez, amit épp készítettem

Már csak hallottam, ahogy a Sensei behúzza maga mögött az ajtót. Utána néma csönd. Éreztem, hogy három szempár szegeződik a hátamnak.

- Mi van? – kérdeztem hátra sem fordulva

- Yui ide tudnál jönni egy percre segíteni. – mentette ki magukat gyorsan Reika

A délután hátralevő részében már egy szó sem esett az én magánéletemről. Amikor végeztünk Yui vállalta, hogy szól a Senseinek, mert se nekem, se Atobénak nem fűlött hozzá a foga. Reika pedig alapból utálta.

A host klubunknak legalább annyi látogatója volt, mint amennyire előre számítottunk. Yuinak, Reikának és nekem körülbelül ugyanannyi kliensünk volt, de azért a többi lány sem szerénykedhetett. A fiuknál a legnagyobb tetszést Atobe érte el annak ellenére is, hogy mennyasszonya volt. Sok lány már csak azért is vele akart beszélni, hogy elmesélje magát a lánykérést. Vicces. Ilyenkor senkit sem zavar, hogy ki foglalt és ki nem. Bezzeg a top 10es szavazáskor sajnálták tőlünk az a néhány voksot. Amúgy nem zavar, hogy Reika és Yui is legyőzött, csak kicsit bosszant. Jó bevallom, első akartam lenni. Eddig minden évben én voltam az első. Ez a vereség szíven ütött. Tudom, hogy Atobét is, csak ő túl büszke, hogy bevallja.

Épp a mi szünetünk következett és azt terveztük Atobéval, hogy körbejárjuk a többi osztályt is, amikor Kagawa-sensei megjelent.

- Asami-san!

- Sensei? – fordultam felé fapofával

- Beszélhetnénk egy percet? Négyszemközt. – nézett Atobéra

- Természetesen. – elengedtem Atobe kezét és jeleztem a Senseinek, hogy mehetünk

A tanáriba mentünk. A fesztiválnak köszönhetően rajtunk kívül senki sem volt bent.

- Ülj le! – húzott egy széket az asztala elé

Leültem és ő is így tett.

- Nos? – néztem rá várakozóan

- Gondolom tudod, hogy találkoztam a héten édesanyáddal.

- Igen. – bólintottam kimérten

- És azt mondta te mindent tudsz rólam.

- Legalábbis, ami velem kapcsolatos.

- Tehát akkor tudod, hogy én vagyok az apád. – mondta ki egy szuszra

Bólintottam. Kicsit megütközve nézett rám. Nem tudom mit várt tőlem. Hogy majd boldogan a nyakába vetem magam? Ha igen tévedett.

- Ha jól sejtem te nem igazán örülsz ennek. – szólalt meg végül kicsit szomorú hangon – Jobban örültél, még azt hitted Asami az apád. – horgasztotta le a fejét

- Annak örülök hogy kiderült, nem Genjiro az apám.

- De annak már annyira nem, hogy ki az igazi.

- Megbocsásson Sensei, hogy őszinte leszek, de alig egy hete még utált engem és ezt elég nyilvánvalóan a tudomásomra is adta. Én sem igazán éreztem mást az ön irányába.

- De… – kezdte volna, de felemeltem az ujjamat, amivel belefojtottam a szót

- Egy hete tudja már, hogy a lánya vagyok és mégis csak ma tudta rávenni magát, hogy beszéljen velem. Mit vár? Mégis hogy viselkedjek?

- Kérlek, érts meg engem is. Én szerettem az anyádat, de elárult. Ott hagyott valaki másért. – kezdte elkeseredetten – És te voltál az élő bizonyítéka ennek. Mindennap, amikor csak rád néztem eszembe jutott, hogy mit veszítettem el. Hogy akár az én lányom is lehetnél. És az is vagy.

- A maga legnagyobb sajnálatára. Hisz már jó néhányszor kifejtette azon meggyőződését, hogy milyen szellemi képességekkel bírok.

Keserűen elmosolyodott.

- Na igen. Minden ember önző. Iszonyúan fájt, hogy Asami elvette tőlem a család reményét és ráadásul még egy tökéletes lánya is lett.

- Tökéletes? – lepődtem meg, amivel balga módon kizökkentem az eddigi érdektelen stílusomból

- Be akartam bizonyítani, hogy valamihez nem értesz. Mindenhol a hibáidat kerestem, csakhogy a lelkem megbékéljen és visszavághassak valamivel Asaminak.

Hallgattam. Nem tudtam mit mondani.

- Nem tartalak fel tovább. – állt fel hirtelen – Ha jól láttam terveztetek valamit Atobe-kunnel. Viszont annyit még elmondanék, hogy ha szeretnéd én vállalom azt, ami vagyok. Csak rajtad múlik. Hívj fel, ha átgondoltad. Édesanyádnál meghagytam a számom.

- Rendben. – álltam fel én is és elindultam

- És Risa! – állított meg, amikor már az ajtót nyitottam volna – Sajnálom, amiket mondtam.

- Ah! – léptem ki a folyosóra

- Kirúgassam? – fogadott komolya képpel Atobe

Nem kell. – mosolyodtam el – Menjünk! Járjuk körbe az iskolát.


	41. Chapter 41

**41. fejezet**

**Az esküvő**

Amikor megtudtam, hogy kedvenc unkahúgomék is hivatalosak az esküvőre kicsit felvillanyozott. Bár az meglepett, hogy Atobe milyen naprakész minden ügyben, ami Tezukát is érinti. Bosszantott kicsit, hogy többet tud a családom egyik tagjáról, mint én magam.

Azt nem tudom hogy és mikor, de Atobe megbeszélte Tezukáékkal, hogy az esküvő előtt találkozunk és együtt megyünk. Lehet, hogy itt lenne az ideje annak, hogy aktív kapcsolatot alakítsak ki Naruval.

Délelőtt érkeztünk Németországba. A repülőtéren egy limuzin várt ránk. Onnan egyből egy szállodába mentünk. Azután pedig Naruékért.

- Keigo? – szólaltam meg miközben azt néztem, hogy az unokatesómék sétálnak ki a házból, ami előtt megálltunk

- Hm?

- Nem is mondtad, hogy már ilyen jól állnak. – néztem rá

- Milyen jól? – fordult ő is felém

- Hát, hogy Tezuka Naru elé jött.

- Nem jött.

- De…

- Sziasztok. – szakított félbe Naru, amikor a sofőr kinyitotta neki az ajtót

- Hello. – mosolyogtam rá

Az út elég csendesen telt. Mi Naruval megdicsértük egymás ruháját és kábé eddig terjedt a kommunikáció.

A szertartás legalább ilyen eseménydúsan zajlott. Főleg mivel senkit sem ismertem. Kivéve persze Atobét, Tezukát és Narut. Se a mennyasszonyt, se a vőlegényt.

A parti egy hatalmas parkban volt. Gyönyörűen volt feldíszítve és rengeteg ember lett meghívva.

- Nincs kedved kicsit félrevonulni? – olvasott a gondolataimba Atobe

- De menjünk.

Sétálgatni kezdtünk a parkban. Észre sem vettem és olyan messzire jutottunk, hogy a zenét csak nagyon halkan az embereket pedig már egyáltalán nem hallottam.

- Te tudod, hol vagyunk?

- Ha arra célzol visszatalálok-e, akkor a válaszom igen.

- Nem kell így felkapni a vizet, csak kérdeztem.

- Nem kaptam fel a vizet.

- Dehogynem.

- Mondom nem.

- Nem gondolod, hogy kicsit túl érzékeny vagy?

- Mit beszéltetek Kagawa-senseijel? – váltott hirtelen témát

- Szóval ez zavart annyira.

- Nem zavart.

- Kezdjük megint elölről?

- Nem akarod elmondani. Azért mert nem bízol bennem? – kérdezte szomorúan

- Dehogyis.

- Hátakkor?

- Csak annyira abszurd volt. Hisz ő egy tanárom, aki eddig még utált. És most kiderül, hogy az apám. Most is csak mondom, de nem tudom felfogni.

- És mit mondott?

- Hogy ha akarom vállalja a szerepét.

- Nocsak. És mit feleltél?

- Semmit.

- Az tartott ennyi ideig?

- Nem igazából magyarázkodással kezdett. Elmondta, hogy mért viselkedett úgy, ahogy és, hogy ő mit érzett.

- Milyen rendes tőle.

- Nem tudom mihez kezdjek. Ezen jár az eszem tegnap óta. Fogalmam sincs mit csináljak. Felhívjam? Hisz mégiscsak az apám, de… – nem bírtam tovább mondani, mert elfúlt a hangom az idegességtől és a tehetetlenségtől

- Nyugi. Van időd dönteni. Nem fogja meggondolni magát.

- Tudom, de… Nem tudom rendezni a gondolataimat. Ilyen még sohasem történt velem. Én mindig tudom mit csináljak.

- Nem kell mindig tökéletesnek lenned. Senki nem várja el.

- De. Én elvárom magamtól.

- Risa! Az elmúlt pár napban az egész életed megváltozott. A nagymamád meghalt, elköltöztél otthontól, a szüleid válnak, az apád nem az apád. Az igazi apádról pedig inkább ne is beszéljünk. Jogod van kicsit bizonytalannak lenni. Hagyd leülepedni a dolgokat.

- Igazad lehet. Így végighallgatva tényleg lenne okom kiakadni. – húztam el a szám

- Nem tudom te hogy vagy vele, de én éhes vagyok.

- Ha enni akarsz nem vagyok az ötlet ellen.

- Akkor menjünk vissza.

- Várj egy percet. – fogtam meg a kezét – Nézd! Az ott mi? – mutattam a sövény mögött valami furcsa fehér folt felé.

- Szerintem egy pad.

Közelebb sétáltam. Tényleg egy pad volt, csakhogy amikor mellé értem csodálatos látvány tárult elém. Egy rózsalugas.

- Amondó vagyok, szerezzünk némi kaját és jöjjünk vissza ide. – nézett körbe Atobe

- Rendben.

Atobe nem hazudott. Tényleg visszatalált az ünneplő tömeghez. Miután már hallottam a hangjukat nekem is sikerült volna. Elindultunk a svédasztalok felé. Mire félútig eljutottunk Atobe már legalább öt emberrel fogott kezet. Miközben épp az egyik ismerősével beszélgetett, én megláttam Narut, aki épp a fiatal párral társalgott. Én meg azt hittem, hogy ő is legalább olyan idegen itt, mint én. Elindultam feléjük, de mire odaértem, már egyedül volt. Amikor melléléptem, megláttam, hogy elég szomorú.

- Mi a baj Naru? – kérdeztem meglepetten – Olyan nyúzott az arcod.

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy kéne találni magamnak egy normális srácot.

- És mi van Tezukával?

- Belőle elegem van. Ezért mondtam, hogy egy normális kell. Valaki olyan, aki… aki tud beszélni vagy érezni. De a legjobb, ha mind a kettőhöz ért.

Ajaj! Ez nem jó.

- Nem minden múlik a szavakon. – jelent meg Atobe is, megmenteni a helyzetet

Közben még arra is volt ideje, hogy összeszedjen némi kaját.

- Nem. Tényleg nem minden. De elég sok. Nem kell, hogy balladákban mondja el, mit érez, csak legalább mondja azt, hogy nem csinálok hülyét magamból, hogy legalább egy kicsit ő is akarja ezt az egészet. Mikor döntötted el, hogy járni akarsz Risával? – fordult hirtelen Atobéhez

- Amikor először észrevettem.

Húha!

- És egyből megmondtad neki, mit akarsz?

- Még csak ki se segített a szekrényből. – szóltam közbe felháborodva

- Nem, de meghívtam vacsorára.

- Pontosabban megzsaroltál, hogy menjek el veled.

- És mi volt a döntő momentum, amiért járni kezdtetek?

- Az, hogy Atobe bevallotta, hogy féltékeny Yushira. Kezdem érteni, mire akarsz kilyukadni.

- Lehet, hogy neki ez volt, de nekem nem. – mondta sértődötten Atobe

- Hát akkor?

- Amikor ezek után megcsókolt. És ez egy tett.

- Viszont, ha te nem mondod, amit mondtál, akkor én nem teszem, amit tettem.

- A lényeg, hogy elég, ha az egyik fél tesz végre egy lépést.

- Az utóbbi napokban már annyit léptem, hogy én már fél útig járok a mocsárba még Tezuka még csak a jó irányba sem fordult.

- Megyek, beszélek vele. – ajánlotta fel Atobe

- Minek? Azt hiszed, neked feloldódik? Ha így van, akkor pedig még reménytelenebb a helyzetem, mint eddig gondoltam.

- Azért megpróbálom. Még mindig jobb, mint tétlenül ülni.

- Ez igaz.

- Mi addig a lugasban leszünk. – vettem át a tálcát

Annyira büszke voltam magamra, hogy elsőre odataláltam a lugashoz. Ezt majd biztos, hogy Atobe orra alá fogom dörgölni.

- Ez nagyon szép. – mondta ámulattal Naru

- Az. – bólintottam

- Ennyire untátok a partit?

- Gondoltuk kicsit kettesben maradunk. Épp kajáért mentünk vissza, amikor rád akadtunk.

- Bocsánat.

- Nincs miért. Megoldjuk máskor. Mostanság elég sok időt tölt náluk. Úgy érzi hogy nem hagyhat egyedül ilyen helyzetben.

- Milyen helyzetben?

- Hát tudod mostanság eléggé felborult az életem.

- A nagyi halála miatt?

- Is. Úgy kezdődött.

Előadtam Narunak életem jdrámáját. Jó érzés volt elmesélni valakinek, aki külső szemlélőként tudja nézni a dolgokat. Főleg Kagawa-senseijről tudtam nyíltan beszélni vele, hisz ő nem ismerte. Végre kicsit úgy éreztem, hogy rendeződnek a dolgok a fejemben.

- Furcsa. – jegyezte meg, amikor végeztem

- Pontosan mire gondolsz?

- Az, hogy még én az igazi apámat gyűlölöm, és Oto-sant kedvelem, addig te pont fordítva érzel.

- Én nem mondhatni, hogy kedvelem az igazi apámat.

- Bocsáss meg. Akkor lehet, hogy félreértettelek.

- De…

- Itt vagyunk. – szakított félbe Atobe, aki Tezukát is hozta magával

- Sziasztok. – szedtem össze magam gyorsan

- Risa! Még nem gratuláltunk Michaeléknek. Túl kéne esni rajta. – mentett ki minket Atobe

- Persze. – karoltam bele és gyorsan eltűntünk – Sikerült valamit elintézned? – kérdeztem mikor már hallótávolságon kívülre értünk

- Idejött, nem?

- De, de…

- Ne aggódj! Megoldják.

- Én ebben nem vagyok ilyen biztos. – pislogtam vissza feléjük

- Risa?

- Hm? – fordultam Atobe felé, aki előre meredt – Mi a baj?

- Semmi. – rázta meg a fejét

Ha nem értük volna el az ünneplő tömeget valószínűleg rákérdeztem volna mit akart, de így inkább hagytam.

- És most? – néztem rá

- Nincs kedved táncolni?

- Táncolni? – lepődtem meg

- Ah!

- Ugye tudod, hogy legutoljára hat évesen táncoltam egy kalózzal.

- Csak nem attól is félsz?

- Nem, csak…

- Gyere! – nyújtotta a kezét – Nem említem meg, ha letaposod a lábam.

- Na persze. – húztam el a szám

Végül beadtam a derekamat és táncolni kezdtünk. Jobban ment, mint gondoltam. Lehet, hogy régóta nem gyakoroltam már, de el nem felejtettem, hogy hogyan kell. Yukie-sensei boldog lenne, ha látná, hogy mennyire a fejembe verte a lépéseket. Akkoriban nem igen szeretett. Nem értékelte az apróbb csínyeket, amiket rajta alkalmaztam. Szerintem a legjobban az tett be neki, amikor Gakuto és én a kedvenc válogatáslemezével frizbiztünk. Akkor egy életre megsértődött.

Miután Atobe feladta a tánctudásom tesztelését végre eljutottunk odáig is, hogy együnk. Épp egy gyanús kinézetű szendvicsbe haraptam volna bele, amikor hirtelen megjelentek Naruék

- Mit csináltok ti itt? – bukott ki belőlem

- Dicsekszünk. – válaszolt Tezuka

- Hé! – könyökölt az oldalába felháborodottan Naru – Azt ígérted nem gúnyolódsz.

- Hozok valamit inni. – fogta menekülőre

- Várj! Segítek. – csatlakozott hozzá Atobe

A kis pletykás. Nem bírja ki, hogy ne faggassa ki Tezukát

- Na, mi volt? – fordultam gyorsan Naruhoz

- Semmi. – válaszolta színtelen hangon

- Tényleg?

- Dehogy. – vigyorodott el hirtelen

- Ez remek. – öleltem meg, bár nem tudtam miről van szó

- Hello! – állt meg mellettünk egy srác

- Hello. – köszönt vissza Naru

Látszólag ismerte. Tudtam, hogy csak én vagyok az, aki innen senkit sem ismer. Ő bezzeg a fél násznépet.

- Nem mutatsz be a barátnődnek? – küldött egy tahó-macsó mosolyt felém

- David valami. Asami Arisa. – rendezte le nem túl kedves hangon Naru

Ismeri, de nem kedveli. Akkor én sem.

- Csak Risa. Nagyon örvendek. – mosolyogtam rá a kedves arcommal

- David Forrest. – mosolygott vissza – És amúgy ti honnan ismeritek egymást?

- Ez egy érdekes kérdés, de leegyszerűsítve a válasz: Unokatestvérek vagyunk.

- Látom a szépség családi vonás.

Ennél még Kazuma-kun is jobban udvarolt.

- Köszönöm. – pirultam el

- Mit keresel te errefelé? – kérdezte fagyosan Atobe

Jé, de gyors volt. Nem hiszem, hogy Tezukát ilyen gyorsan meg tudta törni. Visszajött megvédeni az én drága uracskám. Csak el ne olvadjak.

- Csak gondoltam köszönök. – felelte lelkesen, mintha észre se vette volna Atobe modorát

- Tessék! – nyújtotta át az egyik poharat – Jól láttam, hogy megpróbált udvarolni neked? – tért a lényegre

Mondtam, hogy csak ezért jött.

- Igen. – feleltem rezzenéstelen arccal

- Szerintem igencsak eltévedtél. – fordult ismét David felé

- Csak nem a barátnőd? – kérdezte még mindig kedvesen

- Nem…

- Akkor nem értem mi a problémád. – váltott hirtelen ellenségesebb hangnemre

- Engedd kérlek, hogy befejezzem a mondatot. Szóval nem a barátnőm, hanem a mennyasszonyom.

Kecses mozdulattal felemeltem a bal kezemet és megvillantottam a hiper-szuper csillogós gyűrűmet. Az én nagy jelenetem.

- Ne búsulj David! Keresd meg Annát, ő majd biztos felvidít! – szólt közbe Naru

- Haha. – reagálta le nem túl lelkesen az ötletet – Ha összefutok azzal a némberrel, inkább saját kezűleg fogom megfojtani.

- Előbb ölöm meg magam, minthogy te egy ujjal is hozzámérhess. – jelent meg egy lány David mögött. Ha jól tippelek ő az a bizonyos Anna.

- Isten mért veled ver engem? – pördült meg a fiú

- Tévedsz, mert veled veri az emberiséget.

- Még soha nem gondoltál arra, hogy elvonulj remetének a hegyekbe? Rengeteg ember jókedvét mentenéd meg.

- Nem hiszem, hogy nálad hangulatrontóbb lennék. Viszont most szerencsére le kell zárnom ezt a beszélgetést, mert nem hozzád jöttem. Naru! – nézett el a fiú válla felett – Sarah szeretné, ha lenne egy közös kép a csapatról ezekben a ruhákban, úgyhogy létszíves gyere velem.

- Persze.

Miután Naru elment David sem érezte értelmét tovább maradni, főleg mivel Atobe néhány kedves szóval a tudomására jutatta, hogy nem látja szívesen.

- Atobe gondolkodtál az ajánlatomon? – törte meg az ez után beálló csendet Tezuka

- Igen, de sajnos vissza kell utasítanom.

- Mért?

- Miről van szó? – szóltam közbe kíváncsian

- Semmiről. – vágta rá Atobe

- Felajánlottam Atobénak, – kezdett bele Tezuka – hogy amint végez az iskolával, el tudok intézni neki egy világversenyt. Több helyszínes, és ha elér egy bizonyos helyezést, utána automatikusan pro lehet.

- Tényleg? – fordultam Atobéhoz – Ez nagyszerű.

- Az, de nem megyek.

- Bocsáss meg egy percre! – mosolyogtam Tezukára, majd félre húztam Atobét

- Mért nem?

- Mert nem érdekel.

- Ne hazudj! Mért utasítod vissza?

- Mert megígértem neked, hogy elmegyünk világot látni. – vallotta be durcásan

- Hát pont ez az. Világverseny. Egy csomó országot bejárhatunk.

- Járhatunk? – kapta fel a fejét

- Nem gondolod, hogy egyedül elengednélek. – mosolyogtam rá

- Ebben az esetben már más a helyzet. – lágyultak el az ő vonásai is

Visszasétáltunk Tezukához.

- Újra megfontoltam az ajánlatod. – kezdett bele – És ha még áll, akkor elfogadnám.

- Természetesen áll. – nyújtott kezet Tezuka

- Már csak az a kérdés, hogy hogy adom ezt be anyáméknak. – sóhajtottam

- Csak képzelődöm vagy tényleg többes számban beszéltél? – nézett rám meglepetten Atobe

- Beszélgettem Naruval és úgy döntöttem, hogy amint hazaértünk felhívom a Senseit.

- Mire fel ez a nagy változás?

- Naru múltkor mesélt a nevelőapjáról és úgy döntöttem jár egy esély nekünk is. Lehet, hogy ő jobb lesz, mint Genjiro. Te mit gondolsz?

- Azt, hogy helyesen döntöttél.

- De bezzeg eddig nem adtál volna tanácsot.

- Nem tehettem. Ez a te döntésed kellett, hogy legyen.

- Lehet. – hagytam rá

A következő néhány napban Atobe nem tudta levakarni az arcáról a vigyort. Nem akarta bevallani, de anélkül is tudtam, hogy annak örül, hogy velem kapcsolatban beigazolódni látszott az idilli családképe. Én, mint a hűséges és erős asszonyka ott állok mellette, még ő a karrierjét építi. Bármennyire is hím soviniszta szövegnek tartottam amikor vázolta számomra, most mégis úgy éreztem tényleg így kell tennem. A legjobb az volt az egészben, hogy még csak nehezemre sem esett. Hisz tényleg láthattam a világot, amire vágytam és ő is tehette azt, amire tényleg vágyott. És még azt is élveztem valamennyire, hogy végigszurkolhatom az összes meccsét a V.I.P. részlegből.

Anyámat volt kicsit nehezebb rábeszélni a dologra, hisz neki minden vágya volt, hogy egyetemre menjek. De végül ő is rábólintott, bár csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy megígérem, ha hazajövünk, mindenképp folytatom az iskoláimat. Amúgy is terveztem, úgyhogy sokat nem változtatott a dolgon.

Miután hazaértünk Japánba felhívtam a Senseit és elmondtam neki, hogyan döntöttem. Annyira boldognak tűnt a hangja a telefonban, hogy már én is kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy van némi esélye ennek a kapcsolatnak. Ő sem örült, amikor megtudta a jövőbeni terveimet, de mint kezdő apám, nem mert visszatartani félvén attól, hogy ezért újra elveszíthet.

Yushi és Yui összejöttek a maguk fura módján. Végül ugyanazt az iskolát választották továbbtanulásuk helyszínéül. Az is kiderült később, hogy mért lett először kikosarazva Yushi. Ugyanis vétett egy apróbb bakit. Történetesen Yui testvérének öntötte ki a szívét, amit Yui hallott, de nem látott. Így kisebb félreértés támadt kettejük között. Ezért ciki, ha valaki mindent eltitkol. A szemére is vetettem a dolgot.

Reika és Kazuma-kun is egymásra talált és szintén azt az iskolát választották, mint Yuiék. Igazából Reika döntött, Kazuma-kun pedig mint igazi papucs férj tette, amit mond. De a lényeg, hogy legalább ők négyen együtt lesznek. Én pedig az uracskám oldalán nekivágok a nagyvilágnak!


End file.
